My Story: Naomi Cee Prime
by WinterSnow13
Summary: Being abused since my parents found me is considerd the worst possible thing. Living in Jasper, Nevada is hard and boring, but not when a miracle happens, my life is changed. Abandoned as a baby always confused me, but not when I meet some cool bots that help me out. My name is Naomi Cee Prime and this is my adventure with the Autobots, the family I never knew I had.
1. About me!

Well my name is Naomi Cee White. I was adopted when I was a baby by a couple. My parents…are ok. They don't care about me as much. Mum shops, while dad gets drunk. If I don't do whatever he says, I'll be beaten. My mom will beat me, too.

I have always wanted to know what happened to my real parents. Mom says they left me in a field. I don't believe her. The only thing I have left of them is a charm bracelet. It has a strange symbol on it, blue stone, and strange writing. I have the same symbol from the bracelet on my hip.

I'm not like most 11 year olds. I feel as if someone is talking to me in my mind. They say stuff that is heart-warming.

I have brown hair and bright blue eyes. My mum is always jealous of them. I live in what some people call, The Hood. I only have one pair of shoes, sneakers. It's easier that way. I love running and making traps for fun!

I have always wondered what life would be with my biological parents.

Maybe someday I can meet them?


	2. How life is

**Setting: Apartment**

**Time: Night**

**Just in case you didn't understand!**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, _

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes__The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

**Normal P.O.V**

"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" I hear mom scream.

I pull the covers off my body. I fix my bracelet and walk down the hall. I stand in front of the door and knock.

"What do you WANT? Go to your ROOM!" Dad screamed. He opens the door and stared at me.

"I wanted to see if everything was ok." I ask. He grabs my arm and pulls me into his room.

"I said GO TO YOUR ROOM! You didn't listen…punishment!" He yelled in my face. He tosses me on the ground.

"Dad STOP!" I say, but it doesn't come out of my mouth. I hear a man's voice in my head.

_"It's ok, be brave. I love you Naomi."_

Dad punches my face. I look around to see mom drinking a beer in bed, watching a show.

Dad picks me up and throws me into my room. I cry.

"Why is it they hurt me?" I ask myself. I pull myself into bed and look at my bracelet. "Why didn't you want me?"

**Optimus P.O.V**

So it's a normal day at base. My spark mate is recharging, while the others are just hanging out.

"Hey it's not my fault you're smaller than me!" Sunstreaker said to his brother. Sideswipe crossed his arms. They are only approximately 13 in human years.

"Owwwwww!" I hear Arcee scream. Everyone's attention turns to me. I run to find me Spark mate holding her chest and head. I feel the same pain

"What is the matter?" I ask

"I don't know. It hurt almost every week." She replied. I held her against my chest.

"It's ok." I try to calm her down.

"What if it is Naomi Cee? What if she is the one getting hurt? Optimus, we should never have placed her in a field." Arcee cried into my chest. I sighed.

"We must be strong, even if it is Naomi Cee. We will see her again, don't worry." I reassured her.

I then sent a message through our sparkbond just in case it was Naomi.

**_Flash back:_**

_"It's a girl!" Ratchet said to us. Arcee let go of my hand. I smiled. Sunshine took our sparkling and cleaned her up._

_Can I see her?" Arcee asked. Sunshine nodded. I look over to see her wrapping the sparkling in a blanket._

_Arcee turned to hear crying and metal clanging. Sunshine placed our sweet spark on Arcee's chest._

_The Sparkling was adorable. She looked exactly like Arcee. Except, she had my bright blue optics and she was silver and dark blue._

_"What should we name her?" I ask. _

_"Naomi!" Arcee exclaimed. _

_"Middle name…Cee." I stated. Arcee laughed. _

_"Naomi Cee Prime…Sounds nice." She said. She began to doze off so I held Naomi for the first time._

_"Hello…Naomi. I'm your daddy." I said to her. Naomi reached her little fingers out towards my face then relaxed them. She began to move around._

**_"_****_Oh bright blue eyes, close in slumber_****_;_**

**_Oh birdie in your nest,_**

**_Sing to my little darling,_**

**_A pretty song to rest._**

**_Oh wind among the lilacs_****_,_**

**_Soft through the window creep,_**

**_And with your soothing music,_**

**_Lull baby off to sleep." _**

_I sang to her. She rested her head against my chest plated and dozed off into a deep sleep._


	3. Not so Happy Thursday

**Normal P.O.V.**

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP" My alarm went off. I shut it off.

"Owe! My face hurts." I say into my pillow. I kick the covers off my bed and stretch.

My room was a closet. My bed was a twin bed. My stuff was all on shelves. Yep, not really a girls dream of a room.

I get dressed in blue jeans, a light purple tank top, with a sweater, and my white sneakers. At least I have clothes.

I brush my long hair and let it fall past my shoulders. I run down the hall to the kitchen. A plate of toast was sitting on the table. I grab my backpack from the closet and run out the door with the toast.

I go to Jasper Middle school. I'm only in 6th grade, but have the smarts of an 8th grader. That's what my friend Raphe says.

He is a freshman, but is 12 years old. I haven't been able to see him in a long time. Wait…there he is!

"Raphe!" I yell to him. Raphe turns to see me. I run across the street to talk to him.

"Hey Cee!" Raphe says to me. It's my nickname for me. Only he calls me it though.

He looks surprised at me. Scrape, he saw my black eye.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Dad…again." I tell him. We arrived at the high school.

"Meet me here after school. We need to talk about your dad and your math quiz on Friday." Raphe said to me.

"Ok, thanks Raphe! Good luck on Science quiz!" I yelled at him as I ran the opposite way to my school.

"_I love you Naomi!" _I heard the voice in my head say. I look around. **Nobody**.

"Just my…imagination." I say out loud.

**Arcee P.O.V**

I drop off Jack at school. Great, now I have to sit here for 7 hours.

"Meet me here after school. We need to talk about your dad and your math quiz on Friday." I hear Raphe say to a random girl. I guess it was his friend.

"Ok, thanks Raphe! Good luck on Science quiz!" I hear the girl yell at him. She ran towards the Middle school.

I decided to follow her. She started walking. I sent a message through my spark bond to Naomi, just to see if it was her.

She then stopped and said "Just my…imagination." I think I found her, but she would have sent something back through the bond.

**Normal P.O.V **

I make it my class just in time. I sit in the back. I don't want the teacher to know I was beaten last night.

The bell rings. Mrs. Keller walks in.

"HAPPY THURSDAY!" He announces. Everyone is excited. I'm not though. Do you really expect me to be happy in my least favorite class, English? I'm really good at it, but it's really boring.

"Ok grades…highest grade were above 90. Congrats to Naomi, for having the highest grade, 102!" He said. Yeah! I walk up to the front of the class. I let my head hang low so he didn't see my face.

After handing out papers, we went to reading. I read "The Hunger Games". When the bell rang for next class, I bolted out of there.

When I came to my last period, Vince's brother came up to me. He was in 8th grade.

"Hey would you like to fix the other side for, ya?" he asked touching my bruise. His buddies opened up a locker. He shoved me in it and shut the door. Luckily, today was an assembly.

I bang on the locker hoping for someone to be there.

"Hold on!" I hear. It sounds like the principle. The door opens and I see an African American lady in a blue dress. She was very young.

"Thank you!" I say. The principle looks at my face.

"What happened to your face?" She asked rubbing it.

"_**Baby I was born this way**_!" I sang to her. I ran away from her. I ran out the front doors and to the high school.

School gets out in an hour. I walk over to the wall in front of the school. I lean against it and cry. I take out my phone and look at my face.

A purple and black circle was visible. I rest my head against the wall and take a quick nap.


	4. Not so Happy Thursday (continues)

**Arcee P.O.V**

Ok, not only I have to stay here for 7 hours, I have to stay ALONE! Bee and Bulk got called on a mission.

Hold on, I see that same girl. I watch her slowly lean against the wall and cry.

I look at her face. She had bright blue eyes and brown hair. Though, what blew me away was her bruise. It was as if someone punched her with a rock.

She finally went into recharge. She looks so innocent. I'll ask Jack if he knows her.

**Normal P.O.V**

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see a boy with Jet black hair, wearing a worried look on his face,

"Hey Raphe, is this your friend?" He said.

"Naomi! Thanks Jack. See you later!" Raphe said. I stand up slowly and look at the time. It's 4:00. School got out a half an hour ago.

"Raphe…MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I yell at him.

"Naomi…relax…your dad won't. I need to help you with Math." He stated. I shook my head nervously.

"No…I can't…you know exactly what he will do if I'm ever late." I say to him. Raphe fixes his glasses.

"Ok, ask your parents to come over my house. Just say it's for school." He said. I hugged him. He was about an inch taller than me.

I ran off to my house. Jack was listening to the whole thing on his bike. Raphe's ride came up. I ran faster, though I tripped and skidded across the pavement. My jeans were filthy. I keep running.

When I reach home, Mom was watching me from the door. She opened the door and stared at me.

I heard a motorcycle engine slowly going past.

Mom grabbed my backpack and pushed me into the house. I fell on the floor. I drop my back pack and run to my room. I was sure to have a beating. I just knew it. I lay on my bed waiting for it.

Then my door opened. My dad had a belt. I got into a corner and huddled. He whipped me at least 5 times and left. My arms were red and raw now. They burn!

I look at my bracelet like every night and ask the same question.

"Why didn't you want me?"

I crawl under the covers. I hum a tune I have always known.

"_Oh bright blue eyes, close in slumber….."_

**Jack P.O.V**

I walk out of the building to find a girl sleeping. I think its Raphe's friend.

"Hey Raphe, is this your friend?" Isaid.

"Naomi! Thanks Jack. See you later!" Raphe said. I walk off to Arcee.

"Hey Cee!" I say.

"Hey… I want to hear their conversation." Arcee said. I shrugged and listened.

"Raphe…MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Naomi yell at him.

"Naomi…relax…your dad won't. I need to help you with Math." Raphe stated. She shook her head nervously.

"No…I can't…you know exactly what he will do if I'm ever late." She said to him. That just made me curious.

The girl hugged him and ran down the street. She though tripped and slid…owe!

"Arcee…follow her." I told her.

"That was what I was going to ask." She said. Arcee took off slowly. We went through the bad part of Jasper.

Naomi walked up her steps to find a lady. Arcee slowly went past.

The lady, perhaps her mom, pushed her into the house and shut the door. Arcee sped off towards base.

**Base P.O.V**

Raphe was worried, but nobody knew why. Bee tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work.

"Raphael, you are, Malnourished, why?" Ratchet asked. Raphe stood up, but didn't answer.

"Ratch…I have to go pick up Miko." Bulkhead said. Ratchet nodded as Bulkhead transformed and went to pick up Miko from detention.

Arcee and Jack came flying through not saying a word. Jack then ran up the stairs and sat next to Raphe.

"Raphe…who was that?" Arcee asked.

"Her name is Naomi or I call her Cee. She and I have been best friends since 3rd grade. She is in 6th while I'm at the high school. I rather not talk about her anymore." Raphe said.

Optimus had listened to the whole thing. Raphe was hiding something, but he didn't know what.

Arcee then felt a horrible pain in her spark and so did Optimus. The two spark mates walked off to their berth and prayed to Primus that it wasn't Naomi feeling all the pain.

But it was.


	5. ER

**Normal P.O.V**

So…It's Friday morning

"Crap, I forgot to study with Raphe!" I get up and grab my clothes. I run to the bathroom to get washed up.

"Oh my…I look like I just got hit by a car!" I did look like it.

The side of my face was purple and blue. My arms were red and pink. I turned around to see my birthmark on my hip. It was still dark blue like my bruise.

I hop in the shower and turn the water onto cold. My arms burn, but I don't care. I hop out and get dressed.

I put on jean shorts, white sneakers (Of course!), and my favorite black and white striped shirt. I walk down to the kitchen to find both my parents.

"Well, who looks like a bi*** now…oh wait…you!" Mom said pointing at me. I just ignored it. I started to walk out the door.

"Naomi Bi***y White! Sit down and eat your breakfast!" Dad yelled at me.

"My name is Naomi Cee!" I yell at him. Dad gets up and walks over to me. In his hand was a bottle.

"I can call you whatever I want… your parents left you to rot in a field…they didn't want you. I'm your FATHER!" He yells in my face. I look at the beer bottle. It made its way in contact with my head.

Everything began to slow down. Mom stood laughing her head off. Dad pushes me down. He puts his foot on me and looks out the window.

He becomes angry and runs away into his room. I watch everything happening. Mom then yells and runs too.

I tilt my head back to see Jack and his motorcycle. He hops off and runs towards me. He opens the door and kneels beside me.

"Naomi…NAOMI! Try to stay with me, ok!" He says. I nod, but my head hurts really badly. Jack pulls out his phone and dials someone.

Everything goes black.

**Arcee P.O.V**

Jack wanted to go check on Naomi. So we rode over to check if she was ok.

When we came around the corner, we heard Naomi yelling. Then we hear a man yelling.

We make our way to the front to see Naomi staring at her Father, I believe. The man smashes a bottle on the poor girls head.

I stop. The man looks at us and runs farther into the house. A woman, who had been laughing, ran off, too.

"Jack…HELP HER!" I yell at him. Jack hops off me and runs inside. He opens the screen door and kneels down next to her.

"Naomi…NAOMI! Try to stay with me, ok!" He says. Naomi nods. She looks so innocent. How could someone do this to her?

Jack takes out his phone and dials his mom. Naomi then falls limp. Jack looks at me. I run over in my hologram and look at her.

Her side of her face was bruised, her arms red, and her head bleeding.

"Arcee, mom and the ambulance are coming." Jack said. I nodded. I looked at Naomi.

She looked like my hologram, Sally. She had light brown hair like Optimus's hologram. She had a charm bracelet. Just like Naomi Cee. I was about to look at it, but June and medical personal poured in.

"Step back, Arcee." June said. I did so and ran outside. Jack was comforting Raphe. The poor kid was crying and trying to not look at his friend. I ran over and knelt down at him.

"Hey Raphe, why don't you ride with her." I said. He nodded and ran over to the ambulance. The medical team and June brought the little girl out of the house. The loaded her into the ambulance and took off. Jack and I rode behind the vehicle.

:Arcee, to Base-Arcee

: Ratchet here with everyone else-Ratchet

:Raphe's friend is heading to the hospital-Arcee

:WHAT THE FRAG, Smoke screen here-Smokescren

:Her Father, hit her with a bottle on the head. We are following her to the hospital. June and Raphe are with her.-Arcee

:What is her name?-Bee

:Naomi…come to the hospital. I think Raphe would appreciate the comfort.-Arcee

:We are on our way, Arcee-Optimus

We arrived at the hospital. Jack hopped off. June and some other doctors wheeled her into the E.R. Jack helped Raphe out of the ambulance. All three of us sat in the waiting room.

All of the team came. Good thing Ratchet installed Bumblebee with his hologram. Bee sat next to Raphe. Optimus sat next to me and Jack sat on the other side. Ratchet came in with Smokescreen.

"Bulkhead is waiting for Miko and the twins…are at base." Ratchet said. We all looked at him.

"You're going to base first before us." Bee said. Ratchet looked at him.

"Why?"

"You know exactly what those two do when they are alone." Optimus stated. He laughed through our sparkbond.

I then went into a flash back.


	6. Why?

**_Flash Back P.O.V_**

_It had been only a week since Naomi was born. Plus, a month since they left Cybertron. Everyone was still getting used to Jasper._

_Arcee had made Naomi her own corner in their room. It contained a crib, toys, and all the important items for raising a baby._

_Today was a warm and cloudy day. It is August, so it is awesome! _

_"Optimus, I'm going to walk to the park with Naomi." Arcee said. She was in her hologram with her hologram baby._

_"Sure, if you need anything you know who to call." Optimus said, pointing to Ratchet. _

_"Ok!" She said. She began to walk towards the ground bridge._

_"Hold on…" Optimus said. Arcee turned towards him and transformed into her normal self. "It has been a week since, Naomi was born. I have something for her." _

_Optimus opened up his storage compartment. He took out a small white box. He opened it up and inside was a pretty charm bracelet._

_"Optimus…it's beautiful!" Arcee said, cradling the sleeping baby. Optimus picked up Naomi and put her in his palm. Arcee hooked the bracelet around her wrist._

_"Luckily, this bracelet grows when her wrist grows." Ratchet said, walking over. "Naomi's hologram will stay on for as long as she wants or I can make her, her usual self. _

_Arcee transformed into her motorcycle. Her hologram appeared. Optimus buckled Naomi into the baby seat in the back._

_Arcee drove out of base and to the park. When she arrived she unbuckled Naomi and carried her over to the swings._

_"Naomi…do you want to go on the swings?" Arcee asked tickling the now awake baby. She wrapped her in a blanket and walked over to the swings. She sat down on the swing and rocked back and forth on it._

_"What a beautiful baby!" A woman said. Arcee turned and smiled. The woman was holding a boy with Jet black hair._

_"Thank you!" Arcee replied. "Your son is cute."_

_"This is Jack…oh…I have to go sorry. I have my job at the hospital." The lady said. She started to jog. Little Jack waved over her shoulder._

_"I can't wait to have fun with you when you're that size, Naomi." Arcee said. She kissed Naomi's forehead and rubbed her cheeks._

_Naomi then began to stare behind her. Then she began to cry. Arcee turned around to see Silas and Megatron, in his hologram._

_"Let me see my Niece." Megatron demanded. Instead Arcee took off running. She ran down Main street and down towards the High School. She stopped a moment to feed Naomi her Milk. _

_You can't eat or drink Energon when in hologram._

_: Optimus to Base-Arcee_

_: What is it?-Ratchet_

_: I need back up, Megatron and Silas are here. They want Naomi!-Arcee_

_: On our way-Optimus_

_Arcee cut the comm. She fixed Naomi's blanket and ran away from the town. She ran as fast as she could go, till she fell._

_Arcee fell flat on her face. Naomi was still being held. Arcee laid there for a while. Her head throbbed. She then felt a warm hand touch her._

_"Arcee…" Optimus said. Arcee sat up and gave him the baby. Optimus then placed Arcee on his back. He ran back towards town._

_Jet engines were heard in the sky. Optimus looked at Arcee. Arcee dropped to the ground and ran beside him._

_"Optimus…they saw Naomi." Arcee spat out. Optimus stared at her. He then dogged a bush._

_"They will kill her. She is in danger." Optimus said. He stopped and stared at his Daughter. Arcee walked over and kissed his cheek._

_"What will we do?" She asked. Optimus grabbed Arcee's hand. The both ran towards a neighborhood. On half the neighborhood, was a field. _

_"We will do what parents do when they cannot protect their children. We must give her away." Optimus said. Arcee burst out crying into his chest, only to wake up Naomi. Arcee took her baby girl in her arms._

_"We will meet again, Naomi." Arcee said. She kissed her daughter farewell. Optimus then took the crying baby. He sung his lullaby to her._

_"_Oh bright blue eyes, close in slumber;

Oh birdie in your nest,

Sing to my little darling,

A pretty song to rest."

_Optimus only finished halfway. He touched his little girls bracelet and kissed her head._

_"I love you Naomi my sweetspark." He said. He felt tears coming, but he didn't allow him to cry. _

_He placed Naomi down on the ground. Arcee then pinched her little girl's finger to make her cry._

_The two broken hearted parents ran away, pretending they still had their baby girl. Optimus and Arcee then ran through a portal next to them._

_Naomi cried and screamed. What else could a baby girl do when she hurt herself? She was getting hot._

_"Hey Craig…get out here NOW!" A woman screamed. The woman picked up Naomi. A man then came running out with a beer bottle._

_"What I was Fu**in watching the Mavericks vs. Miami Heat!" The man said. The woman looked at the baby's bracelet,_

_"The baby was abandoned…the bracelet says Naomi on the side. I want THE BABY!" the drunken woman yelled. Naomi cried. The blonde headed woman pinched the babies face._

_"Fine…but tell me it was my fault we can't go to the bar and get "Hurricanes" or us getting plastic surgery." The man said. _

_The new family walked down the street. Carrying away…a very special, baby. _

_Arcee watched the family walk away with her angel. Would her little Naomi ever know who her parents really are? She does have the bracelet. _

* * *

**Hey Guys! I thought next chapter Arcee could find out Naomi was her Daughter, but I'm not sure. Any tips?**


	7. 2 Days Left

**Ok, so I set up a my first poll. I anyone figures out my name then I will use your name in my story. KK!**

* * *

**Arcee P.O.V**

It has been two hours. Jack had fallen asleep on the chair next to me. Raphe was asleep, hugging Bee. Smokescreen and Ratchet were talking. Optimus and I were sharing memories of each other through our Spark bond.

"Um…is anyone here for Naomi White?" A June asked. We all stood up. Raphe immediately ran over to her.

"Can I please see Naomi?" The poor boy pleaded. June looked at us.

"Ok…but please be careful. She is still sleeping." June said. We all walked down the main hallway to the E.R.

"Raphe, I want you to go in, but you cannot touch her." June said to the short kid.

Raphe nodded and walked into the room.

Naomi was in a crib like bed. Her arms, head, and chest are bandaged up. She has an IV in her, but it looked like it was off. She is asleep.

I looked at the girl for a while. Why would anyone hurt a youngling? She looked so innocent.

Everyone except for Me, Optimus, Ratchet, and June left for Base. June talked to Ratchet, as we two did nothing. We both watched the girl.

Optimus had the same color hair. She had his color skin.

"She has your nose." Optimus said. Only I heard it. I looked at her nose. Sure it was bruised, but it looked like mine.

"OK!" Agent fowler said. He had been writing something in the corner. Where the frag did her come from? "Naomi's parents are nowhere in sight. They disappeared with a lot of their belongings."

"You mean she is all alone?" June asked. I am shocked! She is alone!

I walk over and sit in the chair, next to Naomi's bed. She was all alone.

"I need to ask her a couple of questions" Agent fowler said. Optimus walked over to Ratchet and discussed something about Naomi. I sat looking at the girls face. It was the only thing visible.

She then started to wake up. She moved her legs around and opened her eyes. She had bright blue eyes! Very familiar.

"June!?" I said. She came over. Everyone else stood around her bed.

"Hospital." Naomi whispered. I guess she was 50-50 on about staying here was a good thing.

"Naomi, by any chance do you know where your parents are?" He asked.

The questions went on.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ok…I'm in a hospital and this guy just asked me a question.

"Naomi, by any chance do you know where your parents are?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I ask. A woman was smiling next to me.

"Agent William Fowler, answer the question." He said. Geez, chillax!

"My parents… "pfft"…Not my real parents." I say annoyed. "All they do is drink and beat me. Don't know where they go. I don't even know the lady's name. I was only allowed to call them Mom and Dad."

The people in the room just stare at me. My eyes get watery. I'm going to cry.

"I don't even know where I came from." I sniff and hold back the tears.

"It's ok, Naomi. You can cry." A young man said. His voice…I have heard it before.

"If you cry…you will be beaten. The best thing my Dad ever said to me" I tell the people.

"We will not beat you." Ms. Darby said. She is Jack's Mom.

"Naomi…you can be released in 1 day. When the days are done, you will go into foster care. A man is packing all your belongings today." Fowler said. I was in shock.

"So hold on…Some random person, is going to pay for me." I say angrily. The young man then grabbed Fowlers shirt and pulled him outside the room.

Everyone in the room was quiet. I looked to my side at the woman next to me.

"Oh…I'm Cee!" She said. She seemed happy that I was awake.

"Cool…that's what Raphe calls me. My real name is Naomi." I say. The woman turns towards the door. The guy comes in. Cee walks over.

"Optimus?" She asks. Oh…Optimus.

"Naomi, let's go down to the Cafeteria." June said. Her shirt says June. I nod in reply. The other doctor picks me up bridal style and places me on the ground. I walk slowly down the hall and into the cafeteria.

"I'll get you some soup and crackers." June says. The others doctor sits across from me.

"My destig…Name is Ratchet." He stuttered. I smile. He smiles back and pats my head lightly.

June comes back with a bowl and crackers. I eat it slowly.

"I must go. I' am needed somewhere else." Dr. Ratchet said. He got up and patted my head.

When I'm done I walk to my room with June.

We come to my room. June opens the door and I go to my bed. It's 10:00 so I guess I should go to bed.

I UN wrap my wrist to see my bracelet. I kiss the Symbol and go to sleep.

**Jack P.O.V (In bed)**

I can't stop thinking about her. She was different. Raphe didn't tell us anything at base. I guess he was too mortified about everything.

"Jack? I'm home." I hear mom yell. I hop out of bed and run down the stairs.

"How is she?" I ask. She frowns. I hope it's good news.

"She is healing, eating, and of course…functioning. Though, normally patients are home and healthy, but in this case. She will be in a stranger's home." My mom spat out.

"She will be ok. Maybe she can stay at the hospital for a while." I say.

"I will ask the doctor. Good night Jack!" Mom said. I hug her and walk upstairs.

I hop in bed and shut of the light. God, please help Naomi.


	8. Meeting the Autobots

**Normal P.O.V**

It's Sunday morning. I wake up to find a box on my side. I look at it.

"Should I open it…or wait for someone." I say to my bracelet. I shrug and open the lid of the box.

"Oh Cool!" I say. I hear a door open. I don't look over.

Inside the box was a Hershey's bar (My Favorite Chocolate!), Raphe's DVD player, and a movie.

"What the…Oh…its Charlie Chapman movie." I look over to see Optimus, Cee, Raphe, June, and Jack.

(**Charlie Chapman is an actor who starred in his own silent films back in the 20's and 30's. I believe he had some in the 10's and 40's, but I don't know. He was one of the most funniest people ever to live.)**

I read the back. It was when he worked at the factory! My favorite one!

"I know that's the only Charlie Chapman movie you will watch…The only movie my family watches." Raphe said with a smile. He was really sweet!

I get out of bed. Raphe runs over and hugs me.

"How tall did you grow?" I ask.

"Two inches!" Raphe said. June walked over fixed my shirt and pajama pants.

"Man, now I'm officially short." I say throwing my arms in the air. I wince at the pain.

"I have to go finish my project. These guys can keep you company." Raphe said. I smile. He ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey Jack…thanks for saving my life." I said. I walk back and get into my bed. Jack smiles and walks over.

"No prob, kid!" He says. "Have fun with the movie." He tapped my cheek.

"Jack, I need your help in waiting room. People need a "waiter"." June said. Jack nodded. "Naomi, Optimus and Arcee will stay with you."

Jack and June left, leaving me with two people I hardly knew.

"I' am needed for patrol. Be back in an hour." Optimus said. He kissed Arcee's head and walked out the door.

"Naomi, I'm going to put in the movie." Arcee said. I nod and get comfortable in the bed.

The movie begins to play. It shows the man in the factory and everything else.

I look over to see, Arcee not comfortably in the chair.

"Come sit with me." I said. She got up and laid next to me. She gets under the cover and places an arm around me.

I place my head against her side and watched the movie. I guess she liked it. She began combing my hair with her fingers.

I can hear her heartbeat. It's calming and soothing. I feel like a baby, but it is comfortable. I shut my eyes listening to a heartbeat that I feel like I heard before.

**Optimus's P.O.V**

Ok so I guess I'm done with patrol for today. I'm going to head back to the hospital.

I walk down to Naomi's room. I open the door and walk in. I smile. You know why? Arcee was fast asleep and so was Naomi, on the bed.

"Optimus is that you?" Arcee asked opening her eyes.

"Yes, Naomi looks very…cute!" I say. She did.

"I wish she could stay with us." Arcee said. She gave me what humans call "Puppy dog eyes".

"Yes, unless she wants to go somewhere else." I state. Naomi starts crying in her sleep. I feel so helpless like when we had our little Naomi.

Arcee sits up and places the bandaged girl on her lap. She brushes her hair and comforts her. She starts to calm down.

I think of Baby Naomi and how she was crying in my arms. She was the only sparkling.

"Naomi? Wake up." I tell her. Arcee tickles her chin. The girl wakes up and looks at me.

"Yes…Hi!" Naomi said shyly, looking up at Arcee.

"You are very polite." Arcee said. I smile. She is.

"I have never wanted to be like my parents. Can we get some food?" She asked.

"Sure thing, sweet spark." I said. Naomi reached her hands out. I picked her up and placed her on the ground. She looked up at me. Hey blue eyes glowed.

We all walked down the hall.

**Normal P.O.V**

Arcee, Optimus, and I are in the Cafeteria. I grab a tray and walk over to the salad bar. I grab a bowl already full and walk over to Optimus and Arcee. We sat at a circular table. They drank this blue drink while I ate my salad

"Naomi…you should go to school tomorrow." Optimus said. I stared at him.

"Sure…to get thrown in a locker." I said sarcastically.

"No, only collect your assignments. I can walk in with you if you like?" Arcee asked. I smile up at her.

"Thanks." I look back down at my food. Optimus rubs my back.

We start to walk back to my room, but we went to lobby instead. Reporters and Cops were waiting. When we came into view, they all dashed at me. I became afraid and hid behind Optimus.

"Naomi, what happened? Naomi is it true he smashed an object on your head? Were you abused every day?" They questions went on and on. I didn't say a word. Instead, I cry.

"Don't make her cry." Optimus said. He picked me up and placed me on his hip. I cry into his shoulder. "She is going through tough times." We walk away. We go out the door and into a Semi.

"What about all my stuff?" I ask.

"Nurse Darby packed it all, it is in the trunk." Arcee said. I sat in the middle. We drove towards a huge rock. It was in the middle of nowhere. We drive faster.

"Wait a minute…are you ABDUCTING ME?" I ask moving around in the seat. Arcee face-palmed herself.  
"No sweet spark." She said tiredly.

"You are going to live here, with our team." Optimus said. He then disintegrated.

"Where did you go?" I tried to unbuckle, but I couldn't "Arcee?"

"We are not what you think we are, Naomi." Arcee said. A passage way opens up in the rock and we drive through.

I don't know how the truck drives alone, but it is so COOL!

Arcee disappears then. What the hell? Scrape, never use the word hell!

I stay quiet as we come into a large room. The semi stops. I get out and look at it. The semi turns into a giant robot. Wait…I have seen him before. I turn towards everything else in the Base.

A red and white bot stood by a computer. An American color looking one stood talking to a yellow and black one. A giant green bot was talking to a girl on his shoulder. Then there was a yellow and red bot talking to another bot that was orange and blue. They look like they are twins.

"We are Autobots. We come from the planet Cybertron. We come here to protect your planet from the evil, decepticons. I'm Optimus Prime, and that is Arcee." I look over to see a blue, femme robot.

"I'm Ratchet; this is Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Ratchet said.

"I'm Naomi…if you didn't know that." I said sheepishly. Bumblebee beeped.

"LOL Bee, I guess I can be funny." I replied. Everyone then took a step closer towards me.

"You can understand him?" Sunstreaker asked. I nodded.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, and a lot I don't know about you." I said pointing to Arcee.

"Very true." Optimus said.

"FAMILY GROUP TIME!" The human girl on Bulkheads shoulder yelled. I don't know who she is, but I guess I will find out.


	9. Secrets do Unwind

**Thank you all for your Reviews!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

I slept in a sleeping bag last night in the med room. It was not comfy! My back aches from it.

"Ratchet, can I sleep on the couch with my sleeping bag?" I ask. I am sitting in my sleeping bag eating a bagel.

"Sure." He said. First thing about Ratchet… he is a doctor and second, her is not a morning person. It is 7:00.

"Can I get dressed in the corner? Then go hangout with the bots?" I ask very quickly. Ratchet raises an eyebrow.

"No sparkling. Just get changed." Ratchet ordered. He laid out his hand in front of me. I walk on it. He walks over to the corner and places me next to a plastic box full of my belongings. He then walks away.

I change into jean shorts, Jasper High School Tee, and of course the white sneakers. I retrieve a notebook from the bottom of the bin with a pen. I write down my first couple of facts about Ratchet. I'm going right everything down tonight.

I look at Ratchet then look at the door. I run as fast as I could out of the med bay. I only have a bandage on my head now and I can sort of run, but not as fast as I used too.

I run into the main room.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turn around to see Smokescreen.

"Oh…Hi…Bye!" I say and run up the stairs. He follows.

"Do you want to play Racing?" He asked me. I shrugged. He transformed down into his hologram and set up everything. He gave me a controller then went back to bot mode. We raced for about ten minutes. He BEAT ME 4-6! He then went off into a different room.

Smokescreen, very fun guy.

I found a guitar left by Miko, the crazy freshman. I picked up the guitar, but didn't plug it in. I strummed the guitar on G string for a long time. I hum my lullaby.

"_Oh bright blue eyes, close in slumber;_

_Oh birdie in your nest,_

_Sing to my little darling,_

_A pretty song to rest._

_Oh wind among the lilacs,_

_Soft through the window creep,_

_And with your soothing music,_

_Lull baby off to sleep."_

"Where did you hear that song from?" I turn around to see who said it. It was Arcee.

"Um…I have always known the song." I reply. I put the guitar on the floor.

All the bots were in the room by now, except for Ratchet. They were watching us.

"Did your parents adopt you?" Arcee asked.

"No." I said. I didn't want to tell them the truth, but Arcee gave me a glare that told me to "Spill the beans"

"Were you found or something?" Arcee asked. I was frozen I looked at everyone then I looked Arcee.

"I was abandoned by my parents, don't know who they are. Mom says she found me all alone no too far near the house. All I have from them is my charm bracelet." I held it up.

Arcee nearly fell on her butt.

"Optimus, you have to see this." Arcee said. Optimus walked over. I held up my wrist.

"Naomi, has this stayed this size forever?" He asked.

"It grows when I grow." Arcee started crying. In a good way though. Optimus then sent a comm message to somebody. I let my wrist fall and look to see who came.

"SCRAPE!" I walk towards the railing by the stairs. I pull myself over the railing and drop to the floor. I land on my feet. Everyone gasped while Bee laughed with Sideswipe. I looked back to see Ratchet looking for me. I run behind Bee's foot.

"NAOMI!" He yelled. I giggle "Bee give her to me." I sat behind his foot, but I was immediately picked up by doc bot. "Don't pull a Miko on me."

"HEY!" We all turn to see Raphe, Jack and Miko standing by the ground bridge. They all knew I was here.

"Don't kill her! She is just human!" Raphe said. I crossed my arms as he held me by my shirt.

The next thing I feel is a needle.

"Hatchet!" Ha the Base calls him that. Ratchet looked at me. Then he took the needle and examined what was in the tube.

"Naomi when were you found?" Ratchet asked.

"I was like a newborn, I guess." He placed me down on the couch.

"Naomi, I know this may be weird, but you are Cybertronian like us." He said. I stood up. I tilted my bandage a little.

"So then why am I human?" I ask pulling my skin.

"You are a techno-organic. Half human, half Cybertronian." Optimus said picking me up.

"Is that why I hear voices inside my head?" I ask.

"That may be true. Do they say…? I love you? Or something like that." Arcee asked. I nodded.

"Naomi, what is your middle name?" Ratchet asked.

"Her middle name is Cee." Raphe said winking at me. I smiled.

"Naomi, you Energon matches up with…Arcee and Optimus." Ratchet said.

"That mean…I'm your daughter." I look up at Optimus and Arcee. Arcee was crying of happiness.

"Naomi Cee Prime, not white." Bee said. I look at my parents. They ABANDONED ME!

"How could you…how could you ABANDON ME?" I yell at them, not to loud, but enough for them to hear me. I jump down to the couch and run down the stairs. I run towards the base door. Jack and Raphe try to stop me, but I bolted away and out of base.

"NAOMI!" I hear everyone yell I run the opposite direction of Jasper.

I run into a forest and sit for a while in a tree.

"How could they abandon me?" I jump down from the tree, but to only be caught in a white substance. I look up to see a spider bot.

"I am Arachnid…that is all you have to know." The bot took a towel and put it on my mouth and nose. I feel dizzy and drowsy. Scrape, she gave me a chemical. I fall asleep.

**Arcee P.O.V**

I raced out of base to the woods. I could sense she was here. I drove all around till I heard someone talking.

It was Naomi. I then heard…Arachnid's voice. I drove faster and faster. I came into view of Naomi passed out and Arachnid about to cut her throat.

"Don't you TOUCH MY SPARKLING!" I yelled.

I drove over and smashed her to the ground like I had done to save Jack on one of our missions. Arachnid flew away.

I sighed…wait Naomi! I ran and kneeled in front of my daughter. I pulled the web off of her and picked her up.

"Naomi…Naomi!" I try to wake her. I shake her and poke her cheek. She finally wakes up.

"Arcee." She said.

"I'm here Sweet spark. Optimus and I did not mean to abandon you. We were all in danger. I had taken you to the park and we were attacked by decepticons. Optimus had given you that charm bracelet on that day, January 13 2002. We didn't want to leave you in a field, but it was the only way." I told her. Naomi rubbed her head against my chest.

"I love you Mommy!" She said. I jissed her head and rocked her back and forth like a sparkling. She smiled. The smile I have missed for 11 years.

"I love you too." I replied.

"What who is Arachnid?" She asked me.

"Somebody you don't want to meet again." I told her. She nodded and smiled.

We drove back to base and hung out. It was an exciting day for us the Prime Family. All three of us talked about each other. Naomi wrote stuff in her journal.

After an hour the other humans went home. Smokescreen is Jack's guardian now. Naomi of course has me and Optimus.

"Arcee…Optimus, can I call you anything? Or do you want me to call you something?" Naomi asked walking over.

She was holding a stuffed animal horse. That's what I believe it is called. Optimus laid a hand out and she climbed on. She sat crossed legged in his palm.

"On Cybertron, you would call your parents, Carrier and Creator. Or you can call us Mommy and Daddy?" Optimus said poking Naomi's cheek. She blushed.

"You blush like Optimus." I said. Optimus gave me a glare. "What? She does." I let out a laugh.

Naomi placed her head in her hand and yawned.

"Somebody's tired." We turn around to see Bee. Ratchet had raised him during the war.

"I am not!" She said pouting. She yawned again. This time her eyes fluttered.

"What time is it, Ratchet?" I ask. Ratchet looks at his monitor.

"10:30." He said.

"Past your bedtime, sweet spark." Optimus said. He rubbed Naomi's head and walked off to his room. I guess Raphe was at a friend's house.

The three of us then walked down to our room. Optimus handed Naomi to me.

"She needs her P.J.'s." He stated. I nodded and walked over to a plastic box. I put Naomi down. She opened the box and pulled out a purple tee, purple P.J. pants, and put her horse away.

I brought her over to out berth where Optimus had a sleeping bag on his chest. I placed her in it giving her a kiss. Naomi smiled and got comfortable. She is so adorable!

"Goodnight Sweet spark!" Optimus and I said.

"Night Mommy and Daddy."

We are one happy family.

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**So should I start my next chapter at Rock bottom or should Raphe and Naomi get abducted by M.E.C.H.?**

**You tell me!**


	10. Scraplets!

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeahI want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**R-O-C-K me again,R-O-C-K me again,R-O-C-K me again, yeah**_

_**I want you to R-O-C-K me again****,R-O-C-K me again,R-O-C-K me again, yeah**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you careI want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeahI want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

**_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you careI want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_**

**Arcee's P.O.V**

It's late in the morning, Optimus had placed Naomi on his pillow and left to go on a mission. I lay in bed because it was my day off. Naomi still had her bandage around her head and was holding her bracelet.

"Carrier what time is it?" Naomi asked as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

"6:30…you're an early riser like all of us." I said "Do you need to get dressed?"

"I haven't gone to school in a week? Why?" she asked. Her bright blue eyes were covered by some of her hair.

"Ratchet is going to home-school you. It is for your own protection." I brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Can I get dressed?" She asked. I let out a sigh and picked her up. She was only up to Jacks stomach like Raphael.

She ran over and got her clothes. I watched her for a moment. She quickly put on tight yoga pants, a sweatshirt that went bellow her bum, and white sneakers. She then grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair.

"Can I do that?" I ask. I turn into my hologram.

"Sure Carrier!" She handed me the brush and I started to brush her Hair. It was long and brown. I pulled a chair up and sat down and she sat on my lap. I continued to brush it. She gave me a couple elastics. I braided her hair and placed the rubber bands in.

"Can I put a bow in?" I took a bow that I had from before we gave her away. It was dark blue and had silver stones on it.

"Sure!" She leaned back to look at it. "That's pretty."

"It was yours." I could sense she was happy. I placed the bow in and set her down.

"Miko said she was going to bring me some shoes from her little sister." She said. I nodded and turned back into my normal form.

We both walked out of the room and towards the main room.

**Normal P.O.V**

So Carrier and I started to head to the main room. Optimus was standing there waiting for Arcee. I could sense it for some odd reason.

"Arcee we are heading to the Artic." Creator said. I'm so lost right now!

"Why?" Jack asked. "I didn't expect the pickup from someone else Arcee?"

"It's my turn for exploration… of the Artic." Arcee said.

"Me and Naomi have always s wanted to see snow." Raphe said.

"He is right…CAN YOU BRING US BACK SNOWBALL!" I jumpe din the air. Raphe clasped his hands together.

"Sparkling's…" Bulkhead stated. I blew a hair out of my face. Miko then came running over and tackled me.

"Ha" She said. I rolled over onto my back and did a back handspring to get up. I fixed my bow and walked over to my parents.

"Hey I just me you last week, don't leave me with the grumpy bot." I said pointing my finger at Ratchet. Ratchet the Hatchet of course sighed and walked over to Creator and Carrier.

He explained all the technical stuff. Mum blew me a kiss and Optimus and her ran through the ground-bridge. I like calling them Mum and dad, but Creator and Carrier sound better.

I walked over to Jack and smiled. He raised his eyebrow at me. Scrape!

"It's on!" I said. I ran up the stairs, past Miko and grabbed a controller. Jack grabbed one and we started the race.

Bee and Bulk came over and watched. Of course I lost because I suck at racing games. I then walked over to Bee

"Where's Fluffy?" I ask. Bee starred laughing. I crossed my arms and tried to keep myself from laughing. Finally He stopped and I stopped.

"Hey guys look what I found!" It was Raphe; Bee picked me up and places me down. He was after all my Uncle. One of the only people Optimus allows to hold me. I run over to him and look to see a mini robot.

"Dude that thing is from my nightmare!" I said. It is true. I have nightmares about Autobots being eaten alive by those things.

The bots come over.

"SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead yelled. All the bots charged up their guns.

Miko and Jack cover Raphe while I start to take a few steps away from my nightmare.

"It won't hurt anything." Raphe says, but life totally jinxed him. The bot after me, but instead it looked at Bee and ran towards him. Bee tried to grab it. He finally had it threw it in front of me.

Raphe then came to the rescue and started whacking the heck out of that bot.

"Whoa there." Jack said taking the poll from him. I ran over to the screen. I didn't want to hear their conversation I wanted to hear my parent's voices.

"Hey Naomi help me watch Ratchet." He said. I nodded. He took hold of my hand and walked me over to a kneeling Ratchet. He let go and I sat on the floor.

"I'm so tired." I said. I rested my arm across my face.

"Humans…" He said. I looked at him

"How are my parents Cybertronian then and I am not?"

"You are a Cybertronian, but…" He started to say though he went back to his work. I puffed.

"You never said they could fly." Jack yelled. I looked above to see hundreds of them swopping down at us.

"I'm living my nightmare!" I said. I watched in horror as they started to attack Ratchet. Jack grabbed a fire-extinguisher while I had a pole.

"Are you ok Ratchet?" I asked. They were all frozen. He nodded. I hugged his arm.

"Sweet-spark I'm fine." He said. I slowly got up.

"Ratchet were leaking Energon like…Whoa!" Bulkhead said. More of those critters were coming towards us

I stood in front of everyone and swung my arms out. Guns appeared.

"Oh my Primus, she isn't a hologram anymore, she is a techno-organic." Ratchet said. I looked at him oddly then at my guns.

"Creator is not going to be happy about this." I said knocking my head with my gun. "Owe!" I rub my head slowly then look at the scraplets.

"SHOOT THEM!" Mio yelled. I began to shoot. A lot of them fell, but I was helping. I kept shooting.

"Ratchet fire up the ground-bridge!" Raphe stated. Ratchet pulled down the handle and he fell to the ground.

"Hey do you want the main meal?" Bulk asked. He waved his hand in the air. The scraplets followed him. Bulkhead sent dead scraplets in Miko and my direction. I covered my face, but something wasn't right.

"No!" Ratchet yelled. I look down at my leg. A sharp piece of metal was stabbed through my leg.

"Miko!" Jack yelled. I looked at her fall. Her forehead would need stitches and her right arm was out of place. She was crying. I stared at my leg. On end of the metal was showing in the back and the front.

I then turn towards the ground bridge only to find horror looks from my parents. I felt tears streaming down my face. My arms still were guns, but I turned back my real arms.

I took a step closer only to fall flat on my face.

"NAOMI!" Optimus said her rushed me to the medical room. He knew what he had to do. "This will hurt a little bit."

"Owe!" I scream. The metal was out of my leg. Ratchet then came in. With others following. Arcee dropped beside me and held me

"Carrier I'm fine. Ratchet can fix it." I said.

"Can you move it?" Ratchet asked. I failed.

"Rachet I'll be alright right?" I asked. He gave me sorrowful eyes. Then I felt a prick on my neck and I went to sleep.

**Optimus's P.O.V**

I pricked her neck to make her pass out. Ratchet attached an IV to her before I laid next to her. Arcee on the next berth.

The other children checked the status's including Naomi's.

I' am thankful that these children have helped.

Now I have one question for Naomi, how did she get guns like mine?

* * *

**Hey people, It may be a few days or a week before another chapter. I have surgery for my scoliosis. I'' be without my USB for awhil, but check out My other story Seperatist. I'm updating!**


	11. The Real Me

**Surgery went great still have to wear a brace, though for a year!**

**Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

I woke up. I look to my left side to see Carrier rubbing my back. She was looking at Ratchet.

I shot up strait.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days sparkling." Creator said as he came to the berth.

"Naomi how do you have guns like me, you are a hologram?" Creator asked.

"What, I'm a robot!" I said.

"You didn't answer my question." He replied.

"I don't know Daddy, all I did was swing my arms out," I started. "Then "poof" guns appeared. I then brought my guns out. Daddy showed me his. We were identical.

"Naomi, you must look at your leg." Ratchet said. I lifted the covers, to find my leg wrapped in a brace.

"Scrape!" I said. Optimus gave me a glare.

"No cursing." He said.

"You guys get to do it!" I said turning back my arms to normal.

"If I jumped over a cliff would you do it?" Ratchet asked.

"Well…No." Arcee patted my head.

"Naomi, I want you close your eyes, and tighten all of your muscles." Ratchet said.

I did, and it felt odd.

"By the All spark." Ratchet said.

I opened my eyes. It was weird. I felt taller. I'm only like 5 feet. I then look at myself in the mirror on the wall. I was an Autobot!

"Sweet spark, this is the real you." Arcee said.

I was like a mini Arcee. I had Optimus' eyes though. I was a navy blue, like Creator. Though I had silver shoulder plates, and the pointy thinks on my face were silver. I stood up. My leg was wobbling, so Carrier held me up. She placed me down on the ground. I was only a little taller than her hip. Barely, though.

"You will grow because you are only a sparkling." Ratchet said.

"This is the real me?" I asked.

"Yes Naomi. You are Naomi Cee Prime." Creator said. I held out my arms and he picked me up. He held me on his side. I sat on his arm as he carried me out of the med room. Carrier stayed back to talk to Ratchet

We came into the main hanger and stopped. Everyone turned and looked at us.

"Hey cool robot mode Naomi." Raf said. I smiled. I rested my head on Creators shoulder.

"Why isn't she the cutest sparkling?!" Bee said. He came over and poked my cheek.

"Hey remember I'm 11" I told him. He smiled.

"Your still a Sparkling till your older than 100." He said.

"So at age 5 I would look like a baby robot?" I asked Daddy. He nodded and kissed my helm.

"Daddy!" I said. I blushed. Bee walked away to hang out with Raf.

"Naomi! I brought some shoes for you. " Miko said. She had a plastic bag next to her.

"Cool!" I said. Creator put me down so I could try them on. I then looked up at him.

"Do what you did to change into bot mode." He said. I then tightened all of my muscles. I watched as my body changed back into my human self. I ran over to Miko. She pulled out grey Uggs, black flats, and flip flops.

"I also brought some of my old clothes." She pulled out jeans, a pink and green floral shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Thanks!" I said. I took the bag and hugged her. I skipped to my parent's room. I turned back to bot mode, but only to open the door.

I walked through and awed.

In the corner of the room was set up for me. I had autobot sized bed, drawer, and a desk. I ran over and looked in the drawer. I placed my new clothes and shoes in it and hopped on my bed. It was green and blue, with pink flowers. I was so excited. ( had changed into my bot mode)

"Do you like it?" I turn around to see Mommy leaning in the doorway.

"Yes!" I said. I ran over to her. Carrier bent down and opened her arms. I leaped into them and hugged her.

"Daddy and I set it up… by the way just call us Mommy and Daddy… Carrier and Creator will confuse people." Mommy said. I nodded.

_"_Mommy I'm going to go play with everyone else, ok?" I asked. She nodded. I dropped to the ground and ran towards the others in human form.

**Arcee P.O.V**

I watched her run down the hall as a human. I can't believe I missed more than 10 years of her life.

:Sweetspark, I'm coming to the room.- Optimus

:Ok-me

I sat on our berth and sighed. Optimus came in and I stood up. He locked the door and stood in front of me.

"We did it for the right reason, besides it is good for her to live in the human world." He said. I was about to say something against it, but he kissed me. He moved me towards the bed and we both go under the covers. He kissed me, for a long time, till we heard knocking on the door. I got out of bed.

"Mommy you locked the door." She said in her bot form. I picked her up. She is considered a toddler on Cybertron.

"Good night, Naomi." I said. I kissed her helm and hopped back into bed with Optimus.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me up against him.

All I care about right now is Naomi being safe.


	12. Check Yes or No

(I'm going too separate with line breaks for now on. It's easier.)

(One Month Later)

Its 2:00 in the morning. Jack had to go to the airport to fly to Miami for his grandmother so that means… more time with my little girl!

Nothing really has happened any Decepticon trouble. It is actually relaxing.

"Mommy?" I turned around to see a little human girl with ratty hair and a blanket around her shoulders.

"Naomi you should be in bed." I said. This has happened all this week.

"I had a nightmare." She said.

"Let's go back to bed." I sighed. I walked with her back to our room. It was unlocked so we walked in. I walked over to her berth. Naomi slowly walked over.

"Thanks mommy." She said. She didn't change into her bot form though. I haven't seen her do it all week.

I got up and brushed her hair away from her face.

* * *

Mommy left the room. I understand that may be a little old to say Mommy and Daddy, but I never had a real mom or dad. Besides I'm considered a baby around here.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_Mom and Dad grabbed both my hands and swung me into car._

_"Buckle up." My dad said. I buckled myself up and stared out the window. I watched the cars go by. Dad then stopped. We were at a car garage. A woman with multiple tattoos opened the huge door and we drove through. _

_"Hey, get our kid out of here." Mom yelled at the woman. The woman nodded and took me out of the car._

_"Mom and dad need their "Chill Pills"" she said. I nodded. It was only 2 in the morning. The woman pulled me around the building and opened a dumpster can. She lifted me by the hair and stuck me in it._

_"Get me out!" I said. She shut the lid and everything was dark except for a hole in the top. She dragged me, but I don't know where. She stopped and I heard her walk away._

_Being an 8 year old, I started to cry. Who wants to be in a dumpster can? It felt like hours._

I feel then a cold hand on my head. I open my eyes to see Ratchet above me in his bot form.

"Sweetie you were kicking and screaming." Daddy said. His machinery making noises as he knelt down to me. I nodded.

"Come with me. You shouldn't be having those." Ratchet said. I nodded and tried to transform, but all I got were my guns.

"By the all spark, she is not a hologram she can't change into bot form." Ratchet said. He scooped me up and jogged towards the med room. He ran multiple scans on me.

"Naomi… your body has shut down the act to transform into your normal form." He said. I was still out of it. It was after all 6:30.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You can't change into your bot form." He said.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks, my lip began to tremble.

"Naomi…" He said.

He walked over and hugged me.

"I'm your godfather after all." He said. I knew it!

He set me down on the table. He kept running scans on me to try to fix me, but progress wasn't working.

As the hours gone by, I kept feeling as though I was getting shorter. It is true.

"I'm getting younger." I said. I looked at the mirror and looked at myself. I looked like a 9 year old.

"Your body is changing to what your real age as a hologram should be." Ratchet said.

"I'm not going to be a baby… am I?" I asked.

"We shall see." He said. I looked towards the door way. I saw Smoke coming in. He sat down next to me.

"Why aren't you cute?" He said. I blushed. He always was like this. He changed into his hologram. He looked like an 8 year old!

"No way! You're a kid!" I said. He laughed.

"Ratchet gave me an adult fit body." He said. I nodded. Oh, smoke.

He is kind of cute. His blue eyes were bright, he had dark brown hair.

He smiled and hopped on the berth next to me. I rested my head on his chest.

"Hey I know you aren't a morning person, go to sleep." He acted like an adult. I close my eyes.

* * *

I watch her fall asleep, she is cute! I rub her head as she shifted her head. Sure I look like an 8 year old, but I do know what Love means.

I love her, I hope she feels the same way.

_It started way back in third grade  
I used to sit beside Emmylou Hayes  
A pink dress, a matching bow and her pony tail  
She kissed me on the school bus, but told me not to tell_

Next day I chased her 'round the playground  
Across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round  
And Emmylou got caught passing me a note  
Before the teacher took it, I read what she wrote

Do you love me, do you wanna be my friend?  
And if you do  
Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
If you want to  
I think this is how love goes, check yes or no

* * *

I wake up, Smoke was gone and I was on someone else's chest. I saw my father's eyes and smiled.

"Did Smokescreen talk with you?" I looked over to see Mom leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, but I feel asleep… can I go play?" I asked.

"Sure, but I want to show you something." Daddy said. He walked over to a huge mirror. We were in a hallway.

I looked at myself. I was a 6 year old.

"Am I done shrinking?" I asked.

"Ratchet said you are done; now you can just grow." Mommy said.

"I need to get changed." I was in large PJ's. Mommy took me from Daddy and walked back to our room.

I looked at my wardrobe and found new clothes all organized. I put on a blue tutu, black t-shirt, black leggings, and black flats on.

I ran out of the room. I saw Smokescreen.

"Let's go ride bikes!" I said. I ran out of base. Smoke followed me.

We ended up just climbing trees.

"Hey Naomi, I want to tell you something." Smoke began. We sat high on a branch together. I looked at him.

"Ya?" I asked.

"I rather give you this." He handed me a note and slid down the tree.

I open up the letter. It said.

**Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend?**

**And if you do**

**Well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand**

**If you want to**

**I think this is how love goes, **

**check yes or no**

A pencil was attached to the paper. I looked at it.

I checked off yes. I slid down the tree and ran towards Smoke. I gave him the note. He opened it and read it. He then looked at me.

I kissed his cheek and ran. We ran all the way to base.

_Naomi, do you have a crush?-Arcee_

_No…-Me_

_Come home- Arcee_

We both looked at each other. Agreeing not to tell our little secret.

* * *

**I'm going to write a sequel about it. **


	13. I'm Sparked

**Just had Kimo a while ago and having Radiation done soon! Do you think I cna get 100 reviews? Help me!**

* * *

We walk into base. Mommy was looking at me.

"Mooooommmmm!" I said. She smiled. Smoke transformed into a bot again and crossed his arms.

"Naomi?" I looked up at Smoke.

"What?" I asked. I turned towards him.

"Your glowing blue," He said. At that statement, everyone in the base looked at me.

"Scrape," I said. I was then engulfed into a ball of blue light.

I could hear people yelling for me, but I knew what was happening. The next thing I know I'm shorter.

A mirror appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I looked into it like I had done since my shrinking had begun. I

"**Naomi Prime, you will be granted with an amazing gift." **A voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"**That is none of your concern, you will start at this age and grow like any other Transformer. You are one Naomi." **The voice said.

The mirror disappeared and so did the blue lights. I looked at everyone.

"Holy Scrape!" I said.

"Hey what did I say about language?" Daddy asked.

"Sorry," My eyes went bug-eyed. No one can resist!

"Ok," Mom said. She then let out a gasp. She held her stomach.

"Mommy?" I asked. I was sweating from the heat still.

"I'm ok," She said. I ran over and hugged her foot. I'm like half of Raf's height now. So

I'm pretty short.

"Ok, lets play hide-n-seak!" I said. Miko clasped her hands together as Raf face palmed.

"Miko is it," Raf said. Miko pouted. She turned around and began counting.

"Optimus do you understand this game?" I asked.

"No, Bulkhead," Optimus said.

"Well I'm going to work on shooting," I said.

"Take me with you," Smoke and Bee said.

"Quit acting like younglings," I said. I turned around to look at their angry faces.

"Sorry, guys," I said.

"Bulk, you got remember, were younglings, born into war, just like Naomi," Bee said.

We kept walking towards the shooting room.

"Ready or not, here I come," I heard Miko yell. I sat down farther into Ratchets closet. It was full of a lot of things.

He had of course tools, metal, medicine, but he had leaks in the corner of the small room. One was glowing yellow.

"Yellow Energon?" I asked out loud. I clasped my hand over my mouth, I heard her walk by. Everyone knows what big boots sound like.

I then crawl over to it. I sat down and looked at my reflection. It was so cool, but can I touch it. Ratchet and Dady told me never to touch Energon.

This is Y-E-L-L-O-W Energon! I wriggled my fingers around.

_"Naomi! Don't touch the Energon!"- Mom. _She yelled through our spark bond.

It was too late, I touch it. Nothing happened. I looked at my reflection only to find a 6 year old. I sighed and quickly climbed out of the closet. I looked around and hid under Ratchets berth.

"Miko, what do you mean you lost her?" I heard Bulk said.

"I can't find her," Miko complained.

"I was in the middle of a shooting knock-out," Bulkhead whined back.

"Just help me reallt quickly," Miko asked.

"Fine, let's look in the storage rooms on the end of base, first," Bulk ordered. When the two left, I walked out of my hiding place and ran for the main room.

"NAOMI!" I turn around to see Mommy rushing over to me. She picked me up and cradled me.

"Mommy, nothing happened," I said. My puppy eyes came out.

"Luckily, it was oil, not Energon," She said. Eww, Oil!

"Can we get something to eat, I'm starving," I said. She transformed into her hologram and placed me on her hip.

"Sure, let's go to the fridge," She said. She began to walk down the hallway. Her hair was loose and her motorcycle outfit tight. I played wither hair the entire way. I'm 6 years old… not really, but still.

We got to the kitchen area. Mommy put me down and I ran to the fridge.

"Can I have a beer?" I asked.

"NO!" Mommy screamed.

"My adopted parents used to give me one," I said.

"Drink water and eat a sandwich," Mommy said. I nodded. I grabbed a bottle of water and a PBJ sandwich.

Mommy picked me up as I place my stuff down. She turned back to her normal self. She grabbed the water bottle and place me in a cradle position.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" I asked.

She placed the bottle in my mouth. I didn't drink it, but stared at her.

"I'm not putting you down, till you drink some of the water," She said. I knew she just wanted to have a baby again.

I began to drink from the bottle; it was actually kind of fun. I rested up against her armor and sucked down half the bottle.

"Ok, now eat your sandwich," She placed me down. I ate it in a couple of bites. It was pretty small.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to Daddy and you alone, ok," Mommy said. I nodded. I raised my arms up towards her. She picked me up by and held me in her hand. I sat and watched in front of me as we came to our room.

"Oh go frag someone else," Daddy yelled at the T.V.

"Optimus!" Arcee yelled. He fell off the bed in a worried way.

"Daddy, don't scare me," I said. He came up.

"You're the one that scared me," He said, hopping back on the berth.

He was watching the news. Seriously, cursing at a news man!

"Optimus, I need to tell you and Naomi something." She placed me down on the berth. I leaned up against Daddy's shoulder.

"Yes, what is it sweetspark?" He asked.

"I'm sparked!" She said.


	14. Airachnid

It has been a few days since Mommy told me and Daddy she was sparked. I was really happy to have a young sibling, but also jealous. They won't have to abandon this one, like they did to me.

He or she will know who their family is. I just found out a couple of months ago.

I'm with the twins right now.

"Naomi, grab that box," Sides said. I nodded. I really wanted to be in one of their pranks.

I handed him a box full of surprises. He placed it in front of Ratchets doorway. He set the string to it.

"Run, Naomi." He said. Sunstreaker picked me up and ran down the hall.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5:30, Ratchets wakeup time," He said. I giggled. My hair was ratty and my PJ's had the Disney princess's on it. Mommy thinks I'm "actually" a five year old.

"RATCHET OPEN YOUR DOOR!" Sideswipe yelled. Ratchet opened the door. A burst of pink powder blew all over him.

"Twins!" He yelled. Sunny put me down and we ran. I ran as fast as I could to my room. I put my head down and looked at my feet. I then hit something.

"Owwww," I said. I looked up to see Daddy.

"Naomi, go to bed," He commanded. Gesh! He's not a morning person. He walked off towards the med room. Oh, that's why…Scrape!

I ran inside my room and hopped up onto Mommy. Her stomach had a large bump. I laid down on her chest.

"Naomi, I need sleep," Mommy said, turning on her side. I fell next to her. I got up and laid against her.

"Ok," I said. I closed my eyes.

BeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppBeeee eeeeeeeeppppppppppBeeeeppppB eeeepppppBeeeppp!

We both groaned.

"The universe hates us," I said. I sat up and leaned against,\ Mommy's body.

"It doesn't hate us, it hates you," She said.

"Hey!" I said. She smiled and picked me up. She walked over to the bathroom.

"Can you help me get dressed?" I asked. It was fun having someone dress you.

(**I miss having my mom do French braids to my hair and helping me pick out clothes)**

I sat on the sink top.

"First you need a bath," She said. I sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Turn around," I sighed again. She held her hands up and turned around.

"I'm getting your clothes," She said. I turned on the sinks' hot water. I put some bubble soap in and hopped in. It was perfect size for me.

"I got you…"

"Mom!" I said.

"Opps!" She said. "I got you your clothes."

"Ok, be done in a minute," I said. She sat down not looking at me, but she then did.

"I need to make sure you're not drowning," She said, giving me a glare.

I washed up and drained the water. Mommy came over and gave me a towel. Instead she wrapped me up and brought me out to my bed.

"Hey!" I said, trying to get out of the towel. She dried me off.

"Get your clothes on, have a scouting trip, Jack and you can come," She said. I nodded. I looked at my pillow. I put on a green skirt that went half way to my thigh. I put on yellow leggings that went to my calves, white and pink T-shirt, and white Toms.

When I was done, Mommy changed into her human form.

(**Arcee- Jennifer Lopez, Optimus-Hugh Jackman: who they look like.)**

She began to do my hair. She braided to braids on each side of my head.

"Thanks mommy!" I ran out of the room. I ran to the main room where Bulkhead was waiting.

"Ready to go explore?" He asked. I laughed.

"You bet your Aft I want too!" I said. Everyone in the room laughed. Mommy then came in.

"Let's go!" She said. Smokescreen picked me up as Arcee transformed into her motorcycle. He placed me on top of her. Jack then came running over.

"Ready!" He said. He hopped on behind me. The three of us drove through the groundbridge.

**"**Adventure!" I yelled. Jack hugged me.

Arcee drove through.

"Time to walk," She said. Jack picked me up and hopped off. Mommy transformed to her bot mode and began walking. She had a tracking device with her.

"These bugs are giant!" I said. Jack swatted one

"Ouch!" He said.

"Not the outdoors person Jack?" Mommy asked.

"You aren't making fun of my survival kit are you?" Jack asked.

"It's kind of stupid," I said, pointing at it.

"I'm not giving you any of my Mac-and-cheese," He pointed at me. I pulled on my skirt and ran up to Mommy.

"Ratchet's Tracker is spinning out of control," She said. I shrugged.

"Mommy, is this payback?" I asked.

"For what?" Jack asked. I blushed.

"Never mind," I said.

"Stay close to me," Mommy said. I nodded. Me and Jack jogged behind her.

"Whoa," Jack said.

"A crash landing… I hope it's an Autobot," I said. I hugged Mommy's foot.

"I'm checking it out, don't let her out of your sight, Jack," She said. Jack gave a thumb's up. I ran over to him. He picked me up and placed me on his hip. I'm only as tall as his hip.

Mommy slowly walked over to the ship. I watched her go in.

"Jack…" I asked worryingly. Mommy came out and went into a flashback.

(_Arcee's flashback from Episode, Watch it on YouTube or the Hub.)_

"Arcee?" Jack asked. Mommy shook her head and looked at us. I held my hands out. She picked me up and held me against her chest.

"Ratchet?" She tried calling Ratchet. "Scrape, energy frequency,"

"I'm scared," I said.

"Oh bright blue eyes, close in slumber;

Oh birdie in your nest,

Sing to my little darling," Mommy sang as we walked.

"Jack stay here," She ordered. She placed me on the ground.

"Were partners," He complained.

"You're a liability," She said.

"What about me? I'm your kid," I asked.

"Your just hard work," She said. I felt my eyes watering. I looked down at my now brown shoes.

"It would have been easier for you if you had known me for the last 11 years of my life," I threw back at her.

She ran to find something. I then ran.

"Naomi," Jack yelled. I just kept running. I'm not hard work, I'm your daughter! I ran around some boulders, but I got slammed into one of them.

"Who do we have here?" A black and purple bot asked.

"Get away from me," I said, but only more crushing came.

She then stared at my charm bracelet.

"Naomi Cee… Prime," She said. She smiled evilly.

_:Mommy HELP!-Me_. I yelled through our sparkbond.

"Get away from her, Arachnid," Mommy said, she charged up her guns. Arachnid then picked me up.

"Step back and watch the show," She said. She shot Mommy into a rock with white stuff.

She squeezes me; I can feel the blood dripping down my leg.

"You don't want her to turn out like Tailgate do you?" She asked. We then turned around to see Jack sliding down the hill.

"Jack!" Arcee yelled. I bit the spider-bot's hand and she dropped me. Mommy then shot her back.

Partners don't ditch partners," She said.

"Jack take Naomi, now!" Mommy yelled. I limped over.

"Naomi, Hatchet will wrap up your thigh, ok?" He asked. I nodded. We began to run up the hill.

"Jack, you're making this too easy." I heard Arachnid say. We kept running. Jack began to climb into a trench, while I just jumped over.

"Whoa, let's go," Jack said. Arachnid jumped over the trench and followed us. We sprinted to a fat tree. Jack took out his pocket knife.

"Great, nothing…wait your blasters," Jack said. I shook my head.

"I'm too young now to have them, Ratchet unattached them," I said, kicking the dirt.

"Ahhhh," Jack said. He grabbed my hand and we ran.

"You guys are making this too easy," Arachnid yelled. We then ran behind a log. The bot then walked over it, but she turned around and tried to grab for us.

"Run!" I yelled. We ran for the ship. I was going in it, but Jack pulled me to the back. We hid against the wall. When we heard her inside, Jack walked towards the back.

"Energon," we both said as we stepped in it. I ran over to Jack, as he was trying to burn a stick.

"Jack?" We heard Arachnid ask.

Jack quickly threw the stick into a hole in the ship. We ran up a hill. The ship blew up and it through us on top of each other.

"Never bringing you on a scouting trip till your 7," Jack said.

"I'm 11, remember?" I asked.

"In human form you're not," He said. I sighed and got up. When he got up we began walking into the forest.

A blob of spider-web hit in front of his foot. We both look up to see Arachnid. She then shot Jack into a tree.

"Jack!" I yelled as I ran to him. But a metal hand grabbed me.

"You aren't going anywhere," She said. She began to walk over to Jack.

"Nooo,"I say, But Mommy came and punched her. I was thrown into the branches of the tree. Mommy kept shooting, till the Evil Bot fell to the ground. She sighed.

"Jack" She yelled. I hid in the branches.

"The spider bot did not hurt me," He said. "Wait, where's Naomi?"

The both were silent as I watched them.

"Naomi?" Mommy yelled. I moved farther away, only to be hung upside down from a tall branch. They both turned towards me.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Sweet spark," Mommy said. She took me down and held me against her chest.

"Am I still hard work?" I asked.

"No your my sparkling," She said. Arachnid then got up and dug a hole.

"Get your Aft, back here," I yelled.

Mommy gave me a glare, but shot at her. I hid my face into her chest. Jack ran over to the hole.

"If Arachnid is here forever, that means,"

"She wants humans," I said, grabbing my ears.

"She collects species heads, she wants humans, and we cannot allow that to happen, Partner," Mom said to Jack.

"Partner, eh?" He said.

"Yes, and you are my daughter, and I will always love you," She said. I smiled.

"Hatchet requesting Ground Bridge," She said over the comm. A ground bridge appeared.

"I have a feeling, Daddy won't let me on another scouting trip for a while," I said, pointing at the cut on my thigh.

"Let's just go home," Jack said.

We then walked through the ground bridge.

* * *

**I have enough money for the surgery. Im having it next week.**


	15. Sparkling?

**Will have next chapter up soon!**

* * *

It's CRAZY! It has only been a week since I met Arachnid.

You know what the craziest thing is, Mom is only 2 months pregnant and she is ready to have it any day now.

Cybertronian's pregnancy are quick, only last about a few months. Ratchet says she can have it today or tomorrow!

* * *

I'm so excited; I can't wait for my sparkling to be born. Optimus and I both agree to wait and see till the great day to tell if it is a boy or girl.

If it is a girl, I want her to be Chloe Marie Prime. If it is a boy I want him to be Charles Orion Prime.

I just hope Naomi is ok with this. She is my daughter and all.

* * *

I have decided to leave base… I'm a bad girl. Oh, well. I haven't been to school in over a month. I miss it. I don't miss math though. I H-A-T-E Math!

Ratchet has taught me some useful methods in all different subjects, even Cybertronian.

I climb up a rock ledge and sit on top. 20 feet down is a river. Raf and I used to fish in the river, but it has gotten so high now. I lay down and face the hot sun.

"What you doing, little gal?" I turn to see Smokescreen standing above me in human form.

"Relaxing, getting away from the Hatchet," I said. He smiled. As a 5 year old looking girl, people find me very funny when I talk like an adult.

"You mom asked me to get you, come back to base in 10 minutes," He said. With that her turned into a racecar and drove off. I stood up and washed my pants off.

I started to walk down the dirt road to Base. It was nice walking alone.

It was scary though since my attack with the spider bot.

I put my hand up to the rock and the metal doors open. I ran into the main hanger to find Daddy looking scared.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Mommy is delivering your sibling," He said. He walked over and picked me up and held me against his chest.

"I don't Mommy to die," I said. He started to him the lullaby and I listened to his sparkbeat.

* * *

It has been 5 hours. Naomi is watching cartoons and I' am reading my data pad. The other humans have not been to base all week. They have been at a high-school camp.

"Daddy, watch Scooby Doo, with me," Naomi said. I transformed into my hologram and sat on the couch.

"Optimus, Naomi, come meet your new siblings," ratchet said.

* * *

I stared at the doc bot.

"Siblings?" I asked. I thought we were only getting one.

Daddy picked me up and transformed into bot mode. HE darted of towards the med bay.

"Mommy!" I said happily.

"Hi sweet spark," She said. I looked at her chest. A pink blanket was wrapped around a baby robot.

"This is your sister Chloe Marie Prime," She said.

Chloe looked like my bot mode which I used to have. She was like a tiny Arcee. She was pretty green color and had silver lines on her little body.

"Twins?" Daddy asked. Ratchet brought over a blue blanket.

"Charles Orion Prime, thought he could have one of our names like Naomi Cee Prime," She said. I blushed.

Charlie was a dark green, not as dark as Bulkhead though. He had black lines on his body. He had mini door-wings like bumblebee. He had Opimus's hands and chest shape.

I sneezed.

Both of their eyes opened.

Chloe and I were like twins, she had Optimus's eyes.

Charlie though had a dark kind of blue. More like sky blue. Not neon blue like mine and Chloe's.

My new little twin siblings stared at Mommy, Then at me.

"Hi Chloe, Hi Charlie, I'm Naomi, your big sister," I said. My five year old voice made it sound so adorable.

Charlie was like taller than me. Chloe was smaller. She must be younger by a few seconds.

Twin baby siblings… poor Ratchet.

* * *

**Many adventures will come with the two sparklings!**


	16. Sparkling? Part 2

**Sorry for hte hold up.. I had my surgery last Friday and I'm hooked up to alot of tubes and stuff, but I can still write!**

* * *

"Can I hold one of them?" I asked.

"They may squish you," Daddy said. I looked up at him and stuck out my tongue.

"Can I touch one then," I asked. My headband sparkled. I was wearing a light purple dress, silver headband, and silver sandals.

"Sure, you can touch, Chloe," Daddy said. He lifted me onto her chest. I looked at a pink blanket on my left side. Chloe stared at me and smiled.

I placed my hand on her pinky. Her eyes glowed even brighter are hands began to glow blue and our chests.

"Naomi, stop!" Arcee said.

"I don't know what's happening," I whimpered.

Everything then went black, but then we were on clouds. A god bot stood in front of us.

"Again?" I asked.

"No, you and your little sister are special. Both of you have Matrix connections," He said.

"A what a what?" I asked. Chloe was a human baby in my arms. She was wide awake.

"You both share a piece of the Matrix form you father. You two together can release the power of the matrix." He said.

Before I could ask him why, I was in the Medical room. Daddy was yelling my name.

"Dad, we have a Matrix connection," I said, letting my hand fall down. He looked at me bugged eyed.

"That has not happened in millions of years, before even me," Ratchet said.

"Ha! You admit you are old!" I said. I began laughing. Even Mommy laughed, but Daddy walked over to Ratchet and began talking scientific.

"Good grief, I'm taking a nap," I said. I laid down against Mommy and fell asleep.

She just passed out. She HATES Naps! Oh, well at least it's peaceful.

"Wahhhhh!' Charlie cried.

"Scrape," I said. I rocked him and held against my chest. Naomi stayed asleep. Optimus came over and took his daughter in his arms for the first time.

I picked Chloe and looked into her Bright blue eyes. I then thought of Naomi when she was born

_"It's a girl!" Ratchet said to us. Arcee let go of my hand. I smiled. Sunshine took our sparkling and cleaned her up._

_"Can I see her?" Arcee asked. Sunshine nodded. I look over to see her wrapping the sparkling in a blanket._

_Arcee turned to hear crying and metal clanging. Sunshine placed our sweet spark on Arcee's chest._

_The Sparkling was adorable. She looked exactly like Arcee. Except, she had my bright blue optics and she was silver and dark blue._

_"What should we name her?" I ask. _

_"Naomi!" Arcee exclaimed. _

_"Middle name…Cee." I stated. Arcee laughed. _

_"Naomi Cee Prime…Sounds nice." She said. She began to doze off so I held Naomi for the first time._

_"Hello…Naomi. I'm your daddy." I said to her. Naomi reached her little fingers out towards my face then relaxed them. She began to move around._

_"Oh bright blue eyes, close in slumber;_

_Oh birdie in your nest,_

_Sing to my little darling,_

_A pretty song to rest._

_Oh wind among the lilacs,_

_Soft through the window creep,_

_And with your soothing music,_

_Lull baby off to sleep." I sang to her. She rested her head against my chest plated and dozed off into a deep sleep._

"I'm your Daddy Chloe," I said. Her shiny light green armor was very pretty.

I sang the lullaby and she fell asleep in my arms. I then look at Naomi. I cannot believe we decided to leave her like that. It is our fault she was abused. She should have known us!

I looked at Chloe.

"No one will ever hurt you Sweet spark," I said. I kissed her helm and rocked her back and forth.

I heard everything he said. I could sense he was thinking about me. I woke up and saw him rocking Chloe. She was so peaceful. He then sang her my lullaby. My LULLABY! It was meant for me. He made it up for me!

I got up and looked at Mom. My eyes filled with tears. I fell off the table and ran out the door.

"Naomi," Mommy tried. I heard her sigh. I ran all the way to Smoke's room. I knocked on the door. He opened it and I hugged his foot.

"NAOMI!" He yelled.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked. He picked me up and hugged me.

"Sure thing," He said. He slid his door shut and I held onto his shoulder.

"It isn't fair; Chloe and Charlie get to stay with their Mom and Dad. I only knew them for a week then 11 years later they show up!" I say. I fix my dress.

"You know extraordinary things happen to extraordinary people," He said.

"I don't think being left in a field is an extraordinary thing," I said. He sighed.

"Your siblings are normal bots. You are special. You changed from an 11 year old to a 5 year old, you are a techno-organic, and you live a double life," He said. I nodded and rested on his pillow.

"I'm taking a nap," He said. He lay down on the berth. I lay next to him.

_"Naomi?-Mom_

_"I don't want to talk- Me_

_"Honey, your father wants to see you-Mom_

_"Fine tell him I'll be there in 5 fragging minute-Me_

_"Naomi!-mom _

I cut the comm and walked out of Smoke's room. I began to walk down the hall till I was slammed to the floor.

"Oh my Primus," I heard a femme voice say.

"Oww," I moaned. I got up and looked to find only Chromia

"Aunt Chromia?" I asked. She looked at me and walked away.

"The only person that calls me that is my new nephew and niece, or long lost Naomi," She said. I was about to tell her, but she walked away.

I began to walk back to our room. I opened the door and I found daddy sitting at his desk.

"Hi Daddy," I mumbled. He put down the data pad he was reading and looked at me.

"Why did you run out of the med room?" He asked. I looked at my charm bracelet then looked up at him.

"Naomi," He began in a sad tone. I dropped to the ground and began to cry. I hugged my knees and buried my head between my knees.

I then felt two metal fingers pick me up under my armpits.

"Sweet spark, I know it's hard, but why did you run out?" He asked.

"You said, no one would hurt her, and then you sang my lullaby to her," I said. I could feel guiltiness in our spark bond.

"I understand, that's our lullaby, I will make one up just for her," daddy said. I smiled and held out my hands and smiled. He brought me towards his helm. I kissed his cheek and sa on his shoulder.

We walked back into the med bay to find Charlie and Chloe wide awake screaming.

"Arcee do you need assistance?" Daddy asked. She nodded. I hugged Dad's foot as he walked over to her.

I climbed up the side of his leg and slid down into his hand.

"Whoa," Mom said.

"I like to climb," I said. I hopped onto the berth and walked over to a crying Chloe. I rubbed her helm.

**_"Oh little darling,_**

**_Little blue eyes wondrous,_**

**_I love you with all my heart_**

**_You will grow up happily_**

**_In this wonderful family_**

**_You will always be special_**

**_In our hearts"_**

I sang to her. I smiled as she put out her hand which was the size of an adult's hand. I smiled and watched her close her eyes.

"Naomi Cee, you have a way with babies," I look up to find Ratchet.

"Scrape Ratchet, don't scare me," I said. Mommy put her hand under me and pushed me against her chest.

_"Naomi, you are a wonderful little girl-Mom_

_"I had a feeling you would say that-Me_

_"You're a little me, Ratchet will find a way to fix you back to your original mode- Mom_

_"Who knows, maybe an experiment will go wrong and he will turn into a FROG-Me_

_"Just play games in your software as we wait for the others to meet your siblings-Mom_

_"Fine-Me_


	17. Rock Bottom

**Thanks to everyone who has helped me through my Cancer battle! I'am still fighting, but I'm not getting weaker. I'm just loosing more hair...**

* * *

Ok so it's been two weeks since my two siblings were born. To get you caught up…I'm going Energon Searching Again! This time in a cave, Daddy and Mommy say it's safe, so help me God nothing bad will happen.

"Naomi, Say goodbye to Chloe and Charlie," Mommy said. I walked over. I lifted myself onto the berth and looked at Daddy holding the twins.

"Luv you twinzies!" I said. I jumped down. I decided to go Army style. I'm wearing jeans, brown boots, and Camouflage shirt. I had my hair in pigtails and was ready to go.

Mom picked me up and walked to the main hanger.

"Hey Nini!" Miko said. Mom dropped me.

"Arcee, ready to go?" Jack asked. Mommy turned into a motercycle.

"I take that as a yes." He hopped on and I held the back of his shirt. Miko got into Bulk.

We drove through the portal and in stood in front of a cave. Jack got off and then picked me up. We piggy-backed over to the mouth of the cave.

"I'm going to miss Slash Monkey!" Miko yelled.

"It's just a rock band," Jack said.

"Only the greatest metal band ever and it's their only U.S. Début," She said. I rolled my eyes. I just like normal music, and Jack likes country.

"Adios Mio,' I said. Mom crossed her arms and talked to Bulkhead. Jack put me down and I stood next to him.

Miko ran into the tunnel and pulled me into it.

"Uhh, guys," Jack said. I stopped and pointed at Miko.

"Ugh, Miko, come back here." Bulky said as he ran inside to get her.

"Can we go?" Jack asked. I tiptoed away and ran in like Miko.

"Hey Miko wait up!" I yelled. There were two passage ways in front of me. I took the left one. I ran and ran and finally came into some light. Though, not a good place.

I was in a room with a couple of Cybertronian sized drills. Candles and of course… Megatron and Starscream. I stopped and looked at them.

"Well it looks like we have a visitor," Megatron said. He took a step closer to me.

"MOMMY!" I yelled. I ran under him and towards the drills. I hid under one.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Naomi yelled. Jack was in front of me. We then came into a room and Megatron was in there, Jack stopped.

"Well well, look who finally came," Starscream said. Megatron kicked him and he fell back.

Megatron began shooting towards Jack, I quickly picked him up and hid behind a stone wall.

"Stay here," I said. I jumped out and began shooting at Megatrons loaded gun. He to shot, but at the ceiling. It began to shake and rocks fell.

"Scrape…NAOMI!" I screamed trying to run over to her

* * *

I climb out and made a run for Mommy. The ground between us cracked open and mommy fell down into it, Jack and Megatron, too.

"Ahh!" I screamed as a rock hit my back and knocked me down. I look up to find rocks piling on top of me. I coughed up a storm, I was in complete darkness. I pulled wrist to my body and pressed my comm.

"Daddy…(Static)" I asked. Nothing came back. The cave's energy must be doing something. I tried to move, but I couldn't, I look down at my leg, the one I have had issues with. For example, having a piece of Metal stab it, and then having to wear a brace. My leg was crushed. I couldn't feel it. I pushed some rock off my head then climbed out from the top. My leg was just bruised and numb.

"Naomi!" Jack yelled. I waved to him. He drove over on his drill.

"Hey," I said. My pigtails were a mess. He picked me up and placed me on the side.

"Did you find anyone?" I asked.

"I found Megatron," He said. I went Bug-eyed.

"Let's find Mommy and Bulky!" I said nervously. He sped off. It took us a long time till we drove through a bunch of rock. Standing was Miko and Bulkhead.

"Jack, get Miko out of here," Bulky yelled as he held up the ceiling. Miko looked at him once more and Jack pulled her up onto the drill.

"Come on!" He said. I backed up and held onto floor.

"We can't leave Bulkhead," She cried. I sighed.

"I want Mommy,"I said. I began to sniffle. I'm scared and a "5 year old".

"We're going to find your mommy soon, don't you worry," Jack said.

Jack then drove away from the cave and we almost hit Mommy!

She winked at us and ran off to help Bulky; we drove out of the mine. I jumped off and laid on the dirt. Jack picked me up bridal style and held me in his lap. The two bots then came out.

"Mommy!" I screamed. I ran over and hugged her foot. She picked me up and hugged me. Jack hugged Miko, and then Miko ran over and hugged Bulkhead.

"Adventure…I'm through with this for today," I said. Mommy kissed my cheek.

"Lets go home," She said. She transformed into her vehicle mode and we all drove back to base.

"Oh my Primus!" ratchet yelled as he looked at us.

"Hatchet the Ratchet, we get it," I said. Everything went quiet. "Oh snap,"

Ratchets face got madder and madder. He then knelled down at my height.

"I'm giving you 5 seconds, 1…2…," He began.

"Dude she smart enough," Raf said.

"3…" He said leaning in closer.

"Scrape, I said as I darted of don the hall.

"4…5…" Ratchet said. I ran even faster.

"Take Charlie, he's friendlier," I yelled. Every in the Main room started laughing.

Well… This is a good way to get ready for track when I start 1st grade over again.


	18. School!

**This is to my friend "Violet Darby" I hope you like it!**

* * *

It's been a strange Monday… Well Tuesday Morning. Today I get to go to SCHOOL!

Well it's technically one for kids who involved in secret agent stuff like the Autobots.

"You ready to go?" Ratchet asked.

"Ready than ever," I said. I have my hair in two pig tails; I am wearing a purple flower shirt, white shorts, and silver shoes.

Daddy and mommy transformed into their holograms. Daddy had a paper bag and mommy had my blue backpack that sparkled.

"Lets go," Mommy said. Ratchet charged the ground bridge. I took Mommy and daddy's hands and we walked through. I look in front of me to find a field.

"There's your school," Daddy said, he pointed to a building. It looked like a normal school. It had baseball fields, football fields, and of course a parking lot. Though, a giant gate surrounded it.

"The school is the jail, the classrooms are the cells, the teachers are the security guards, and we are the prisoners," I puffed out. My parents looked clueless.

"I know it may sound strange, but with you visual you are starting 2nd grade," Mommy said. I sighed. This will be boring.

We made our way up to a guard. He had a mustache that was a fat as a hotdog. Dad gave him a pass. He stared at us. We all got that a lot. Having bright blue eyes are strange and pretty. He looked at it and yelled to a guy to open the gate.

"This is Naomi Prime," He said. We ran through and daddy picked me up and ran. Mommy took my lunch and ran next to us. We came to the front.

"Well, I can't believe it's you first day of 2nd grade," Mom said. She gave me my lunch.

"Um…" I asked.

"You know what we mean; one of us will pick you up after school," She said. I kissed her and hugged daddy. He picked me up and kissed my cheek. I then ran inside. I waved through the glass doors and walked down a HUGE Hallway.

I walked into the office.

"Naomi," I turned to see Agent Fowler.

"Fowler?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to take you to your classroom." He said.

"Ok" I said, I fixed my charm bracelet and took his hand. We walked out of the office and down the school hall way. We then came to room 3.

The class room was large; about 25 kids were listening to a guy at the front.

"Excuse me," Fowler said. All the attention turned to us. A girl with dirty blond hair, in pig tails like mine, had brown eyes, and was wearing a pink shirt, white and black skirt, and black sandals. She waved at me.

"Yes, Agent Fowler," the guy asked.

"Agent Sam. This is Naomi Prime, she is a new student in your class," He said He nudged me forward, my curly brown hair in my pigtails, flew in the front of me.

"Oh sit next to Kaylee, she is a very sweet girl," Agent Sam said.

"Hi," Kaylee said. I sat next to her. The table was meant for two people.

"I'm Naomi," I said.

"I'm Kaylee," She said. She took her stuff of my side of the table and out it on the floor.

"Naomi, do you know about adding and subtracting?" The teacher asked. My mouth dropped.

"Yes," I said. He nodded.

"What about Algebra?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, sir," I answered. He turned to me and shook his head.

"You are only 6 years old."

"It's called having a really good memory," I said. He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Kaylee smiled. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and gave me a pencil,

"Here," She said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. Agent Sam began talking to a student.

"Why are you here," Kaylee asked.

"For school," I mumbled.

"No what is your big secret, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," She said.

"Umm…." I thought of the others, but… "Sure," I answered.

"My dad is actually agents that work with these bots from out of space," She said. My jaw fell.

"My do, I mean my parents do, too," I said. She gasped.

"Sit with me at lunch," She said. The bell rang and we raced out. Our sandals hit the marble floors as we ran to the cafeteria. We then came to a long table.

"I sit at the end," She said. I sat next to her. I took out a sandwich, water, and pretzels.

"Do your parents seriously work with the bots," She asked. She took a bite out of her own sandwich.

"Actually they do, but in a different way that you wouldn't understand." I said. She nodded.

"We should hangout," She said. I nodded.

"Give me your home phone," I said.

"You can look it up in a directory," She said. I shrugged and began to eat my lunch.

School ends after lunch, the high school goes till 3:30. It's 1:00. Kaylee and I are sitting under a tree waiting for our rides. A man then comes up.

"This is my dad," She said.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Agent Dwight," He said.

"I'm Naomi Prime," I said. I shook his hand.

"Naomi!" I looked towards the street to see Daddy.

"That's my daddy," I said. "Bye Kaylee," I said. We hugged and I ran towards daddy.

"Hi," He said. I hugged him. It felt strange. I climbed into the Semi and He hopped in next to me.

"Meet anyone," He asked.

"Yes, Kaylee Dwight, my new friend," I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"2nd grade is the year of making friends," He said. I rolled my eyes and leaned into the seat.

"She is really nice, her daddy works with bots like you," I said. He looked at me.

"Did you?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at me and slapped my cheek.

"I told you not to ever do that," He said. I then looked at him. He wasn't my dad. And this wasn't a semi. It was my old dad… Mr. White.

"How did you know where I went to school," I asked.

"I know a lot of things like, you are now a 6 year old instead of an 11 year old size." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I work with Agent Fowler, he tells me everything," He said.

Right when I knew I was safe, we came upon an old house.

"What state are we in?" I asked.

"Colorado," He said. He drove his pick-up truck towards the house and stopped. He got out and walked over to the other side. I whimpered.

"Get out you worthless piece of crap," He said. He pulled me out and dragged me into the house. My old mom was there.

"Naomi?" She asked. I whimpered.

He and Mrs. White pulled me into a room. It was dark and dusty, and then I remembered, this was the place we went to when we went camping once. It was my only vacation.

They pushed me onto the floor. Dad to out his belt and Mom had a spoon.

"Oh Lord Jesus and Primus save me," I said. Dad took the first swing. It made a snapping noise when it hit my thigh. Mom hit my arms with the spoon.

"Naomi where are you?-Mommy

"MOMMY IM GOING TO DIE!-Me

"Owwww, what?- Daddy

The pain from me was hurting them.

I felt pain through he spark bond as I waited for Naomi.

I comm her.

"Naomi where are you?-Me

I had Chloe with me in the baby carrier in the back of me.

"MOMMY I'M GOING TO DIE!-Naomi

"Owwww, What?-Optimus

"Dad and mom have me in a room and are beating me!-Naomi.

Ratchet sent a ground bridge. I drove through and transformed with Chloe. I ran over to the computers next to Optimus.

"Naomi, where are you?-Me

"Somewhere, OWWWWWW, in Colorado! - Naomi

"Why does everything bad have to happen to a Prime relative," Ratchet said as he was trying to locate her.

I was trying to communicate, but I was in pain.

"Stop!" I yell, everything around me is in slow motion. My old parents look at me in shock. Everything vanishes; I look up to find myself in… Daddy.

"Oh Primus!" Daddy yelled. He skidded to a halt and transformed. I looked at him in shock.

"Owwww," I moaned. My body was aching, why am I the one who always gets hurt?

"How?" He asked. A ground bridge appeared in front of us. Daddy ran inside.

"Naomi!" Mommy yelled. She ran over and picked me up.

"Ahhhh," I screamed. My body was in too much pain. Mommy stopped and stared at me.

"RATCHET!" She yelled. The next moment Jack and Miko came up to the rails.

"How was school?" Miko asked.

"It was good, I met a new friend, she is really sweet, her name is Kaylee," I said. Mommy rubbed my back.

"Where is she?" He yelled. Ratchet came up to me and looked at my legs and face.

"Old mom and dad," I mumbled, Daddy sat on the ground and put his head between his legs.

"Matrix connection, your sister felt your need of help, she granted you energy through your bond for you to transfer to us," Ratchet said. Everyone in the room went quiet.

"Ratchet, give her some pain meds," Jack said. Ratchet puffed.

"Here take this," He said. Mommy took the pill and placed it in my hand, I swallowed it.

"No Pain!" I yelled. Miko just blinked in shock.

"Oh Snap!" Bee buzzed. Smokey then came in and transformed into his hologram. I hugged him and smiled.

"I thought you were gone," He said.

"Hey, don't be dramatic," I said. I gave him and nudge and stood by the railings.

"What happened?" Mommy asked.

"Umm, I guess I got into my old dads car, without knowing, then he took me far away," I said.

"At least you are safe," Daddy said. He came over and patted my head.

"I have to tell you about Kaylee," I said.

"Her dad works with bots like you guys and the best part is that she likes BUNNIES AND BASKETBALL!" I said, I jumped onto Miko's back. She laughed and fell to the ground.

"Kaylee Dwight, 7 years old, mom a nurse, dad an Agent, live in … Jasper, Nevada," Ratchet said. He was looking her up in the computer

"Yeah!" I screamed.

I have a feeling she is going to like it here.

* * *

**Should I have Kaylee sleepover or should they go to the waterpark together?**


	19. Sleepover

**To my friend Kaylee A.K. Violet Darby!1**

* * *

Guess what today is? SATURDAY!

I actually survived my fist second year of second grade. It was fun, for me it was a review, but I got to feel what a normal 6 year old feels like. A.K. Never had a normal life, remember?

"Mommmmmmmmm!" I asked in the hallway, it echoes through the ENTIRE base. Cool, Right?!

"Yes, Sweet-spark?" She came around the corner.

"Can I have, Kaylee sleepover?" I asked. She stared at me, and then picked me up.

"Seriously?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You know the rules, and…" Mom began.

"Her dad works with robots, I think she can handle it," I cut her off. She sighed. I looked at the ground to find Charlie and Chloe playing with each other.

"Oh, PRIMUS, when did they get there?" I asked.

"They can crawl," Mom said and placed me in front of them.

"Hey twinzies, let's get ready for Kaylee!" I said. I dashed off to the main room. I could hear the metal hitting the floor as they crawled after me. I ran up the stairs to the T.V. area.

"Hey Nini!" Miko said. No Jack or Raf.

"Where's…" I started.

"Away camp for boys, that will be fun," Miko mumbled. I then looked around. The area was clean. I ran and pushed Miko of the couch.

"Hey," She exclaimed. I jumped onto the couch and reached behind it for some blankets.

I jumped down and laid them out. I then look at myself, Scrape! I thought

"Miko, can you help me get changed?" I asked. The girl picked me up and ran towards my room. She opened the door, the twins were in their cribs.

"Ok, clothes," She said. She put me down and ran to my dresser. Immediately she pulled out a puffy dress.

"Ah… no," I said. I walked over and pulled out a pair of jean shorts, bumblebee striped shirt, and black flip-flops.

"I can't believe you can survive in that," I said. Her face then got really red.

"BULKHEAD!" I yelled. I ran out of the room. She chased me. I looked behind me, but to only fall onto.

"Naomi!" A girl squealed.

"Kaylee!" I exclaimed. The girl's dirty blond hair was hanging down her back.

"I didn't know you lived in Jasper," She said, pulling me up.

"Me either, do you fly by plane or something to get to school?" I asked.

"No, we have an underground train that takes me," she said. I smiled and pulled her up by the T.V. area.

"You want to meet my parents and siblings?" I asked. She nodded.

"Twinzies?" I yelled. We turned to see two little bots crawl over to us.

"The girl is Chloe, and the boy is Charlie. They are my baby siblings," I said. Her mouth dropped.

"Mom… Dad?" I called. Dad came around and so did Mom.

"Those are my parents," I said. She tried to say something.

"You… you, aren't…" She stuttered.

"I used to be a robot, and was adopted by humans, now I'm back with my family," I said. She began to thin it all through.

"Ok." She said. I nodded. I pulled out Twister.

"You want to play?" I ask. She jumps and claps her hands. We set it up and play.

"Right foot on green… left hand on yellow…" It went on and on. An hour had gone by since she had been here.

"Who is going to win," Miko asked. Oh, Scrape. I fall on the ground.

"Kaylee!" She announced, I jumped up and did a round off. I was near the stairs.

"Kaylee, RUN!" I yelled. She looked at me, then at Miko.

"Ahhhhh!' She yelled and ran down the stairs. We bolted down the hall. Miko was hot on our trail.

"She was my baby-sitter," She said. I went bug-eyed.

"Miko…a baby-sitter?" I asked. She nodded and pointed at the ground bridge.

"Nope, we are going to the top of the base," I said. Miko slipped and fell. We jumped over her and ran back up the stairs.

"The elevator!" Miko yelled.

I pressed up and locked it. Me and Kaylee got in and headed for the top.

"Warm air!" She yelled as she ran out into the 3:00 sunshine.

"Dude, its 95 degrees!" I said. We stared at each other and shrugged.

"Let's make statues out of rocks." I suggested. Kaylee took off. I walked over to a rock pile, too.

"Girls!" Kaylee turned towards me.

"Who was that?" She asked. I face palmed.

"Ratchet the Hatchet," I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. I walked over to the elevator and pressed unlock.

"Let's meet him," She exclaimed.

"Sure… if you want to die!" I said. She shuddered and laughed. I smiled and pulled her into the elevator. We immediately dropped.

"RATCHET!" I yelled, furious he did that. I heard him laugh.

"Ratchet, laughing?" I heard Bee ask. The doors opened and there stood, the Hatchet.

"Girls… go to bed," He said.

"It's like only 7:00" I said. Ratchet crossed his arms.

"Fine, we will have a movie night," I said. Miko was nowhere in sight, and so was Bulk. I walked over to the T.V. area. I turned on the T.V. Kaylee sat down and put a blanket on her legs.

"Looks like someone planned it for us." I said. Popcorn, two soda's, and a movie were all set up.

"Miko…" I smiled. I guess she was sorry. I took out the movie, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows. I put it in and jumped back on the couch.

The movie was almost finished, but I was really tired, and so was Kaylee

* * *

I came around the corner and looked at the kids; me being the quietest one in base walked over and checked out what they were doing. They were asleep. Kaylee was on one side of the couch and Naomi on the other.

"Bee, turn of the wizard show," Ratchet said. I turned it off and looked at Kaylee. She was fast asleep and hugging the blanket, she was very cute. As for Naomi, her entire bosy was covered by the blanket. She looked like a pink rock.

I walked away leaving the two girls to sleep.

* * *

When Bee left I shook Kaylee awake. Her eyes opened and stared at me.

"We are going to prank… the twins," I said. She looked at me.

"Which ones?" She asked.

"The annoying ones, now let's go." I jumped up and ran behind the T.V. Behind it were two bottles of spray paint. I gave an evil smile and ran down the stairs. Kaylee followed she raced ahead of me.

"To the right, third door," I said. She ran. We came to the twin's door.

I unlocked the door and walked to their bed. I opened the can. Kaylee was on the pillow spraying their faces. I drew red hearts and lines all over their faces.

"Naomi…" Kaylee whispered. Sideswipe was waking up. I bolted for the door. Kaylee retreated, too. We ran back to the couch and got under our blankets.

"Can't wait for the morning," I said. I heard Kaylee giggle. Then everything was silent.


	20. Sleepover (continues)

Needed to write a little more about what happened next... I hate how chapters en wiht suspence. It annoys me!

* * *

"Naomi…Naomi," I wake up, but to only hit something.

"Oww," I moaned. I look over to see Kaylee rubbing her forehead.

"You slept through the entire thing, Sides and Sunstreaker were yelling at the bots."

"Oh, Scrape, I'm in trouble," I face palmed.

"Let's go have Breakfast," My friend suggested.

"Cool," I got off the couch and walked down the stairs.

"Where's the kitchen?" She asked.

"It's only a fridge and table. I'm really the only human like person here," I said. I typed the code into the kitchen room.

"You got any cereal?" She asked.

"Coco puffs?" I asked. She smiled and licked her lips. I grabbed the box from above the fridge and the milk.

"It's my favorite cereal," I said.

"NAOMI!" Someone yelled. I stopped eating my cereal. "I'm going to kill you,"

"It's the twins," I said. I grabbed my bowl and ran over to the cupboard. I opened it and climbed in.

"I'm coming," Kaylee said. Her cereal milk dripped towards the door. She climbed in and I shut the door.

"Where the Frag," Sunny said. The cupboard door broke open and I was pulled out. I was face to face with a pink and yellow faced bot, Sides.

"Why the Frag would you do that, I was fragged embarrassed on patrol," He yelled at me.

I whimpered as he tightened his grip on me.

"Hey, get your pinkish hands off her, Sides!" Sunny whacked his brother in the head and took me out of his hand. He held me against his chest.

"Naomi?" Kaylee climbed out. I waved and sunny laid down a hand, she jumped on it and he sat her on his shoulder.

"Don't swear in front of younglings, especially Prime's kids," He said. With that he left the room.

"Sorry Sunny, I thought…" I tried to say.

"Hey, everyone has fun, no big deal, except for the next week, you have to do all your homework and chores done in one day, not the whole week" He said.

"Fine," I huffed. Kaylee snickered at me.

"Hey, you try cleaning some giant tools you parents use, one almost broke my foot." I exclaimed and kicked my foot in the air. In return, I fell on my back in Sunny's hand.

"Kaylee, your dad is at the top," We all turned to see Dad holding Charlie. The cute green sparkling had his exact shape, nothing from Arcee except for the lines and mouth. He was playing with Dads battle mask.

"K, I'll go up the elevator," she said. Sunny dropped us off at the couch and Kaylee packed her things.

"Well, your fun," She said. Her hair was still knotty.

"Maybe I can meet the bots your dad works with?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep, Star is hilarious," She said. We walked over to the elevator. The door opened and sent her to the top. I waved.

"Morning, Sweetspark," I turn around to see Mommy.

"Hi Mommy," I said. I ran over to the railing. She leaned down and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everyone is coming today, so play some video games while you wait," She said. Chloe was cradled in her arms, sleeping.

"Ok," I turned on the racing game and waited for the two crazy teens and my best guyfriend.


	21. B-Day Surprises

**I'm not going to follow the episodes now, it's too hard.**

* * *

It's been a full year at base now, it's also my Birthday. Kaylee is busy with Family. My own family and friends are busy, so I'm just going to hang around for a while. Let's see if they can figure out it is my special day, I' am after 12.

"Hey Bulk, you on Break?" I ask as the big lug, walked behind me.

"Sorry Ni-Ni, I have Patrol, so does Bee and Arcee, we have to go find an Energon deposit, too," He said. I then turned around to see Mom and Bee walking in.

"See you later Naomi," She said. I nodded and waved as they all transformed and left. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" I turn to see Smokescreen.

"Oh, just have nothing to do, what about you?" I ask.

"Well, cause I'm older than you, I can go on things alone. Ratchet also kicked me out of base for the day." He mumbled the last part.

"_Smokescreen!" _We heard echo through the base.

"Got to go," He transformed and drove out of Base. I started to walk to my room. I turned multiple corners till I came to the solid grey door. I walked up and it slid open to reveal Dad sitting at his desk.

"Where are the twins?" I asked.

"Which ones?" He asked.

"Both?" I smiled.

"Your siblings are with Ratchet, he will take care of them during the day, and the other ones are locked up." He stood up and went to search through some drawers.

"Oh, can I do anything for you, on this fine day," I said, in a British accent. He smiled at me.

"I do not require assistance, today, go hang out with the others," He said.

"They are all gone," I mumbled.

"Well then go hang out with Ratchet," He sat down at his desk.

"I don't want to mess with the Hatchet, right now," I said. I jumped and chopped my hand in the air multiple times.

"I told you, he does not kill people, he is just a doctor," He looked at me. I dropped my head.

"Whoa, you just used your serious tone," I said. Taking a step back, I bumped into something.

"Yes, Sweet-spark and could you please clean up that Energon spill, you knocked over a cube," He said. I quickly dropped to my knees and started to collect it before it spread.

"Wait, you will burn yourself!" He yelled. My hand then began to burn, I felt as if they were on fire, but it all disappeared.

"Daddy!" I yelled. I looked at my hands to see, Guns and knives sticking out.

"Primus!" He mumbled. I felt older. I had my guns back!

"Daddy!" I yelled. I ran over and he raced over to me.

"Your weapons," He said. He then looked at me and hugged me. "I' am so proud of you," I nodded, but only to leave a mark… A huge mark.

"Um… Sorry?" I asked. Dad turned around to see a hole in his chair, the part where you're supposed to sit.

"Naomi Cee Prime, put the guns away," He ordered. But then he looked at me.

"They look like yours," I said. "My knives look like Moms,"

"You look older," I turned around and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself.

"Oh Primus," My voice wasn't a little kids voice anymore. It was replaced with my original voice.

"Naomi, you look like your normal self." Dad said. I touched my cheek and stared at it.

He was right. I was taller than 5 feet, had my long hair, and my outfit was small on me.

"Dad, I need new clothes," I ran to the closet and searched through the rummage.

"Whatever you say, I have to comm someone," I shoved armor and baby toys out of the way, till I had my old clothing.

Dad's eyes flashed.

"Look at me," I stared at him, but I suddenly realized what he was doing.

"No one takes a picture of me, not on this special Day," I yelled. I ran away into the bathroom and locked it. I sighed. Man he can be as annoying as Miko.

I dropped the stuff on the ground. I picked up a pair of short jeans, my orange and silver shirt, then my old white… Sneakers.

"Naomi?" The door opened to reveal my mom. She stared at me and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Dad already told you didn't he?" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" She picked me up and hugged me.

"I knew it, Ratchet said it would happen." Mom said.

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to look young and grow from that age?" I asked.

"He has been doing scans, but we didn't want to

"Does that mean I can sit on your shoulder?" I raised my eye brows. She sighed and put me on her left side.

"Fine, what about Kaylee? She still thinks you're like 7 years old." She asked. I went bugged eyed.

"Man, but she is 9 and turning 10, she was just in that class, because it is art, and she is also in my Spanish class and P.E." I reassured mom, she really liked Kaylee.

"Well do you want to go for a ride?" Mom asked.

"Don't you have scouting or something?" I looked at her.

"Bulk took my shift to hang out with my favorite… 11 year old daughter," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, 11," I said. Still, she hasn't figured it out yet.

She walked out of our room. Dad waved to us and then went back to his work.

"Isn't time for everyone to be back, meaning the humans?" I asked.

"You're a, never mind. Smokescreen is taking them to a Concert," She said. I nodded. Probably Slash Monkey…Miko is OBSESSED!

Mom transformed into her blue and silver motorcycle. I steadily hopped on a she took off.

"Mom!" I stared at the handle-bars.

"What, you haven't been with me in a while since the twins were born, besides I need someone to talk to, I' am your Mom after all," She said.

"I know, It's just, things happen so fast in a short period of time. I was a 5 year old and then a 7 year old, for at least a couple months. Why did Primus have to take away my ability to transform?" I sighed.

"I want to tell you something," She said. I nodded.

"When I was about your age, I was of course a sparkling, but when I was considered your age, I was around 1100 years old. I grew up in a strange family with your aunts. Your grandparents both died when we were very young so we grew up alone. The night of my parent's death, Primus gave me a gift and a very bad thing. I was given extra life in case if I was severely injured, but the bad thing was, I was sent here to Earth. He forced me into it. I literally had to change everything. I joined your Father and we became Spark Bonded, then we had you." She finished.

"Wow, you had a tough life," I mumbled.

"Nobody's life is perfect, Naomi, not even the Richest and Famous people's lives. Primus made us imperfect. We learn from our mistakes." She said.

"But me being beaten alive wasn't a mistake, it was a punishment," I looked around at the cliffs; we were in the middle of nowhere.

"It was my mistake, but you are ok now, say what is today?" She asked changing the subject.

"October 12," I said, She stopped and I bounced,

"Naomi, today…"

"I know, I'm finally 12 years old," I slid off and let her transform.

_: Ratchet requesting Ground Bridge-Arcee_

_:Ground Bridge coming right now- Ratchet_

The vortex opened and I walked in, in front of Mom.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAOMI!" Everyone yelled. Everyone was there. Streamers were up and down the Railing, and on the ceiling. Two balloons were on Ratchets Monitor. A table was set up with a small cake and presents.

"You remembered?" I asked.

"No, I had it written down," Miko yelled from Bulkheads shoulder. She pulled her phone out.

"Good job, Miko," I gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey 12 year old self," Raf said.

"Hey, I'm going to catch up to you in height, so watch it," I pointed a finger at him.

"Let's open presents," Jack said.

"The big one is from me, the yellow one is form Jack and Raf, and the red and pink one is from base," Miko said.

"Ok, Jack and Raf's," I said. I pulled the rectangular one to the edge of the table and placed it on the ground. All the bots transformed into Holograms. SmokeScreen was different though, he looked older.

"Wait, Smokey? Did you change?" I asked.

"Oh, I felt bad that you looked older than me, so I took in a different hologram." He said.

His hologram was muscular; he had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had to be like 6 feet!

I ripped open the present next to me. It was a skateboard.

"No…Way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way, the coolest board ever!" Raf said.

"What do you know about skateboards?" I asked. He shrugged. I got up and hugged them.

"Miko's present?!" I pulled the heavy thing off the table and opened it.

"It's a mini jukebox, it has a microphone, too!" I looked to the side and awed. It was brown and had blue, pink, orange, and yellow, glowing lines.

"Thanks Miko!" I said.

"Anytime, Ni-Ni!" She shifted on Bulk's shoulder.

"Naomi, open yours," Ratchet said, I opened it up. This was so cool

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is a multi-suit. It is thin and can do many things. It allow you to go into space and be saved by burning Magma." Ratchet said.

"_Yep, and whne oyu get older, maybe you can fight with us, you have the strength and weapons," _Bee said.

"Mom… Dad?" I looked at them. Moms blonde hair was in a bun and dads hair was straight and pointed up at the end.

"Soon Naomi, when you are older," Dad replied. I nodded and hugged Dad.

"I love you guys!" I said. Dad kissed my forehead and I walked over to the cake. Bulkhead ut Miko on the ground and she lit the candles.

"Happy Birthday to you…." I finally blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Bulk asked.

"It won't come true if I tell you," I said. I then looked at Smokescreen and smiled.

"I wished though for something that will make me happy till the day I die," I stared at him. He walked over and hugged me, but walked away when Dad gave him a glare.

"Chloe stop fidgeting," I looked at Rathcet to see him trying to put human looking babies on the ground. I walked over and picked up Chloe.

"Hello my Spark Connection Sista!" I smiled and I kissed her.

"Thanks guys, now who want to watch a really hilarious movie?" I asked.

"WARM BODIES!" Miko yelled. She ran up the stairs.

Everyone looked at me.

"Hey it's a hilarious Zombie movie," Everyone shrugged and walked over to the T.V. We sat around it, the bots all in their holograms. And watched the movie.


	22. One Shall Fall

**It's late at night, an I'm in Mexico, I snuck my brothers laptop into our room. My foster parents will probably be mad at me, but who cares.**

**Thx for all reviews and favorites!**

**I'am going to skip parts of season 2, some parts are way to boring, plus I want to get to Season 3!**

**March 22nd!**

* * *

"When the 47 segments align a great war will break out, and the weak will persish," Dad said.

"I do not like that Prophecy!" I said from the railing.

"I say its a loud of whoee," Bulk said.

"I used to think they refered to our planet, but know that it is dark and gone," Ratchet said.

"Why all the fuss now?" Mom asked.

"Because the planetary alignment is soon," Dad said.

"And it matches with Earth," Ratchet pointed out.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Uhhh, what a coinsidence!" Bulk asked sarcastically.

"How much time do we have left?" Mom asked.

"A few days, at max," Rathcet said.

"I'am more concerence about those who do believe in it," Dad said. I looked at the monitor and watched a diagram explain everything.

* * *

All four of us are currently on Raf's laptop. looking up stuff on a conspiracy website.

"Uhhh, no, kid in costume, bird, up stop!" Jack said.

"The camera sure loves Bee," I said.

"What can you do when your a superstar, your paparazi bate!" Miko the gave us her rockstar hands.

"Wait is that Bumblebee?" Raf asked.

"Yeah on a conspiracy website, but I can replace it with..." Raf began

"An Alian Cat!' I exclaimed. Rathcet laughed.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked.

"Hey Optimus, you want to see something funny?" Jack asked.

"No," Dad said.

"Dad, lighten up a little would ya?" I face-palmed.

"Don't take it personal, my sparkbonder was built that way," Mom said.

Ratchet then went into how much he knew of Optimus, but who cares.

I was pulled into full head focus when Agent fowler came on screen.

"Prime, who is this bot, some agency found this photo?" Fowler asked.

"Soundwave," Jack said as we all walked over.

"Raf can swap that out with a talking cat!" Miko piped in. I pinched her arm.

"Owe!" She moaned. I gave her a glare which shut her up/

"He and his buddies having taked too many things that we need." Fowler pointed out. Finally a picture popped up.

"Fusion engine, metallic sealing, there is one thing that they are missing," Ratchet said. We all looked at him.

* * *

"I will set up my troops and tell them hold of the Decepticons till you reach the destination," Fowler said.

"As a Prime, I wish for no human casualties to occur," Dad said. I smiled at him. Good Job, Dad!

"Alright, Troops evacuate all personel, immedailty." He said. The comm was then shut off.

"Alright, you heard him, go kick some Afts!" I yelled, I even got a look from Smoke.

"LANGUAGE!" My parents both yelled. I nodded as they drove out with Bulk.

"Wait, now can someone tell me what happened to the Twins?" I asked. They have been gone for a long time.

"They have left Base for research on Earth," Ratchet said. I puffed, they totally ditched me.

"Ok..." I said.

"Hey Bee can you give us a ride?" He asked. Raf took my hand and pulled me over to a Camaro. I hopped in the back with him.

"Gosh, everything goes by so fast!" I laughed. We drove out of base.

"Here, I have to buckle, hold on to this," Raf said. He put his toy car on my lap and I played with it.

I then gave it back to him.

* * *

"Bumblebee, the team may require backup, if you drop Raf and Naomi at the exit ramp, I can bridge them to Base" Ratchet said over the radio.

"Ah, Scrape," I said. I fixed my jean shorts, as my blue tank-top was fine.

"It's ok Bee, we can go racing another time," Raf said.

"Yeah, while your fighting, me and Raf can race at base, A.K.A. annoy "The Ratchet"," I said. Bee buzzed.

Everything was quiet, till I heard a jet.

"I know who it is," I said. I think Bee did, too.

He began shooting at us. I look back with Raf, to see... Megatron.

'Why does all the bad things happen to me and you," I said. I sat down as Bee swerved.

"Ahhhh," I yelled. As Bee was shot. All that I saw, was blackness.

* * *

I kept shooting the fraggen drones and each one fell.

Megatron then landed. I stood by Optimus.

"Optimus," He gave him a deathly glare.

'Megatron, do you not see the prophecy happening in front of you?" He asked.

"Why leave matters to fate, when you have your own destiny... ahh speaking of fate." The pain said.

We all turned around to see Bee... holding Naomi and Raf.

"Naomi!" Optimus yelled. He took a step closer.

I took Raf in my hands and held him.

"Raf is breathing... barely," I announced. I stared at my daughter, she was in the condition of Raf.

"It seenms I swatted a Bee, and squashed a bug," Bee held Naomi against his chest and tried to fire at Megatron.

"No Bee," Bulkhead held him down. I gave Megatrona death glare, it scared him last time.

"Ratchet Bridge us back now," Optimus ordered. A groundbridge appeared.

"Arcee, attend to Bumbleebee,"

I nodded and walked through the ground bridge. I immediatly took both kids.

"Raf!" Miko and Jack yelled. "Naomi!"

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron," I said.

"Quick! Into my labratory!" We rushed down.

* * *

The two 12 year olds are ont he table and each of them have tubes in thier necks. Naomi's systems are shutting down cause she is Cybertronian, as raf is dying in front of us, too.

"I need to run a diagnostic... Uhhh, my tools are wrong!" Ratchet threw them across the Bay.

"I'm calling my mom!" I said. Ratchet looked at me.

"Jack, your mother maybe a nurse, but does she know anything about the affects of Energon on the human body?" Ratchet asked.

"Do you know anything about the human BODY!" I yelled. That shut him up.

"Mom it's urgent!" I called her.

"The weak will persish, stay strong Raphael, I know Naomi is strong, but I have never seen you this bad in shape since the beginning." Ratchet said to the two.

"Stay strong, Sweetspark," Smoke said. Bee sat and stared at Raf as Smoke stared at Naomi.

* * *

Jack's mom came through the groundbridge. being myself, I just watched the whole thing. I don't want to be in the middle of a nurses yelling. It's probably like my Host parents yelling at me.

"Mom.." Jack ran up to her.

"Measuring their status's, Naomi's blood is darkening," Ratchet said. Nurse Darby ran up to the two and checked their pulses.

"If I don't get these two to the hospital right now, they will die at this base in front of you," She snapped at him. Ratchet's face went into SPOOK form.

"Not Naomi," Arcee cried. I have to say, I would be in the same place if it was my kid.

All sudden Bee smashed the wall.

"Bee listen, do you think I'm happy right now with a friend and my OWN daughter dying, revenge won't help, you need to keep your emotions inject," Arcee yelled. Man... she is protective!

* * *

Ok, don't freak out. I'm ok. This entire time, I have been locked in a room with only a ball of light. I'm in my bot mode. I have everything I used ot have. Dad's blue armor color with silver lines and of course my bright blue eyes.

"Well, at least it's not dark." The ball of light disapeared.

"Scrape," I mumbled.

"Naomi, use the spark connection," A voice said.

"Umm... don't I need my sister," I asked.

"No, you should be able to figure it out," THe deep voice said. I sighed. The light then came back on and the ball burst out names in Cybertronian.

"Seriously, I have to read... fine," I said. and begna to search for my sister.

* * *

"How could I not hav noticed this before, they have been affected wiht Dark Energon," Ratchet said.

"Oh no," I mumbled. "Not this, not now," I look down at Naomi.

"I need Energon, if we want them to live," Ratchet said.

"I thought..." The nurse began.

"Not when they are in this position," Rathcet said.

"Smoke, give me your wrist," Ratchet said. I held it out nad the Doc took a whole containor of it out of me.

"Now Bumblebee," He took some from his shoulder.

"bebbebebebebbebebebebebebebe be" Raf's monitor went off.

"Quickly roll them in there!" Ratchet yelled. The humans rolled Naomi and Raf into the Energon case thingy.

"Come on Doc!" Miko yelled.

"Now." He said. He dropped his hands from his monitor and a bright light consumed the two.

* * *

I ran around the room chasing the name... Chloe Prime.

"Stop moving!" I yelled. I finally jumped up and grabbed it.

"Now what?" I looked at the glowing blue name. I followedmy instincts and walked over to the ball.

"Here goes nothing," I touched it and a lightning flashed out of the ball.

"Scrape, not now, if you kill me..." I said, but a bright light consumed me.

* * *

I felt myself in my own real body. I woke up.

"Naomi!" Jack yelled. He hugged me.

"Hi guys," I said.

I then heard Raf's noises he makes when he is tired.

"Hey, Bee," He said.

"Raf!" I said. Myvoice was still low and scratchy.

Mom transformed into her hologram and kissed my forehead.

"Ratchet I used the Spark Connection," I said.

"I believe you," He said.

Miko hugged Raf as Jack fuffed up my hair. Nurse Darby smiled at me.

"Optimus, we did it," Ratchet said proudly.

"Dad?" I asked. No answer came.

"Scrape, he is still fighting, it was a plan!" Mom said. She sat on my table, her motercycle suit was of leaving a woman in jean shorts, cute shirt, and sandals.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus and Megatron were having a huge fight next to a volcaneo that was erupting... Purple Lava!


	23. One Shall Rise part 1

**Waz up my fellow Autobot Lovers! Or Decepticon lovers!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**One Shall Stand Part 1**

"Ah Scrape!" Bulkhead cursed.

"Ratchet, we have an issue," Dads voice came over the radio.

"DAD!" I yelled. Mom hugged me and transformed into her bot form.

"Arcee and Bulkhead, Optimus is not responding," Ratchet ordered.

"_Optimus is a tough bot, he can get through anything Naomi_," Bee said.

"I know," I mumbled. Mom and Bulk ran through. I heard the sound of guns.

* * *

Bulkhead ran ahead of us and I heard metal against metal. He must be attacking a Con. I rushed through with Ratchet on my tail. I could hear Naomi yelling at Jack for something, but I didn't know what.

I jump out and find Optimus on the ground, but I'm not focused so much on that.

"Oh my Primus," I muttered. A volcanoe was erupting... Dark Energon.

"Quickly, we must pull him through.

"Frag..." Optimus muttered.

"Optimus your as bad as the Twins," Ratchet said. I look back at Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, Now, Now, NOW!" I yelled. He transformed and flew through the groundbridge.

* * *

"Dad?" I asked. Smoke put a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy, Optimus, to my visual you have been effected with a great mass of Dark energon," Ratchet said. Bulk and Ratchet placed Dad next to Raf as I was on the other side.

"I' am not the only one," He looked at Raf, then at me.

"Hi," We both said.

"Naomi, sweetspark," He said, in a worried way.

"They are lucky to be alive!" She snapped.

"Anyway, did Megatron find more of the good stuff?" Jack asked.

"A Volcano full!" Mom exclaimed.

"Great..." I mumbled.

"THe question is how?" Bulk asked.

"The question is what? What is the blood of Unicron doing here... on Earth?" Ratchet stated.

"The constalled Unicorn?" Miko asked.

"Only you..." I proclaimed.

Everyone stared at her, even Dad looked like he was in a state of confusion!

"White horse with a horn on his head, prances around all Sparkly!" She explained. I face-palmed.

"No, Unicron, an anchient Evil. Who's fossilized blood is what we call Dark Energon," Ratchet stared at Miko.

"Are you saying this Unicron is like some kind of Boogie-man?" June asked.

"Boogie-Man?" RAtchet asked.

"Make believe creepy guy, who hides in your closet?" Miko said.

"It was one of the pranks the Twins pulled on me," I said. Bee stiffled a laugh.

"Unicron is very real, was," Ratchet answered, finally.

"I've heard enough, Jack help me get them into the car," June ordered.

"Raf and Naomi are going to see some REAL doctors!" She ordered.

She began to push us towards her car.

"Ummm, I live here," I said. She wore a straight face.

"So what," She said. I facepalmed. Raf was quiet as heck!

"Nurse Darby, you can't take my daughter off base," Dad stood up.

"Raf's parents has to know what is happening, too!" She said. She didn't care if I lived in a dumpster, she wants me and Raf to REALLY go to the hospital.

"Um again, I live here," I say louder.

"June, I promise never to let another Human get hurt again," Dad says. I give him the face I always give him in these type of conditions. "Get me the HELL out of here!" Face.

"Optimus they are children, they do not belong in this world, they should be worrying about guys, girls, prom, money, not their own lives," She looks at me.

"I understand, but leave my daughter here," Dad said.

"Naomi's parents," Smoke pointed at Optimus and Arcee.

"EVERYONE is going, lets go," She said.

"Do you really think I'm going to get into a car that doesn't transform," She asked.

"Miko," Nurse Darby cursed.

"Your not my mother!" She yelled.

"Miko..." Bulkhead tried.

"You aren't either!" She was a big ball of anger today.

"Wel I'am yours, lets go," She pointed at the car. I was next.

"She is your mom," Mom said to Jack.

"Your my mom," I said quietly.

"No," He stood his ground...Good for you!

"Jack Darby get in this car," She ordered.

"No, you can't protect me like they can," He said. Ok, now I'm getting angry!

"Fine, lets go you two," She took my arms and pulled me off the berth.

"Mum! Dad!" I called. Mom was crying and Dad looked at me with foggy optics.

She put me in the car and locked the doors. I banged hard and loud.

"What about my parents" I asked.

"They are robots, you need human parents, you are a human girl." She said.

"I'm a techno-organic, I have guns and knives you know!" I said softly. She looked back at me.

She shrugged.

"You are almost a teenager, you should be worrying about other things then your own life." She said.

"I have my siblings you know," I said.

Raf sniffled in his seat.

I hug him as we drive out of Base.

* * *

"Prime do you copy?" Fowler's voice came over the radio.

"I hear you Agent Fowler," He answered.

"Have you heard the news, Mother Nature has a twitch in her britches," He asked, I looked at my guardian, I pt her leg in comfort, but she just left the room in search of her other kids.

"We know about the volcano..." Optimus stated.

"and the quakes? 7 different quakes, same magnitude, striking at the same time," He proclaimed.

"At the exact same time as the volcano..." Ratchet was workng this out.

* * *

Raf was counting lightining bolts as I held my hands over my ears. I don't want to listen to her.

"Naomi!" June yelled. I pulled my hand from my ears.

The car served out of control.

"Oh Scrape!" I cursed. Raf looked like he was in shock.

We crashed into a pole.

"Are you two ok?" She aske.d We nodded, but it turned into a horror movie.

"The car," Raf mumbled. The car was lifted into the air and it flew back, but we were stopped.

"Bee!" Raf yelled.

_"Get into my hand!"_ Bee yelled.

"What?" Nurse darby asked.

"He wants us to get into his hand!" Raf said. He climbed out of the window.

"Oh, Raf," I mumble. I chase after him.

The air was dusty and the sand hit your arms like needles. I crawled acrosst the hood into his hand. June and the car dissapeared.

"June!" Raf and I yelled. But we found her hanging frowm the hood.

* * *

"You guys are alive!" Miko yelled. I looked down at my daughter and the two other humans.

"Kids," Agent Fowler said. Naomi waved to him.

"Dad!" Naomi yelled. She hugged my foot. I bend down and pat her head.

"Hey guys you might want to watch this," Miko yelled.

"Damn, how does she move that fast," Smokescreen asked. Naomi laughed.

"What?" He asked. I looked at Naomi.

"Oh, it's just funny to hear you use human curse words," She said.

"Come on," She finally said.

"_Tornaoes are destroying New york, tsunami's threatning Canadians coastlines, flood warning in New Mexico? Wha tis happening to our__ planet?"_ The weather reporter said over the T.V. Miko shut it off.

"well I be dipped,

"The volcano is one I have never seen here on Earth," Ratchet said.

"No kidding," Bulk agreed.

"The sound and rythem of these two sound I have gotten are both strange... wait, do yo hear that?" Ratchet asked. I walked up to the screen.

"What?" Jack asked.

"If I combine these two beats together, I get..." Ratchet began. "By the AllSpark."

Everyone listened.

"It's a hear beat," Naomi said.

"But there's nothing in the Earth's crust to Pump," Nurse Darby asked.

"The blood of Unicron!" Raf exclaimed.

"Man, why do I miss all the important stuff?" I ask.

"Unicron is a giant Cybertronian monster, that the primes before me exposed of, he was very evil," I answered her question.

"Oh yeah, god curse you Twins for scarying me when THIS is actually true!" She said.

"Anyway..." Ratchet began.

"Megatron wants all that Dark Energon for himself," Miko said.

"He has a full Volcano of it now," My sparkbonder said.

"Wait, how can he be in the Earth, but not destroy it?" Naomi asked. I lookd down at her.

"I fear Unicron did not land here on Earth, But created it."


	24. One Shall Rise part 2

**One Shall Stand Part 2**

"So something is living in our core?" Miko asked.

"I fear that it is not Magma, that your scientist's have discovered, but of Dark Energon," Dad stated.

"So if we are hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy has foretold," The doc rubbed his chin.

"So how od we stop this thing from rising?" Agent Fowler asked.

"That is something that was never fortold, even I know that," I answered. Dad picked me up and I sat in his palm.

"How can something be in our Earth's core, and be alive?" June asked. I shrugged.

"Before the beginning, thier was Primus and Unicron, one of creation and one of destruction, for eons.." Dad began.

"Years," I explained.

"They fought against eachother, only by creating the 13, the original Prime's could stop him. The casted him away, never seeing him again. Primus became one of our planet."

"If he is down there, lets dig a hole and pile it up with exlosives, then caboom!" Agent Fowler described.

"Uhhhhhh," I asked.

"I believe that Unicron did not land here, but created your planet," Dad stared at Jack.

"With time, and gravtiational push, debri collected creating.." He looked at me.

"Oh, Jesus... Earth," I stood up.

"Waaahhhh," Charlie cried.

Mom began to rock him.

"And now he is awakening due to the plantary alignment!" Mom stated.

"What happens now that he has awakened from his billion year nap?" Jack asked. Dad placed me next to him. Again I'm only up to the botom of his rib cage, and Raf is a little taller.

"Does he streatch... and KAPOW! Earth turns ot dust?" Miko asked.

Dad loked at the ground.

"You don't know, do you?" June asked.

"My guess is that Unicron is in his physical form, We must make sure this force never awakens," Everyone nods.

"Primus, the fate of Earth depends on it," Smoke cursed.

* * *

"Optimus I have found a dark energon signal close by," Ratchet said.

"I gues you have to go again, Optimus," Bulk said.

"With me?" I asked.

"No," Dad answered.

"Naomi, why don't you open the groundbridge?" Ratchet asked me. I nodded.

I climbed up ot the screen and typed in the coordinates and rushed over to the handle. I jumped in hte air and pushed down with all my might.

"Whoa," Raf exclaimed.

"Ratchet is a good teacher," I said.

Dad walked through the ground bridge.

"_Ratchet nothing is in sight,"-Optimus_

_"But this area is rich in ore,"_

_"_So, what does that tell us?" Agent fowler asked.

"The metal, it could be his limbs," I answered.

"So, he did have his morning stretch," June aske herself.

"BeBeBebEbEBeb" the monitor went off.

"Optimus I'am getting a swell in Unicrons spark activity," Ratchet said.

"Go back to bed, Unicron!" I yelled.

"I don't think he can hear you," Smoke said. He laid a hand out and I walked on, he placed me on his shoulder.

_"I will proceed with caution," -Dad_

* * *

I kept walking, but something was behind me.

"Did you know me, follower of Primus?" the face of Unicron was in the stone.

"Unicron, the caos bringer" I cursed.

"Gooood," He began to walk out of the rock and towards me.

"Now know me as, UNICRON YOUR DESTROYER!" Unicron swong his arm at me.

"Unicron, I must tell you something," I began.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I do not wish this for me, but for hte beings who inhabit this world. Human kind relies on you." I said.

"Human- kind?" He asked.

"You created them," I answered.

"THEY WILL TOO KNOW MY STELTHY HAND!" He yelled.

"Primus," I muttered. Here we go again

* * *

I felt my spark give off frustration and pain.

"Naomi, are you ok?" Smoke looked at me.

"It's dad,"I answered.

"Naomi, what are you feeling?" Ratchet asked.

"We both feel, pain," Arcee said.

"Optimus, have you uncovered any sign of Unicron?" Ratchet asked.

"**Unicron is one, you last of the Prime's shall perish!" **Many voices sad loudly over the screen.

"I take that as a yes," Ratchet and Raf said.

"We are on our way!" Ratchet then said.

_"Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force, only a prime can defeat him,"-Optimus_

"Dad don't be stubborn," I mumbled.

"We are still going everyone," Mom said. She ran over and placed Charlie in his play crib in the corner of the room.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled.

"Naomi, try and hold it in," Arcee said.

"Arcee, your children have a stronger bond with thier parents then you have with Optimus, she will feel more pain. The twins are still developing, they cannot feel him yet," Ratchet said.

_"Ok, that's it, open the groundbridge,"_ Bee beeped.

Ratchet opened it and the four Autobots ran out.

* * *

I began shooting and shooting at the Unicrons.

"Bee do your stuff," Arcee told me.

Arcee transformed into a motercycle and flew up in the air. She did multiple flips and kicked one sorry aft Unicron down.

I just did my ninja training stuff and shot the ones off of Optimus. He finally stood up and fought back.

"Did you not hear me, return to base," Optimus ordered.

**"You will fall Optimus!"** They chanted.

"Optimus your there target, maybe you should consider returning to base," Arcee said. I looked up to see more coming.

"They will find me even in hte bases shield," Optimus said.

_"Oh Primus, Why?!"_ I said.

We all stood there.

_"DAD, if you don't survive, then this planet won't either!"-_Naomi

"Very well," Optimus finally agreed.

We got in a formation, I was begind Arcee as Optimus was behind me. Smokescreen wasn't really talking during our time here, but he was right behind Optimus as Bulk was in the back.

"Smokescreen, stay in front of me," Optimus yelled. Immidiatly he caught up next to me.

"Oh, Frag!" Smoke cussed.

A giant Unicron was standing in front of us.

* * *

I watched the screen.

_"Ratchet, we have a problem, well lets just say two problems, two massive unicrons are ready to fry us,"-_Bulk

"Do you need me?" He asked.

"_No, you need to stay with the children, ahhh,"- _Arcee yelled.

"Mom!" I felt a pain in my chest, she was hurt.

"I'm going and none of you can stop me!" I yelled. Ratchet looked at me and sighed.

"No," He said. Dangit!

"Naomi, I will not let you risk your life," Agent Fowler said. I shrugged.

* * *

We all at least got hit with the Large unicrons hand once!

Right now we have an issue.

Megatron just saved Optimus.

"Oh, my Primus," Smoke muttered.

"_King-kong is there too?"- Miko_

_"Yes"-Ratchet_

_"Primus, were fried,"-Naomi_

"Naomi, what did I say about cursing," I said.

Megatron gives him a hand and pulls him up.

"This is very ironic, but I have something to say," Megatron said.

"Go ahead," Optimus said.

"Join me and let us defeat Unicron, together," He said.

_"Ha! Absurd, Unicron is evil, if Megatron want's to join our side, pfft!-Ratchet_

_"_Megatron wants to rule this planet, by himself," Optimus said.

_"You lead an army of cons, why come to us, you piece of crap-Naomi_

"Well Naomi, we need the power of a Prime," He answered.

_"My dad.."-Naomi_

"I'am the only one who can guide you to him as Optimus can defeat him," Megatron explained.

_"The PAST always matters!"-Ratchet_

"The brutal truth from a decepticon?" I asked.

"Yes Arcee," Megatron said.

"He will make everything worse, he will pluck every human and kill them , then mutate this world as we know it," Megatron said.

* * *

We all stood there thinking. Nurse Darby hugged me and Raf.

"Curse him," Jack said.

"No kidding," Miko replied.

* * *

"So hold up, He is going to stay down there?" Miko asked. She must feel the Anger!

"Ya, can't we ask him to leave?' Jack asked.

"Dude I don't think he wants to leave his comfy sleeping spot," I said. I tugged on my brown hair. "Right?"

"He isn't in the Earth's core, he is the Earth's core," Raf stated.

* * *

Rock begna to roll forward at the shot down Unicron.

"We got another one!" Bulk yelled.

"Ratchet, bridge us back," Optimus ordered.

"Wait, we are opening a direct path, wiht Megatron standing right there," I pointed at him.

:_Mom it's ok, Dad always has a plan-Naomi_

_:I understand-Me_

"He is going to risk his spark to save us?" Bulk asked sarcastically.

"Hahahah, hardly my nature," Megatron laughed. He looked up at the now formed Unicron. "I shall keep it busy,"

We ran through the portal, leaving Megatron.

* * *

"I know desperate times call for desperate messures, but bringing Megatron here!" Ratchet is a slow processor.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea, he doesn't know exactly where our base is," I said. Mom gave a glare. "Stop Talking" glare.

"How could you even think of bringing that monster here after what he did to Raf, and your daughter," June asked.

"Finally she gets it..." I mumble.

"He willl be monitored, very closely, Naomi... stay with me at all times," Dad ordered.

"Yes, father," I replied.

"Optimus what is going to happen when your matrix power is realeased?" Jack asked.

"The power has not been used in this type of matter," Dad began.

"You have an idea don't you?" I asked. this time mom picked me up and put me on her shoulder.

"If human kind is to be saved, Autobots we must proceed," Dad said. What... he can't be serious, what if..?

"What if it kills you?" I ask.

"I do not know," He answered. I felt my eyes water.

:I need you-Me

:Everything will be ok, i promise-Optimus

"Well I don't know about human kind, but I''l do it for Miko," Bulk said.

"Jack," Mom said.

_"Raf"_ Bee beeped.

"And for my family, Chloe, Charlie, and Naomi," Dad said. Mom kissed my cheek.

:And Naomi-Mom

:Oh, snap!-Me

* * *

"Humans hide," Ratchet said.

"Ufff, I never seen him, why do we have to hide?" Ratchet pushed Miko towards us. We are all in a corner.

"Because I said so," Ratchet answered.

"Naomi, you too," He said. I sighed and ran over.

"Naomi, pull out your guns, we might need them," Agent Fowler said.

We all were quiet as we heard the groundbridge open.

"So this is where the magic happens," Megatron said. I closed my eyes, could dad really be this stupid, her is a smart Decepticon!

Raf then took off towards him.

"Raf! Rafeal, No!" We all tried. We then all took off to get him.

"Ahhh, you are much better then the last time we met, little one," Mom stood in front of us. I still had my guns out so I held them up like her.

"Naomi Cee Prime, how good to see you after all these years, well maybe weeks, from the last encounter," He said.

"Ya, ya, my guns are ready," I answered. Mom looked at me and winked.

"And you, I never forget a face, that of a human," He was talking to Jack.

"If you double cross anyone, my face you will never forget, NEVER!" She yelled. Agent Fowler had to pick her up and carry her away.

"Obtain the destination points form our guest," Dad said.

I stood there a while, till I felt a cold metal hand touch my shoulder.

"Put your guns away, it's ok," Smoke said. I let out a tear.

"Uncle, YOU RUINED MY LIFE! How could you chase down my MOM and make her leave me in a FRAGGEN FIELD! I will never trust you, not even now I trust you. And even if I say I did, I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face now. I litterally let out all my feelings out.

"Naomi, that was years ago, don't live in the past," Megatron looked at me.

"I will never forget my past, because you started it!" I yelled. Mom put her guns away and transformed into her hologram and hugged me.

Dad then started to go over to Jack.

* * *

"Jack," Optimus began.

"Will you keep something for me?" He asked.

"Sure, what?" I asked.

He took out a huge key sort of thing and it transformed into somehting I could carry in my pocket.

"What is it," I asked. It was blue and silver adn glowed like crazy.

"It is the key to the goundbridge power supply," He told me.

"Shouldn't Ratchet have this or even Naomi," I asked.

"Naomi is far to young to take this, even if she is my daughter, I think you should hold onto it," Optimus gave me a smile.

"I will," I answered. " I won't let you down,"

* * *

The groundbridge finally opened and I have stopped crying.

"I love you sweetspark," Mom said. She kissed my forehead. I was standing next to the twins. She kissed them too. Then Dad came over.

"Naomi, if I don't come back, I want you to hold onto this," He opened his palm and he revealed a charm.

"Wow, it's a charm for love" I said. Even if it was tiny you could see everything on the 3D heart. It said" Dad loves you"

"Don't ever loose that, I have kept it for many years," He said.

"I won't, but dad, are you going to come back?" I asked.

"Only Primus knows," He kissed me on the forhead and walked over to Megatron.

Mom walked up first.

"You go, then we go," She said.

"As you wish," He said. He ran through.

Mom looked back at us on the ground and smiled. She went second.

Everyone walked through, but dad stopped and looked at me and the other humans.

"Naomi, take care of your siblings, if we ever return," Dad said.

"I love you, Daddy," I said. the groundbridge then closed leaving a heartbroken bot, and a couple of humans.


	25. One Shall Rise part 3

**I want to get to season 2 fast! I may upload two a day so keep reading and make sure!**

* * *

_**Hold on, to me as we go**  
**As we roll down this unfamiliar road**  
**And although this wave is stringing us along**  
**Just know you're not alone**  
**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**_

**Settle down, it'll all be clear**  
**Don't pay no mind to the demons**  
**They fill you with fear**  
**The trouble it might drag you down**  
**If you get lost, you can always be found**

**Just know you're not alone**  
**Cause I'm going to make this place your home**

I have to go with them, I can't just sit here, I have guns. The ground bridge is still open.

"Naomi, I won't tell, you didn't ell when I went through the other time," Miko whispered. I hugged her and bolted towards the open ground bridge.

"Hey, who kicked me," Bulk asked. I had hit his foot.

"Naomi!" Smoke asked. I got up and dusted off my outfit. I was wearing a jeans, purple sleeve-less shirt, and "Katniss" Boots.

"Ratchet... Ratchet?" Dad tried calling.

"Oh, Naomi curse you," Mom said.

"Hey, I'm a creation of you," I said.

"She acts like you," Bulk stated.

"Lets go already," Megatron said.

I looked around to see we were on some sort of bridge. Wait, ewwww, were on his vein!

"So, how long before Unicron know we are here?" Mom asked.

"He already does," He stated.

"I still don't trust him," I whispered to Bee. He nodded in reply.

We kept walking. This place is giving me the creeps! Black, Purple, glowing purple, Black, Purple!

* * *

"Naomi you shouldn't have done that," Dad looked at me.

"I'm tired of being at base doing nothing, when I can fight too" I took out my guns.

Dad loked at me and then looked at Megatron.

"Ahhhh,"Megatron yelled. He held his head in agony.

"Unicron grows ever stronger," He says. I look at the floor and keep walking.

Megatron took the lead again.

"How do we know Megatron isn't being controlled and this is a trap?" Mom asked.

"Then we should keep our guns ready," I said. Dad nodded. I kept looking around as we walked into some type of tube. It began to get darker, and darker.

"Curse darkness," I muttered. Bee beeped a sigh.

* * *

I should never have let Naomi go, I'm going to be in Sooooooo much trouble.

"_Tornadoe are threatning Japan, as Honolulu, Hawaii is under 10 inches of snow, beeeeeeep" _The T.V. lost connection.

"So who wants to play a game?" June asked. I crossed my arms.

"That does it, I can't sit on my hands, as the worls is out of control," Agent Fowler yelled.

"And what are you going to do?" Doc-bot asked.

"Anything, hook up with the boys at the pentagon, figure out a way to bury that monster, for good," He replied.

"Optimus is down there," Jack said.

"You mean Optimus and Megatron," Fowler asked.

"No one is thrilled wiht this set up, think of Naomi, I think she is having it the worst," Ratchet said.

"Now that they are back together again,"

"Again?" raf asked.

"Megatron was an Autobot?" I asked.

"Optimus was a con?" Jack asked.

"They are brothers, they were best friends on Cybertron before the war," Ratchet began

"So you are saying, Naomi's Uncle is MEGATRON!" I asked.

"Sadly, yes," Raf answered.

* * *

"Unicrons spark is near," Megatron said.

"After you," Mom said. He began to walk.

"Uhhhh," Bulkhead was getting dizzy.

_"Bulkhead?"_ Bee beeped.

"I'm fine Bee, just wozzy," Bulk looked at me.

"The Dark energon," I said. "I feel a little dizzy too, but nothing that bad,"

"Steady as you go Bulk," Mom said. We helped him across the vein.

"He is preparing to dispell us," Megatron said.

"Now?" I asked. My Uncle looked at me.

"Yes," He answered.

We looked around.

"Oh, Primus" Smoke cursed. Bat figues were flying towards us.

I stood in front of Bulk, everyone was in battle mode.

"What are those things?" Bulk asked.

"They are some type of anti-body," Dad took out his guns, that are identical to mine.

We stood in a straight line.

"Naomi stay close to me," Mom said. I stood next to her and began firing.

"Whoa, this feels so cool!" I yelled.

"First time shooting, eh?" Mom asked. I nodded.

Dad took out his knives. I did too. Mine are exactly like Moms.

"Bulkhead!" I yeled. He is hanging of the sid of the vien!

_"Hold on"_ Bee buzzed.

Bee grabbed him and I kept shooting.

"Bee let go, I will only take you down with me," He ordered.

"Don't let go," I yelled.

"NAOMI!" Mom yelled.

"I got Bulk, don't worry," Smoke said he went over to help. I look at mom down below, I can't make it to her.

"BULKHEAD!" Mom yelled. He was hanging by his finger, but dad caught him.

"I've gotcha," He said as he pulled him up

"Go dad!" I yelled. When Bulk was on the vein I began shooting above.

"Arcee!" Dad yelled. I watced mom as she ran down and tried to get to us. This is why you watch your back.

"Ahhh," I yelled. I was pushed over the edge and flying forward.

"Naomi!" Smoke yelled. I screamed.

"Gotcha," I felt a hand grab me, it was Megatron's.

"Thanks..." I say. He places me down.

"Naomi, go help your mother," Dad ordered.

"She's fine," Mom jumped off of one of the flying things and landed next to me.

We all then ran off the Vein into another tube.

* * *

"Communication systems are down, nothing is showing," Ratchet said.

"Doesn't that mean?" I ask.

"Usually, but it must be because of the Dark Energon," Ratchet answere. I nodded.

"So if we can't track them, and they can't contact us.." I look at Miko.

"How will we know when they need pick-up," She asked. Ratchet stared us for a few seconds thinking. Then he looked at Jack, who was banging some sort of key on the railing.

"Where did you get that?" Ratchet asked.

"Optimus, Honastly I don't know why he would give me the key to the groundbridge power supply," He held out the key to Ratchet.

"Jack, there is no key to the groundbridge," Ratchet shook his head.

"Then what is it?" He held the key to his face.

"That is the key to Vector Sigma," Ratchet said.

"The What?" I asked.

"You are holding one of Cybertrons most important relics," Ratchet exclaimed.

"I shouldn't have it then," He held it towards Ratchet.

"Optimus gave it to you," Ratchet said.

"Why?" We all asked.

"Cause he doesn't plan on coming back," I looked at him, nooo.

* * *

We kept on shooting, something in my spark was feeling loss, but I don't know why.

"Keep going," I say and we run.

"Ahhhhh," My uncle yelled. I look at him.

"Megatron?" Dad asked.

He grabbed Dad and pulled him down... to shoot an incoming bat.

"Unicrons spark is through here!" He yelled.

"Autobots, I need you to keep off these bats for as long as you can," Dad ordered.

"Dad?!" I yelled. He looks at me.

"Naomi, whatever happens, I will always love you, I'm sorry we didn't know eachother for long, but we will see eachother some day," He ran through a tunnel, right behind Megatron.

_:Naomi, are you ok-Mom_

_:No, I just lost my Dad- Me_

* * *

The whole base was shaking. Dust and rock was falling.

"Earthquake," Agent Fowler stated.

"TAKE COVER!" Ratchet ordered. I grabbed Miko's hand and pulled her away from the others.

"Jack I want to tell you somehting," Miko said.

"What?" I asked. Miko moved forwards. She lightly grabbed both of his hands, and placed her lips on his.

"I love you," She said.

The ground shook even more. I stared at her.

"I love you, too,"

* * *

"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you," I could hear Dad yell in my sparkbond.

"Not here, not ever," Megatron yelled.

"With the power of the matrix, light our darkest hour," Dad chanted. I could feel life pry from me.

I drop on my knees.

_"Naomi,"_ Bee beeped.

"Naomi, stay with us, don't fall down," Mom yelled as she shot.

"With the power of the spark connection, help the Matrix light this Darkest hour," I chant. My chest opens up showing my spark, a triangualar pink piece shakes around. A bursting light shoot out of my chest and through the door the two leaders walked through.

"Naomi!?" Everyone yelled.

I close my eyes and see my little sister. Her chest is doing the same thing. Then I come back to reality.

But I'm not in the same place, I'm in a huge room.

"Dad?" I ask, I look at my body. Familiar arms hold me against their chest.

"Smokescreen?" I ask. I look up to see him smiling at me. I turn my head towards the front of us.

* * *

Ratchet had his arms protecting us from the rocks.

The base finally stopped moving and Ratchet stood up straight.

"Their might be after shocks," Ms. Darby said. The screen began to light up.

"Do you think?" Jack asked.

"I do," Ratchet proclaimed. The life signals of the Autobots came on, including Naomi's.

"Yeah!" We all chanted. I grabbed Jack and kissed him. We stood there in shock. Fowler hugged Jack's Mom.

"This is ackward," Raf said, fluffing his hair. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"How about now?" I asked. He blushed and smiled.

* * *

We continues to walk down the hall, Mom brushing my hair.

"Where's dad," This si the 3rd time I have asked. We then came into the room. Dad was on the floor and Megatron was up.

"Where are we Megatronous?" Dad asked. My jaw dropped.

He offered a hand to him and helped him up.

"Don't you remember old friend?" Megatron asked. Bulkhead then hit his head and the two turned to us.

"Optimus, are you ok?" He asked. Smokescreen held me closer and pulled out his gun, I 'm in his left hand.

"Why did he call me that?" Dad asked.

"What did you do to him?" Mom asked.

"Dad?" I asked. Pieces of my hair were sticking to my cheeks.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't you remember?" Smoke asked.

"Who are they?" Dad asked.

"Our mortal enemies, were out numbered, go," He ordered to my dad.

"NOO! Is this some kind of joke? I knew I should never have trusted you!" I yelled. I stood on Smoke's hand.

"What is that?" He asked.

"I'm your Daughter, Naomi Cee Prime!" I yelled. He looked at me.

"_Don't go Optimus," _Bee buzzed.

Megatron then ran through with him.

* * *

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and we all walked through, no one said a word.

"Arcee," Jack said in relief.

"I was worried about you," Miko piped in.

"Hey Bee," Raf said.

"And Optimus, is he?" Ratchet stuttered.

"Dead, no," Mom said. I was still in Smoke's arms.

"He looked at us and didn't even reconize us," Bulk said.

"He didn't even know who his real daughter was," Smoke said. Everyone directed thier attention to me.

"Optimus is with that Bastard, Megatron," I said.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes, he lost his memory of being a Prime,"

* * *

**_Just know you're not alone_**  
**_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_**


	26. Orion Pax-Parts 1,2,3

**This is the longest Chapter I have written in my entire story, over 4,000 words, but I didn't want to have seperate chapters for this one, I love you all and please review!**

* * *

**Orion Pax-1, 2, 3**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

"He lost himself," Ratchet said.

"That doesn't make sense, Optimus knew Megatron," Mom said.

"They were friend before Dad was givne the Matirx, then they became mortal enemies," I said.

"Exactly, if Optimus didn't even know his own name, then the title Prime hasn't even been given to him yet," Ratch said.

"Without the Matrix, Dad or Optimus has reverted to his Pre-Prime, Orion Pax" I said.

"In his mind," June began

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME PRIME THINKS HE IS SME KIND OF LIBRARIAN!" Fowler yelled. Smoke finally put mme down.

I noddd and so did Ratchet.

* * *

It's morning, Everyone stayed at Base, including June and Fowler. They slept in the extra bunk. mom didn't get any sleep last night, I slept a little. You try losing a parent TWICE!

"If Optimus is working wiht the Cons," Bulkhead began.

"It's because Megatorn is doing some kind of Vodu," Mom stated.

"Orion Pax may not be an Autobot in his head, but he will be always one in here," He patted his chest.

"We ahve to find him," Smoke said.

"I have a chip in my behind to tell when I'm going to get dohnuts, and your telling me you can't track Prime?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Good to know Fowler.." I mumbled.

"His signal has not appeared since the issue in the Earth's core," Ratchet pulled up the signals.

"Wemust get going and finding his contingince plan," The doc ordered.

"Contingince plan?" Bulk asked.

"Is that even a word?" Miko asked.

"They key card, so what does it do?" Jack asked.

"It is the key to Vector Sigma, it is the reposit of the Wisdom of the Prime's," Ratchet answered.

"Is that some type of super computer?" I asked.

"So we can just download Optimus's memory?" Raf asked.

"Yes," Mom answered. "What? I paid attention on school,"

"Is it back there, in a closet?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it's on Cybertron," I said.

* * *

"Jackson Darby, you will not being going to another planet," His mom yelled.

"Were in!" Miko and I piped in.

"You aren't going either," She said.

"Not when one of you can,"

"Oh, brother..." I face palm.

"June's right, why send a boy to do a bots job?" Fowler asked.

"He is considered an honorary Prime, Fowler, Optimus gave him that key," I said.

"Jack is the only one who can turn Optimus to he once was," Ratchet said,

"Why would he choose a human?" Fowler asked.

"Maybe Optimus thinks Jack is more than meets the eye," Mom said.

"Yeah, Jack reminds me of Dad alot," I said.

"They key is useless without the means of reaching Cybertron," Ratch said.

"We need a space bridge," I stated.

"No kidding Naomi," Bulk said,

"What about the ground bridge?" Miko asked.

"Miko it barely got them out of Earhts Orbit, remember?" Raf asked.

"Can't you boost it or something?" Miko asked. Ratchet put on his thinking face.

* * *

We all left to go to school that day, leaving a thinking Ratchet. I put on some jeans and T-shirt. This week I'm off because of construction.

"RingringRingRing," My phone buzzed. I pulled out my purple flip-phone and answered.

"Hey Naomi! Waz up, guess what! We just go a new bot and he looks so cool!" Kaylee said over the phone.

"Hi Kaylee, so are you up to anything later?" I asked.

"Yeah, my Mom is taking me to visit the bot, he really tall an everything... SoundWave stop!" She yelled. Wait, Soundwave?

"Did you just say Soundwaves?" I asked, but she had already hung up.

* * *

I give the person thier food, but I notice something in front of me.

"Hey Jack" Sierra waves.

"Hey Sierra," I wave.

"Why don't I ever see you around?" She asks.

"I'm really busy," He said.

"BeeepBeeep," The noise went off.

"Don't move," I told Sierra

"Welcome to KO Burger how can I.." I began

"It's 5pm, shifts over," The voice came over the radio.

"Oh, that kind of stuff," She backed away.

"Sierra wait, she's my mother," I blurted. Arcee then came around the corner.

"Your mom looks good in leather, bye," She then ran.

"Sierra.." I began.

"I don't need another kid," Arcee said. I shook my head and left with her.

* * *

I sat with Raf and was coloring, till we heard beeping noises. We turned towards the ground bridge to find a workng Ratchet.

"Ratchet are you turbo charging the G-bridge?" Raf asked.

"Tinkering, no need to get anyone's hopes up just yet," He replied.

"Your doing great," I complimented, before sitting back down and coloring with my Best friend.

* * *

"Naomi, where is Ratchet?" Fowler yelled over the screen.

"Ratchet, the Annoying agent is back," Naomi yelled. I put down my tools and walk over.

"Agents Fowler is it Optimus?" I asked.

"Ratchet, it's cons, and they are busting into the same research lab they hit two months ago," He said calmly.

"Roll out everyone," I ordered.

* * *

We jumped out and began fighting Knockout and the "Blue" Nimrod.

"I will say a Hello to the big "O" for you," He yelled. I had enough and drove full speed after them.

"Arcee!" Bulk yelled.

I jumped through the ground bridge and over Knockout's head.

"Scrape" He cussed.

I swerved out of the way of cons and attcked them

_:Mom, you have got to be kidding me- Naomi_

_:Go care for the Twins, would ya?- Me_

Soundwave came in front of me, I'm ready.

"Nooo," I yelled. I was transported to... the Artic.

* * *

"You were stupid, Arcee," Ratchet said.

"I did at first, but then I caught onto what you were trying to do," I whispered, she smiled, but it faded away.

"Uhaaaaaaa" Bulkhead smashed one of Ratchets, tools.

"Bulkhead I ..." He tried ot say.

"What you NEEDED that! All I need is our leader," Bulkhead yelled.

"I need him to so shut up you FRAG head!" Smoke yelled. Bee then got into the fight.

"Guys?... WOULD YOU GUYS SHUTUP!" I yelled. They looked at me.

"It's not your fault," Jack said to mom.

"If any of us needed rescue, Optimus would have found a way," Mom said. I felt her sorrow and so did the Twins, whos sniffles could be heard.

"A dozen dead, you guys better get your act together, or the Pentagon will shut down your base," Fowler yelled over the radio.

"Where will you go?" Raf asked.

"Who knows, they willl probably ship us to an island or outerspace," I answered.

"You can't leave, you can stay with me," Raf said. I pulled off my sea-shirt to show my sports-Bra.

"I'm not going to stay here, no more scars," I pointed out. Smoke touched the one that made an x on my whole back.

"Optimus would have evacutated all humand, before we faught," Bulk stated.

"Want to tell us anything else we do know!" Mom snapped.

"Nothing to say in front of the children," Bulk and mom had there fist ready.

"Whoa, why don't we think on what happened just now," I said

"They just stole the power source to create a Spacebridge, it is somewhere here on Earth and we must find it.

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

"Rafael is the test subject ready," Ratchet asked.

"Yes, lets... roll," Raf began to drive the car through the improved ground bridge.

"Come one, come one," I pleaded. I had Chloe in human form, she maybe asleep, but she has good hearing.

The car drove through, but blew up in seconds.

"It was just the first try," Raf turned to Ratchet said.

"No Raphel, it takes eons to master this," Ratchet said.

"Again, years," I explained.

"There is this rope that starts at the cieling and hangs down, I have never made it, niether has Naomi when I showed her once. When I told Bee, he believed in me, and finally I can make it," He said.

"What does this have to do with space bridges?" Ratchet was getting frustrated.

"It means you have to keep trying, don't ever stop," I said. "And you should apolize to Raf, it took him months to do that and only the senior can do that!"

"Optimus, I'am so sorry," Ratchet mumbled as I walked out of the room with Chloe.

* * *

"Any space bridges yet?" I asked. Everyone's hed was hung low.

"Not yet,... wait," He walked over to the screen.

"What is it?" I asked. Jack was holding my hand so it felt kind of awkward.

"Is that a high frequency signal?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, with an imbeaded message to me!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"Oh Primus, it's Starscream," Smoke said.

"Don't you have some place to be?" Ratchet asked.

"You said to watch the kids cause i'm to young to search for stuff like that," He said. Naomi clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her laughing.

"He has information about Optimus," He grabbed his medical kit.

"So your going to help him, don't you think it's a trap?" I asked.

"Bulkhead, come with me," Ratche topend the groundbridge and the two ran thorugh.

"This is boring," I said to him. Jack then kissed Miko on the lips.

"Love ya," Miko mumbled.

"Get a room," I said. They snickered and kissed some more.

"Fine, lets go find a room, maybe it has music!" Miko yelled. The two hed off down one of the halls.

"Oh gosh," Smoke mumbled.

"No kidding," I said.

* * *

"We have found the Space Bridge," Ratchet said.

"Yipeee!" I yelled.

"It's near an Energon mine," Mom pointed out. I looked. It's in Arizona!

"Whats our intel?"

"Reliable source," Ratchet answered.

"Starscream," I mumbled to myself.

"Do we even know if humans can breathe on your planet?" June asked.

"No, to much chemical in the air," I said. "I can survive, thats what Dad said."

"I'll hook Jack up with the state of the ark, space-suit!" Fowler places his arm over his shoulder.

"It's too dangerous," June began

"I know, but life is hard," Jack stated.

"Dad risked his life ot save our planet, we can risk ours too," I said.

"I'm going with him, so don't worry," Mom came up.

"You go Mom," I said. She winked at me.

"When you were little, you always wanted to be an astronaut," His mom said.

* * *

"We will ground bridge you to the Space Bridge, but you will take the space bridge to Cybertron," Ratchet explained.

"Understood," Jack said

"Stealth is important here Bee," I pointed at him, who gave me a thumbs up.

"You guys will have to hold it for me and Jack to go through and back," Mom said.

"I will help withe guarding," I said.

"Fine by us," Bulkhead said. I smiled.

"If Rafael climbed ot the top of the rope in gym class, then wwe can do this," Ratchet said.

"What does Gym class have to do with anything," Miko asked. "If Naomi can go, I can go,"

"Miko you will stay here with Rafael and communicate and power the groundbridge," Ratchet ordered.

"Naomi, is a techno-organic, she can fight," Mom said.

"Son, it's time to suit up," Fowler said.

"I have a suit for Naomi, too," Ratchet said.

* * *

Ratchet handd me a plastic bag. I ran to the hall and changed.

It was a tight navy blue, suit, had a zipper in the front. sleeves that went to my elbows, and the pants went to my feet. Silver lines were on the sides.

"Boot," I said to myself. The boots wereboots kind of liek Miko's except with no elevation at the bottom, only a flat piece of metal for sliding.

I walk out and Mom smiles.

"You look lie a miniture robot you." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, remember you got this multi-suit for my birthday?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes.

"Now lets kick some Decpticons afts across the galaxy!" I chanted. The ground bridge was open so we all slowly walked through with our guns held high.

* * *

I look at Naomi, she looks like me when I'm in my holgram, motercycle suit.

We all stealthy walked through the groundbridge.

"Clear," Bulk said

"Clear," Naomi whispered.

"Clear," I finally said.

I hide on top of the drill and watched him relax against it. I counted to 3 and attacked him. Bee joined in.

"Command, this is space bridge control we are under attack, repeat," A con comm, but Bulk smashed him.

"Shhhhh," Ratchet motioned his finger over his lips.

"Lets go before Ratchet has to shhhhh anymore bots," Naomi said. Her multi suit's silver lines, lit up a light blue adn guided our way a little.

"That's pretty cool," Smoke said.

"Thanks to Me" Ratchet said, being the selfish one.

* * *

We finally arrived at our destination. I'm not that fast of a runner, but I do keep up with Bee adn Ratchet as they hide behind a huuge boulder.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet whispered.

"It's huge!" I alomost yell, but bee covers my mouth.

"Our thanks to Starscream," Mom said. She looked up and Smoke and Bulk.

"Who else would it be?" She said. "I heard Naomi say it too,"

Bulkhead grabbed a huge drill and chucked it at the stand-by cons.

We began to shoot.

"Lets go 12 year old," Smoke rymmed.

"I'm going, give me a boost," I said. Smokeput his hands down and tossed me towards a con.

"Come to Mama!" I yell. Man that felt awkward, but oh well. I transformed my hands into the blades and sliced his Energon line. He fell to the ground. I kept running.

_:Good work,-Mom_

_:Show me your stuff-Me_

Mom flipped and killed one with her guns. She kneeled adn looked up to see Ratchet strolling up to the Space Bridge.

"Masterpiece of engineering," Ratchet said.

Operational?" Mom asks.

"Fully," He said.

"I call East wing, I'm better at that side," I yell and flip off the side of the bridge landing on my feet.

"Same position you like to take," Ratchet said. It echoes thorugh the place.

"I'm shutting down scrambler to contact base," Ratchet ordered.

"Hey Ratchet? Is Jack going to be a polorbear, all stuffed with materials?" I asked loudly.

"Who knows?" He answered.

* * *

"Base, objective secure," Ratchet's voice came over the radio I held my helmet.

"Good luck Jack," Miko kissed my cheek.

"Bring me back a suvenier," Raf asked.

"What happens when you have to go to the batheroom?" Miko asked, normal Miko.

"Safe journey son," Fowler did not smile.

"Just go already, Optimus need you," Mom said. I nodded adn begna to walk thorugh the ground bridge.

I saluted quickly and walked through leaving everyone.

* * *

"Bulkhead, lift me up," I asked. He reached down and pulled me up. I watched the ground bridge come alive.

"Oh, Jack," I crossed my arms, technically my guns.

Jack walked through in a space suit and a helmet.

"Locking onto Cybertron," Ratchet explained.

"You ready?" Mom asked him.

"Lets do this," Jack said.

"We are leaving the bridge open, you will have to find it yourself," Ratchet said.

"Wait were not going to the big V?" He asked.

"The destination of it is unknown, the key will guide you," I said.

"What do you know, we have ourselves a miniture Prime," Ratchet said to me. I smiled, my brown hair flowed over my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Space bridging is just like ground bridging," Mom reasured Jack.

"Just a little more intense," I yell over the loud sound.

"See ya later," I waved. My mom and Jack walked to Cybertron.

* * *

I looked around, Naomi would of died to see her home, she was born here, and should be able to see it.

The place was dark, gray, and no being was insight.

"I can't believ it, I'm actually on another planet," I said. "Arcee?" She was extreemly quiet.

"This isn't how I wanted you to see my home," She looked liek she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry," I appolized

"When Naomi was born, the city was at war, but parts of it were beautiful, city lights, commercials, People, then we left, and now it's all gone. I was going to bring along Naomi, but I don't want her to see what happened to the place she never realy go to see," Arcee said.

_"Arcee, Jack? Do you copy?-_Ratchet

"We are on Cybertron," I said through the comm.

I could here high fives at the base and Naomi screaming in joy.

_"Good job Jack!- Naomi_

_"We don't know if your journey is 5 steps or 5 clicks,"- Ratchet_

_"_Understood," Arcee transformed into her motercycle mode.

"Let roll," I hopped on and held the key in front of me. it was telling me where to go.

"This could be a while," Bulk complained.

"_Space bridge control do you copy?"_ A decpticon asked over the radio.

"We need someone to answer it other than us, he knows my voice," I say, just guessing!?

"Raphael patch in agent Fowler," Ratchet said.

* * *

"You have one nano-second to," Breakdown yelled over the radio.

"This is Space Bridge control, situation normal," Agent fowler said. I fluffed up my hair.

"Normal, you sure about that?" He asked.

"We were checking the subsystems, and we uhh, and we had a serge, but it's fine now, How are you?" Fowler asked. I looked at him.

"Never better, will do, control out," Fowler ended it. I sighed.

_"Really, Fowler, how do you do?"-_Naomi

"Chillax Naomi, everything is fine, Raf and Nurse Darby helped him out," I said.

* * *

As we drive though Cybertron, Jack is holding the key for dear life.

"That way," He said. I swereved.

"Towards Caon?" I asked.

"The Decepticon capital, swell," He said.

We finally arived at the Evil Capital. Jack hopped off of me and I transformed to my normal self.

"Were on foot from here," I ordered.

_"Don't make to much attention, it's Caon,-_Naomi

"Smarty pants, we got it, now you have to stop stealing from Ratchet datapads to read that stuff," I said over the comm.

"Cons?" Jack asked.

"Vermin," I answered.

We started across the bridge. Being careful where we step.

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

We walked up a few stairs and came in contact with a statue of Megatron.

"Ahh," Jack yelped. The ground began to crack adn rock began to fall.

A builing was coming out of the ground.

"The entrance," Jack said.

"Caon was a quick built capital, they did not relize what was below there feet," I explained, but I felt dust hit my shoulder plates. I look up to see a... Insecticon.

He jumps down from above us. Jack! I quickly grab him and flip out of its way.

"Shoot Arcee!" Jack yells at me. I do.

But the Bastard came charging at me and I'm now agaisnt a hard wall.

"Arcee!" Jack calls for me. The instecticon inches towards him, but I attack.

"We are being attacked by soem kind of robot beetle," I say through the comm

_"A Spidabot?"-Naomi_

_"No an Insecticon"-Ratchet_

_"What are Depticons doing on Cybertron?" -Raf_

"_Ummmm missed the flight?"- Naomi_

_"A few remained or centries in stasis,"- Ratchet_

* * *

"Your doing ok Jack," I reasurred myself.

"He takes a while in that suit," Smoke said.

_"He is a human it takes them time to get to some where on Cybertron,"_ Bee buzzed

* * *

"Jack go find the Key slot, Now!" I yelled. Jack noddd and rushed through.

I jump up a builing, but it flies up.

"Scrape," I curse, I jump over it and land on the ground.

Jack is still watching, but the door shuts, leaving me with bot on me attacking.

"Get off," I yell.

"eehehheh" It screeched.

Alll I saw was blackness.

* * *

I placed the key on it s rightful place and so far, it's just been awesom, but slow. Huge Bue tubes collide in teh back and download everythigng onto the key.

"4 days of waiting, are almost done,"

"Ratchet how long does this take?" I asked.

_"You are talking about all the memories of the last Primes," -Ratchet_

I hear a familiar chomping noise.

"No now, Scraplet!" I yell, I grab a piece of metal and hit alot of them.

"Noonoonononon," I hit some off of it.

* * *

"If they eat through Vector Sigma.." Ratchet began

"So the rumors are true," Megatron is here.

"Back off Bastard," I look at him and give him the "Rot in Hell" Face

"I shall never unserestimate you again," Megatron began.

"Oh know," I held my spark, Mom is down.

"Ratchet Mom is hurt," I whisper.

"I believe the Autobot Arcee will be walking through that portal with the Matrix of Leadership in her hand," Megartron asks.

"We hold the Space Bridge open," Ratchet said.

"At all costs," I finish.

We shoot at the Mega-ton!" He is tall and bulky looking so it's kinda of funny.

"Ahhh," He punches Bulkhead and sends him flying. Ratche thrown against a wall, then he came towards me.

"Oh Primus," I ask, but Bee grabs me in time. Smoke is still protecting the controls form off chart bullets.

Bee and I are then sent to the wall.

* * *

I slowly come into reality. I open my eyes and look around.

"Gosh I must have been hit preety bad.

_:Naomi, are you ok?-Me_

_:Naomi?-Me_

There was no reply. I look at my foot.

"Scraplet!" I shoot it off. Jack!

I jump up and transform, and zoom off to find him

* * *

"Nononono," I yell I kept whacking them off, but they kept getting closer to the key.

Right when I htough I was saved, the Insecticon flew in.

He looked at me, but then at the scraplets. He was fightened. I grab one and throw it at its foot.

"Here's the main course," I yelled, soon all of them attacked him, knocking him off the edge of the brdige that brought me here. I watched him, but my attention turned to the now downladed Key. I grabbed it and ran back through the tunnel.

"Need a lift," I turn around to find Arcee.

"Yes," I answer. I hop on and we head back towards the Space Bridge. Arcee drove at full speed which feels lie 300 miles per hour! We exited the city adn were coming up towards the Space bridge.

"Almost there, Cee," I say.

"Ratchet we have the Matrix were coming through," Arcee comm.

"Naomi?" I comm.

"Ratchet,"Arcee asked again.

I looked up at her.

"Something is wrong, Ratchet is not answering and Naomi is not answering through our bond," Arcee said.

"We can't go through, can we?" I ask. She looks at me, her motherly instincts are kicking in.

* * *

I'm starting to wake up, but vision is still blurry.

"Bee?" I ask. He was still holding me.

"Come Arcee, so I may kill you for good,"Oh no, he is still here.

"I cannot allow that to happen Megatron," I turn around.

"Dad?" I ask. Bee then comes to life.

_"Naomi?"_ He buzzed.

"Bro, I'm fine, but Optimus is here," I say.

_"Don't say dad yet, he still thinks he is Orion Pax,"_ He replied and stood up.

"I rely with the Autobots, and you are not one of us," Dad took out his swords. One was cut in half.

"ahahaha," Dad yelled and swong his sword, but Megatron stopped him.

"You have much to learn, Orion, your Spark is to small," Megatron said. Megatron punched him hard in the stomach.

"No, you BASTARD! Get away from my DAD!" I yell. I jump of Bee's head and onto the platform.

"Well, well, why isn't it Naomi Cee Prime," Megatron said. Dad was trying to get back up from the blow he had in his stomach.

I hear a motercycle, Mom! She zooms up and pushes Megatron 50 yards and he falls. I stand there.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"That person who just saved you Aft is my mom, so if you would, get up?" I ask. He stnds up finally.

"I'am Orion Pax," He says. I smile.

"You taught me wel," I whisper, he give me a raised eyebrow in return.

Jack then comes with the key.

"Naomi, do it," He says. I take a step back.

"I cannot, you are the honorary Prime," I wink.

"Are you certain, I'am worthy?" He asks.

"You have no idea," Jack answers. He hold the key in front of him, and the miracle happens.

The key shoots a bright light at his chest, his chest plates open, reveling the Matrix inside of him. It starts to glow as more light enters him.

I turn to my left to find Megatron running towards us.

"Scrape," I mumble. I transform my arms into my guns and begin to shoot, but Ratchet took care of that. Nevermind, he's out. I stand there and keep firing, he keeps running.

Mom is on the ground struggling, I feel blood dripping down my face, whats the worst that can happen.

I look at the key, it's levitating, Orion Pax gets it.

"Dad!" I yell, but he catches Megatrons sword.

"Megatron, be gone," HE punches him in the face.

"Hey I like that saying," I say to Jack. I know if I shoot, it would make things worse, this is the leaders fight.

Dad then gives him a couple blows, then the finally, Megatorn is sent flying itno a boulder.

Jack and I hug eachother.

"Naomi!" Mom yells.

"Mom... Dad," I say in relief.

"Ratchet how did we arrive here?" Dad asked.

"Long story old friend." Doc replies.

"A very long long one," I say to mom.

"Naomi?" I turn around to see Smokescreen waking up.

"Oh, Primus your ok," I mumble.

"Base to Arcee, we are reading 6 Autobot signitures,, is Prime with you?" Fowler asked.

" Yes, and Jack, plus Naomi" Mom comms back.

We could here the chants at base through her comm.

I hear a grunt and I walk backwards to Smokescreen. It's Megatron.

"Are you kidding me," Smoke compained with Bulk.

We all started to fire. The ground bridge opened up.

"It's ours," Mom stated.'

"Autobots, fall back," Dad ordered.

Mom makes a grab for Jack and hops through.

"Your turn," Smoke said to me. He grabed me and held me against his chest and jumpes through.

"This time he is coming with us," Bulkhead yelled and ran behind us.

* * *

"Jack!" I heard June say, we were still walking thorugh the swirly tube.

"This was totally frightening," I say, he puts me down and I keep walking.

Raf hugs Bee's foot, as Miko jumps in Joy and hugs Bulkhead. June hugs Jack.

I look at Mom, who smiles down on all of us. I hug Smoke's foot, but then we all turn towards the ground bridge.

"Optimus?" Raf asked as he stood in front of him.

"Hello, Rafael," He said with a smile.

"THe big guy remembers us, Yeah!" Miko yelled and hugged me.

"Miko.. can't...breathe," I stutter. She releases her grip on me.

"Although I don't remember what happened," He looks at the decepticon symbol on his shoulder.

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but remember this, your spark will always be an Autobot," Ratchet nudged him.

"Optimus," Mom asks. She runs over and hugs him. I smile.

"Come here Naomi," He calls, he places a hand down and I hug him.

"I love you Dad," I say.

"You too, Sweetspark" He replies.


	27. Operation BumbleBee and secrets-part 1

**Waz up ya'll I'm freezing my aft off in my house, so I'm just going to write this**

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehhehehhehehehehehehehehe hehehehe... what?! I'm havign a sugar rush too!**

* * *

**Two weeks Later:**

"Naomi, get up," I look up from my twin bed to see Mom holding Charlie.

"Oh...its to early," I moaned.

"Don't make me get Ratchet," She knelt down. I shot up straight.

"Ok, OK, OK, I'm up!" I litteraly jumped out of bed and ran to the batheroom to get changed.

I had clothes set out for me. Navy blue shorts, Pink Tanktop, with a sweater that had lace that could see my Tanktop. I slipped on my brown uggs and walked over to the door. A bag with a dohnut in it was from Smoke.

=Your Carrier would kill me if I had gotten you coffee, so Good Morning,= Smokescreen.

Awwwwww. So sweet!

I took out the dohnut and made my way towards the control room.

* * *

"Naomi, stay here, for God's sake!" Ratchet ordered.

"I didn't say I was going Doc, so take a chill pill," I took in the last piece of my dohnut.

"Ratchet, she knows better now," Dad said.

"Let's go see if I was right about this," Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

"Right about what?" I ask, my hair was still messed up and was in an Afro type thing.

"Autobot Signal, now fix your nest up there," Mom came in. I sighed and ran towards the room.

* * *

We left base and hid behind some rocks.

"I guess you were right Ratchet about the Autobot frequency, that is unearthed," I looked at Ratchet.

"I'm always right," He said selfishly. "Our backup should be here soon,"

"With what the Decepticons have found, I'am not willig to wait," I stood up and had my guns ready.

"Optimus.." Ratchet mumbled to me.

I kept walking down the hill. The Decepticons have found it.

"Megaton, I cannot allow you to take Autobot relics," I ordered. Ratchet was on my tail

"Optimus, lower you weapons, or you will not see tomorrow," Megatron held up, the spark-extinguisher.

"The spark-extinguisger," I took a step back.

"Capable of extinguishing every spark around it," Megatron held it towards his face.

And to think you led him straight ot it..Optimus," A drone said.

"SHUT UP!" Megaton yelled. "Or should I say, Orion Pax?"

"You really should have left your Decepticon shield intact, your code breaking skills are very important,"

The drones began to fire, a ground bridge ipened and Megatron started to walk through it. I kept firing.

:_Dad, Bee is close by-Naomi_

_:Excellent-Me_

I could hear the young scout drive up the mountain top. He drove full speed towards the ground bridge.

"Bumblebee, secure the package," I ordered, he drove right into the ground bridge.

Bee finally flew out and we transported to base.

"Maybe this time, Naomi wil have good looking hair," Ratchet joked.

* * *

Bee is in the middle of explianing what happened.

"_I came thorugh and drove upside down! Then I drove under him, he chased me, but that slag head was too slow!"_ He exclaimed. Miko and Jack were obviously lost in the whole conversation.

"Only you Bee..." I said.

"Lop de lop, eh?" Mom asked. Bee then handed Raf his toy car.

"You have some Brass bairings, Bee!" Bulk gave him a nudge.

"Optimus, this is definitly the source we detected, and it's..." Ratchet began.

"An Iocon Homing Becon," Dad finished.

"A whats it doing on there?" I ask.

"The Class A: Weaopns were hidden in the Iocon base underground from the Decepticons," Dad explained.

"Where you once worked, as an archivest," Bulk stated.

"It was both a decoding sectiona and a strong hold, a place where Megatron invaded, they were sent of to a different world, out of the Decepticon reach," Dad explained.

"Where is the bathroom?" Miko asked. She looked strange, her face was a little more pale them usual and she was hunched over.

"I'll take you," Mom said. Mom picked up Miko and placed her dwon on the ground. "This way," They walked towards outr room.

"Is this the only one Uncle knows about?" I asked.

"You are right to ask, Naomi, I'am afraid I do not remember," Dad shook his head.

"Thats ok, things happen," I send happiness through our bond.

"RATCHET, COME QUICK!" I heard Mom yell.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked, clearly not in a good mood.

"Miko is in the bathroom and is throwing up," Mom replied.

"Jack.." I ask.

"I'll go ask her is she has a virus or something, Ratchet get going," Jack orders, thats a first. They make there way towards our room.

"Smoke.." I ask. He comes over and kneels in front of me.

"What?" He asks.

"Do you think?" I ask.

"I'll betcha no..." He bets.

"$20 bucks if she isn't," I whisper. He nods.

* * *

Nurse Darby is here, she is an Adult Human. She is in the bathroom with Miko asking her stuff. The door is locked, probably to make sure the sickness doesn't get to Jack or any of us.

"Where's Bee," I ask Mom, we are waiting in the kitchen Area, technically the Energon room.

"Got sent to look for another signiture," Mom replies taking a sip of her Energon Tea. I sat there drinking a bottle of flavored water.

"Man, I can't wait to be actually part of the Autobot fighting team," I say.

"When you are 13 we will think about it, but for right now, you can just help out with small things." She looks at me. I nod.

It's good to have quality time with Mom.

* * *

"Bee, what happened?" Ratchet asked as he scanned him.

"He can't transform," Bulk answered for him.

"You can fix him right?" Raf asked.

"Bumblebee got hit pretty hard, he may have damaged his T-cog," Ratchet examined.

"Is that like your T-bone?" Jack asked.

"Not exactly, T-cog helps us to Transform," Mom explained.

"By the All-spark, BumbleBee's T-cog isn't broken, it's missing," Ratchet said.

"What!" I ask.

"But the Decepticons transform too, why do they need another T-cog?" Jack asks

"It's M.E.C.H," I punch I ross my arms.

"It appears that their knowing of Cybertronian engineering has grown," Ratchet figures out.

_"I need it back, I'm getting it,"_ Bee buzzed.

"Bumblee, please, you re not presently equiped," Dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

_"You don't know how I feel,"_ He replied.

"I do know how it feels ot lose something and myself," Dad looks at me.

"Ok, I say we don't transform till Bee gets his Cog back," Bulk orders.

"Your Spark is in the right place,, but we shouldn't eliminate ourselves in this situation," Mom said.

"I guess you can hang with me when no one is here," I say to lighten his mood.

"Uhhhhhh!" He moans loudly. "No driving!"

"Hey, I guess someone know how I feel not having my Cybertronian body," I point out. Bee looks at me with symphathy but it washes away.

* * *

Bee has been annoying Ratchet, All... Day!

"Beee, give the doc a break, coem watch T.V. with me," I call him over. Me and Raf were playing a game.

_"Ummmm,"_ Bee buzzed. We are playing the racing game

"Bad call," I tell Raf.

"T.V.?" Raf asks as he turns on it, but a commercial for a car shows up.

"_OH MY PRIMUS!"_ Bee yells.

"Taking the Auto, out of Autobot is sooo not a good thing," I whisper. Smoke would of laughed, but he isn't here.

"Come on Bee, your just as good without wheel, speed isn't everyhting you know," RAf explained, Bee actually lightened up.

Jack then came in at fulls speed with Mom, they spun around and finally stopped.

'"Personal best Arcee, You hit 170 easy, Arcee!" Jack exclaimed. He then looked up.

"Uh oh," They both mumbled.

"Smooth..." I mumble ot myself, Bee is like a brother to me, I hate it when he is unhappy

"Is Miko still with Mom, it's been a whole day?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, they said not to bug them, I guess its one of those days," I shrugged.

* * *

Another Day at School, Kaylee is a happy person, but she looks a little older than the last time I saw her.

They didn't care if I changed like that, the school already knows that I'm with the Autobots. They know my story.

"Hey Kaylee," I call, school has ended for the day, just waiting for Smoke to pick me up.

"Hey, sorry if I hung up the last time we talked on the phone," She appolized.

"Its ok," I smile

"Um, have to go, see ya!" She yelled as she ran to a blacka dn purple helicopter. Geez, where have I seen that before, I'm so blank today!

Smoke then comes up and opens his door.

"Hey Naomi, lets head back," He said. I hopped in and we drove to the back.

"Where's the ground bridge," I asked. It then popped up.

"The answer to your question," He drove through and into base.

* * *

"Beepbeepbeep" It was more like a hum, but it was showing up on the screen.

"Hey Naomi, I'm going to on patrol, see you later," Smoke said.

"ah, come on it;s only been like 20 minutes since I got back from school," I slunched.

"I'll text when I'm coming back," He transformed and zoomed out of base. I huffed.

"I think thats it Bee," Bulk guessed.

_"We can go get it,"_ Bee buzzed.

"I know we can handle it Bee, but what are you trying to prove?" Bulk looked at him. I walked over, still in my uniform.

"Dude, you are strong, but uhhh," I moaned. I looked at Bulkhead who was feeling the same way as me. We were getting to the point of the amount of frustration Ratchet was dealing with.

* * *

"I won't tell anyone," I promised. Bee pulled Bulk through the ground bridge, I'm going to be in soooo much trouble.

"Naomi... where's Jack?" I turn around to see June, she looked tired.

"Umm, he's at work, I guess, what happened.." I began.

"None of your business right now," She snapped at me. Man, shes got to stop living in the past!

I sighed and walked over to the monitors. I stared at the Autobot signitures making there way towards the strange black dot.

I pressed the blue-tooth on my ear and opened up the comm.

"Your worse than Miko, Bee," I said. I heard Bulk laugh.

_"Hey, do you want me to tell who put the fake purple energon all over doc bed!?"_ Bee yelled.

"Ummmm, I take it back," I sheepishly said. Ratchet blamed it on the twins.

_"Signal is coming close,"_ Bulkhead said.

I heard a car noise and then

_"Catch me if you can!"_ it was Knockout.

"Ah Scrape, are you kidding me, Bee!" I sat on the ground, but Bee already took off running after him. Scrape! I watch as Bee chased after Knockout on the monitor.

Then I saw him swerving, he's coming up to a cliff!

"BEE!"


	28. Operation Bumblebee and Secrets-part 2

**Ok, I was having issues with my laptop, sorry for the last chaper!**

* * *

_"Bee" I yelled._

I turned my comm on, but no response. Then I had to be a trader.

"Ratchet, Bee is in trouble,"

* * *

"Out of all the stupid things.." Ratchet mumbled. We had gotten Bee back from falling of the cliff.

"Hey he did good while I was there," Bulk stared at the angry medic.

"Hey! Bee is waking up!" Raf announced. Mom walked up behind me, man she has got to be mad at me!

_"What happened?"_ Bee asked. He held his head in agony.

"Dude, you flew... off a cliff," I answered.

"You have already damaged your voice box, have no T-cog, were you really trying to add your spark to the list?" Ratchet asked.

"Can I add mine to the list," I look up at mom.

"Indeed," She rolled her eyes at me. "Naomi..."

_"I'm useless,"_ Bee buzzed.

"Bee you are not useless," Raf told him.

"Look, hate to brake up the pity party, but the cons just got hold of Iocon relic two to thier armory," Mom said.

"Niether blame, nor praise will define mass defence, but we cannot afford to make unnesacary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base." Dad ordered. I backed away towards Raf, I pulled him in front of me.

"As for you Naomi, you are punished from using your weaponary for a week," Dad walked over to Raf and I.

"What! Fine..." I answer.

"It's yes, Dad to you," He stared at me. I nodded. He walked away to his room.

"Um, guys, has anyone seen Miko?" Raf asked.

"Uh, Nurse Darby sent her to the doctor, she isn't coming back till later on this week, she must be sick," Bulk answered. I started to follow them, being the girl I'am.

Ratchet ran over to Optimus, the two bro's, except I can't see Ratchet as a best friend to dad. Ratchet is... is, to grumpy!

* * *

"Optimus, you know there is only one way for Bee to be whole," Doc said.

"A transplant, but we need a donor," Dad looked at me and picked me up.

"I will volunteer," Ratchet pointed to his chest.

"What!?" I ask.

"I do not rely on it all the time, Bumblebee need it more than me," Ratchet said.

You make a compealing case, but we will find Bumblebee's T-cog," Dad placed a hand on Ratchet shoulder.

"Optimus, M.E.C.H. are savages, who knows how much damage they have done to it, or if I will be able to repair it?" He looked at me. "Like Naomi, I'am still trying to find out why she will not be her normal Cybertronian self?"

"Hey Ratchet, in any situation it is in, I know you can fix it," I smiled. He smiled, but it flushed away with anger.

"I just want to do whats right for the team, and your family," He looked at me.

* * *

We were all lined up against the wall. Well, just me, Mom, and Bulk. Ratchet was pacing back in forth in front of us.

"Because I wont be able to perform surgery on myself, some on else will have to do it... Bulkhead, better at breaking things... Naomi, to young and the equipment is too big... Arcee, you will do fine," He went to his monitor and began typing somehting up.

"Optimus has stealthier hands," Mom snapped.

"To big to be dealing with me," He said. Oh geez, he must be thinking about sexuality.

Mom sighed and began to walk away with me on her shoulder.

"Arcee you can do it, you have good hands," Jack said.

"I'm better on the battle field, not on an operating," She looked at me.

"It's better to be above the knife than under it." I leaned forward.

"Does this mean bumblebee is going to turn into a Ambulence and be all grumpy?" Miko asked. Oh, and I forgot, Miko just came back like... 5 minutes ago, this is actually the only thing she has said since she came.

"No," Ratchet sternly answered.

"I don't think Bee would like that, plus that would be weird," I added.

* * *

Mom was scanning and getting the two Autobots ready.

"Enducing stasus," Mom pressed a button and we all turned towards the Doc-bot.

_"Thanks Ratchet,"_ Bee buzzed.

"You...you can... thank me later," He threw his hand up and then dropped it. He was out cold...

"Bee, welcome to the Sleeping Games, two tributes," Miko yelled. That was pretty stupid...

All the sudden a beeoing noise came from the monitor.

"Whats that?" Raf asked.

"Ratchet flat-lining," I grabbed my hair.

"No he isn't," Mom stared at the screen.

"Wait... it's an Iocon homing becon signal," Dad came waltzing in, in his hand was Baby Chloe, who was playing sissors with Dads fingers.

"It mean those annoying cons just uncovered it," Smoke came in from his recharge.

"Bro, I told you, don't sleep past 2pm," I face palmed.

"What, I couldn't get any recharge, I was just worried about the Doc," Smoke was hiding something.

"Smokescren, whats the matter?" Dad asked.

"I will tell you later," He mumbled. We all nodded.

"Autobots prepare to roll out," Dad ordered. Chloe clapped her hands and giggled.

"Yes.." Mom was happy.

"Up top!" We hi-fived.

"Except for our patients," Dad gave Chloe to Bee.

_"I'm not good with kids,"_ Bee looked at the little robot.

"Dude, your a youngling," I shook my head and walked over to the groundbridge, typed in the cordinates and pressed the humanized button.

"Go find us a relic," Jack chanted.

"Man, I want to go," I crossed my arms and pulled up the comm links.

_"This way"-_Dad's voice came over the comm

"Prime, breaking news... Where's Prime?" Agent Fowler yelled through his comm link.

"Iocon relic," I answered. Bee nodded.

"Well Tell him that we hacked into the sattelites and we believe we have pin-pointed M.E.C.H" Folwer said steadliy.

Bee's optics were as big as the sun he couldn't believe it. I was in shock too, as the other humans stood in shock too.

_"You found them thats awesome,"_ Bee exclaimed.

"Would someone please help me who doesn't speake beeps!" Fowler yelled.

"Me and Naomi can help," Raf answered.

"What do I hear a recruit in need of a voice box repair?" Ratchet mumbled from his stasus mode.

"WHAT THE F*ck is going ON IN THERE!" Fowler yelled

We all looked at Ratchet who was talking about some random guy, then he fell down.

"Ummm," I mumbled.

_"Raf I can do this,"_ Bee beeped, by that time I was down next to a pale white Miko.

"Bee you heard what Optimus said." Raf whispered.

"Send the Coordinates Agent Fowler," Jack looked at me.

"I only typed in the coordinates," I held my hands in surrender and opened up the email.

"Fire it up Ni-Ni," Miko said, this is so not Miko...

"Kk, ghosty" I smirked, I opened up the bridge.

Bee ran through as the humans left to watch T.V.

* * *

_"That is a sacred relic of the original 13 Primes,"_ Dads comm came back

_"Really?-_Bulk

"Doesn't that make it the oppostite of the Decepticons Doomsday weapon?"I asked.

"_Many of the Iocon relics were shipped far away, some very valuable, this is the most sacred on,"-_Dad

"Bring it home guys," I finished. I could feel the pain of someone in my bond being hit hten smashed, then I felt love. I turn towards the floor.

"Chloe..." I jump off the railing and look at her. She is a little bigger than me. I open up her wrist and turn her hologram on. Her features of course were blue eyes and specs of Redish brown hair.

"Click...beeep...click," She was trying to commnicate.

"Lets get you up here so I can listen to Mom and dad," I said to her. I walked up the stairs and to the monitor again. Jack, Raf, and Miko were standing watching.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Naothing much, we think Bulk got the relic," Jack turned towards Raf.

"Go call Bee," He said to him. Raf ran off to call him.

Then a buzz went off.

"Naomi, whats that?" Jack asked.

"Cee, Bee wont answer," I looked at him.

"Bee is hurt, I'm going to help." I answer.

"Naomi, you can't, your dad," I then remembered, I can't use my weapons.

"Scrape," I mutter and shift Chloe so she could rest her head on my shoulder.

"Wait, where's Smoke?" Jack asked.

"Oh my Primus!" I yelled. I sat Chloe on the ground and called him.

"Smoke, get back to base now,"I yelled.

_"What! I want to be alone!_" HE yelled.

"Bee is hurt and alone, I'm sending you a bridge, you will arrive to help him," I sent the bridge.

* * *

"Man what is he hiding," Jack asked. I shrugged and picked Chloe up again.

"Uhhhh," A moan came from the back corner of the room.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"No," It was Ratchet the Hatchet.

"Ratchet, how you feeling?" Jack asked. Chloe cooed.

"Fine, actually I feel as if nothing has changed." He answere and directed his attention to me and Chloe.

"PRIME!" Again, seriously, Fowler.

"Yes Special Agent William Fowler," Ratchet walked over.

"Has Prime gotten the coordiantes?"He asked.

"Coordinates?" Ratchet looked at me.

"I sent them a half hour ago," He yelled.

"Don't worry Agent Fowler, it's all taken care of," Jack covered.

"Optimus, just has to knock out some cons," Miko said.

"Ya, So Bumblebee went instead," Raf said.

WHAT THE FRAG!" Ratchet yelled.

"Ratchet, hello! Chloe!..." I pointed to her.

"Ya, well you cuss, too," He said. "But thats not the concern at the moment. Bumblebee can't do that, he is recovering from surgery!"

"Umm, about that," Raf began.

"You didn't have surgery," Jack finished. Here we go again...

* * *

"Mines Bigger!"-Bulks voice yelled.

"Umm thats pretty wrong," Miko said.

"What?...uhhh. MIKO!" I yelled. She moaned and went to sit on the couch.

_:Mom?-Me_

_:Dad and me are here, we will be at base soon, with the relic,-Mom_

I cut our bond and kept watching the screen.

"Naomi, send for ground bridge," Dads voice came on.

"I have this," Ratchet looked at me.

"Fine, man I think I liked it more when you were out for the last 4 hours," I turned on my heal and went to sit next to Miko, with Chloe in my lap.

"Optimus, we have coordinates from Agent fowler about M.E.C.H, and Bumblebee is already there," Ratchet looked at Raf.

"Ratchet, you have just ruined my life," I threw my arm over my face.

* * *

"Ratchet Reopen the groundbridge," Dad commanded again.

This time, I don't think we are going to be lucky with his T-cog.

"Naomi.." I heard someone mumble it was Smokescreen.

"Smoke!" I jump off the couch to the bot. He was in bad shap. His helm was dented, his arms leaking Energon and was limping, so was Bee, but he was holding something.

"Bee is that it?" Raf asked. Bee had watery optics, he unfolded his black and broken T-cog.

"Rathcet prepare for surgery." Dad ordered. I smiled at him as I fixed Chloe to her normal self.

"Naomi, you did well to follow orders," Dad held out his fist.

"What?" I asked.

"Fist pump," Mom looked at me as is I was clueless.

"Hey you try being me and have a huge metal hand in fromt of you," I rolled my eyes and fist pumped my hand, then he shook his hand in pain.

"What?!" I ask.

"Naomi Prime you are strong," He winked. I looked at him and placed my hands on my hips. I guess my dad isn't such a toughy after all.

* * *

Ratchet is currently performing surgery as we all wait and hang out.

"Smoke, what did you want to tell us?" I brought up.

"Naomi..." He mumbled.

"Come on," Mom took a step forward

"Remember how Ratchet found that youngling in a rooom on the ship as we were flying here," He began

"Yes, of course, that was you, Naomi was just born," Bulk answered.

"Well, I didn't exactly sneak on the ship, someone helped me, my dad," He looke at Optimus.

"Who?" My dad asked.

"Guys this might be crazy, but Ratchet is my Dad and my Mom was Moonstar," He lowered his head. I was in shock.

"Ratchet! Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, He would have been left alone on Cybertron, I didn't want him to be alone, and because you said no children that understand that war should come, we had to pretend. Naomi the only reason you came was because you didn't know about the war at your age," Ratchet said. We all stood in shock. Finally he came over.

"Man, Smokescreen," Jack said.

"Optimus, I did all I could," Ratchet said. Bee then stood up. He threw fist pumps and ninja moves.

"Bee, recover first," Ratchet ordered.

We watched Bee attempt to transform... but it didn't work after two try's. Finally he was in his car mode.

"YEAH!" We all screamed, except for Miko who backed away a little.

"Miko, whats the matter, and why were you gone?" I asked.

"It's only the biggest secret I will ever tell," She began.

"Miko, whats on your mind or in your body?" Mom asked.

Miko hesitated.

"I'm pregnant,"


	29. Nemesis Prime

**Hey guys check out my poll on my Account! Name is for Miko's babies name, it may be twins, or just one, it may be a girl or a boy.**

**Plus... Holy crap! I just watched TFP Season Three!**

* * *

Ok, it's been 3 weeks since Miko has told us she was pregnant, her baby bump is showing. She is 3 months pregnant. Bulk is worried about her, not even letting her walk around base alone.

Well right now we are all racing remote controlled cars.

"Ah, move it Miko," I said. Everyone was really serious at this game, adn has been for the last 5 minutes!

"Yes!" She screamed getting in front of me.

"Gogogogog," Mom yelled. My little black car was in third.

"Metal to the pedal Miko!" Bulk chanted.

"No way! Raf's scrorching us!" Miko yelled, trying to get to him.

"PRIME!" We all turned towards the scren.

"Sorry, but Optimus isn't here at the moment," Ratchet answered.

"Then I take that as a yes, in saying that he is trying to knock me off the road" Fowler yelled even louder.

"That doesn't sound like dad, hey, your the one who likes to knock people out of the road," I said. I stopped my car.

"Tell that to my burning treds!" He said.

We all covered our ears as a screeching noise was heard form cars colliding.

"FOWLER!" We all yelled.

"You have to help him, even if it is Optimus or not," Raf said.

Ratchet fired up the ground bridge and Mom, Bee, Me, Smoke, and Bulk ran through.

"Metal to the pedal, Mom," I yelled, as I hopped on her.

Fowler's car was going over the edge. The font part was dangling over. I could see him tryign to get into the back seat.

"Oh, Primus," I cursed. Bee drove full speed and tried ot reach for the car before the Semi could knock him off.

"BEE!" I yelled. But Smoke grabbed Folwer before he fell to his doom.

"Man he should have fallen," I mumbled.

"NAOMI!" Mom yelled.

"What, he annoys me sometimes," I said. If I could see her face, she would have been trying to not laugh.

"Looks like Optimus," Bulk said as the Semi drove away.

"Prime's don't run, lets go see if its your dad, Naomi," Mom said. We took off after him.

"Please let it not be him," I pleaded.

We came to a gas station not far from the bridge we were just on. The two of us looked around. Nothing.

"Man... Wait!" Mom screamed. A bright light came at us, my leg smashed as the Semi hit us. Mom transformed and grabbed me, but she fell limp, like I did.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes.

"That's it, Naomi," Ratchet voice was heard.

"What the Frag happened?" I asked, holding my head.

"Oh, wait, Arcee, follow the light," He walked over to Mom next to me.

"How ya feeling mom?" I asked.

"Probably not as bad as you," She said. She pointed to my foot, it was wrapped in a black boot.

"Ah, did I break my ankle?" I asked.

"No, you shattered it and chipped part of your shin." Ratchet said.

"Wait, not the best choice of words Ratchet," Mom said. I got down form my berth and walked over ot her as she got off hers. My boot felt really tight as I walked.

"Arcee, Naomi, you ok?" Jack asked.

"I feel like I just got whipped by my old dad," I groaned.

"Yeah, and except being blindsided by Optimus," She said.

I looked at her.

_:Maybe it wasn't dad-Me_

_:I think it is-Mom_

"Didn't I tell you!" Fowler yelled in my ear.

"Hey, watch it," I placed a hand over my left ear.

"Now hold up, theat impossible," Ratchet said.

"We are only reporting what we saw." Mom picked me up and placed me on her right shoulder.

"Why would he hurt Agent Fowler?" Jack asked.

"Maybe he is a Decepticon?" Raf questioned.

"Maybe he has been faking being a good guy all this time," Miko asked, her hand rested on her stomach, as Jack had his hand over her shoulder.

"Optimus is no where near where the incident happened tonight... see he is coming in right now," Ratchet said. We all looked towards the tunnel.

Dad came through all nice and clean and transformed into his normal self. He looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" Dad asked.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I have been outside of communication range," He began. We all fired up our guns. "In a subterrainian energon deposit," He held out a shard of it.

"Come on, it's are guy, can't you tell?" Jack blurted out. We all lowered our weapons.

"Were sorry," I mumbled. I held onto Moms antenea thing as she shifted. Dad's face was HILARIOUS!

"Don't blame them, I was attacked early tonight on the open road, one with a striking resemblence to you," Folwer said. I sighed. I could feel a slight discomfort in my dads bond with me, I think mom felt it too, cause she took me off her shoulder and held me in a cradle postion. Making sure that my foot was elevated.

"Naomi, what happened?" Dad asked.

"The replica of you smashed into mom and me, crusing my foot." I said.

"She is lucky not to have been killed," Mom said directly at him.

"Mom..." She is nuts! What am I supposed to do?!

* * *

Fowlers phone rang.

"Fowler here," He turned away from us. Mom has finally set me down next to my friends, but I stood close by Smoke.

"What, thats not possible, it isn't him.." He hung up. "The military base is under attack, by Optimus Prime,"

"What the Primus!' I asked, I shot up straight at that moment.

"Take it easy, Naomi," Smoke reasured me.

"The truck?" Jack confirmed.

"The bot," We all looked at Dad.

"Uh, this is totally acko Taco," I stated.

"Jesus," Miko mumbled, she held onto her stomach.

"What is it Miko," Bullk asked.

"The baby is just moving, thats all,, I'm like 6 months away," She smiled.

Man just what we need... another Miko at base.

* * *

"Autobots, lets go investigate, Naomi, you may come," Dad said.

"Naomi, stay," Mom said.

"Hey, I'm an Autobot, I can come," I said.

"uhhhh, fine" Mom said. We all ran through the ground bridge leaving the others back.

Guns firing were heard, explosions were happening aorund us.

"Scarpe man," I said. Smoke placed a leg begind me for safety.

"FIRE!" We all looked up towards the sky to see bullets flying towards us.

"Frag!" Smoke cussed.

"We must not inflict any human casualties," Dad said.

"RUNN FOR IT!" I yelled. Smoke picked me up and ran.

"Man, sweetspark, you got a loud voice," He said.

"Got it from Mom,"I said.

"Heard that," I blushed as mom replied to my comment.

The ground bridge reopened and we rna through.

"Mistle incoming," I said, worriedly.

"Scrape!" Mom cursed.

Dad came running through last. Smoke set me on his shoulder. My sparkly black jeggings, and floral sleevless shirt tht went bellow my bottom, was comfy as I leaned on his shoulder.

"Dad, they really hate you now," He turned towards me and sent me a disqusting look.

_:Don't you even start with me-Dad_

_:God, Fine, now I realy it was you who broke my foot-Me_

_:Why would I hurt any of my children-Dad_

_:IDK maybe you are just bored-Me_

I closed off our bond. Mom looked at me. She knew I was having a conversation with him. She walked up to me and rubbed my strands of hair out of my face with her metal fingers.

_:Don't worry everything is going to be ok-Mom_

* * *

"Optimus Prime did not attack that base_, _because I was with Prime when I recieved the alert, yes, the Autobots and small girl were at your base, but only to investigate what was happening, yes sir," He hung up.

"So whats the damage?" Jack asked. Nice one, make Dad even mad...

"All military personel are to kill any bot on base or in sight," Fowler stated.

"Oh you have got to be joking," I gripped Smoke's metal plating.

"Any sight of a girl wiht gun like arms, is to be brought to a lab for research," Fowler looked at me.

"Ok... thats pretty normal, but STILL!" I said.

"Ya, Optimus was framed," Miko piped in.

"Our imposter creates a great deal to humanity," Dad said.

"The tall transforming imposter," Folwer leaned on teh railing to look tougher, but it mde his gut look bigger.

"They actually did it," Ratchet said.

"M.E.C.H.! Those butchers!" I stood up on Smoke's shoulder. Geez, they cracked the code.

* * *

"M.E.C.H., kidnapped Breakdown, for thier first research," Ratchet said.

"I was there," Bulk said.

"And we know that more recently that they have taken the High-heel maniacs T-cog" Dad said as I slid into the hands of Mom.

"Being able to transform," Jack stated.

"Finding Energon," I looked at Miko.

"Hello, Nemesis Prime,"

"The next base could be anywhere," Fowler said.

"While M.E.C.H has found of our biology, they have not found about our technology," Ratchet looked at me.

"Ya, so if they don't have a ground bridge, Nemesis Prime, is stuck in vehicular mode for transportation." Mom finally placed me next to Miko.

"The problem is, M.E.C.H.'s base may be between the two struck bases," Mom walked up to Dad. I felt love in our bond, I guess she is apolizing.

"Let's go wreck thier science3 project!" Fowler yelled.

"Agent Fowler, It is not right for you to put yourself at M.E.C.H.'S robotic end," Dad looked at Mom and placed his arm around her.

Agnet Fowler put his puting face on and glared at my parents...great... another baby.

* * *

It's about 8:00, I'm watching Chloe and Charlie as I work on Comm duty with Ratchet.

"Uh, see anything Bulk?" I ask, Chloe was crawling under my legs.

_"Nothing but dirt and tumbleweeds_," He cut his off.

"What about you Mom?" I turn the dial on my bluetooth thing.

_"Nothing, just a whole lot of empty,_"I could feel her frustatration, I rested my hand on my charm bracelet and sighed. I should apolize to Dad.

_"Nothing So far, Kid, Bee adn I are just driving through a wasteland,_" Smoke said. Great...

_"Wait! I see something!"_ Bee buzzed loudly.

_"Bumblebee remain in vehicular mode, we will rendezvous to your cordinates,"_ Dad ordered.

_:Hey Dad-Me_

_:Yes... what is it, Naomi?-Dad_

_:I'm sorry, I was jsut angry that now I can't go on missions for a while-Me_

_:It's ok, now get back to work with Ratchet,-Dad_

"SMOKESCREEN! HELP BUMBLEBEE!" Ratchet yelled.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Bee is under attack," Ratchet kept typing messages.

"Smoke, help him!" I said calmly.

_"I'm on it,"_ He cut the comm off.

"He is going to get pounded without the others," I mumbled, I picked up Charlie and held him close.

Ratchet nodded.

* * *

_"Bumbleebee do you read?"_ Dad's voice came up.

"He isn't responing Dad," I rubbed the back of Charlie in his human form.

Bulkhead remaind just fizzled, he's down.

"Ah Ratchet, one more is down, it's Bulk," I leaned on the railing.

"Thats who we really needed!" Ratchet pounded his fists together.

The humans came back from where ever and Fowler finally cooled off.

"M.E.C.H. did not make a complete cybertronian bot," Ratchet laughed.

"Yeah so if it's not Cybertronian 100%..." I looked at Miko.

"If he is inside, Bulk can give one punch," Miko grabbed her throat and fell. "He's die,"

"No kidding, but Silus, isn't stupid, he's kinda of like my abusive dad, he always found a way to find me when I hid, or ran away," I said. Raf shook his hand.

"Ya, Silus isn't in the bot, he is just controllig it like my remote controlled car!" He excaimed.

"Aha! frequency issolated, I can track the bot now!" Ratchet yelled. Charlie started to cry.

"Give him here," Miko said. She took the baby in her arms.

"Miko, are you ok," I asked.

"Well I just want to see how big our baby will be when he or she will be this age." I face palmed and looked at Jack.

"How did your Mom deal with it," I asked,

"When the baby is born, I'm out of the house, I have to live here," He said. I hugged him.

"It's ok, things happen," He rubbed my back.

* * *

"Fowler is stupid going to help Prime," Miko said, shifting a sleeping Charlie in her arms.

"No kidding, he probably is going to throw up his breakfast he ate this morning," We were all quiet... then burst out laughing. Chloe scotted over to us on her bottom, I picked her up, my black boot rooling as I knelt down.

"Agnet Fowler, the frequency is 100 feet due north of you." Ratchet said.

_"Got it,"_ Fowler then started huffing as he ran. We started to laugh quietly.

"I CAN hear YOU!" He yelled. We all shut up.

"Owwww," I grabbed my head.

"Naomi, your creator is probably just been hit hard," Ratchet said, I could feel pain shocking my head and gut.

"Come on Dad, kill that other bot," I shifted Chloe onto my hip, the twins are about 7 months now, they should be walking any time soon.

My body then went into a shock.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and held my stomach. Mom was down, I could feel it, but that happened 10 minutes ago. This is dad.

Little Chloe was crying too, I placed my knuckle in her mouth, she quieted down.

"Naomi, don't black out," Ratchet placed a light in front of me, but I looked away. Raf hugged me and held me from falling, I'm sweating as if I just ran a mile.

"Ratchet, it's Dad," I huffed. The Docs face was in shock mode, but he went back to his computer.

We waited.

"_Ratchet, prepare the sickbay,"_ I smiled. He's ok.

* * *

The morning came. Miko stayed over, but she wasn't feeling well so she just slept in her almost new room.

"So how did it feel to be knocked out by someone exactly like Optimus?!" Miko asked Bulk

"Strange," Bulk said.

"I'm just glad it wasn't my sparkbonder," Mom said as she leaned on the railing.

"And I'm just glad Bee and Smoke, like the rest of you didn't get killed," I said.

We all looked over to see Ratchet still repairing Dad's wound. The Nemisis Prime stabbed him in the gut.

"PRIME, my men searched the entire area, and no men were found," Fowler said. My jaw dropped.

"What else?" I asked.

"THe pentagon still believes to shoot you guys down,"


	30. Forms and PM

**Hey Guys!**

**I know you really wanted a chapter, but I have something to say.**

**I'am going to write another story about TFP and I need some OC's**

**The people are going to be Orphans and live on base, or if you want... run-aways**

**The Form is on my Profile, just PM me or if you are a guest, review it!**

**Thx guys, the next chapter will be up soon, I'm haivn some trouble right now, with my new foster family and my siblings spilitting up so this is kinda of hard. I'm taking a 3 day break.**

**-WinterSnow13= out!**


	31. Armada and little girls

**Hey guys,**

**I Luv ya'll!**

**-WinterSnow13**

* * *

**Man, it's suppose to be March in my story, so that means Miko is around 7 months pregnant, cause she found out 2 weeks after Naomi's Birthday. I have skipped all the Holidays, but I will do them this year, just saying.**

* * *

So, today could be not wierd, come on it's March 27th, Today, the Twins are supposed to be able to walk around, but thats not going to happen. This is what has happened so far:

#1: Bulkhead hasn't comm us in over 24 hours

#2: Smokescreen left Base and no one knows what happened to him

#3: Miko is scared as Heck cause she is supposed to find out what gender her baby is

So I guess I was wrong, today is CAOS!

**TRANSFORMERS PRIME: MY STORY NAOMIE CEE PRIME**

"Optimus, no word from Bulkhead," Ratchet reported. He balanced on his heels for a second and tried again to contact the big Bulk.

"Ahhh, it's Bulk, her always comes back," I slumped down on the couch.

_"I wouldn't be so sure,"_ Bee buzzed. I face-palmed. I forgot about..

"What about Smoke?" I asked.

"Nothing, he must be just taking a long 10 hour break," My jealous mom mumbled.

"I'am getting some strange sub-terrainian frequencies," I got back up and walked over to the monitor. Bee glanced at me and shrugged.

"Bulkhead?" I asked.

"No... but funny," Ratchet patted my head.

'That's a first," I thought as I fixed my static hair.

"Do you know what it is?" Dad asked.

"I do not know what, but I do know where?" Ratchet pointed out.

"The last place we fought Megatron," Dad announced.

"And Mom kicked Arachnid's Tailpipe," I yelled. Everything got quiet for a sec.

"Naomi, she is still alive," Mom rolled her eyes at me and leaned on Dad.

"Whateve's," I stared back at the monitor.

"I'am opening the ground bridge now, Naomi, go be a watch dog with them," Ratchet ordered.

"Man, I'm still fighting," I stood onto of the railing and jumped onto Bee's shoulder plates.

_"WHOA!"_ He yelled.

"Whoa, lets go," I pointed towards the ground bridge. "To the Insecticon filled cave,"

"Only you Naomi," Dad mumbled.

"Hey, I got your hearing so watch it," I said. I had my multi suit on and my guns ready.

* * *

As we came out, Insecticon bugs were flying up onto the sky.

"Man, I thought they would be Scraplet size," I clung my guns against eachother.

"We are witnessing an Armada, sent to terminate Megatron," Dad took me in his hand and placed me on the ground.

"I can't think of a way to stop it, even if we could," Mom stared at me as I looked at her.

"I got nothin," I begna to ru over to the ledge.

"But we can stop her, Sweat sparks and Bee lets roll," His battle mask tightened. We all hel our guns up ready to fire, but she turned around.

"Rear guard, attack the Autobots, and bring me the human," She ordered. 10 Insecticons came flying at us.

"Scrap," I muttered at began firing my first shots, the only thing differnt from my Amo is that is is Pink, cause of my Spark Connection with Chloe.

They began to fire and sended dust everywhere.

"Naomi, stay with your father," Mom ordered. I nodded and took a step closer to him. Mo transformed into her Motercylce and flew off the hill.

"Bee, DUCK!" I yelled, I shot the two insecticons down. We began to circle.

"Man without training, you rock!" Bee yelled.

"Now is not the..." I was grabbed by something, "AHHH" I screamed. I was high in the air and heading towards Airachinds cave.

"SHOOT IT!" Dad yelled. The insecticons kept flying.

We flew through holes and tunnels. A gooe substance covered my mouth so I couldn't yell. The thing stopped and I was with Airachnid on the wall.

"Well, well, isn't Naomi CEE Prime, coem here," She took me away from the bug and held me around the neck. I could feel the blood pounding in my brain.

Mom then came around the corner. She took out her guns and and looked around. Airachnid held up her's and fired a couple shots.

'NOOO' I yelled in my mind. She held me behind her and kept firing.

:Mom!

:Naomi, stop doing this!

:I can see you!

:What

"Are you having a conversation?" Arachind asked. I feel like bullets were in my brain.

"Yes," Mom began to fire uncontrolably. I was still on her back, but the firing stopped.

"You don't want to hurt your Blue daughter, so you?" She asked. I was pulled from behind.

"NAOMI!" Mom litterally screamed. My face is probably blue and red, but I NEED to get out of this!

"Now, when you killl me, make it hurt, I would do the same for you" She threw me on the ground.

"Oww, what the Frag?!" I whispered.

"I'am not like you, and this is for MY DAUGHTER!" Mom yelled. I looked up and sat on my knees. The two were fighting and Mom was forcing her over to a plate.

"Hey, Spider bot," She glanced at me. I raised my guns up and with the help of Mom, she landed on the plate. Silver and copper walls trapped her in and forced her into stasus. She was frozen in a shocked position, one I would not want to be in. Mom sighed as I got up.

"I offically HATE spiders," Her hologram appeared and ran over and hugged me. I patted her back, mom was always protective. She kissed my forehead and knelt down to be eye to eye.

"Don't... telll...Ratchet," I said.

"Fine," Her motercycle form appeared and I got on and sped out of the cave, with a frozen Spider bot being dragged behind us. Dad and Bee were coming our way.

"NAOMI and ARCEE!" Dad yelled. I smiled and mom stopped. I jumped off the bike and hit the dusty ground.

"Hey," I waved and Bee sighed in relief.

"Ratchet, requesting ground bridge," Dad ordered. He paced as we waited for a reply.

"Uh, ya, I'll do it, Ratchet is busy with two surpises," Smoke's voice was heard.

"Smoke, you crazy BOT... MIKO'S HAVING TWINS!" I almost fainted.

"No... just... just come back," A ground bridge appeared and we walked through. Miko was hugging Jack on the Balcony and Smoke was holding something in his hand.

"Miko, what is it?" I asked. Dad carried the evil bot and placed the container by the monitor for Ratchet. I' am officially done with her.

"I'm..." We all turn towards the tunnel to see Bulk.

"GUYS YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED," He exclaimed. He then looked at the container. "You, too,"

"I'm having a baby... girl," Miko announced.

"Oh, YA!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Whats the other surprise?" I asked. Ratchet nudged Smokescreen. He opened his hands and sitting in his palm was a little girl, around the age of 5.

"What?!" I asked.

"Naomi, she is just like you," Ratchet said.

"She's Techno-Organic!" I asked.

The little girl's eyes were a sea blue green and weren't as bright as mine. She had Red hair and white pale skin. She was wearing a yellow dress and flip-flops.

"Say hi," Smoke said. She waved, but she stared at me. I felt something that I would feel as if in an older womans heart, love of a child. So what if I'm like 12, anyone can feel this way.

"What's your name?" I asked. Smoke put her on the ground. On her hand, was an Autobot symbol, a red one.

"Josephine, but everyone calls me Jozie," She said. I smiled and bent down to be the same hieght as her.

"My name is Naomi, and you don't have to be afraid, I'm just like you." I stood up and I transformed my arms into knives. She looked at them and smiled. She then closed her eyes, and her nails turned into two inch long razors.

"Where did you find her?" I asked. Smoke straightened up and knelt down.

"I was following an energon signal and I found her at a parking lot mall, her nails were razor like right now and I saw the symbol," Smoke explained. I bent down and picked up Jozie and held her on my hip.

"Well, Mom, I guess I have another responsibility now... just like Miko, just like all of us,"

* * *

**Ok... not that bad right. I'm going to have Naomi and Jozie time next chapter, something really short. I wanted another kid to come in for an extra part. **

**We all know Smokescreen and Naomi have crushes on eachother and now Jozie... I hope you understand where this will be going in the future.**


	32. We Are The Same

_There comes a time when we heed a certain call_  
_When the world must come together as one_  
_There are people dying_  
_And its time to lend a hand to life_  
_The greatest gift of all_

_We can't go on pretending day by day_  
_That someone, somehow will soon make a change_  
_We are all a part of Gods great big family_  
_And the truth, you know,_  
_Love is all we need_

The little girl really seemed to want to be around me and Smoke only, proably casue we are the only ones who know her and are extremely gentle with the poor Techno-organic.

"Flower?" I little voice said into my ear. I looked to my shoulder to see Jozie playing with a piece of her hair and looking at me.

"You want a Flower?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I like Flowers," She said. "Can I call you Flower?"

I looked at the little girl. She looked so innocent, something about her doesn't make me feel right. Was she born a Techno-organic, was she transformed into one. Who knows? This was kinda of like Bambi when he called the Skunk "Flower" Inccident

"We call her whatever we want, Jozie, I call her anything that is one my mind... Sugar," Smoke just came waltzing in and knelt down.

"Don't push it, Spice," He gave me a smirk and his hologram appeared. He looks like Harry Styles except his hair is greased.

"Jozie... do you want to play a game?" We turn towards the Monitor section. Dad walked over and placed his face in frotn of her.

"Flower," She mumbled. She dug her face into my neck.

"Get mom," I mouthed to him. He left. Jozie lifted her head and faced me.

She blinked her eyes a few times then finally yawned. She rubbed her right eye lightly and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Naomi, let me take you to your room." Smoke said. He placed his hand down on the platform and I sat on it. Jozie took hold of my Multi-suit, I still had on and tightened it. She kept her eyes open. I feel like an adult when I'm with her. I feel protective and would do anything like I would do for my family... be there when needed.

"There you are," Mom came down the hall. She stopped and placed a hand on her hip.

"Naomi, She can alwasy have your newish clothes," Mom said. I gave a thumbs up and Smoke passed us over to her.

"Night Smokey," I yelled as mom took off towards out room.

"Have good dreams Jozie," I lost sight of him as we walked around the corner. We walked down the familiar old hall and into our room. It was undercontruction. Mom and dad are adding on two rooms, one for the twins and one for me and I guess, Jozie.

She looked around and smiled a little. I guess she was happy, but it might have bee the way her cheek is on my shoulder.

"Dad is in a meeting with Agent Fowler and Ratchet, as I have to deal with the Twins," Mom said. She gently placed us on my bed and walked out to get the twinnies form the Med Bay.

"Hey Jozie, I have PJ's for you," I pulled her off and plopped her onto the end of my bed. I jogged over to my dressor and pulled from the bottom my old Princess nightgown, the one I never wore. I walked over to see she was trying to take off her shirt as it was tuck on her head.

"Here..." I pulled it off and what was on her shest scared me. A lond Surgical scar stratched across her rib-cage. Another scar was abover her belly-button.

"What happened." I asked. She didn't respond. I put the gown on and she fixed it herself. It was pink and had all the Disney Princess on it. I quickly ran over to the batheroom and got ready for bed. I put on a pair of shorts and T-shirt and walked over to my small bed.

Jozie was already under the covers and fast asleep. Her red straight hair was covering her cheek and some of it was blowing form the ways she was breathing.

"Man, why did she have to lok so cute," I got under the covers ot and faced the opposite way and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone punching my back. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Only 5 hours had gone by since Airachnid was choking me.

I looked down to see Jozie punching and crying.

"WTF! Jozie... JOZIE," I shook her. She stopped finally. My parents were asleep and the Twins were, too.

"Flower, The man came, he cut me open and," She started to bawl. Dad moved a little in his sleep. I shushed her and she just started to tear even more without the screaming part.

"Jozie... tell me what happened?" I asked her. She sat up and looked at me.

"The masked people will find me" She said. I went bug-eyed.

"M.E.C.H," I angerly said. She nodded and hugged me. I know now wha the conversation Dad, Agent Fowler, and Ratchet were having... they were discussing her and M.E.C.H.

"Daddy wanted to make a robot and hu..humon...humin,"

"Robot- human," I corrected. She shifted as she hugged me.

"Yes, he found a glowing blue thing and I was with them. They cut me," she pointed at her chest. "They placed the blue thing in me, now I'm a robot,"

"Jozie, you are just like me. I have the same glowing heart you do, I can have weapons, we are the same," I said. She laid down.

"I'm 5, Daddy said, mama was only 15 when she had me, I never met her, I lived with Daddy with a bunch of no faced people." For a small kid she had a lot to say. I looked into her sea blue eyes and smiled.

"You know what, I'm going to tell you a story," I said. She nodded, rubbing the tears off with her sleeve. She curled up on her side of the bed.

"Not to long ago, on the Planet Cybertron, a robot planet," I begna trying to make this as kid easy understanding story. "Two robots, a leader and a poor femme, were madly in love."

"Like a King and Queen?" She asked.

"You can say that," I criss crossed my legs and straightened up.

"Well, the femme robot gave birth to a baby robot, a baby girl. A war was happening on there planet so they had to escape. They got on a ship and flew off to a planet named Earth," I said slowly.

"Earth!" She exclaimed quietly.

"The family also traveled with other bots just like them, all there for the same reason. One day, the mom wanted to go to the park, with her baby girl, the dad agreed and gave the baby a gift, a charm bracelet. This one was very pretty and had many charms," I held my wrist over my bracelet and looked at the filled metal gift I got 12 years ago.

"What happened next," She asked. I sighed. I heard a rustling noise in my parents area, but I didn't look over.

"Well, the mom took her to the park, she played on the playground, but the evil lord came, he scared the woman away. The dad came to help, but to protect there baby princess, they had to give her away. They placed her safely in a field and waved goodbye." I stopped for a sec.

"Keep going," She mumbled half asleep. I smirked, but it faded.

"That little baby was found by a not very nice couple and not treated not in a good way. For 11 years she lived with them. She had a really good friend, a smart guys who went to high school. He was her only friend. One morning, the father got very mad and hurt the little girl. She was rushed to the hospital, where she met many new faces. Two people Arcee and Optimus, took the girl to thier home, a secret base. She was so confused. She didn't understand how. Those people were robots, huge ones. One's that were at least 30 feet tall." I cracked my knuckled and continued.

"The afternoon after that, the little girl found out, what she was, she was a Techno-organic. She also found out that Arcee and Optimus were her parents. She was angry, but happy, though she was frustrated. She learned to forgive her parents for what they did. Then she found what she was capable of. She could turn into her normal self, but that all changed adn now she can't do that anymore after an accident."

Jozie's eye's fluttered, wanting to hear the rest.

"The little girl stayed at the base and lived happily ever after with her parents," I finished.

"The little girl... was you?" She asked as she yawned between her sentence.

"Yes, I was the little girl, that is my story," I said. She had fallen asleep into a deep sleep right after that.

I smiled and hugged my knees. I pleaced my head between them and tried not to think of my past.

"Naomi, that was a very good thing you did," I shot my head up and saw my dad in his hologram. His brown hair was straight and he had a robe on.

"Gosh, you scared me," I said. He smirked and sat on the end of the bed. He pushed some red strands of hair out of her face.

"Everytime I look at your brother and sister, I think of what a bad parent I was," He sighed. I crawled over and hugged him from behind.

"Dad, listen, as much as I wanted you or mom when I was younger, I'm just glad I have you now," I said into his ear. He held my hand.

"I remember when these hands were tiny and metal, they were very adorable," He rubbed my pinky. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Now who is going to be her guardian?" I asked.

"She needs a motherly figure that will protect her at any cost, and is young, so my sweetspark... you," He took my hand and and pulled me around to the side.

"So, this mean's... I'm like a sister and Mother at the same time?" I asked.

"She needs someone to look up to, so she is your charge," He said. "Not your daughter, she's like your mother and Jack," I smiled and I climbed under the covers. Dad reached over and kissed my cheek and her kissed Jozie's forehead.

As her hopped into bed I looked at Jozie.

Jozie...a little girl, my charge, someone that will look up to me.

"Jozie, I know you can't hear me and I know you just came here not to long ago, but you are slowly becoming a person that I can be there for like... forever... as a charge, like dad said... I know this maybe ackward, but Smokecreen and I can be like parent figures in your life, even if we are just abunch of teenagers." I smiled an dfaced the other way.

"Just don't end up like Miko,"

_We are the world, we are the children_  
_We are the ones who make a brighter day_  
_So lets start giving_  
_There's a choice we're making_  
_We're saving our own lives_  
_Its true we'll make a better day_  
_Just you and me_

_Send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares_  
_And their lives will be stronger and free_  
_As God has shown us by turning stones to bread_  
_So we all must lend a helping hand_

_When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all_  
_But if you just believe there's no way we can fall_  
_Let us realize that a change can only come_  
_When we stand together as one_

* * *

**I thought a Michael Jackson oldies song would go with this chapter. **

**Please review and everything!**


	33. Flying Mind and Craziness

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, here are my reasons...**

**1) I'm back in the hospital, they doctors said I might have cancer again**

**2) Well, I left my laptop at the foster parents house so I haven't been able to write... think about it... no COMPUTADORA!**

**Well I looked up how many view and I have 10,200 views!**

**Lets try to make it to 100 REviews, ok? **

**The 100th Reviewer gets a special prize!**

* * *

___Days like this I want to drive away_

___Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

___You chewed me up and spit me out_

___Like I was poison in your mouth_

___You took my light, you drained me down_

___That was then and this is now_

___Now look at me_

___This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

___This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

___Throw your sticks and stones_

___Throw your bombs and your blows_

___But you're not gonna break my soul_

___This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_  


It's been two days since Bulkhead told us that Megatrons warship crashed, Jozie became part of team Prime, and well... we have a spider... a huge robotic spider in a cell... how wonderful.

This morning I sorted out clothes for Jozie. I gave her the bottom of my dressor for her stuff, cause she is only 5! Today I just put on a blue green t-dyed tanktop, jean shorts, and my white sneakers.

Jozie put on my old black tu-tu, pink tank-top, with white sweater, and white shoes with a black bow on each.

We walked to the main hanger, like always, right into a conversation. Jozie ran up the stairs and watched some cartoons.

"When the insecticons suddenly backed off, I got to the engine, and did what I do best," Bulkhead explained to Miko.

"You trashed Megatrons lair like a rockstar in a hotel room!" Miko looked at me and gave me her rockstar hands then turned quiet as she held her stomach.

"We could get the cons?" I requested. Mom smirked as she had Chloe in her arms, still sleeping.

"They are vonurable, at the moment," she looked towards Ratchet.

"It maybe grounded, but lets not remember we are outnumbered, now that he has added the bugs to his list," the doc explained.

I made my way up to where a pregnant Miko and a worried faced Jack were looking at eachother. Smoke smiled and held a hand out for me. I climbed on and stood up holding his index finger for support.

"I could call my air team to make a strike?" Fowler finally brought up.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures, Agent Fowler," Dad said as he shifte Charlie who was fiddling with his fingers.

"Like what?" I asked looking up at him.

* * *

I walked next to Ratchet as we came upon a familiar storage cell.

"The spark extractor?" Ratchet asked.

"No.. a dohnut!" I sarcastically brought up. Ratchet face palmed as Dad smirked at me.

"Optimus, are you certain you want to travel down this path?" The doc asked.

"While I'am deeply relucted to this type of weapon, especially one made forged by Decepticon hands, this maybe our only chance to end the war," I stared at the thing. It reminded me of a frisbie for some reason for its shape.

"So do we through it in the ship, or do we like surgically have to place it in Megatron?" I asked.

"No, don't worry about it, you are NO help at this time or anytime, so just leave!" Ratchet ordered. I took a step back. No tears... Lord Primus, thank you for no wet cheeks.

"Naomi, he didn't mean it, he just is annoyed," Dad tried. I can feel my cheeks getting red with anger

"Ya right, he's just annoyed cause since I have been here, All I have been was another human liability. Don't see how the twins, don't annoy you, as much" I shot him a mean glare.

"They are Cybertronian!" He kneeled in front of me.

"SO AM I!" I walk out of the room, leaving a distraughted leader and a guilty medic.

"What happened?" Raf asked.

"Oh, the doc bot hates me like how he hates Miko now," I looked at her on the couch.

"HEY!" She yelled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. As she flipped me off, man one thing to remember. Never get a pregnant teen A-N-G-R-Y.

* * *

"Optimus, I have detected more Dark energon energy strikes at the Decepticons crash site," Ratchet reported.

"Well, lets roll," Smoke said as he transformed first. Ratchet, the non apolizing bot, set the coordinates and powered up the bridge.

"Autobot's roll out, except for Smokescreen," Dad ordered. Mom and the other two drove out. Smoke transformed back to his normal self and looked up at my dad.

"Why?" I asked for him.

"This is a job for very advanced Autobots, stay and help Naomi and Ratchet." Dad began to walk away.

"Optimus, as a human being of Earth, I have the right to see this," He said. Smoke and I looked at each other and face palmed.

"Fowler," I mumbled under my breath. Dad held out his hand for the Agent to get on. They both then drove through.

I have my broken foot thing from M.E.C.H incident. So, the answer for the last couple of weeks is... no.

"So Ratchet, are you going to apolize?" I crossed my arms and looked up at him, giving the glare I always give like mom.

"Fine... I'm sorry," He went back to work.

"That wasn't... oh well, thats the best I'm going to get out of ya," I walked over to the T.V. to find Jozie taking a nap. Her red hair covered her entire face. I moved some of it behind her ears and smiled.

"_Sweet lady liberty" _Fowlers voice rang over the comm link. Gun firing began.

_"Bumblebee now!" _Dad ordered.

"Whats happening?" I asked as I ran over. I'm as tall as Raf now, Finally!

"The battle plan thats whats happening," Jack answered for me as Ratchet was fiddling with tiny material.

_"Arcee, Bulkhead, draw their fire_," Dad ordered.

"Man, I wish I could see this!" Smoke mumbled. I put my hands on my hips and blew a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Smokey, Check yes or no, do you want to be in the med bay with Ratchet?"I asked.

"I HEARD that!" Ratchet yelled. Smoke winked at me before walking over to the railings by the monitor.

_"Bumblebee you have to get out of its radius once you set it off, got it?"_ Dad asked.

_"Yes, Sir,"_ Bee replied.

"And now we wait..." Ratchet said. No... No Ratchet, Miko and I are going to cover ourselves in blood and dance around! J.K.!

"Bumblebee!" My dad called for.

"What happened to Bee!?" rAf asked hopping up from his laptop.

"He probably, um..." Ratchet began, but he went back to his sewing thingy.

"Ahhh," A shocking pain went to my head.

"Naomi, is it Optimus?" Smoke asked. It would hurt a lot more if it was dad.

"No, it has to be Mom, Jozie, come here," I said. She got up. He red hair flowd down her back as she ran over and hugged me.

"Cookie, are you ok?" she asked. I held her.

"Naomi, if you feel dizziness, tell me," Ratchet gave me his serious glare.

"Got it... geez how I hate sparkbonds sometimes, this must be revenge for the times they felt pain when I got hurt," I looked up at Smoke.

"Ok, well..." I cut him off as I felt my dad get hurt.

"Both my parents, Bee, maybe Bulk!" I said loudly. Jozie buried her head into my stomach.

"I need to get to Agent Fowler and them," Smoke tranformed and reved his engine.

"No, you will get hurt, too," Ratchet explained as he pointed towards the screen. Smoke transformed back and looked. Their heartbeats were frozen.

"Are they?" Jack asked. I know its stasis lock from when we captured Airachnid, but I hope we can fix everyone.

* * *

We all stared at our bot friends and family that are in ackward poses.

"Man, this is just embarrassing for them," I laughed. Miko smirked and took a picture. Jack and Raf were quiet as heck!

"They are alive, but I have never confronted this kind of stasis lock," Ratchet talked to himself.

"The cons are over the Atlantic, headin' straight for North 'merica," Fowler announced. I turned to see Fowler on the platform.

"Wait... hold up," I asked.

"We can track them?" Jack finished.

"Why aren't they cloaked, like ususal?" asked Raf. I shrugged.

"Maybe the comunication line is up, mayb we can just call," Jack tried to say.

"Epepep, are you suggesting we call Megatron and ask him whats happening up there?" the furious Ratchet asked.

"Serious faces Ratchet, even Jozie," Jack had Jozie sat upon Smoke's shoulder. We all then held our hands in our way of saying "Lets do this"

Ratchet pressed a triangular button and a beeping noise started to go off.

"Megatron is not here anymore," A deep voice said loudly.

"Who is this?" Ratchet asked. "Have you taen control of the Decepticon Vessel?"

"I'am the Vessel, any Cybertronian that comes on will perish," Pictures of frozen Decepticons filtered the screen. The line was then cut off.

"It hung up...Rude!" Miko said furiously.

"Rude? There is a giant spaceship flying around, collecting wepaons of mass destruction!" Fowler yelled in Miko's face.

"Hey watch it Fowler, also its a ship full of nuetralize Decepticons," Jack pulled Miko into a hug.

"Your point?" Fower leaned closer towards the Two.

"We can sneak on easily," answered my best 12 year od friend.

"We can download the Iocon data base for Dad to decode!" I suggested.

"Genius, Naomi!" Ratchet smiled.

"The ship only got the bots so it probably cannot see us humans," Raf lifted his glasses.

"Very well, Agent Fowler you will need a contratable computer device," Ratchet pulled the thing out of the computer.

"He will also need Tech support, and Naomi, for protection, and Backup," Raf explained each person as he faced Ratchet.

* * *

As we jumped down from the groundbridge all five of us looked around.

"Man how I hate purple and balck sometimes," I transformed my guns out and begna to wlak ahead of everyone.

_"Any data council is good,"_ Ratchet voice was loud and clear.

"Ah... here's one," Raf sheepishly said. I looked in to see Knockout leaning on the keyboard.

Miko, a 7 month pregnant girl, walked up to him and banged hard.

"Knockout is Knocked out!" She chanted.

"Lets get to the top," Jack said as he took Miko's hand and helped her. I jumped and swong on his limbs to get ontot he keyboard.

"Right there," I pointed towards the USB drive input. Fowler plugged it in and we waited for the thing to downlad.

"Uh, why is it heading to Manhatten?" Jack asked.

"Oh, man, that ain't good," I said as I looked at a tired Miko.

"Miko, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, the baby was kicking hard that's all," She said as she held her big stomach. To tell you the truth, it was liek she was ready to go intoo labor and second.

"If they want to get to the relic, they will have to move some buildings," Jack hung his arm over Miko's shoulder.

"Ratchet how do we turn this thing around?" Fowler asked. I sat on the top of Knockout helm.

_"I would disabeling the navigation counsel," _Ratchet requested._ "Call upon the Navigation set,"_

Raf pointed towards it, but was pushed back by Fowler.

"Step back, lets me do this," He walked over to the button. And pressed it. An electric pulse shot through him and sent him to the ground.

"Agent Fowler," Jack called.

"Scrap, he's gone," I face palmed.

"System activated, interference will not be allowed," The deep voice said through the halls.

"There!" Raf pointed towards the cieling.

"It doesn't see us!" Miko chanted.

"Not yet," I rushed over to Raf's side.

_"It must not be searching for carbon life forms, but when it does,"_ Ratchet explained.

"Were toast," Raf relized. My guns were still out.

"How can it not see me?" I asked.

_"You will be the first it sees though, before the full humans,"_ Ratchet answered. _"I'm bridging you back"_

"No, there are millions of lives at sake in New York City, we are hte only people that cna stop it," Jack gave Miko support as she closed her eyes for rest.

_"You are out of your line, Jack. Megatron tried to repair the ship with Dark Energon,"_ Ratchet said loudly. Furious the Ratchet!

"Wait can't we dump the Dark Energon?" I asked.

_"Naomi, take the kids to the Energon engine room and reverse the Enerogn infusion,"_ Ratchet ordered.

"Got it... Ok we need to find that fast" I said.

"Adventure!" Miko said loudly as she began to climb down Knockout. As we were on the ground, we made a run for it through the halls.

We jumped over fallen Decepticons and through more tunnels.

"Found it," I pointed towards the room.

"FRAG!" I yelled and held my guns up. Megatron was in the room, but frozen stiff. The others were shocked, as well.

"He had the same idea," Jack said.

"Then were good," I answered.

"You can only reverse it manually," Ratchet explained to us.

"MANUALLY?!" We all asked.

"Give me a boost," Jack said. He walked over to Megatron.

We helped him up his boot, but he was on his own as he made his way to the top. I put my guns away, leaving my hands free of shooting power.

"I'am possessed with Alian life forms!" The deep voice relized. A metal claw the came out of no where and tried to grab us.

"Oh, scrap," I yelled.

"What do we do?" Raf asked.

"RUN!" Me and Miko yelled. We kept running in circles with Raf on our tails.

"All Parasite must be destoyed," It said.

"Hey! Over here!" Jack yelled.

"What the Heck is he doing?" I asked Miko. She shrugged.

"Jack! Run for it!" We all yelled. He begna to move out of the way of the huge claw. He is crazy!

The thing some how smahed into Megatron and made him fall, pulling the lever with him.

Blue energon began to fill the purple tubes of the ship. I hugged Raf and ruffled his hair. The claw disappeared as it was done for. Megatrons body then fell relaxed.

"Run!" Jack yelled. The Decpticons slowly began to twitch as we ran down the halls.

A sense of relief and happiness was ent through my bond, nothing my siblings would have givne me. Cool, but creepy.

As we came back to get the USB, the thing as done downloading.

"Ratchet, fire up the groundbridge!" I yelled through the comm.

"On my way," Ratchet answered back. Raf and Miko helpe Fowler ot his feet, Mio still looked strained though and she lifted one of his shoulder.

"On your feet soldier," She ordered.

"Happy cake, purple grass, Grandma!" Miko dropped him to the ground. The groundbridge opened.

"Sweet!" Miko yelled. Raf anf her began to pull Fowler through. As I stood guard for Jack. Jack was trying to pull the USB out of its slot.

"Put some muscle into it, bro!" I cheered. He smirked, but Knockout woke up.

"JACK!" I yelled. Knockout had brought out his chainsaw.

"Say ah!" The bot said. I punched his foot hard.

"I want to offer a second opinion," Ratchet punched and Knocked out Knockout. Her picked up Jack, then me and tok out the USB. We ran through the bridge.

* * *

"Naomi?" a familar voice asked.

"Mom?" I asked as Ratchet put me down.

"Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Come here you, two," She picked us both up and hugged us like little kids.

"Dad!" I yelled and hugged his foot. He picked me up around my waist and put me on his shoulder, right next to Jozie.

"Cookie!" She hugged me tightly. I kissed her head and smiled. Everything is perfect, except for...

A scream was heard on the ground. I look down to see a water puddle surrounding Miko.

"Jack, I think my water just broke," Miko said.

"Ratchet! Miko is labor! She is going to have a BABY!" I got his attention. He quickly bent down to examine Miko. Jack held her close.

"Jack, the baby must be born in a hospital, I'm taking her right now, call your mom," Ratchet transformed. Jack walked a Miko in pain over to the car.

"Miko, you will be fine," Bulk said. The door shut and the ambulence took off into the night air.

"Lets hope it's not another Miko"

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

* * *

**Miko is having a premature baby, oh no! Two months is early, I hope its ok! **

**Do my Poll on my Profile!**

**Please Review a lot! trying to get 100!**

**Remember the 100th reviewer, wins!**


	34. Little things

**Please people Review!**

**The 100th reviewer gets a special choice of prizes!**

* * *

As Ratchet drove full speed out of the base I stared at my dad.

"Miko is strong, she will pull through, including the baby," Raf said as he was standing under Bee.

"I really don't know, but she will want us there to support her," I shrugged. Dad immidiatly transformed. I let out a small squeek as Jozie landed next to me.

"Autobots, roll out," Dad ordered and started to drive out of base.

I had to think for a moment. What would happen if Miko's REAL parents found out about this? What would happen? Would she be kicked out of the America and sent back to Japan? I hope she isn't casue I like Miko where she is.

"Ratchet? What is the news so far?" Dad commed Ratchet.

"Nothing yet Optimus, I carried Miko in with my hologram and had nurses take her away. The nurse just came saying she is not close yet," Ratchet cut the comm and silence filled the truck.

"It's premature, I can't believe mom went through this," I raised my hands and stared up at dad's hood.

"Papa? Where is Smokey?" Jozie asked. She rested her head on my lap.

"He is coming, don't worry Josephine," Dad sighed and I could sense his sadness.

:Dad, she is ok, and I won't let anything happen to her-Me

:Naomi, she just reminds me of you-Dad

I stared at the radio and smiled. I understand he feels really sorry for not being there for me, but its the past. Can't we move on? It's...just... I want to start over.

"I think you have a clear image of what I would have looked when I was five," I laughed a little.

"I did," My eyes went bug eyed. Wait? What? This is so confusing me!

"What? What do you mean you saw me?" I asked.

"Ratchet found a video on you...tube... youtube, Raf showed it to us. You were 6 years old and singing, Raf played the piano." I was flabergasted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I almost yelled. He sighed again, there it is, the old Prime sighs.

"It was before you came to base, when we met Raf on the first day, he wanted to show this to us," If he was looking at me, he would be smiling.

"I remember that, that was when I went to Raf's cousins house, he was in a band and he allowed us to use his stuff," I laid my head back on the seat.

"We have arrived," He said in his stern Prime voice. Yes, there is a difference form Prime voice and Dad voice.

The door flung open, Jozie slid out and I followed, then a middle aged man got out and walked over to us.

"Papa?" Jozie asked. Dad's hologram nodded, she smiled and dove her face into my stomach, I have grown 2 inched in the last couple of months so I'm actually little taller than Raf, but barely.

"Hey Jo, Ni-Ni" I turn around to find Smokey and his hologram.

"Hey... Sam!" I leaned over my side.

"Well, at least I didn't pick Sally," He jabbed a thumb behind at my mom.

"Watch it Smoke!" Mom sternly snapped back. I rolled my eyes and Jozie jumped into Smoke's arms. As he was around the hieght of Miko, I was up to his stomach.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Everyone's heads turned towards the hospital doorway. Ratchet stood waving his hand.

"Were comin!" Bulk yelled.

_"Man, I hope its cute,"_ Bee clenched his wrists.

"Dude, of course its going to be cute!" Well, I turned my head to see Jack behind Ratchet, being the awkward guy he was.

Dad stood next to me and held my hand, and another hand, my moms. They both looked at me. I looked definatly like my dad, with brown hair and blue eyes, but I got moms tan skin and figure.

We walked into the white building, memories flashde for a second on how I first met Optimus and Arcee, my parents. I looked to the right to find the same seating area they all sat in. They let go of my hand and sat on the couch. I rested my head up against mom's shoulder and closed my eyes, just thinking of what the baby might look like.

Would she be white, with those little Asian features, or look asian, but have American features.

"So... what was it like when you gave birth to me?" I asked. Mom sat up straight and facepalmed.

"Now I know where I got the face-palming from," I smirked.

"Well, you born in the Autbot Refuge Hospital, because the other hospitals were either deserted or blown up. As a Cybertronian, you give birth just like a human except the baby is all volts and wires, but in a clear plastic casing, some are born with color and armor, like you. You were my first Sparkling so it took me a while to figure out how to get you into my chamber. The whole cycle took 6 months, so you had already had the first stage of armor on. Ratchet and Sunshine helped, thats why Ratchet is always liking you, cause he knew you like we did. Though, the first week you were bron we left for Earth. As a newborn sparkling you were very fragile, so I had to hold you the entire time. And that is how you were born," Mom explained to me.

"Woooowwww," I shifted my head on her shoudler into a comfortable position. I felt black consume me as I fell into a deep nap.

* * *

"Miko's friends and Family?" We all stood up. I was in a standing postion.

"How?" I asked myself as I shook my head.

"Yes, we are her friends and family?" Dad spook up. The nurse smiled happily.

"How long has it been?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"4 hours... are you getting enough sleep?" Mom asked concerned. "I know the Twins haven't because they have sensitive hearing," She rested her hand on my shoulder and guided me through the halls. We stopped at an ordinary door, the nurse opened it and inside, Miko's face was red and sweating.

"Girl, that went by fast" I smirked. She did, too. Then I looked over at her side. A pink bundle was wrapped up and on her chest.

"Baby!?" Jozie asked. I nodded. Smoke was still holding her.

"Meet Destiny Jia Darby," She turned the baby so she could face us. Her eyes were a light blue color, like Jacks. She had black hair, but her eyes were slightly squinted cause she is also half Japenese. Her skin was pink cause she was just born, so it was hard to tell if she was tan or pale like Jack.

"She is so adorable," Bulkhead spoke out.

"Hey Bulk, waz happenin?" Miko asked. She then looked down at Destiny. "Hey Destiny, meet your Godfather, Bulkhead," The baby looked at him. Destiny smiled and closed her eyes.

"You are going to make a perfect mother, but you have to loose the slash monkey till she is 13," Mom brought up.

"Good point," I said along with Bee.

"Fine... But till she is 13," I looked at the baby. She looked so adorable. Jozie stared at the baby and pointed.

"Pink baby," she laughed like any little kid would do.

"Yes, now lets get you to bed," Smoke said. Jozie yawned and closed her eyes. I smiled as I felt a protective feeling cross over my bond, the twins. They must be feeling this through my parents bond or something.

"See you guys tomorrow," Miko said and closed her eyes.

"You know, we have that extra room still at base, there's everything you would ever need," I waved. Jack gave a thumbs up and he stayed behind.

I still remember the room, it has a bed, baby stuff from the twins. a plastic crib, fridge, T.V., couch, and bathroom. Miko can fix it up with Jack.

Man, when Miko and Destiny come to base, they better be ready for the Cybertronion craziness!

* * *

_Three days later..._

We all stood at the groundbridge, I was in my zero-suit.

"Before Miko cames, Naomi, this is for you.." Ratchet dropped a pair of black gloves in my hand.

"Oh cool... whats it do?" I asked. Ratchet raised his eyebrow at me.

"It can shoot out rope, help you climb up walls, and obviously protect your hands," I looked at them. They were pretty cool looking.

Then I turned to see Bulkhead drive through. Miko got out of him and pulled out the baby carrier. Jack smiled and began ot walk over.

"Welcome home, Miko," He said with open arms. She smiled. She looked like the normal Miko we used to know.

I smiled and leaned on Smoke's foot. Jozie sat in his palm.

"Ya, welcome," Raf sheepishly said. Miko walked over and ruffled his hair.

"Good to see you sucker," She laughed a little. Then she looked at me.

"Waz up shorty?!" She smeled and slapped my back. I bit the bottom of my lip as I was in awkward state.

"Ok, so... room," I remembered. Ratchet dropped a small card on the ground.

"Uh, whats this?" Jack asked, he held the back of his neck, as Miko picked up the card.

"Room key," Ratchet rolled his eyes and went back to whatever he was doing.

As we walked down the hallway, the room was on the right side. Miko scanned the card and the big doors opened. Inside everything was ready.

A normal queen sized bed sat against the wall, two dressors, a crib with all the things Destiny would need, a kitchen area, and a sitting room. Of course there was a bathroom, but I think we all have aclear image of what a bathroom looks like.

"I think it turned out ok, great job guys," Miko carried Destiny in and lifted the carrier onto her bed. She unbuckled the premature girl and held her in one arm.

Destiny had on pink onezee and had a giant red flower headband on.

"Well, I hope you guys enjoy life here for your time being, Jack is your mom still angry at you?" I asked.

"No, its just the rule in our house and Miko's, Mom will visit soon," He smirked. " We will see you later, ok?"

"Gotcha mate," Raf said in a awesome Australian Accent. I high-fived him and we walked away back into the main room. Everyone was staringat the screen.

"Uh, another surprise?" I asked.

"Naomi Cee Prime, welcome to the team," Mom pointed towards the big screen. A picture of me came up and and Autobot signature was on the side.

"Awesome! I have a real Autobot signal and EVERYTHING!" I yelled the last part in excitment. I hugged Raf and ran over to check it out.

"Your welcome," Ratchet said

"Thanks... Ratchet" I smiled and looked up at mom.

_"Welcome to team Prime, not that you weren't part of it before,"_ Bee happily said.

"Alright enoughof the chitchat, lets have some fun... who's up for a racing. Vi-d-eo game?" Raf asked. All the bots turned into the holograms and followed us up the stairs. Jozie ran up first jumping to her spot on the couch. Dad came up and grabbed the controls, pasing the two to Raf and Bulkhead.

"I'll be the... refere," He shrugged. I smiled and sat on the floor next to Bee.

"You know I'm gonna win... right?" He sarcasticly asked. I raised and eyebrow and turned ot face him.

"Nope, but I definitly know you are going to beat me," I replied. He patted my back and continued on our racing tournament.


	35. Tunnel vision

**So here is Tunnel Vision! The doctors say I may have another tumor, but they don't know. **

**Please review.. For those who don't believe then you are rude, cause its fraggen true, do you really think I would lie in front of God himself on Fanfiction?**

* * *

I can't stop thinking about Miko. The little girl, Jacks and Miko's Daughter. Man, above all things, I didn't think this would happen between them! Destiny was born only three days ago.

"If we are to get to the Iocon relics before the Decepticons, we must define our resources," Dad protested.

"But Optimus, when it comes to numbers, we are already at a great disadvantage," Ratchet said. I leaned on my good foot and rested a hand on Dad's foot.

"Though we have quickness and good aim," I pointed at Bee.

"This is one race, we cannot absolutly lose," Dad proudly anounced. Mom winked at Jozie who was staring at her.

* * *

"Umm, Ratchet, Cons are retreating from Manhatten," I pointed towards the purple dot on the screen.

"They just, up and left?" asked Mom. I shrugged at Ratchet. His fingers lingered over the keyboard as her tried to refresh the data

"It is possible that Megatron already left for the second relic," Dad stated. I sighed as I watched the ship leave.

"To get to this relic they need to blow up an entire block," exclaimed Smoke.

"No kidding," I got up from my comfortable spot against my dad.

"We use subway tunnels, New York is full of them," Jack said.

"Since the human population seems to be quite large in that area, maintaining our appropriate disquise is nessasary, Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices," Ordered dad.

"Dad," I stood up straight and looked up at him. "New York has 8 million people,"

"The chances of being caught by one is very high," stated Jack as he looked over at Miko and the baby.

"Ok, the point is, your going to need us," I proclaimed.

"Well, I have actually been in subway station, I grew up in a city, unlike "Mr. I have never been outside Jasper, Nevada"," She shifted the sleeping pink blanket in her arms.

"I have been to Cybertron," He said back.

"Cybertron doesn't have subways, does it?" She asked me.

"Don't look at me, I was only born there," I raised my hands in surrender.

"Because Agent Fowler is... still recovering," Ratchet asked.

"Very well, Miko and Jack will accompany, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Arcee," Dad ordered.

"What?! I cant go!" I almost said too loudly.

"You are injured," Ratchet said ot me.

"So is Miko, she has a newborn baby, and she is still out of it," I pointed towards her.

"Hey! Destiny may keep us up late, but most of its from you and Jozie playing games late at night!" She snapped back at me.

"Very well, but if you come back with another broken foot, I have no other than too ban you from misions for a year," He punished me.

"Deal," I grabbed my zero suit, which strapped itself around me. (**A/N The suit is black with blue lines, it covers up to her elbows, feet. and collar bone. Leaving out her neck, head, and the rest of her arms. Just refresh your memories.) **I slid down the railing and ran over to Smoke. Quickly, I slipped on my gloves.

"Come on Jack!" I yelled.

"Hold on," He kissed Destiny on the forehead and Miko passed the baby to Ratchet who kindly placed her in her playpen by the T.V.

"I call Bee!" Miko jogged over and hopped into the muscle car.

"Ready Naomi for an Adventure?" Smoke tried ot lightne the mood even more.

"Dude, I practically go on a mission once ever two weeks, this is like Homework!" I exclaimed. He laughed a bit, before driving through the groundbridge. Mom and Bee followed. That finally brought back something... I havent been to school in two weeks. Oh Scrap!

"Who wants some speed?" Smoke asked. My eyes widened.

"Smoke...?" I mumbled frightened. He flew out of the bridge and we landed in an ally. I looked out the window, shops and buildings spread everywhere, sure when my old mom went to buy drugs she took me here, but that was different,

"Not like Cybertron," Miko smirked adn stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"Ok how do we get underground, Mom asked Jack. Meanwhile, we followed Miko adn Bee towards a bridge.

"Look!" I exclaimed.

"Construction," Miko pointed down as Jack came over.

* * *

As we walked on the tracks I played hopscotch like a five years old. Ha, it is fun!

Bee lifted his foot on a track, but something was off... Electrical Current!

"Bumblebee don't MOVE!" Jack stopped him form getting shocked ot his doom.

_"What the Frag?"_ Bee beeped.

"Ya, they had those on Cybertron," Smoke smirked at the postion of Bee's body.

"If you step on thes rails, your fried," Miko explained. Bee then did this cool, but strange ninja moves to avoid touching the metal rails.

"He must have learned about that on T.V. or something?" I asked. Miko and Jack shrugged before slapping me on the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked.

"For being annoying," Jack smirked. I punched him in the arm and caught up to Mom.

* * *

"Are we getting any closer?" Jack asked.

"Triangulataing the coordinates in one thing, but finding them through this maze is a different obstacle," Mom pressed her tracker again.

A soft, but loud drilling noise was heard down one of the tunnels.

"What the?" I asked.

We all walked over to a small tunnel, fit for us humans. Miko and Jack climbed through.

"Guys!" I yelled for as they ran through.

"Don't even think about it," Mom said to me. I gave a thumbs up, but followed her in. As we made it to the other side. Jack and Miko were caught by a subway guy.

"Ah, scrap, that aint good," I mumbled. Bee cupped me in his palm as he crawled out of the tight space. Though Mom kept kicking Bee in the helm.

_"Hey watch it Cee!"_ Bee yelled.

"Oh, well, girls can hit guys, but guys can't hit girls, we are done here," I ended and waited for Bee to put me down. Finally, he did as he got out and we looked around. Smoke got out last and wiped off his shoulders

"Man, only a year, and you have gone from completly quiet, to a snappy, but funny kid," Smoke said to me. I smiled pretty and walked over to mom

"I'm picking up a locater becon, the cons have unearthed the relic," Mom stated.

All four of us ran over against a wall and brought our guns out.

"Bee and Smoke engage, Naomi Cee, stay with me," Mom ordered.

"Ha, that rhymes," I said. Mom smirked as Smoke patted my head. I heard a slight growl coming from behind it. Mom picked me up and jumped out of the way.

"Ah, its the bug!" I screamed as she dropped me. I began to shoot it with all my might, letting the pink lasor come out of my gun. Geez, do I really have to explain this to myself everytime?

The insecticon started to fire back at us.

"Go get FRAGGED!" Smoke as he rolled away from its fire.

"Run Bee!" I yelled as the thing began hitting and punching the scout. As for me, I'm just laying on my stomach to get a good angle of shooting. Mom is above me to cover. I keep hitting his head, but he wont Fraggen DIE!

The things screamed as Mom jumped on top of his head and began shooting his neck, but it still wouldn't work. Then the worst of all happened, more stupid Decepticons came.

"I'll get the relic, Naomi, cover for me!" Mom yelled. Smoke nodded, before heading to help Bee.

As Mom began to kill or seriously injure a bunch of cons in her way, I just kept shooting the one in the back... Knockout.

"Trying to trash the party or something Knockout, well it ain't workin!" I yelled and tried to aim for him. He smirked at me.

"Scrap," I muttered as a cloud of dust covered his body and mom was not ready. Knock out then whacked Mom with a chainsaw.

"You have lovely features, perfect for the painful procedure I call, snip and run," He drove the blade at my moms chest, but she managed to slid and kick his butt out of her way.

"Drop and kick"

"Nice one, Mom!" I exclaimed. She began to move towards the relic as I decided to pay Knockout a visit, well really make sure he's out. I jogged over to his face, but to only feel a shocking pain erupt my body. A metal hands covered my mouth as this all happened.

"Pain and fall," I fell to the ground still aware of my surroundings. Ha, he can't get the best of me!

"Mom..look out," I moaned as I pulled myself up, but she fell to the ground.

"Shock and drop," Knockout snapped back at her. "Now what to do with you,"

"Another one, here we go," He zapped me, this time, everything was black, except for my hearing.

"Now lets see what you can do... experiment time," I heard a buzz noise. Please let it not be Mom!

A train noise came and bright lights filled my vision, but then I saw it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Knockout yelled as the train squashed him against the wall. I then looked to my left. Smoke was unconsious and his storage compartment was open. I lifted myself up as the train went by. I raced over and searched through and found my Birthday present, my skateboard. Obviously this one, I tinckered with Ratchet, so now it has little rocket boosters on the side when tapped twice.

Bee, Smoke, and Mom were finally up, well, Smoke was still woozie.

The Insecticon was furious as it shot at the train.

"Well I hate to run, but, I have a train to catch," Knockout drove out.

"Bee, get the relic!" Mom ordered.

"Smoke, get up!" I yelled swinging my board around. His optics grew big as he was fine. "Help Bee!" With that he zoomed off in the chase.

"I got Jack and Miko," Mom exclaimed. Mom slid under the insecticon. I reached my left hand out, and pulled myself onto her motercycle form, and sped after the train. I turned on my gloves, they shined a bright blue in the middle like usual.

"Alright, I'm going to see if they are on the train or not, I'm transforming," Mom said. I nodded and flicked on my rope repelent.** (A/N Much like spider man, a rope shoots out and can stick to anything) **I held it up to the trains window and shot at it, making a clear shot. Mom transformed, sending me a couple feet above the ground. I put my board under my feet and tapped it twice. It started to turn into a wild ocean for surfing. HA! In a subway!

"What the heck was that?" A africam american voice asked.

"Woah, a alian human girl and robot!" I could make clear of and axe, but moms body was covering a lot of the door's window.

"No, Vogul, she's a good guy!" Miko procalimed.

"Arcee, the brakes are locked," Jack said.

"Is there any kind of Emergeny overide?" I asked, pulling myself closer to the edge of the train.

"No, little lady, but there is a lever up ahead, if you can just adjust the pole rod," The man, Vogul, said.

"Naomi, stay here and make sure of the Insecticon," Mom said before zooming towards the front.

"Did she just turn into a motercycle?" He asked.

"Man, how I wish I was still a robot," I looked at the man, his face was speechless. "What? She's my mom!" His face grew in shock.

"Lets get to the front, Naomi, good luck on that thing," Jack smirked, before the three ran to the front.

A screaming noise came from behind me.

"INSECTICON!" I screamed. As I tried to get closer to the train, I was whacked hard agaisn the wall, I still held on, but the thing wouldnt stop. Vogul and Miko were back at the window. I transformed my gun out and began to shoot it away. It finallly flew towards Mom, SCRAP!

I looked aroundt he train, to find mom slamming the metal railing together. I reclined my rope and turned off my boosters, as the others went around the corner.

"Naomi, get out of the tracks," Mom yelled, scooping me up and rolling out of the Inseticons impact with the wall. I looked down at where she was standing. The railing was hot with electricity. I looked up and her as she nodded. I jumped out of her grasp and leaned against the wall.

"Come to Mama," Mom whispered. I tried not to laugh, her saying Mama is pretty funny.

The thing stepped on the rail and shocked itself to death, Mom kicked it agianst the wall off the track and wiped her hands on her arms.

"Can we go find Bee NOW?!" I asked. She nodded, before tranforming with me on and taking off towards where we last saw Bee.

As we came around the corner, Jack, Miko, Vogul, Bee, and Smoke were all ok.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Mom asked.

"Look at this!" Bee excitedly beeped. I stared at it.

"How did you not get mashed?" Jack asked.

"He almost go WHAT?" Mom asked. I face palmed. This only happens to Bumblebee.

"Uh, what is it?" Miko asked as she held her stomach.

"It's a fade shifter, handy in the time of need to go through solid objects or Viceversa," Mom placed her hand through Bee. It went right through as if Bee was a ghost.

"Hey watch this!" I ran right through him. Bee beeped a laugh and smiled.

"Uhhh... NO!" We all turned ot see Knockout in a distraugh mood.

"Oh geez, what happened to you slaghead?" Smoke asked as he crossed his arms.

"My paint, do you not know how long that takes to get done?!" He zoomed off. His body was half white with streaks!

"He knows," Jack pointed to the man I only saw through some glass. I face palmed, again. It's my thing!

"Are we going to the mother ship?" Vogul asked. I shook my head.

"I have a good Idea on what to do!" Miko exclaimed.

* * *

Miko dialed agent Fowlers number.

"What is it Miko?" Folwer asked.

"Umm, we had a bystander," She handed the phone to Vogul.

"Hello, this is Secret Agent William Fowler of the United States Government, you are now a... honorable agent of the areostellar Agency," Fowler faked.

"Thank you sir," He hung up.

"Well see you around? I said.

"Is that a promise?" Vogul asked. Talk about stalkerish.

"Abso-frecken-luttly!" exclaimed Miko. I smirked before getting into Smokeys passenger seat.

"One relic down, three to go," Mom sighed

"Lets go home,"

* * *

Miko was in her PJ's feeding the baby, while watching Monster truck rally. Jack leaned against her, as I had Chloe in my lap, playing checkers against Jozie.

"Hey, you know, you make a pretty awesome sister," Miko brought up. "And a Motherly figure to Jozie, she really looks up to you, you know,"

"I know and thanks, you too... Ha, you lost your first two stackers!" I took her chips.

"Hey, it's your 3rd one, now fourth time I have taken...!" Jozie exclaimed taking my last queen.

"Why did I have to be so bad at checkers?" I looked up and asked. Loud metal foot steps turned to face us.

"Naomi, you can take off your boot, you know?" Ratchet stated at his computer.

"WHAT!?" I kicked it off and looked at my socked up foot. "Ahhh, cool air,"

"I'm going to put Destiny to bed, night guys," Miko said.

"Night," Jack followed. The two's bedroom was completly finished I guess. I know Nurse Darby was a little upset about kicking Jack out, but I think Jack likes it this way. Miko doesn't care though, as long as she is away from her Host parents.

"You should be getting to bed too, you have school tomorrow and so do you, Jozie" Dad came up to the railing.

"Fine..." I sighed. I placed the checkers game back under the T.V. and wakked over to dad.

"Here's a bottle of water for the night," He handed me a bottle as I hopped on his palme. Jozie jumped next to me.

"Papi?" She asked. Dad's optics widened.

"Um, sure you can call me that," He said in a worried way.

"She calls me cookie sometimes," I nudged her.

We came upon our room. Mom was just putting the twins to bed. Dad pulled my covers down, and placed me first down with the water. Then he walked over to Jozie's poka-dotted light and dark pink sheets.

"Night Jozie," He rubbed her stomach making her giggle. He kneeled in front of me.

"Naomi, as a Prime, you must keep upwith your studies," He said and poked my cheek

"I'm in 7th grade, remember, and I'm pretty smart, right?" I asked. He chuckled and walked away, before turning off the lights.

* * *

**Crapey ending, I know, but I want to have another secret revealed to you all.**

**Alright see ya!**


	36. Horror's Revealed

**Hey guys new chapter, please review!**

**Over 11,500 views!**

**I hope its not to confusing cause I have Optimus's POV and Naomi's POV**

* * *

~BeeeeeeeeepppppBeeeeepppppppBeeeeeeppppppp~

"Uhhhhh," I moaned and slapped my alarm clock. I kicked the covers off and looked at the time. 5:30... just great.

I walked over to my drawer and put on black leggings, a green tank-top, and over the tanktop, a shirt that had the "Infinity" Sign on it. I slowly slipped on my black combat boots and stumble out of the room. As I'am not a morning person, I end up doing my hair when eating. I dont talk a lot either. Its been like this since I have arrived at base. I made my way down to the monitor where a bag of bagels was sitting on the steps.

"Good Morning, Naomi," Dad greeted. I took a bite out of my plain bagel and gave a thumbs up to him. In return he patted my head.

I quickly brushed out my hair, grabbed my backpack, and walked over to the groundbridge. Then I relized... I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN UNIFORM!

"Naomi, today is a dress down day," Mom said coming around the corner. I sighed in relief and Dad pulled down the handle to the bridge. Mom waved to me and winked, before leaving the room. Dad gave me a heart-warming smile.

"Jozie is startng Kindergarten today, walk with her after school, I'm dropping her off," Dad said. I nodded.

"See ya guys after school," I waved and ran through. The morning sun shined in my eyes as I was in front of the school. I heard a helicopter come down, I saw a spec of Blonde, it was Kaylee.

'Hold on' I thought. 'Kaylee is like 7, not 13!'

Kaylee was in her uniform of course, but her hair was in a high ponytail, she had purple eye shadow, and clear lipstick. Her skirt was up high, and she looked like a normal kid around that age. Her purple eyes stood out the most.

"Hey Naomi!" She waved to me. I waved back still shocked at her appearance.

"Dude you havent been to school in ages, where have you been?" She asked. My mouth dropped in shock as her hair had purple hightlights that seemed to glow in the sun.

"Ok, we need to talk," She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a tree. I dropped my backpack and crossed my arms.

"Spill the beans, who did you change from a normal 7 year old, to someone my own age!" I asked. She sighed.

"I had the same question for you," I held my breath. She grabbed my hand again and pulled me back over towards the helicopter.

"Where are we going?" I yelled over the engine.

"I want you to meet my family," She said and pulled me into the seat next to her. The seatbelts buckled me and her in and I finally traced my eyes over to the front of the Helicopter. A figure in all black was flying the thing.

"Who's that?" I pointed towards the lady. Kaylee smiled, unbuckled herself, and walked over to the person.

"First person for you to meet, my mom," The lady turned around, and the face was not a normal face. The person wore a mask, one personally know to the Autobots and her friends. M.E.C.H.

"I want to get out of here," I said. The masked lady, unmasked herself and her eyes were not like you had ever seen. They were blue, but had metal on the outside of one, possibly from a wound accident.

"Sorry Naomi, thats not happening," Kaylee mom said. "Good job Kaylee," Kaylee smirked and crossed her arms. I looked at her.

"You tricked me! I though you were my friend!" I glared at her. She only smirked.

"I'am, and we will get along very well at M.E.C.H. base," She jumped into the seat next to her mom and pressed a button. A small needle slowly moved towards me. A small pinch came to my neck and everything began to go dizzy.

_:Naomi?-Mom_

_:...-Me_

Everything went black.

* * *

My body felt numb, I could feel myself on a hard surface though. I slowly opened my eyes. Lights shined extremelly bright and I squinted.

"Subject 567, up and awake," A M.E.C.H agent recorded. My feet and stomach were locked in metal cuffs, attached to the table.

The sound of boots came closer from behing me. They had a metal kind of bell sound as they were lifted of the ground. I leaned my head back and stared into the face... of my Dad!

"Hello, Naomi," He smirked. My eyes widened up with fear. Then I relized, I was here for one reason, to be killed, experimented, and cut up into tiny pieces!

"Nice to see you here 'Blue eyes'" I leaned over to see my adopted mom walk over and stand next to her. "I hope my flying didnt make you sick"

"I thought, why do you have red hair with blond hightlights!" I asked, I felt taps on my arm and looked up to see Kaylee.

"Have you ever wanted a sister?" She asked.

"Why would I when I have 2!" I loudly yelled. She wiped her nose and glared at me, but not in a angry way, but in a concerned way.

"Those two over there, are my parents, my real parents," She said. I screamed.

"You are ONE OF THEM!" I screamed. She looked over at my abusive adopted parents.

"Yep, but I have been taken care of by these people really my entire life, because they had you to take care of," She shrugged.

"Taking care of me! All they did was whack me with a bottle and send me off to school!" A slap came to my cheek and I winced. My 'Dad' hand moved away as I leaned to the other side.

"Subject 567, you are now to be part of experiment 5321," A manly voice announced on a speaker.

"Uncle Silus," Kaylee began. I turned towards where she was looking. The man with the scar stood on a balcomy right in front of me. His face showed everything evil as his eyes were excited with vengence.

"Nice to see you again, Autobot," He looked up a screen behing him. A picture of me, well really what the inside of me looks like showed up. My spark was in the center, as pieces from my guns were shown.

"Frag off, you little piece of Scrap!" I cussed at him. He turned at me and glared.

"Start the simulation, room 824," Silus said to me. The metal on my wrist came off, but before I could escape, cold hands took my limbs and carried me away. Time passed, till I was brought to a small room. A chair, bed, and chain were all neatly set up. They through me in and locked the metal doors on me. I slammed my fists hard as I could, but nothing would happen.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed and punched as hard as I could. I quickly calmed myself down and thought of my surroundings. Ther is no way to get out. I tried to activate my weapons, by they seemed ot be stuck.

"Scrap! The needle must have shut down my weaponary," I stomped the floor and finally sat down in the chair. Mom and Dad are not going to by happy about this.

* * *

Optimus: P.O.V.

School is over in aproximatly 5 minutes and 40 seconds. As Naomi is in Middle School she was supposed to be with me a half an hour ago. No sign of her, not even my sensors could find her. Jozie hasnt even come out yet from her school or lunch.

_:Optimus, we have a problem, Naomi never checked into the school, she never went to her first period class, Jozie's teacher says she never showed up either.-Arcee_

_:I will check in with the principle-Me_

My hologram appeared outside the car, I started to run full sprint up the stairs and walk into the office. A lady and a sparkling were sitting and talking to a teacher I believe. I walked by them and trotted up to the Principles door... and knocked.

"Come in!" A male voice said. I opened it a inch to look through, then fully walked through and stood in front of his desk.

"Mr. Prime, I'am Special Agent Bill, currently working at Nest head-quarters, not to far from here, I have recieved news of your daughter, Naomi Prime, am I right?" Agent Bill asked me. I straightened up and nodded.

"Do you know where I can find her?" I asked. He sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"You daughter was seen walking with Miss Kaylee White into a helicopter, which she rides to school every day with her parents, she got on and left," He stood up and walked over towards me.

"What about Jozie, Naomi is her considered guardian," I asked as Naomi is like a mother to her.

"Taken on a different Helicopter not shortly after she was dropped off.

"What did the helicopters look like?" Ratchet might want that info.

"Black and purple, the windows were not see through, the doors had slides that military men use to shoot from," He explained.

"Thank you, Agent Bill," We shook hands and I ran full speed out of the school. I turned off my hologram and turned on the group-comm.

"Autobots, I believe I have found where Naomi and Jozie are," I stated.

_"Where, are they at a store?"_ Bumblebee asked. I sighed and pulled out of the school's gates.

"No," I replied.

_"Where are they, Optimus?"_ Arcee asked.

"With M.E.C.H,"

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

The doors opened up, I lifted my forehead from the back of the seat and stared into the eyes of my abusier father. He held his belt and he gave me an evil smile

"Well, well, well, why isnt Naomi Cee..." He walked around me. "Prime!" He hissed in my ear. I showed no expressions to him as he went behind me.

"Yeah, whatch ya going to do about it, Fraghead!" I cussed at him. I heard him grunt.

The belt came on my back. I winced at the feel and smacking. He whacked three more times and finally pulled me off the chair. My bakc felt like fire, I cant do anything, I cant even send messages through my Sparkbond with my parents.

"Now to continue our experiment," He lifted my hair and dragged my across the floor. My back slid on it and I let out a small tear. I looked down at my feet to see small blood smears on the ground, leaving a trail. I dont know where I 'm going, all I know is I'm going to be living my worst nightmare over again.

"Here we are, Silus," My abusier said. He dropped me and my head fell to the floor. I didnt move. Only closed my eyes.

"I believe its time for the next step, you did grant me by giving us your daughter, Skylurker," The voice of Silus said. I shot my eyes open. Did her just clal him Skylurker?

"Skylurker?" I asked and looked up at the two. They looked at me dumbfoundly.

"Yes, Prime," My abusier father kicked me in the rib. I groaned.

"Skylurker is a Decepticon, for a seeker," I clarified. He all the sudden disappeared and I was picked up by something. I looked around to see a huge red and black robot with purple wings on his back.

"Dadddddd?" I heard Kaylee ask. I looked down to see her arms werent arms, but two axes. The energy inside of it glowed a bright pink, the same color as my own on my gun.

"I'sm Skylurker, a secret Decepticon sent on a mission... to kill Optimus Prime's Daughter," His purple eyes glared at me. Huge footsteps came over and I saw a short femme, her armor was all black and red armor.

"Redchaser, or in other words, you adopted mother," I was looking in the eyes of my own abusier which I was forced to know as my parents.

"But... how?" I pointed towards them then I looked at Kaylee. Her axes disappeared into her arms and she looked at me.

"Naomi.." She tried to say. "My Mom and Dad are Cybertronians, I'm Cybertronian, but I'm just like you, I havent been able to transform since last year," She explained as I was now pinched harder by Skylurkers metal fingers.

"How is that possible? How did you go to school at our school without us even knowing?" I asked. She shuffled her feet.

"I hade fake parents," She then all the sudden, jumped and landed on Redchaser's shoulder.

"Get the Heck off my Twirp," Redchaser swatted and sent Kaylee to the ground, luckly she landed on her feet.

"Why do you want ME!" I squirmed in Skylurkers grip. He smirked and faced me towards Silus. A screen above him was loading. A picture of me In battle with my dad and mom.

"We are trying to find all the Techno-Organics like you and Kaylee," Silus began and a picture of Kaylee showed up with her Battle axes in air.

"Sooooo," Kaylee moaned.

"Josephine Windrop, is one of you, as we know exactly where she came from," A picture of a Decepticon showed up.

"This is Soundwave, one of the great Decepticons alive still, Jozie is his daughter, and her mother is unknown," a different M.E.C.H agent explained. I shook my head, but to only be poked hard in the stomach.

"NAOMI!" A smal scream came from behind me. Skylurk dropped me to the ground and I looked behing him. Jozie was in her school clothes and had a hadncuffs around her hands and her feet were connected by a loose string.

"JOZIE!" I screamed and ran over to her. My vision was blurry as I was losing some blood. I made it over to her and hugged her. She gripped my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Naomi where are we?" I didnt reply, instead I picked her up, ignoring my back and stared angerily at Silus.

"And this boy is who we are after," A picture of an African American teenager popped up. He had a buzz cut, Dark Pink eyes, and had on green basketball shorts, a white and black shirt, and green basketball shoes. He looked around 16 at the most.

"And a young girl too," A nother picture shot up right next to him. It was of a girl, Asian, she had flowing black hair, and her eyes were a bright pink. She had on black shorts, orange and pink shirt, and white Vans. She looked around Miko's age.

I still had my black leggings, green Tank-top, and White shirt that had a black colored 'Infinity' sign on the front.

"No, leave them alone," I declared.

"Greg Smith, is son to Shiningstar, an Autobot Femme who died 16 years ago giving birth to him, his father is Charge, a Medic Autobot, who disappeared before he even knew he had a son. Angel Sighter, mom Firelight, Autobot femme, who is currently not offline as the data includes, and her father still lives with her, his name is Magnetstar, a strong scout trainor, taught Bumblebee, one of your own Autobots," The computer explained, I was surprissed how much it osunded like 'Suri' from the i-phone.

"Why do you need us?" I asked again.

"Why else, your precious Spark is needed to make our own Army,"

* * *

**Oh noooooo**

**This has been a episode from My Story: Naomi Cee Prime**

**Next week, will Naomi surive and keep M.E.C.H from finding Greg and Angel or will she fail to succeed?**

**Find out Next week**

**Only on Fanfiction**


	37. Horrors Revealed (continues)

**Here is chapter 37, I cant believe you guys have been with me the whole time! Thats Fraggen Awesome! Ok, welll here's the Daily news...**

**I have reached 12, 600 yiews. YEAH!**

**OMGOMG I saw the new Beast Hunters and looooovvveeee the new beginning part... Optimus is so buff**

**Optimus: Watch it! I know I'm not supposed to kill humans, but I can definitaely send you to Megatron**

**Me: Fiiiiinnnne**

**Naomi: Now here we go with another chapter of My Story: Naomi Cee Prime**

**Luv ya'll!**

* * *

You can't do that," I looked over at my close friend who was watching the whole thing, "Kaylee, they cant take our lives, tell them no,"

Kaylee's face was frozen, her eyes locked on Silas. Silas was giving her a death glare, even worse than my own. She let out a tear and ran away, down the platform. Her cries were heard as she ran down a hallway.

"Naomi... I'm scared," Jozie said and buried her face into my hair. I could feel her breathing getting rapidly fast from fright.

"Skylurk, assist our...experiments to there rightful place," Silas said. Without a second from ending what Silas was saying, Skylurk picked me up by the collar of my shirt, and I held onto Jozie so she wouldnt fall.

The hall ways were dark like I just saw them, but we were going a different way, we went around back to the monitor. Skylurk reached over onto the keyboard and paused the screen, he then went back the way we started. I stared at the screen and took a snap shot of the people's information.

"Here you are," Skylurk said. Gravity pulled us through the air as he tossed us into the metal wire cages. Skylurk left, his giant feet could be heard from far down the the hall.

"Jozie, why didnt you tell me you dad was a Decepticon?" I asked her as I put her down, luckily I had landed swiftly on my feet when he tossed us.

"I lived with him till Smokey found me, but I'm not like you, I'm really 4 years old, but in this form I age quickly like you and Kaylee." she said. How could I not see it, she always had the smarts, quietness, quickness, just like Soundwave. They should really have this information written down.

"Well, it doent matter anymore, I need to get you guys out of here," Jozie's head and mine whipped towards the entrance of the cage. Kaylee stood gripping the wires.

"Why would I trust you?" I asked her and turned my back agianst her. I heard a sigh and clicking of a key.

"Cause, I'm not like M.E.C.H, I never wanted this to happen to you," Kaylee said. Jozie didnt even ask, she just ran into the arms of the girl, my closest friend, and smiled.

"My parents, well, they knew where you were when your parents left you alone as a baby in that field, they abused you to get revenge, but all I got was a glare and a nod anytime they saw me. I cant transform into my real mode. I use to have gold plates with purple lines for goodness sakes, and that was awesome, but now, the Techno-organic energy is fading because of its power... and M.E.C.H has the solution to fix it, it called Yellow Energon," Kaylee quickly explained and Jozie nodded. We stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds till I gave in.

"Ok... Whats Yellow Energon?" I asked.

"A synthetic Energon made by Starscream who comes here a lot, and it makes you tranform if you cant, so- its perfect," Kaylee said and dropped Jozie to the ground.

"So hold on, Ratchet said I have to develop this skill when I'm like his age, how do you know this works?" I stepped out the cage and took hold of Jozie's hand.

"Cause they did it to one of the 6 Techno-organics, that are on this planet. His name was Lewis, he was 12 at the time. We were both seven if you had known of me. I was able to transform at the time into my bot-mode, but I couldn't after he went under-go his procedure. In the end, he got back his ability to transform, but a M.E.C.H agent killed him, for he was useless." Kaylee explained, her hair glowed for a sec as she leaned on the side.

"Well, we need to hurry," Jozie broke the silence.

"I will never understand how she has such good grammer," I mumbled to Kaylee. We both took each the little red-heads' hand's and rushed quietly through the halls. Kaylee took the lead, she was in a black suit, just like my Zero-suit I can change into, but her's had golden lines instead of like me, blue lines.

"Oh shoot," She stopped in her tracks and backed up. Shadows of people came from The dark light's shadows, covered us as the M.E.C.H agents walked by.

"Man, we have got to get an invisiable cloak like what Harry Potter has or something," Kaylee pouted and turned towards me. I rolled my eyes and I picked up Jozie.

"Can we go now, I have to go to the potty," Jozie exclaimed. The two of us turned out heads to the girl and went bug-eyed.

"Later, right now, we need to get the Energon and get out of here," I said and we took off.

* * *

_(Arcee's POV)_

Its been 10 hours since their disapearance, why haven't they called or Naomi talk through our bond.

"Mama?" One of the twins asked. They know how to walk now, Ratchet just helped them today. Chloe was the first and Charlie was the fastest. They have grown so fast, its hard to imagine its only been a year since they were born. I just wish Naomi was here.

"MamaMamaMamaMama!" They both chanted. I stroll over to their crib and smile at them. Chloe's bright eyes were the eyes I fell in love with. They matched Optimus's...just like Naomi's.

I placed each of them on the ground and they started to walk. Their little pedes clicking agaisnt the metal floor. Clicks of excitment came from their vocal cords as they were excited. All the sudden, the door to our little room opened. My sparkbonder walked in and collapsed on the bed.

"Optimus!" I cried and rna towards him. I checked his spark beat quickly.

"I'm fine Arcee, just worried," He sat up and covered his eyes. Blueish liquid dripped though his fingers onto the floor. I knew what it was... but the a Prime is supposed to keep his emotions eject.

"Optimus, its ok to cry, I and everyone else has done the same, now it is ok for you to do it," With that the sound of sadness filled the room and more tears fell from his eyes. The twin began to cry feeling the hurt and worry in our sparks. I sent love and happiness to them, and they continues playing.

"Arcee, we must keep looking for the relics before Megatron or M.E.C.H can find them. Naomi would want that," Optimus said and stood up. He stared at Charlie, the sparklin looked like him except for his colors and size. Optimus picked him up and craddled him against his chest.

"Understood,"

* * *

_(Normal POV)_

"Where is the lab?" I asked as it has been an hour since she helped us escape.

"Naomi, chill, the building is massive underground. Thats where we are now, it is in room 501, we are at 467, not that far," she said. Jozie slid down to the floor and slumped to the ground. Her legs twisted.

" . .Goooo," She cried. I face-palmed and turned towards Kaylee.

"Bathroom is in the lab, she has to hold it or we will be caught," Kaylee said and picked her up careful not to shake her.

"Lets hurry up before she explodes," I stated and we took off in a rush. The door passed. 498..499...500...

"501...look inside," Jozie almost yelled. Man, I'am such a bad guardian right now.

"Jozie when I open the door you find it, ok?" I asked, She nodded and started jumping. Kaylee tried not to laugh cause it was kinda of funny. No one was in the lab, not a soul. I opened the door and walked inside. Jozie took off across the room towards the one person bathroom and locked the door.

The room was all white, but four beds hooked up with needles seemed all ready for something. Surgical utensils, were scattered everywhere, but the obvious thing was the giant cylinder of a yellow Substance. Yellow Energon..

"Here it is, not all we have to do is insert the right amount in," Kaylee said nervously. I glared at the ground and brought my gaze up to her.

"YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH WE NEED!" I retorted. She stiffened up.

"Maybe, but I know how to start it, just find something like a 'How to' paper." She said to me. Jozie came out of the bathroom happy as ever and almost screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"They're coming, HIDE!" She almost yelled that time. I pulled her hand and we slid under one of the beds. Kaylee followed pursuit and got under the one on the opposite side of us. The door opend up and 5 people in white robes walked in.

"Well, this is it, this is where we will set up the test. Angel, Greg, Naomi Prime, and Josephine, will be our test subject. Kaylee, will be exterminated this week for she has no use for us." A older ladys' voice explained. Kaylee's mouth was wording out curse words and her eyes were big as 50 cents quarters.

I motioned 'no' to her and she grew mad. Jozie's nose was growing red and she was ready to sneeze. I grabbed her mouth and held it so she wouldnt make a sound.

"All we need is a needle full of 3mL of it and we have our transforming kids," Another scientist explained. "How about our next room?" They all disapeared.

"Kaylee, dont even think about it," I said to her. She slid out and hopped onto the bed.

"Do me first please," She took hold of a needle and held it in my direction. I got out from under the bed and took hold of it. It was small and it seemed completely full of the fluid.

"Then the two of us, then we bring some for Angel and Greg when we find them," I said to her and I began to insert the tube into her wrist. I measured the fluid and stopped it and 3mL of Yellow Energon. Her eyes were glowling exremely bright as it inserted into her.

"Wow" Kaylee said as her bright eyes began to fade back to her normal color of purple. But her body began to vibrate. Her skin disapeared and what was a human, was a youngling sized Cybertronian. She had gold armor, and purple lines that made a plaid pattern on her.

"OMG! Now back to human form," She tranformed back, and she brought out her wepons, then she transformed back into her bot mode still in her hands, her axes.

"Now me," Jozie squeeled. I hoisted her up and we did the same procedure. When it was done, Jozie tranformed into her bot mode. She was orange, with black shoulders, and black feets. She had a pink 'x' shape on her chest and bright blue eyes. She kept bringing out her claws and admiring them.

"Now for the Prime," Kaylee said and quickly inserted the needle into me. A sense of strength ran through my body. I looked through the glass reflection, my eyes glowed my natural color and my body vibrated.

"Time to see the real you," Kaylee stepped back giving me some room and Jozie did the same. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

My body felt like I was floating and I stood over the hospital bed. I had the figure of Mom, except I had the blue like color of dad, and silver lines that rode up and down the sides of my body. Kaylee stood next to me in her bot form, she and I were the same size as Jozie was up to our hips.

"This is the real us..." I said. She sighed, but punched my arm.

"Ow! what was that for?" I asked rubbing my so to be bruised armor.

"For being my friend, thanks for trusting me," Kaylee said, and grabbed the needle, but this time she inserted it into a jar.

"No problemo sista!" I smirked. We all reverted to human form and I held Jozie. Kaylee placed the little tube-like jar in her pockets and we ran out of the lab. The smell of smoke came blasting into our noses and mouths.

"Ugh! Something is not right," Kaylee stated and took off sprinting. I reached out towards her, but I just took off right on her tail. The smoke was getting thicker and Jozie was starting to hack.

"Naomi! Grab my hand!" Kaylee yelled to me. I held my hand out, our fingers locked, and I was pulled farther into the smoke.

"Shut it OFF!" I heard Skylurk yell. The sounds of sparking and screams of people were coming up ahead. The smoke finally cleared for a secons to show the main screen with a large hole in it, and the bodies of M.E.C.H agents scattered dead on the floor.

"Dont look," I pressed Jozie's face into into my neck. As I was considered a "Vice" Prime, I never like to see people die. Though in this case, I'm just glad they made a path for us to get out of here.

"Kaylee, we have to go," I looked at her face...she was scared. "Dont worry, you know my family,"

She took out her axe's and I hugged Jozie tighter.

"Lets get out of this Hell!" She yelled. I took off running, jumping over fallen bodies.

"What happened here?" I asked my friend. She turned around, putting away her left hand axe.

"Starscream was having a sissy fit," she took hold of my hand and we headed for the door.

* * *

_(Arcee POV)_

"Ratchet any news on Naomi or Jozie?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nothing," He sighed. I knew he still had a soft spot for her, even if she wasnt learning from him all day long.

The Groundbridge opened up and Bulkhead ran through straight to find another relic.

"Be on your guard, Bulkhead," Optimus said as he was rocking Chloe back and forth.

"Bye, Bye!" Chloe waved, but snuggled against her fathers armor.

"Rafael, lock on to the remaining coordinates, I will embark on to the Antartic," Optimus looked at the small boy who was still here. It was almost 11:00 o'clock, and he lied to his parents about doing a science project. Raf, rolled on his wheeling chair over to his computer and locked onto the coordiantes.

"What about Ratchet?" I asked.

"You are absolutly right Arcee," He turned to "Mr. Grumpy". "As for you old friend, I would prefer you have company on your mission,"

"There is nobody else here, Bumblebee and Smokescreen are on a mission, Bulkhead in gone, or EVEN if Agent Fowler were alert," He pointed towards the creepy man.

"Huh, who's got my dohnuts?" The Agent mumbled and fell back asleep.

"I can't I have the twins to deal with, AND I have to find Naomi and Jozie, this is extremely important and even Jack and Nurse Darby are looking around Nevada for them," I said as it was true. It has been 24 hourse since they disapeared.

"I was talking about the other three remaining bots on this planet," Optimus said. Oh no...

"Wah? You can't be serious... Wheeljack and the twins! They are crazy, Wreckers!" Ratchet complained.

"Wheeljack is a warrior, the twins and you are more scientifically engineered in studies. evne if Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are younglings, they are your Nephews, and are quite smart," My sparkmate explained to him. Ratchet looked like Megatron punched him in the face! His jaw and servo's were shaking for a second.

"I will be off to my destination," Optimus passed Chloe over to me, brushing my cheek and drove through the waiting groundbridge. Something though about this was strange.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The door was wide open and the cold air from the outside hit us.

"What the HECK!" I yelled. "Where is the hot weather and dusty sky's?" I put Jozie on the ground. Our limbs were freezing, but the warm air from inside the secret hideout was brushing up our backs.

"They transported you, me and everyone here, cause they knew the Autbots would track you or me for our Energon signatures." Kaylee bent down and picked up a jacket.

"I'm coooolld," Jozie hugged my leg. I looked down at her.

"Here, we cant transform into our Bot mode's right now, cause we will damage our new systems," Kaylee gave me the jacket and I put it on Jozie, who took it and zipped it up quickly.

"We need them, lets just take it off one of the agents on the ground," I would have offered death or bloody jackets, but thats not good at this moment.

"Ok," Kaylee said and we began to walk towards the door again. "Jozie, dont move," The little girl nodded and sat on the snow.

Two soldiers were right up agaisnt the side of the door, so I pulled a jacket off and I threw it to Kaylee. I then tugged on one, but it wouldnt come loose.

"Gosh Dangit, Primus help me," I muttered. I looked back to see my companions not looking so I jumped inside the building and made my way over towards another person. I pulled off the jacket and stuck it on. It felt sticky, and I saw the side of it soaked in blood.

Helicopters flew away from the sight, guessing they took all there people away.

"Ahhh, Ratchets gonna think it was mine," I cursed. Why?... Then it hit me, literally. A blast from the outside flung me to the ground. I looked up to see a bunch of commotion.

"NAOMI!" I heard Kaylee yelled and I got up.

* * *

(Optimus POV)

Starscream has led me to a secret base where I believe humans are staying. We walked down the hill, him complaining to me the entire way. A storage compartment was closed off.

"I just saw it in here, I left my marks," He said to me, I dont understand, but I opened the door anyways. Nothing was in it, except the relic.

"The relic remains sealed in the ice," I placed my hand on its ice shell. It was cold to the touch.

"Hello, again, Optimus," I turned around to see Dreadwing. "Starscream I see you are aiding a AUTOBOT!"

"I left tracks for you, on PURPOSE," Starscream stuttered. I stepped forward, me between him and the relic.

"Dredwing, I cannot let you leave with this relic," I clenched my fists.

"I know that Prime," Dreadwing proclaimed. He started his fusion gun and fired at me. I threw him down and the fight went on.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jozie yelled, the first time she has actuallly spoken not baby-like.

"Kaylee!" I yelled and I found her on the ground. Her arm looked broken from how it was right now, snapped, blood coming out. I tried to stop from throwing up.

"Naomi, its your dad," Kaylee said and turned her head towards the fighting.

I looked away from her wound and up to see two familiar faces. Dreadwing... and my dad. they were avoiding eachother's shots and slamming eachother to the ground.

"Papi!" Jozie squeeled and started to jog out towards him.

"NOOOOOO!" Kaylee and I yelled. I rushed over and pulled her back. The fighting stopped for a moment, I looked up to see the two bots staring right at me.

"Naomi Cee!" My dad said from behind his face mask. I smiled to him and pulled Jozie over towards Kaylee.

"You have to stay here, you understand?" I asked her, she nodded. "That goes for you too, Kaylee,"

From the corner of my eye, I saw dad's chest lighting up. I stared right at it to see a bomb attached to him. Luckily he pulled it off and ran away from the blast. Smoke and fire blew past me as I had jumped out of the way of the flames. Kaylee and Jozie were ok.

"Naomi! Uncle Starscream!" Jozie pointed at her supposed Uncle. Starscream came falling down from the sky in a full body armor suit.

"Oh no... I have too," I stood straight up and transformed into my bot mode. The slick armor coverd my entire body and I rose about 12 feet. (Up to Arcee's chest)

"Go!" Jozie yelled at me. My guns came out and I held them up at the Screamer. In Cybertronian years at this age I would have been 12,300, but cause I stayed in my hologram for too long, I aged as a normal human.

"The Apex Armor?" Dad questioned. I started to fire, but I was stuck by my own bullets that flew off of him. I fell to the ground but slowly lifted myself to my feet. The snow seemed to crunch evertime I made a slight movement

"What a perfect fit," Starscream glared at me. I gave him "The Old Prime" Stare, whick he took in as a threat.

"How dare you claim that when its rightfully mine," Dreadwing threathened with his sword.

"Con, this isn't Shakespheare," I stood in a stealthy position.

"Come on at me," Screamer stood still as Dreadwing smashed into him. If he were a human he would have broken his teeth.

'That had to hurt' I thought.

"Not so big and strong are you?" Screamer laughed. "I haven't had this much fun since I punched a hole into Clifffjumper!"

"We'll see about that Lady Shoes!" He is so easy to hurt verbally!

Starscream then picked up a lifting truck. He made it seem so easy as he lifted it up high.

"Let me reunite you, Naomi Cee Prime, with the Allspark, once again!" Starscream squeeled and the truck went flying over me as Dad had pushed him to the ground. They both got to their feet, but Screamer had Dad's hand in a breaking point.

"You, Optimus Prime, I would love to beat the living spark out of you!" I stare at the threatening Decepticon.

"NO!" A Scream came. I turned around to see Jozie and Kaylee rushing out, Kaylee holding her broken arm, frozen tears froze on her cheeks.

"Humans?" Starscream asked.

"Get your facts right, Uncle Starscream!" Jozie yelled. They both transformed into Bot mode and brought out thier weapons. Starscream tossed my Dad harshly into a pile of bins and stared at us.

Dreadwing's fires shot at the Apex Armor, causing Starscream to fall back a little. Dreadwing smashed his sword once again on the armor, but nothing happened, except him flying backwards towards my dad.

"Dreadwing, you have to work with us," Kaylee screamed across the battle ground.

"Kaylee is right, with Starscream having the relic," Dad tried to get him to think.

"We will all perish," Dreadwing relized. "JOZIE!"

The little femme ran over to him past the hands of me and Kaylee.

"Remember my little trick?" He asked in perfect Cybertronian. She nodded as Dreadwing gave her a bag.

"Dad...guys..." I pointed towards a furious Starscream.

"I will be of a distraction," With that Dreadwing flew off, but as he came back the same way, he was smashed to the ground. Dad ran forwards and I was on his tail. I jumped up onto his leg and tried to slice. Dad slapped his back, before being tossed off.

"Get off me you Autoscum!" He punched me and I flew a good 30 yards into the hands of Dad. Dad smiled at me, and sent a wave of encouragment in our bond.

_:Keep your head up-Dad_

_:Man, even in the family bond you have good words-Me_

"Starscream YOU will be the one to join the Allspark," Dreadwing smirked and brought out his bomb device. He hit a button and a ticking came from his back. He screamed a little and tried to reach his back, but it blew up. I covered my eyed as Dad covered Kaylee with his other Servo.

"Did he...?" Kaylee looked up and met my Dad's glance.

"Hmm...HAHAHAH," The voice of Starscream laughed.

"The answer is no," I replaced my knives for my guns.

"HAHAHAHAHAH... that tickled," He glared at his fellow Decepticon. "Not only am I intellegent, but I'm INVINSIBLE!"

"Yet you cannot fly!" My dad said, as he was not up and ready to fight once again. Me and Kaylee stood on each side of him. SHOOT WHERE'S JOZIE!

He began to walk towards us and I gripped my dads foot ready to kick off and fight.

"Hey Mr. Invincible, are you really that SMART?" Our heads turned to little Jozie in her human forn standing in the extreme cold. She was next to Dreadwing, who he in turn, pressed his bomb button.

"Huh?" Starscream asked. Bombs were lighting up all around him.

"Dad, time to roll out?" I asked. He picked me and Kaylee up and started bolting. The bombs BLEW up and we were sent rolling on the white fluffy snow. Dad turned around finally and we walked with Dreadwing, who was craddling Jozie, back towards a hole, which Screamer had fallen through.

"Now its time for us Optimus," Dreadwing brought out his sword. I fell from Dads arms, and helped Kaylee down, we ran away, with Jozie on our tail.

"Jozie get back into BOT MODE!" I ordered her in a motherly way, she did as told.

"Starscream is gone, is this really important?" Dad asked bringing out his own sword.

"We have other unfinished matters," Dreadwing angerly spat out.

"I will not fight you, but ask you this like I did to your brother, turn your back on Megatron, and join us in stopping this war, for a new start for everyone?" Dad asked.

"Not now," He took off into the colorful Northen lights of the Northen sky.

"DAD!" I cried out and raced towards him. He looked at me and knelt down. I jumped into his embrace and he held me close.

"Almost two days, I thought I was going to loose you," Dad said and kissed my helm.

"Papi!" Jozie yelled and jumped up two, but with her height, Dad had to lift her up. I then noticed something strange and forgot!

"Kaylee, we know of your past from the files Ratchet has found early today. You are not a Decepticon, you are you." Dad always gives people's these speeches.

* * *

(Arriving at Base)

All of us Techno-organics, well, not really, walked in our human forms.

"NAOMI!" Mom yelled and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Hey Jozie!" Smokescreen said and picked up the little red head.

"Hey!" Raf waved to Kaylee.

"Hey," Kaylee blushed. Dad knelt down and picked Kaylee up and held out her arm.

"Ratchet..." He asked, and the doc bot placed her on his monitor.

"We have a lot of explaining to do, but...we have a good change!" I said.

"Like, good things always come after bad things?" Folwer asked from the balcony. I nodded.

"Check this out," Kaylee said to Ratchet and transformed right on the monitor. I twirled for the fun of it and my body twisted, flipped, and shifted into my bot mode.

"MY TURN!" Jozie almost screamed and transformed in Smoke's hand. His eyes widened and he almost dropped her.

"You look so pretty, Naomi," Mom said and brushed my cheek.

"Cause I look like you!" I laughed. I felt then two hands grab me and throw me in the air. I yelped as I was hugged by Smokescreen.

"Hey Smoke!" I said and leaned into his embrace.

_"Hey Fowler... Mission Accomplished, now you have to tuck me in,"_ Bulkhead commed in.

"Raf, open the groundbridge, pronto!" Fowler ordered the small kid. In seconds the groundbridge lit up and I could hear the sound of Bulkhead comign through...then came a large bang. Bulkhead had flown through the bridge, landed on his stomach... and a large hole was burning into his back.

"No..." Ratchet wa sin shock.

"Bulky?" Jozie asked, burying her face into Smoke's armor. I hugged him tigher, and so did he.

"What happened to the good things.." Kaylee's voice filled my head and I stared at my fellow, ally, and friend...


	38. Hurt

**Hey guys...As its towards the end of school year for me, I have a lot of Exam prepping to do, but I always finish it in time to do this kind of stuff.**

**13,700 views for my entire story!**

**Please Review more, I want to get more than 100, even if its just a smiley face I wouldn't mind.**

**Please!**

* * *

Bulkhead wasn't moving. His circuitry was sparking, his optics were shut, and the smoke from the wound was increasing. The sounds of the sliding metal doors were heard from down the tunnel. Bumblebee and a different car was driving in. I heard Miko scream and she quickly climbed out of Bumblebee's car mode and stared at Bulkhead. Jack then climbed out of the mysterious car and walked over. I stayed in my Cybertronian mode.

"BULKHEAD...Respond!" Ratchet was trying to wake him by shocking pads. I didn't want to look, but I couldn't just hide myself like this, it was a duty of a Prime to be braver then the people around you.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked in shock. Ratchet kept shocking him, Chloe's crying began to start, I sent her happiness through our bond just for her, but I closed it so my sadness can just be to me and me only.

"Bulkhead?" Miko tried to run towards her guardian, but Fowler caught her. "What happened?"

"Tox-En exposure, among other things, Bulkhead has suffered a complete systems failure," Ratchet began to scan him. Smokescreen placed his chin on my helm and rubbed my back.

"Wait a minute...Tox-En, why didn't I hear about this when I stayed at base?" Mom asked. Ratchet scanner began to beep, he stood up and I ran over to him.

"Quick help me get him into the med bay," Ratchet ordered. Mom, Bee and Smokescreen, who had placed Jozie on the ground, helped drag him. I looked back at my friends. Jack was still by the mysterious car.

"NO!" Miko yelled and broke free of Fowler's grasp. "If I hadn't gone to New York..." She looked sorrowful at the ground.

"There's nothing you could have done! Hardshell, sucker punched the lug while he was down," Fowler explained. I knelt down to his level.

"WHO?" Miko and I asked. My cheek plates were full of anger, they turned a dark blue, but I wasn't as angry as Miko.

"Some Insecticon...It doesn't matter, the point is, its not your fault, you got that...And that goes to you to Naomi, you were abducted you didn't even know about this, got it?" We both nodded. But knowing who that Bug Fragger is...its time to call in Jackie and the Twins.

"Got it..."Miko mumbled, I reverted to my Human form and hugged my friend, as Jack laid a hand on his girlfriend. Destiny must be at a nursery center or something.

Jack looked at me and looked at my hands and feet. Miko did too, but she didn't make it obvious.

"Who's he?" I asked into Jacks ear. Jack gave a short glance at the car, and then turned his attention towards me.

"His name, well, he wont tell us...he's just from an organization called NEST," Raf said patting me on the back.

"Arcee told me everything, I forwarded the message to Miko...Congrats for you, Jozie and...Kaylee," Jack said and hugged me with his other arm. I considered him as a brother, as he was the person who saved my life...if it weren't for him I wouldn't have met the bots, or my parents.

* * *

(2 hours later)

I'm perched next to Miko on the balcony. Jack had went to pick up Destiny from the Nursery center she goes to sometimes. Destiny was fast asleep in his arms, just like my twin siblings.

We were are all really nervous. Bee is folding his arms and twitching his door wings. Smokescreen is aiding with Arcee the best he can, as he is a rookie. Dad is watching, as Ratchet is really doing most of the work as he is the Medic.

"Yes sir..." Fowler finally got off the phone. "It turns out highlight of your Big Apple adventure was caught on tape, the Pentagon needs me to run interference with the mayor...I'd try to stall, but," Fowler shook his head while staring at the poor helpless, Bulk.

"Go where you are needed Agent Fowler," Dad said turning towards him. "There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time,"

Fowler made his way over to the elevator, before turning towards dad and me. "Keep me posted Prime's...I mean it," With that he left.

"Wheeljack's on his way," Mom said pressing a couple buttons. Miko stood up and ran over towards the railing.

"I can't believe you are giving up on Bulkhead already!" She almost yelled. I walked up next to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"All I meant was that Bulkhead and Wheeljack are close... I thought they-"

"We know what you meant," Miko said turning towards me and nudging me in the arm, he way of saying 'Follow Me'

She started towards the elevator and kept staring angrily at the closed door.

"Miko and Naomi...Where are you going?" My dad's voice sounded worried. I turned towards him, my hair getting caught in my face, so I brushed it away.

"HOME! Noami is coming too..." She pulled me into the elevator. "While Agent Fowler can still give me a lift." The doors shut and we rode up to the surface.

"Lets do this.." I said and clasped her hand, she held onto to it too.

* * *

(Smokescreen's POV)

As Miko left with Naomi I felt a little worried...those girls are capable of anything. Arcee took a step to go after them, but Optimus stopped her.

"She needs time," Optimus words came slowly from his mouth. Ratchet began to press all these blank looking buttons. He sighed and turned towards us.

"Bulkhead is stable for the moment, but I had to induce stasis. " The Doc Bot explained. the sound of a car came from behind us, and Wheeljack and stood right next to me. His face was stiff and showed no expression. I'm surprised.

"What's the damage, Doc?" He asked. I sighed, He is like a older brother to Bulkhead, or a little brother, any way you want to put it.

"Bulkhead suffered great trauma to his central nerve Condiment," Ratchet said, his face looked EVEN tougher than Jackie's.

"Of what steelwork, your a Mistro," Jakcie walked up towards him

"The Tox-En exposure has caused full system shut-down...I cannot even operate till Bulkhead has regained enough energy," Ratchet sighed. Wheeljack's emotion on his face turned to a sad and gloomy one.

"You gonna tell me who did this?" Wheeljack asked looking up at Optimus.

"Hey, we need to focus more on Bulkhead," I said pointing towards the 'Hulk'.

"Fine...but I don't want to stay...I can't see Bulk like this," Wheeljack transformed and drove out of base.

"Wheeljack will most likely do something rash, you know," Ratchet said. Now I understand why people call them brothers...they always stick up for eachother.

"And I'am afraid we cannot stop him even if we wanted too," Optimus looked at me and sighed. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

(On Wheeljacks ship)

We hid behind a rock as Wheeljack board his ship, when his feet were disappearing we full sprinted up the slope, just as it shut. I stood next to my friend, staring around, finally the ship took off and we were flying really fast. After a good 2 minutes, Miko stomped her foot and I leaned on my side. Wheeljack turned around and aimed his gun.

"What are you doing here?" Wheeljack asked. I ran over and jumped up onto the seat next to Wheeljack he glanced at me, before turning towards Miko.

"Were going after the Con that scraped Bulkhead," Miko said as she walked towards me.

"I'm taking you both back," Wheeljack said. I quickly transformed my hands as fast I could into my guns(**A/N She can use her weaponry in both human and bot form**)

"Don't even think about it," I mumbled at him. Miko quickly climbed up on the seat with me and stared at him.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. I took a step forwards showing off my guns, his eyes narrowed at me, but relaxed. Wheeljack is my Godfather, kind of of hard to believe right.

"Kids I get it, you want payback, you and me both, but its not going to work out...Sparky tell her," He was referring to me... Bulkhead told me that he used to call me that when I was a Sparkling..the only reason why he became my Godfather was because he was dating my mom sister at the time, but we don't know where any of my Aunts are.

"Bulkheads my partner too!" Miko said. I crossed my arms and put away my guns. He only smirked a little at me, but remained cold as stone listening to Miko.

"When I find out which one of Megatron's goons, ticked off Bulkhead, I 'll take care of him," He patted his grenade on his side. I took a step closer towards him.

"I know who did it..." I said, Miko stood next to me again.

"Who?" Wheeljack asked, leaning towards us. I only smirked. You are a very curious person Jackie, but I'm not stupid...

"Take us, and we'll tell you," Miko bargained, all our gazes were tough, me and Miko both know what is going to happen.

* * *

We all knelt down on a hillside, next to a cave. One of the Decepticon guards was scouting out intruders in the front.

"You know where Decepticon mines are?" Miko asked. I face-palmed and looked up at Wheeljack.

"Dude he's good at this stuff," I smiled and my Godfather smiled back.

"You didn't think I have been sitting on my can all day in that ship," Jabbing his finger back at the ship. I stood up around the rock and looked down.

"But one question still stands...Why aren't we at a Decepticon hive?" I asked. I dropped to the ground softly and stared down, giving the guard strange faces.

"The bugs are bound by and single mine, drawing one of them out is impossible, so were going to make some noise," Haha! That's Wheeljack.

"And get the cons to hand over Hardshell," Miko finally said something smart, well in the last 20 minutes.

"Now you two can scope things out easier than I can...that mean human form Sparky," Wheeljack winked. Oh, brother...

* * *

Miko has her cell phone , as I had my guns out and ready to go...right now I'm sort of of regretting doing this.

"We've got 5...maybe six, two in the lower cavern and two on the second floor." Miko concluded as she scanned the area. The cave was grey and giant Energon crystals were everywhere...I wish the bots were here.

"That's really it, nothing too bad," I said, Miko videoed me and I pushed her hand away. I got a mental thought of Wheeljack smirking.

"Good job kids, keep going," I heard Wheeljack say from the phone. Miko gasped and I jumped.

"What?!" I almost said to loudly. Miko smirked, but returned to the cam.

"There's another chamber," We both took off towards another rock. A whole ton of Energon stood. I though about it...I never tried energon by mouth, it looks disgusting for some reason.

"Miko zoom in on this," I pointed at it, and Mio followed order. A con walked by and I pulled r farther behind the rock.

"Looks like they are just using it for storage," Miko said. THE phone then went static. My eyes widened and I stared at the grey screen.

"Jackie?" I asked. Miko and I panicked.

"Wheeljack, are you there," She asked. Finally a sound came, but it was an explosion. I looked up to see a Decepticon falling on top of us.

"Frag!" I yelled and we both jumped out of the way. Ok now I 'm regretting this...well, sort of.

Wheeljack came and crushed a Con with all of his might. He took out his swords and began to stab, slice, and deflect gun shots, just trying to win. I stared at him. My infinity shirt was now covered in dust, but it doesn't matter, It was already dirty from earlier when M.E.C.H had me captive. Miko stood up and began to run towards the Energon.

"Miko!" I yelled as a Con almost stepped on her. Another flew over me, but I ducked out of the way. My conscience keeps telling me to not go into bot mode, so I just bring out me guns. Miko was screaming as I got to her. I took her wrist and gave her a pull. Shots were increasing, so we hid in the Energon pile. Then, the force brought us down, as a Decepticon flew above, Energon cubes came down on us, but we maneuvered out of the way.

The Decepticon looked right at us. "Jackie!" I called, the next second, he came down and stabbed the Con. He twirled his swords and put them away on his back. Miko and I huffed and looked up at him.

"Now what?" Miko and I asked. Wheeljack folded back his mask on his mouth.

"We give Megatron and shout," He started to walk over towards the computer. I give a thumbs up and run up next to him. A large computer looking device was right next to the Energon. Jackie type in a code and sent a request.

"How long does it take?" I asked, getting impatient. Wheeljack only shook his helm and waited. Then a beeping noise like what our computer at base was made. The profile of Megatron showed up.

"_What is it_?" Megatron's voice came through. I held a hand over my mouth and stared up at my godfather. Miko placed a hand on my shoulder...I hate my Uncle so- much.

"Nice operation you have here Megatron...although technically, you would say its under.." He paused.

"New management," I finished. Miko slapped my arm in anger, but smirked.

"_Wheeljack, the one who enjoys explosive devices, and my very well known niece,"_ Her envied the last part, I could hear it in his tone of voice.

"What can I say chief, I'm on couth, and right now I'm sitting on one of you very own big, juicy, Mining ops," Wheeljack pressed a button and picked us two up. We started to run out of the cave.

"_The lost of one mine is not that horrific to me or to the Decepticon cause,"_ He said. I raised my arm in the air and dropped them with frustration. Finally we made it back to the ship, and Wheeljack sat down.

"Maybe. but I'm going to keep hitting them, one, by one till you give me what I want," He gave me and thumbs up and let Miko sit on the seat. I sat in his palm.

"_And what may that be?"_ Megatron asked. I nodded at him.

"The Insecticon Scum that tried to frag Bulkhead," He spat out. I gave a mental pat on the back for him.

_"Tried?...Are you saying the Autobot lives,"_ He was really worried now. Oh yeah!

"He is bluffing!" Another voice came...the Insecticon possibly.

"I wouldn't' bet on that!" I replied to the fragger Con. Ha! If mom heard my thought, I would be grounded for a year.

"I'm going to transmit the coordinated of my next location, if Hardshell cares to meet me there, maybe he can save you from a different cause," He looked down at Miko, and nodded at the girl.

"Hey Meggsie! In case you were wondering what 3 tons of exploding Energon sounds like," I asked. Wheeljack pressed the launch button and two missiles flew into the cave. Blue gas from the Energon flew up into the air, it was so incredible. Wheeljack cut the comm line and we flew off.

* * *

(Wheeljacks POV)

I glanced over at the girls. Naomi was leaning against Miko, as Miko had her arms around Naomi giving her a loving hug. I smirked, it has been months since the Twins left me, they wanted to stay in China, Frag them. But it has been a long time since I have seen my God-daughter. Miko was trying not to fall over as the two girls were very tired.

"Maybe you better power down for a while?" I asked them. Naomi slapped her cheeks as she wanted to stay awake.

"I'm fine," The Asian girl said. "He is going to be ok...right?"

"No question kid.." I began, but Naomi looked at me.

"Just an answer...Jackie," She said and then leaned her back up against Miko again.

"Bulkhead is the toughest wrecking ball I know, Ratchets a great doc," I finished.

"Yeah there's no way Bulk and I can miss the great stuff we have planned...Hammer sledging, World monster truck marathon, we've been making a list, then he has his own god-daughter, Destiny, I don't want her missing all the fun when she gets older." I sighed as I go back to the time when Bulk was quite excited about the baby, it was his first chance of getting close to having a baby girl of his own, even if he wasn't her father.

"Like I said, Bulk is too stubborn to pull through, I know, and you do too," I looked down. Miko was lying against the seat snoring, and Naomi was holding onto her charm bracelet and smiling. The two were in deep recharge. I smiled and went back to flying.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The ship shook and I was knocked on my side.

"Ok! I'm up!" Miko jumped up. I slowly stood up and cracked my back.

"Me too, I'm ready to give this Insecticon a pain in his aft, who's with me?!" I asked. Wheeljack looked down at me and started towards the door.

"Kids, hit this button when I tell you too, it will send you back to Prime's base," Wheeljack said pointing back at it. I transformed into my Cybertronian body and stood next to him. As I was still quite small I went only up to the bottom of his hip.

"What?" Miko asked. "We had a deal!" She pleaded and jumped off the seat. I followed Jackie.

"You said we could help!" I yelled.

"And you guys did, but it ends here," He walked off the ship. I ran forwards but the door shut in our faces.

"Wheeljack!" Miko cried. I face palmed and picked her up. I sat down in the pilot chair and reverted to my human form once again. We placed our hands on the glass and watched the fight. Wheeljack was parked in front of cave. I heard him yell something, but I couldn't understand it.

"Miko, 12 o'clock!" I pointed towards the top of the cave. Hardshell was dropping down towards him. Wheeljack though drove out of the impact. But before Jack could use his grenade, Hardshell knocked him into a rock. Wheeljack struggled for a second, before stopping one of the insecticons claws to stab him.

"Use your swords!" I yelled. Jackie did just what I said and ran towards the bug. He did a bunch of moves that almost knocked him down, but when he stopped, Hardshell knocked him to the ground. He transformed into his bug form and kept hitting him.

"Go for the grenade!" Miko yelled. Jackie started to crawl, but Hardshell crushed it with his foot.

"Uhhh, what the PIT!" I cursed. Miko inched her face as close as she could. The Insecticon made my godfather look like a piece of garbage.

"WHEELJACK!" Miko and I screamed. Hardshell held up my God-father and punched him hard in the gut that he didn't even move when he was tossed to the ground. Wheeljack slowly tilted his head back.

"Go Sparky, Get out of here," Wheeljack said. My eyes were full of tears, not another person I love. Miko and I dropped towards the large steering wheel. I looked at it. I raised my hand towards the blue key, but then stopped.

"Naomi..." She whispered, tears were flowing down her face. I placed my hand on the red one next to it. The ship flew up in the air and couple feet and shot two rockets straight at Hardshell. The Insecticon blew up into pieces.

"Nice work kid," Wheeljack winked at us. As he stood up slowly, brushing off pieces of the armor from the bug, more Insecticon's were above him. I gasped and opened the hatch.

"Wheeljack run!" Miko yelled as the bugs took off. As Wheeljack limped in, we both sat back on the seat.

"I thought I told you girls to hit Autopilot?" He asked flying up into the air. I stood up and leaned against the seat, my brown hair covering half my face.

"Bad things happen to bots when I leave their side," Miko proclaimed. I patted her head and she looked back at me. "I think boss bot knows that pretty well,"

The whole gang of bugs were on our tail, as much as wheeljack could, he couldn't swerve to loose them.

"Too many to pick off, I need something with more range," He said to me. I brought out my guns and jumped into his waiting hand. He walked over to a chest and I climbed up onto his shoulder. The box was full of grenade's.

"But I thought?" Miko asked. My eyes were as big as apples, there had to be over 100 in there.

"I only carry one at a time," He said in a goofy tune. He picked up the box and opened the roof. He climbed up, immediately we were welcomed with gun fire.

"Ahhh," I ducked, as one almost hit me. I lifted my guns as Wheeljack was about to throw one. Instead he threw the entire box.

"Haha!" He laughed and shot. I began to shoot, pinkish blue laser came out of my guns.

"Take a load of this!" I yelled as they all blew up. We both finally dropped back down into the ship. Miko was smirking, but also very upset.

"You both would make Bulkhead proud," I slumped next to Miko and she wrapped and arm around me.

"Then why don't we feel any different?" She asked.

* * *

(At Base)

We came in slowly, Miko dragged her feet, Wheeljack held his hurt arm, as I just held my arms against my chest. All the bots in the room turned to us.

"Miko, Sweetspark? Are you ok," She asked placing a hand on each of our shoulders.

"Miko's a pro, she's fine, as Naomi, she has had experience," Wheeljack answered. I nodded, but mom had different opinions.

"I wasn't asking you," She is so mad right now at him. I looked around and saw Kaylee working with Ratchet on something, and Jozie playing with my siblings.

"How is he?" Miko asked. Bee sighed and looked down at the ground, this can only mean bad news.

"Bulkhead, will survive, but he may not be fully functional," Ratchet turned away. Miko ran over towards the big guy.

"Miko, I don't think its wise," Ratchet began, but dad held up one of his servo's. Miko climbed up onto top of him.

"I will never leave you ever again," She cried, and I did too. Wheeljack looked down at me and only felt saddened.

"I'm...I'm not sure I want to see Bulk right now, not like this," He said and turned towards me on the ground. "As for you Sparky, as you change, so does the things around you," With that he drove off.

* * *

(4 hours later)

"Naomi, I got some news about the other Techno-organics," Kaylee said, she had on a purple cast, her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"Ok...what you got?" I asked walking up to her. She typed into the computer and two picture showed up. One of the boy and one of the girl.

"Ratchet figured out that the boy is in the U.K. and the girl is in New Jersey, we have to hurry, M.E.C.H will find them and torcher them like they did to us, Smoke and Agent Lennox are helping out," She explained.

"Oh yeah, that must have been the guy who came in earlier with that black car?" I questioned. Kaylee rolled her eyes and turned towards me.

"NEST, is full of Autobots, they want to help, but they can't stay here sadly, which is why your mom was ticked off, your Aunts are here, but we can't see them till tomorrow. We are ground bridging to New Jersey to pick up Angel and her Autobot folks, then to find there parents...that means three more bots, we could win this war!" Kaylee yelled. I heard voices from down the hall.

"Wait a sec...my Aunts? Chromia and Elita?" I asked. Kaylee nodded.

"Recharge you two, you need it for tomorrow," I turn around to see Ratchet. I sigh and slide down the railing and wait for Kaylee.

"Tomorrow, Jack, Miko and Raf will be out-numbered 3 to 5!" Kaylee and I high fived and started off to bed.

* * *

**Will Naomi and Kaylee find the two teenagers in time or will M.E.C.H beat them to there prizes?**

**My Story: Naomi Cee Prime**

**Find out soon**

**Only on Fanfiction**


	39. Important Findings

**Hey guys...As its towards the end of school year for me, I have a lot of Exam prepping to do, but I always finish it in time to do this kind of stuff.**

**15,000 views for my entire story! That means over 3,000 read my last chapter!**

**Please Review more, I want to get more than 100, even if its just a smiley face I wouldn't mind.**

**Please!**

* * *

_When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions  
Free of the coliseums  
In poison places, we are anti-venom  
We're the beginning of the end_

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now before it has begun  
We've already won

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?  
Yeah!

Today is the big day, well for the Techno-Organics, not for Bulkhead.

"Three steps Bulkhead! That's all you can manage?" Miko crossed her arms as she stood in front of a fallen Bot.

"I'm sorry Miko, my legs still hurt," Bulk moaned and started to get up. I turned around to look up at Kaylee who was holding baby Destiny.

"What did I tell you?" Miko was getting impatient.

"No Excuses," Bulkhead turned to the side. Poor Bulk...

"Exactly...Now try again, for Destiny," The pigtailed girl gestured to her kid. Destiny smiled. She is almost 4 months now

"Wait for it," I looked up at Mom.

"Ten Steps this time!" Miko ordered. Kaylee face palmed and focused her attention once again on baby Destiny.

"Hey Hatchet!" Kaylee said happily.

"Would you two stop calling me that, you are worse than the Twins!" Ratchet looked down at me as he kept walking towards dad at the monitor.

"Just wait till we have a reunion," I quietly said up to Kaylee, who held back her laughter.

"I hope decoding the relics is going smoother than Bulkheads trip to recovery," Ratchet asked. Dad's eyes never left the computer.

"Slowly, but steady old friend," Dad said, his gaze then looked over to the other monitor section. "Smokescreen, have you locked onto the coordinates of the other Autobots?"

"Yes, sir, Almost done, just a few nanoseconds," He seemed nervous. I transformed into my bot mode and walked over too him.

"Ugh, human technology, but with your expertise in the field should provide any edge to defeat the Decepticons," Ratchet proclaimed.

"I have a feeling that with their knowledge of knowing more about this Cybertronian technology is not a good thing,"

"Don't be nervous Smokey, just..." A crashing noise came. I whip around to see Bulkhead sprawled out on the floor.

"That's not GOOD enough, you have to come back STRONGER than before!" Miko's hands were in fists and she seemed to be bouncing back and forth.

"Time for a break Bulkhead," ratchet said, placing a hand underneath him and picking him up. Bulkhead moaned in protest.

"A break!-You think the Decepticons are going to give Bulkhead a BREAK?" She asked looking towards me. I shrunk down to human form and looked at her. My hair was in a long braid, I had blue shorts, yellow sparkly tank-top, and pink VANS.

"Dude he needs a break, just like we all need a break sometimes," I took a step away from Smokescreens pedes.

"And what do you know about toughness Naomi, you are a puny 12 year old as I'am now 16. Jack for GODS SAKE is 18 and he is not strong, but can totally take down you.?" She started walking towards me. Anger was building up inside me. My heart was racing. I felt two hands take hold of my shoulders. I looked at them to see a familiar yellow nail polish, Kaylee.

"If you push a patient too far, it makes it worse," Kaylee explained. Miko just pouted and started walking towards the Med bay. Bumblebee came speeding in and transformed right in front of her.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled and continued walking. Mom walked towards her and stared sorrowful at the girl.

_Come on make it easy, say I never mattered  
Run it up the flagpole  
We will teach you how to make boys next door  
Out of assholes_

Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds  
It's all over now before it has begun  
We've already won

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?  
Yeah!

"Lets do this," Kaylee said, putting on some Secret agent looking sun glasses and getting into Bumblebee. I did the same, putting on sunglasses, but got into Smokescreen. My Zero-suit faded on and I buckled up.

"Ready to go?" Smokescreen asked, reeving up his engine.

"Ready then I'll ever be," With that we all drove through the waiting vortex. I look through Smoke's side mirror to see Dad staring at us and giving a small nod as we met gazes.

_"Bee to Smokescreen, just located a strong Energon signal, Autobot,"_ Bee's voice came over the radio. Smokescreen's sensors started beeping and a screen replaced the radio in front of me. Three pink dots showed up...Kaylee, Me...and Angel. Four blue dots came up, all Autobot.

"Smokescreen, full throttle ahead," I said pointing out of the window. In only a second I was flattened against my seat and holding on for dear life.

"THISISAWESOMEIMHAVINGTHETIMEOFMYLIFE!" I looked out my widow to see Kaylee sticking her head out of the window.

"Oh Yeah..." I evilly smiled and stuck my head out the window. "Lalalalalalala!"

"Hey, no fair, you weren't saying real words," She pouted and Bee pulled up the window. I sat back down smirking as Smoke pulled up his window.

"What was that about? And what does Optimus say about being serious on missions?" He asked, giving my seat a small shake.

"Ugh, your turning into my mother," I face palmed. Then I looked up to see Bee taking the lead and pulling onto a small gravel road. The road went down and up and repeated for a while till we made it to a house. It was a farm house, green walls, white window frames, and a white porch. A white door slowly opened as we pulled up. Standing in the doorframe was a asian girl, around 18, but her height made her look like she was younger.

"Smokescreen, stay here," I said patting the dashboard. The passanger door opened and I climbed out. The girl was in plaid grey shorts, pink t-shirt, and black sliders. Seems like she just woke up.

"Um, who are you?" The girl asked. Kaylee shut Bee's door and ran up next to me. I was already at the porch steps.

"My name is...Evelyn and this is Maggie, we are here cause our parents are too lazy to ask you parents about you electricity bill, can we speak with them?" I asked, trying to act older than I'am.

"How old are...never mind, my parents are in the back," She gestured her thumb behind her and walked back into the house. She came back with boots and quickly put them on, her pink eyes were bright pink. How is it they have pink eyes while Kaylee has purple and I have blue.

The mud squished under my black boots, the morning dew was starting to annoy me. She is nowhere near the ocean in New Jersey.

"So...mom and dad are in the shed, see you in a nanosecond," she ran off mumbling Cybertronian under her breath, probably trying to wake herself up to actually make it back to the house.

I turned back to see we were a good half a mile from our bots. Kaylee was sweating, her glasses were getting foggy. It was quite humid here.

"Ok, of all names, MAGGIE!" She threw her hands in the air and faced me. "And you got a pretty name Miss Evelyn!"

"What, I was in a hurry, and it was easiest name that came out of my mind...now shush it!" I nudged her as we came to the shed, well really a barn. It was red, but metal structures were on the linings, instead of white paint.

"Definitely Cybertronians did that," Kaylee said, her eyes dimming as she was pulled back into a memory.

_(Kaylee's memory) _

_"Skylurker, our daughter will be in good hands," Redracer said as she was holding a toddler Cybertronian on her hip, she was aging like a human from the new liquid formula they were given by MECH.__  
_

_"Mama? Where am I going?" Kaylee asked. She was dropped harshly to the ground, her human form faded on and she was in a gold dress and purple flats._

_"Silas will take good care of you," Redracer laughed evilly and looked up as a claw dropped and picked up the techno-organic. The little girl squirmed and cried._

_"Dada! Mama! Dont leave me!" She cried, her eyes were red and tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"Oh shut up you glitch, we have matters of our own, to deal with someone, when you are older, you will kill," Skylurker pinched his daughters leg making her scream._

_"Oh, you will grow strong like a Decepticon, Kaylee Lurker, you will," He flew away with Redracer on his tail._

_"What if I don't want to be a D__ecepticon," She looked aorund her. She was in a barn, one all red with hay and monitors around her. The claw held her against a white table and she was strapped down. A woman walked up, a large tube with a needle, and green fluid as in her hand._

_"Nonono-, stay still," She said in a french accent. The needle came closer and closer, then darkness over came her._

_(End of Kaylee's memory)_

_Come on_  
_Make it easy, say I never mattered_  
_Run it up the flagpole_  
_We will teach you how to make boys next door _  
_Out of assholes_  
_(Ha Ha) _

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds, _  
_And it's all over now before it has begun, _  
_We've already won. _

"Uh, Kaylee?" I asked and shook her. No response. I finally sighed and took hold of her hair.

"AHHHH LET GO OF THE HAIR!" She screamed and brushed her hair as if it was the last thing in the world.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" A young woman's voice rang. I looked at the barn door to see a woman in green pants, blue tank top, and navy blue boots. She had hispanic features and her hair was a black thick color, with green stripes at her bangs.

"Hello you must be Firelight, is your husband Magnetstar here?" I asked. The hologram of Firelight glared at me. "My name is Naomi Prime, I'am Optimus Prime's daughter, first child of Arcee, a Spark connectioner," I explained. The woman nodded and her hologram disappeared revealing her true self. She was all black, on her chest, a green pattern stretched out, but stopped at certain parts of her appendages.

"What is your reason to be here?" Another voice came. A orange Mech came out, he had the body shape of what I would say Bumblebee, but he had bulkiness, just not as much as Bulkhead.

"Magnestar, your daughter is in danger," My que came and I transformed right in front of their eyes, with Kaylee in pursuit.

We both explained everything, from my birth to us escaping MECH. Just in a quick way. They both were nodding as they were understanding us, Thank Primus, cause Kaylee and I talk very fast sometimes.

"AHHHHHHHHH"A scream came not far away. "LETGOYOUFRAGGERS...HELP!"

"PIT!" Kaylee and I spat out and took off running. Firelight and Magnetstar ran ahead of us. Firelight had a glowing hot metal stick as Magnetstar had some sort of panel on his hands.

"Dude! Bring out the guns!" Kaylee slapped my shoulder. I quickly had my guns in a crisscross way across my chest and raced forward thrashing them to my side. Kaylee had her axe's and was ready to kill.

"LET GO OF OUR DAUGHTER!" Firelight screamed. I didn't know what to do, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. In seconds my vision was all bright and I could see everything very clear. A misty picture came in front of me...of Chloe, her eyes were glowing extremely bright.

"SPARK CONNECTION ACTIVATE!" I yelled in my head, and the next thing I knew, I was racing at incredible speed. Kaylee was laughing her head off as she tried to keep up with me.

I was in front of the house, my body feeling like I just was given an upgrade. tons of MECH agents were circling the area, some pulling Angel into a car.

"ANGEL!" Magnetstar yelled and tried to make a run for it, but both adult bots were pinned down with nets.

"No-" My voice blowing with the wind, I ran at lightning speed and scooped up Angel out of the grasps of the stinking framers.

"Hey! LET ME GO!" Angle screamed in my grasp. Her kicking and scratching hurt! Man, I feel bad for Ratchet now...

"BUMBLEBEE!-SMOKESCREEN!" I yelled, the two were nowhere in sight, finally I looked down the street to see the two flying up and down the hills. A zapping noise came from behind me, I jumped out of the way of the tazor.

"Naomi! Duck!" Smokescreen flew over me, everything went int slow motion as he took out one of the trucks with his weight. I reverted to my human form, Angel dropping next to me.

"Wait a sec, your Evelyn! Your like my parents!" She exclaimed. I took hold of her hand, and brought out my gun in m right hands, firing at the MECH agents.

"First off," I pulled her behind a trashcan, "My name is Naomi Cee Prime, Daughter of Optimus Prime. I'm a spark connectioner...Do you know what that is?" I asked.

"Yeah, mom told me about it when I was younger," She said as we both peaked over the top of the can to find the fighting starting to get intense.

"You, Me, Kaylee, and this other kid named Greg are some of the rarest people on this planet, we are all techno-orgnics. You just need Yellow Energon to transform back to your normal self." I said, we squeezed hands and stared at each other.

"Time to use some of that training I learned," She whispered to me. Then I saw it, she was like half Asian, half Hispanic. Her Pink eyes glowed and scanned her hands. Her arms turned into orange balls of fire, green lines trailed up her arm in a pattern like Firelight.

"Lets kick some Aft," She smirked, ruffled my hair and started to firing flames. The MECH agents burned, disappeared and my jaw dropped. Then Bumblebee came up, but instead of him transforming, a man came out. He and another man. They both locked eyes on me and Angel, Kaylee then grabbed my arm, as she was in human form and all three of us ran over to them.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MOM AND DAD!" She yelled. I nodded and looked at Smokescreen.

"I'm on it!" He answered and raced over. Something in him had changed, he wasn't a crazy Optimus fan, he was...A tough rookie!

"Naomi Cee Prime, Kaylee Rose Lurker, Angel Dawn Sighter, I'am Agent William Lennox and this is my good friend Agent Robert Epps, we are accompaning you to find Greg Smith," Agent Lennox said to us. Bee opened his car door and Angel and Agent Epps got in.

"We have to run, Ironhide is taking us, your Autobot is busy at the moment," Agnet Lennox pointed out as we both looked to see Smokescreen ripping the netting off of the two other bots.

"Lets go," I said. Lennox took both our hands and I pulled them at a very fast speed, the two of them...were screaming their head off! I stopped though as I almost came face first...I mean leg first, into Ironhide.

"IRONHIDE!" I yelled and he looked down.

"Ironhide transform and lets roll out," Lennox said. Ironhide was a tall mech, he was all black and his fusion cannons were quite big. When he opened his car doors we piled in, me in the back as Kaylee and Lennox got the front.

"Hello Naomi, I believe we have never met," Ironhide politely started. I nodded and let the seat belt buckle me up.

"You all may call me Lennox and Agent Epps...well, Epps," Lennox said patting the back of Kaylee's seat.

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?  
Yeah!_

We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?

_Yeah!_

"Chromia, calling for ground bridge,". Ironhide comm.

"Wait...CHROMIA! Thats my Aunt!" I squealed and was now leaning towards the front. The seatbelt pulled me back though and tightened. "LOOSEN UP!"

"Sorry my niece, but safety first, you are just like Annabelle sometimes," Ironhide mumbled. Kaylee's mouth dropped and she stared at me. My eyes were wide as oranges!

"Did you just call me...your niece?" I asked. The car began to pick up speed as a ground bridge appeared in front of us. The country side of New Jersey disappeared and we were all now in a military facility.

"Holy Pit!" Kaylee slapped Lennox, realizing what she did she leaned away from him. "Sorry!"

"Nah, we get that every time, my wife punched me in the face, breaking my nose the first time she did that," He held his nose and shook his head.

"Where are my Aunts?" I asked. The car doors opened and I slid out. Ironhide picked us all up and raced down the hall.

"Ironhide, quickly we have no time," Lennox was reading something from his watch. I stood up, my outfit swaying from the force of air pushing against me as he was running quite fast.

"You fraggen Twin! Get the Pit away from the controls!" I heard a female voice yell. Then a banging noise came.

"Sorry Chromia, sorry Elita," A familiar voice appoligized. We came around the corner. A light purple femme was standing scolding...Sideswipe! She looked exactly like mom, except of course she had purple armor, but her side spikes were white. A pink Femme stood next to her, holding a panel. She had silver spikes. Both had the same color eyes as mom.

"Sides?" I asked as I was placed on the ground. All three bots looked at us.

"Well,well, well, hows the young Prime doing, its been a loooong time kiddo," He said kneeling down to me. I smirked and transformed. He fell back on his aft and Kaylee transformed next to me.

"Naomi? Kaylee!" Lennox exclaimed. I started laughing uncontrollably. A hand was then placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see both of my Aunts staring at me.

"You look like us...Arcee?" they asked. I shook my head and smirked.

"I'm her daughter, I'm your niece, found, saved, alive, glad to meet you. You also have another niece and nephew back at home." I smiled and I took a step closer towards my aunts. Chromia wrapped her arms around me. Her head rested on mine. I felt another arm hug me.

"You were just a newborn when we first met you, then your mom took off with you. We didn't even know you all were here, just knew that you were gone, couldn't be found," Elita said. From what mom told me, Elita was pink as Chromia was purple.

"We must hurry, MECH almost got poor Angel, who should be at base by now, and Bumblebee and Smokescreen must be in U.K. by know," Kaylee said from behind me. Lennox was in Ironhide's palm.

"Lets get going, Ironhide, transform," He did and Lennox fell right into the front seat. "Kaylee and Naomi, accompany Elita and Chromia,"

"Hi!" Kaylee waved to Elita. Elita smirked and looked down at her. I already knew it, it was the look my mom and I gave each other when we first met. They were going to be close.

"I guess I'm stuck with you, Sweetspark," I nudged her shoulder and transformed back into my human form, hopping right onto the seat. "Good thing I always carry a helmet," I reached down to the side putting on a helmet identical to her color scheme. Kaylee nervously getting onto Elita.

"Your ok, just trust me, I understand your past," Kaylee pulled on a helmet identical to Elita's color scheme, giving me a thumbs up. I could sense her nervousness as she was a Decepticon born, and she was riding with someone unfamiliar.

"Ok, power it up, Sides, we will be back with another human." Their ground bridge lit up and I took a deep breath. "Primus, lets not get pulled over, cause I'm a soon to be teenager, not 16,"

We all drove full speed into a alleyway. I could smell the city gas and trash, but as we came out, it smelt fresh for some reason.

"Thought you would want fresh air," Chromia's voice came form each side of the helmet.

"Ok, follow Elita, Kaylee know's where were going," We all speed down the street. Ironhide behind me and Chromia. After only what seemed like 5 minutes, we pulled into a another alley way. A door with a door mat and a door bell was all clean.

"How did we not see that they were living here," Elita retorted. Both Aunts holograms came on. They were solid, just like a humans, except me and Kaylee were part human. Elita's and Chromia looked exactly like my mom. Dark brown hair, except each femme had a a black bikers suit, but with their own color scheme on the sides. It was just like my zero-suit.

"Kaylee, after you," I pointed towards the door. She rolled her eyes and rang the door bell. Immediately the boy that we were looking for came. We all know that he is 16, but he is so buff, that he looks like he's in his early 20's.

"What can I do you for," His British accent was very clear. The boy looked out towards our bots in their holograms, thank Primus Ironhide didn't bring out his. I can just imagine a really scary buff guy scaring the wits out of the Brit.

"We are here, well our, family is here to talk to your parents about the...water bill!" Kaylee said. I mentally face-palmed.

"Ok, well, come on in, its pretty smelly out there," Greg smirked and let us all in. Leaving Chromia and Ironhide to guard.

The house was quite large once you walked in. You could pretty much tell it was inhabited by Cybertronians by the symbols, machinery, and the Kitchen food machines, I could see a cup of hot Energon on the table.

"Dad!" Greg yelled. He looked at me, his pink eyes were like a deep pink, instead of a baby pink like Angels. I still wonder why they have Pink, Kaylee has purple and me and Jozie have Blue! Why can't we all be like...Orange or something!

"Greg, but my Energon in the fridge..." A man said. He came around the corner. He was African american, navy blue eyes that had a hint of green around them. The man had a white doctors coat, blue pants, blue top, and white sneakers.

"Uh, I mean, its a new brand, wouldn't want it to go to waste," He smirked, being nervous around us. Lennox took a step forward and pulled out his ID.

"Agent William Lennox here, here with two people of your sons kind, with three Autobots...Miss. Elita," He stepped back and allowed my Aunt to meet the man.

"Charge, or should I say, John Smith...Did you really have to go after that old famous guy who founded America?" Elita nudged him.

"Its great to see you again Elita...Greg! come meet an old friend of mine, Elita-1, or just Elita," He leaned to one side as Greg came up.

"How are you today, Miss. Elita?" Greg asked. He then turned to me. "Are these your kids?" That remark caused Kaylee and I to double over laughing.

"NO!...I'M...WERE...Well I'm her niece, and Kaylee my best-friend, dude you, me, Kaylee, Angel, and little Jozie...all are techno-organics." I said, tryimg to stop laughing at the beginning.

"Greg, you are one of the last living tehno-organics on this planet, we all know you can do things other humans can't do, we know you used to be able to transform like you father, its ok, but we must leave now," Elita said, stepping back, holding me in front of her. I was only up to her chest. So, she's got to be around 5'5'', I'm like 5'1''.

"Fine, but don't freakout ok, dad calls me Quake for a reason," He said, Charge giving him a wink.

Greg's eyes began to turn a solid black, his arms became black electrocuting guns. He made a fire at the Energon cup on the table. The Cup exploded, as the Energon turned a grey color.

"Um, remind me never to get on his bad side," I whispered to Lennox, who chuckled a little.

"Lets get going, before they come," Elita said, still having both hands on my shoulders. The door opened up and we were all greeted with gun fire.

"ARE YOU FRAGGEN KIDDIN ME, YOU HOBNOCKERS!" Greg yelled, he brought out his guns and began to fire. Their had to be over 30 MECH agents there. I looked to my right to see Smokescreen running over in his hologram. His brown hair all smoothed out. He still looked 15, with his facial features.

"Naomi we have to fight, Chromia and Ironhide are driving in circles trying to get most of them away." Smokescreen finally transformed into his normal form, I followed into my bot form, and so did all the others, except for Greg. Charge was a medic, just like Ratchet, so he didn't have a weapon other than his own guns. He was all red and yellow. He quickly transformed into an Ambulance and honked.

"Get in the damn car everyone!" Lennox yelled as he shot a heavy rifle. I guarded the ambulance till everyone left, including Kaylee.

"Ah, Scrape! Kaylee, you were supposed to STAY!" I sighed and kept firing at the MECH agents. Dad would be angry if these were normal human, but they aren't humans, they are monsters.

When they were all dead, I felt as if I had killed a whole city, I didn't like, I didn't like it one bit.

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes  
We are wild, Americana, exotica  
Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?  
Yeah!_

_"_It is my pleasure to meet you all, I'am Optimus Prime, you all know of my Sparkmate, Arcee, my Daughter Naomi, and our toddlers, Chloe and Charlie," Dad introduced.

"I'am guardian of Jozie, and good friends with the humans," I turned towards them. "Raf, and Jack, Miko must be somewhere"

"Father?" Charge asked looking over at Ratchet. Our grumpy doc bot, almost dropped his tool as he looked at the mech who called him.

"Charge? I knew that it was you!" Ratchet said, pulling his so called son into a hug. "But where is Shiningstar?"

"Died in labor, but it doesn't matter, you are a grandfather," He picked up Greg.

"How ya doing Watchet?" He asked. I nearly fell to my knees in laughter. Ratchet rubbed his helm as Charge laughed.

"Its...!" Ratchet began. But Greg stood up in his fathers palm.

"I know Ratchet, just decided to make our grandfather and grandson reunion one you won't remember," He laughed as Charge passed Greg into Ratchet palm.

"Where is Arcee?" Elita asked. I walked up, still in bot mode.

"She is at the top, but first we have matters to tend to...Greg, Angel, are you ready?" Dad asked. Angel stepped out from behind her parents pedes and walked towards the waiting needle. Ratchet kneeled down, poking Angel first, then poking his grandson.

Both their eyes linked together and a bright white light came from each of their eyes.

"Oh my PRIMUS! Thats not supposed to happen!" Kaylee and I yelled at Ratchet. Jozie then came down and ran right into my arms.

"Whats happening to them?" Jozie asked as we all were staring. The light dimmed and the two were now standing in a bright ball of light. Ratchet was across the room, flat on the ground.

"Uh, Ratchet?" Jack asked looking over, Raf came over and we all took hands in fright.

The ball of light disappeared and now two robots were standing in front of us.

One was smaller then the other, but was orange with a green patten just like Firelight...Angel.

A mech, stood next to her. He was all silver, with red stripes on the shoulders and knees...Greg.

"Your true forms," I smiled and Jack patted my shoulders. Kaylee gripped my hand tighter in excitement. Jozie, me, and Kaylee all transformed and stood with them. Angel was taller than me, taller than my Aunts, but shorter than Bumblebee. Greg was as tall as Ratchet, as his father was taller than all of them. Magnetstar though stood up to Optimus's shoulder. He was the second tallest mech in the room.

"I'm going to find mom," I said, transforming into my human form and getting into the elevator. My Aunts following behind.

* * *

As we reached the top, Chromia picked me up, I looked in Elita's arm to se Kaylee sticking her tongue to the side and smirking.

Arcee was getting up with Miko and walking our way. Kaylee and I were placed on the ground as my Aunts walked towards her.

"Arcee in the Middle?" Chromia said in a sing-song tune. Arcee shot her head up and looked at her sisters.

"ELITA CHROMIA!" She squealed and ran into their embrace. Miko walked up to us and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sista, I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you, you are one of the strongest people I know," sHe glanced at Kaylee. "Your third,"

Kaylee face palmed and punched Miko's arm. The three of us, were like sisters, close, always there for each other.

I just wished the Decepticons were like our brothers, close...together...freedom. But they are like the evil Step-mother.

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_  
_We are wild, Americana, exotica_  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_  
_Yeah!_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_  
_We are wild, Americana, exotica_  
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_  
_Yeah!_

* * *

**Will the Newcomers be able to stay in Jasper? Will they be safe?**

**My Story: Naomi Cee Prime**

**Find out soon**

**Only on ****Fanfiction**


	40. Happy Fathers Day

**This is to all the kids on Fanfiction, including me, who have no dads or are divorced and never see them. Please review if this is you.**

* * *

These are Back stories going up to future presents of Father Days of Naomi

_Age 5_

I sat in one of yellow chairs, Kindergarten is very fun and colorful. MY best friend Raf sits next to me. His glasses are tied behind his head with a band. His hair is extremely fluffy. The teacher, Ms. Bells, stands in the front of the class. My neck hurts a lot from Mom slapping me with a hot oven mitt. I turn my chair towards her and cover my burn the best I can.

"Anybody knows what today is?" She asked. My teacher is really pretty. She had dark skin, perfect brown eyes, trimmed eyes brown, a button nose, and round oval face.

"FATHERS DAY!" The class chants, I mumble it. I don't have a real father, just a monster guy who found me and treats me like a punching bag.

"Today, like we did for Mothers day, we are going to make cards," She held up a red card with hearts all over it. It said, "I love you Dad". I just hung my head down during the tutorial.

Pieces of paper were passed out and i took one. Maybe if I made a card with no words on it, but pictures, he wouldn't be mad at me?

Raf was smiling and glueing glitter and jewel stars all over his. I drew a man that looked exactly like him. Black hair, reddish purple eyes and clothes. I drew colorful circles around him. Then I folded it so a blank red faced showed.

The Bell rang, and all the kids were picked up by there parents. I walked home, escaping my teachers after school program for the tenth time this year. I run down the old street and finally make it to the house. My so called, "Mom" is sitting on the porch smoking.

"What ya got in ya hand?" She asked. I held out my card to show her. She looked at it. "Fathers Day, huh?

I opened the screen door and I was brought to a ear blowing sound of a bottle smashing to the ground. The man of the house stood with 3 bottles in his hand.

"Um, Dad?" I aksed, my brown hair was covering half my face. I had on blue dress, that had a rip on the side, yellow flats, and a yellow sweater that was around my waist.

"What do you want, Bitch?" He came over, the awful smell of beer, smoke, and not taking a shower in a while surrounded me. I looked up at him, my bright blue eyes glowing.

"Happy...Fathers Day," I held up a card and he snatched it out of my hand. His eyes scanned my picture, then looked at me. Those reddish-purple eyes were angry.

"YOU COULD OF DRAWN BETTER!" He screamed and picked my up and held me under his arm. Carrying me to his room he threw me onto the bed. I screamed, but duct-tape covered my mouth. I felt my dress being pulled off, and my sweater. I was in my shorts that I wear under my dresses and shoes. He pulled off his belt and held it above his head. The smacking of it impacting came upon my chest, I rolled up into a ball, but it kept coming.

He finally left me, I looked at my side, blood...normal, but bad. My neck still was burning. I held my charm bracelet in front of my face and kissed it.

"Why didn't you want me?"

* * *

_Age 8_

The teacher made us create a flower out of tissue paper, I made two, one pink and one blue. I didn't know why I made it, but I did.

After school ended, I didn't walk into my Hell hole. I kept dragging my ripped up sneakers across the pavement. A song came into my head, the one a girl named Sierra who was in Middle school sang, dedicated to her Cousin who died of Cancer.

_The heart is stronger than you think_  
_Like it could go through anything_  
_And even when you think it can't_  
_It finds a way to still push on though_

_Sometimes you want to run away_  
_Ain't got the patience for the pain_  
_And if you don't believe it look into your heart_  
_The beat goes on_

_I'm telling you_  
_Things get better_  
_Through_  
_Whatever_  
_If you fall,_  
_Dust it off,_  
_Don't let up_

I kept walking out into the desert. The cool afternoon was nice and calm, the flowers in my hand were against my chest. I noticed a cactus, it was blooming flowers. I walked over, a wind blew next to me, my hair blew across my face.

_Don't you know you can go be your own miracle_

_You need to know!_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough_  
_But the heart keeps telling you don't give up_  
_Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what?_  
_Don't give up, through it all, just stand up_

Placing the flowers down against he cactus I sat with my knees to my chest, my chin on top. I sighed and drew my fingers in the sand.

"I know your out there Daddy, Happy Fathers Day,"

* * *

Age 11

The school year is different now, we start in late september and end on June 20th, which sucks. I'm again outside of the high school, Raf's car is parked right next to me. I smirk as it was really clean, cause its brand new. A guy inside the car waves to me, but I hide my bruised up face with my hair.

"Hey, sorry kid, Raf just left," I look up to see an African american boy, Senior year possibly. I nodded and got up. As I turned to face the Camaro, that Raf rides in, I noticed it was gone.

'Come Naomi, did you get hit to hard?' I asked myself. I began to walk away from the school towards my house. The sky was getting darker, and the wind was picking up.

"Hey kid, WHERES YOUR DAD?!" I turn around to see an old man running, holding a blond haired toddler in his arms.

"Why?" I ask across the street. He points out towards the desert and runs into his house, I believe. I look towards where he was pointing to see a giant sand storm coming towards me. MY mouth is wide open as I only have a few seconds to run.

I see my house, and an empty trashcan laying on its side...empty. I full sprint down the street. I slide into it feet first and duck my head, right as the dust hit. I placed my backpack up against the hole. The sand was coming in. I began to cough and I finally had enough.

"HELP!" I screamed. The sound of a door slamming came and rough voice came from outside.

"Who's in there?" It wasn't my abuser dad. I banged hard and screamed. Finally my bag was pulled out and I met two large blue eyes. A guy in an army suit, and glasses was smiling.

"Lets get you out of here," He picked me up, placing a towel over my face and over his head. He placed me on his hip and ran.

"Whats your name?" I asked him. I was placed in a vehicle and another set of arm hugged me. I took the towel off and looked up into another soldier.

"I'm Epps, and the guy who you were asking for is my good pal, Lennox," Lennox hopped next to me in the car and I smiled.

"Whats your name kid?" Lennox asked, his eyes fell upon my bruised side of my face.

"Naomi...Naomi Cee if you want to get specific," The two soldiers smirked. I felt something poke my hurt cheek, I winced and leaned into Epps hug.

"Thats a serious hit, where did it come from?" Lennox asked. I sighed, maybe just another person.

"My mom...DON'T TELL ANYBODY!" I retorted. The two men glanced at each other. The dust storm had passed by now. "I need to go,"

"No, we are taking you back to the Pentagon," Epps said. Haha, time to use my excuse.

"My dad is leaving, can I give him his card before he leaves?" I lied. Lennox nodded and I bolted out the door, going back around th eblocka nd going through the back of my house. Those two would never find me. Sadly, I kinda of wish I had stayed.

* * *

_Present Day_

It was the next morning, the bots were all out on missions, including the new bots, but all of us kids were at Base.

"Hey everyone? Meet me in the hang out room!" I yelled. I heard tiny footsteps racing down the halls, we were all in human forms, as the humans...well were human.

"Whats the matter, Ni-Ni?" Raf asked, his dad was out of town. I rubbed my hands together and smiled.

"Why not have a big celebration for our Dads, its Fathers Day!" I smiled, it was the first time I was actually excited about a day like this.

"We should all make banners and CARDS!" Kaylee exclaimed. I wrapped an arm around my best friend.

"Hey Brit, get going!" Angel gave Greg a punch in the arm and with that we all descended down the stairs. Jack and Miko took off towards the storage room to find paint. Jozie and Rar went to look for paper, while Angel, Me and Kaylee ran off to my room to find markers.

"Angel, look under my parents berth, I think I put it down there," I pointed and we all ran off in different directions to look.

"Hey! I found it!" Kaylee exclaimed and held a box of markers above her head. We both darted back laughing to create everything.

Miko and Jack started to paint the sign with Kaylee, as the rest of us started on our cards. I then looked over, Destiny had on a shirt.

"I love my Daddy" I read. I smirked, what a cute baby!

After an hour, we had balloons, a huge banner, and cards all around. The sound of engines were coming through the tunnel. I smirked and held Jozie on my hip. When they all transformed, I think Magnetstar almost fell over at the sight.

"HAPPY CREATORS DAY!" We all chanted. Our parents all knelled down, transforming into their holograms and we embraced them. Jozie ran over and embraced Smokescreen as Kaylee hugged my parents with me, she was like a sister, a part of the family.

Jack kissed Destiny's forehead then Miko kissed his cheek.

"Happy Fathers Day, Daddy!" I handed him a card and smiled. Kaylee smiled and gave him a card. He read each of our cards and smiled at both of us. Elita came over wrapping her arms around Kaylee. Dad picked me up, placing me on his hip, and kissed my forehead. Mom was holding the twins, each of them were in holograms, wearing "I love you more" Shirts.

Elita's hologram had dirty blond hair, like Kaylee, but instead she had pink highlights and she had a black motorcycle suit, with pink highlight running up the sides. She spun Kaylee around in a circle, holding her tight, then finally kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Naomi!" Dad said, kissing my cheek, he tickled the twins cheeks as they were resting their head on each of my moms shoulders.

"Happy Fathers Day, Daddy,"


	41. I Remember

**Hey guys!17,000 views...Hope everyone is having a great summer. Review where you all have been for the last 2 months!**

**This chapter was quite hard as I already have Smokescreen in the story, so, its my way of New Recruit**

* * *

_Take me down to the river bend, _  
_Take me down to the fighting end, _  
_Wash the poison from off my skin _  
_Show me how to be whole again _

_Fly me up on a silver wing _  
_Past the black where the sirens sing _  
_Warm me up in a nova's glow _  
_And drop me down to the dream below _

So, I'm back to Homeschooling...by the Hatchet. But its really not that bad, I get to learn more about where I'm from. But that ended an hour ago, this is now.

A routine for Raf, almost ever weekend, is to scroll through alien conspiracy websites. Of course we don't want anyone from team Prime getting in trouble. But, no one has ever gotten caught, other than Bumblebee. Jack, me, Kaylee, Greg, and of course Bumblebee watched his work

"Removing Bumblebee," Raf smirked "And replacing him with..."

He traded Bumblebee's picture with one of Kaylee's favorite Icon's. A tap dancing monkey with black top hat.

"The Tap dancing monkey strikes again," Jack and Raf turned and high-fived each other.

"YES! You dance little tap dancing monkey!" Kaylee pointed and started laughing uncontrollably. I laughed with her, joined with Bumblebee, who patted Kaylee's head with his digit.

"Bumblebee's sightings on the world wide web are no laughing matter!" Ratchet retorted from his position at the main computer. Now, I see where Charge gets his grumpiness from...

"Seven… Eight… Nine…," Miko counted as she and Bulkhead laid on their sides doing some sort of leg exercise.

"Why can't I just drive from now on?" Bulkhead asked, not enjoying the painful aspect of physical therapy.

"Because your legs will atrophy if you don't use them!" Ratchet answered before anyone could say anything against him.

"One… Two… Three…," Miko began counting again, making Bulk moan.

"It still scares me, from when he flew through that ground bridge," Kaylee said looking up at me from the floor. I gave her a hand and lifted her up.

"It scared everyone," I replied and Kaylee plopped next to Raf, as I sat on the arm rest.

"Wait. What's that?" Jack wanted to know as he pointed at the photo that was titled 'Mystery Meteor'.

"A Cybertronian Escape Pod!" I realized as he zoomed in. "Raf, pull it up on the main screen"

"Here in Earth's Atmosphere!" Ratchet taken back by what he just heard. Raf pulled up the picture and Dad and Ratchet looked at it.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Mom asked. The twins walking from behind her.

"Autie or Decepti?" Chloe mimicked my mom. Then my Aunts came from the hall. Kaylee smirked and waved to Elita.

"Hey Sweetspark!" Elita motherly said walking over and depositing Kaylee on her shoulder. Mom then did the same to me.

"Impossible to tell given the image resolution," Ratchet sighed.

"In any event, this merits investigation," Optimus proclaimed.

"Could be a trap," Arcee warned, "And we're down one bot."

"Want me to reach out to Wheeljack for ya chap?" Greg offered walking over, he took an interest in the bot, liking what he does and why he's never at base.

"I can here you!" Bulkhead called from his position on the floor sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"I don't care if Bulkhead isn't combat ready! After that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko and Naomi, Wheeljack can stay rogue!" Ratchet voiced his opinion.

"An Autobot may be in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit," Optimus instructed. I then noticed something.

"Wait, where is that heading?" I asked. Ratchet zoomed out the picture. Dad faced me and gave me questioning look.

"Rumford, Maine, very rural area..." Ratchet began to type in the coordinates.

"That's where Smokescreen went 3 hours ago to check out a Energon deposit...we haven't heard from him since!" I exclaimed and stood up and slid down to Mom's waiting hand. She lifted me up to point at the picture.

"Explain, Naomi," Chromia finally spoke up and I nodded.

"Look at the picture, it has a lightening bolt on it! Dad, you know what that means right?..." Everyone was silent. "It's an Energy pod!"

"A what Pod?" Angel asked.

"An Energy Pod. A type of pod which stores energy in it. Mostly used by Autobots to send energy to repower something that is out of battery or Energon. When I was a Youngling..." Dad began.

"You were a KID!" Miko sat up realizing what he said.

"Duh- Miko!" Kaylee smirked and all attention turned back to the Boss bot.

"When I was a Youngling, my whole community was cut loose of power, so the Head Quarters of Cybertron sent a pod miles away to land directly into the Generator. It succeeded and we were all ok," Dad finished and sent a glare towards Miko, who in return went back to doing exercises

"Exactly! But that pod landing an minute now-" I began, until the screen started beeping.

"Optimus, it has landed," Ratchet pointed to the now red dot in the screen. A blue dot fizzling...Smokescreen.

"Oh my Primus..." I mumbled. Mom looked at me, took me off her shoulder and let me lean up against her chest. Her arms acting as the bottom of a seat.

"Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, an you two stay in human form," Dad gestured to me and Kaylee. We nodded.

* * *

Walking through the groundbridge we were surrounded by a rural forest, no houses.

When we reached the pod, Mom removed the dirt and other substances that were covering the side of the pod. When she did, they saw the red lightening bolt stand out amongst the dull colors.

"Wait, I thought Autobots were blue..." Kaylee spoke up

"It is of Decepticon origin," Optimus rumbled. Bumblebee buzzed in cunfusion

"And the Energy inside seems to have been used already," Arcee pointed out.

"Oh Scrape," Kaylee exclaimed. I tilted my head in confusion.

Shots came out of nowhere and were aiming at us. I ducked out of the way of one.

The Cons and Insecticons are here.

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass _  
_Hardly anything there for you to see. _  
_For you to see _

_Bring me home in a blinding dream _  
_Through the secrets that I have seen _  
_Wash the sorrow from off my skin _  
_And show me how to be whole again_

The shots rang harder and harder. These were low class Con's, but they seemed to be on a high grade, cause they were shooting more shots than I could even imagine.

"All those Decepticons came out of one pod?!" Arcee said in disbelief.

"Humans refer to the term, Clown Car" Ratchet unleashed his swords and took a step in front of Kaylee to block a rock.

"Thanks Ratch!" Kaylee then unleashed her axes and deflected shots towards her. I just shot as much as I could. I finally knocked down one.

"Optimus!" Kaylee yelled. Dad turned just to slice an insecticon I, myself was going to warn him about the second one, but he had it under control.

Metal against metal came to my left and I saw Ratchet being pinned by a bug. I ran full speed and launched myself off on one of the boulders. Punching the Insecticon in the face, he instead grabbed me by the legs.

"No you don't!" Kaylee came from bellow and sliced at his foot. His grip loosened and I shot him in the chest. Another set of shots rang off and I turned around to find someone I was totally worried about.

"SMOKEY!" I called. He was running behind the tree's. Finally he came charging towards us.

"Down in front!" Mom and Bumblebee ducked as he flipped over. Mom and Bumblebee looked at each other.

"Well, this is different from him," Mom shrugged and we watched.

One of Smoke's blaster shots hit the small river of Energon from the pod, igniting it to explode. IT started to head towards the pod.

"It's going SkyHigh!" I retorted.

"FALL BACK!" Dad said racing away. Smokescreen turned, scooping me up into his palm and racing away. Kaylee in Bumblebee palm was covered in dirt. We all jumped over a boulder, missing the explosion. everything was silent, except for Me and Kaylee's coughing from the dust.

"WHOO! OUTSTANDING! TOO HOT FOR YOU, 'CONS?!" Smokescreen whooped breaking the silence. "Torching that Energon leak. Pretty good plan, right?"

"Except that it wasn't your plan," Arcee pointed out, "It was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp!"

"Worked out, didn't it?" he retorted.

"Thank you, Smokescreen," Optimus thanked as he finally stepped forward,, "Your valor is to be commended."

"Smoke! When the Pod crashed, we couldn't contact you, are you ok?" I asked looking up to him.

"Yeah, just glad to be with my Ni-ni!" He winked at me. I smirked.

"Get a room you two!" Kaylee retorted from Bumblebee's hand.

"But the strangest thing was, as that bolt of energy just hit me in chest, and I was knocked out. I had this dream, where I was back to guarding at Iacon," He exclaimed.

"Wait! You never told us that!" Ratchet retorted looking up at Dad to ask something.

"I was guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final few days of the war, remember I only came a week before we found Naomi," Smokescreen explained.

"You served under the master archivist?" Dad said in amazement.

"I wasn't thrilled at first. Watching the back of an old bot instead of kicking 'Con tailpipe!" Smokescreen grumbled, then he earned 'The Look' from Optimus Prime, "Sorry. But the Big A turned out to be a good teacher and a true friend. I mean, he was the one who petitioned to Halogen in the High Council to make you a Prime."

"Rafael, activate the GroundBridge," Optimus instructed over the commlink, convinced enough.

"Yes!" Kaylee and Bee high fived. "At least your ok!"

_:I have that feeling something is going to turn up soon-Me_

_:Me too, Naomi-Dad_

* * *

When we walked in everyone at bases expression were in relief.

"Thank goodness you are ok," Elita motioned towards Smokescreen then she looked at Kaylee in Bumblebee's arms.

"Hey Elita!" She waved and Bumblebee passed her over. "Sorry, I'm a mess,"

"Smokescreen, when you came to Earth, you were in a Decepticon Escape Pod, but you said you couldn't remember anything from your past, why can you now?" Dad asked turning towards him.

"I don't know, it happened after I was knocked out by a bright light!" Smokescreen said and looked down at me and smiled.

"I want to here his story on how he got here!" I exclaimed. Dad nodded and took me out of his hand and placed me on his shoulder.

"The main press of combat operations were at least 20 klicks from the Hall of Records. So things had been pretty quiet. But the situation went downhill 'Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back. And let me tell ya! I was pumped! I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time! To prove myself! …Until everything went 'Cons took me as prisoner and dumped me on a transport ship. But I managed to give the guard a slip and hop into an escape pod. Apparently, it was a long distance pod, because it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground. Hard." He explained his story and I whistled in amazement.

"Whoa, so you just remembered that all after-Oh my Primus..." I realized.

"What is it Naomi?" Dad looked at me.

"Smokescreen was hit with the Energy from the pod! That's why he can remember how he got here," I exclaimed.

"Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate after the fall of Iacon?" Optimus inquired worriedly.

"I wish I did. But that was the last I ever saw of him," Smokescreen sighed sadly. I hung my head, I always wanted to meet him, but I guess not.

* * *

"This is what humans call the Information Superhighway?!" Starscream moaned, "A trillion megabytes of data and none of it's useful?!"

Scrolling through he came upon the Tap Dancing Monkey.

"Though some oddly engrossing," Starscream chuckled before noticing an odd picture with red crystals, "What is this? Ignorant life forms have no idea what they've uncovered! Red Energon! If I can possess its power, not only will I be stronger! But also, faster! Significantly faster!"

_Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass _  
_Hardly anything there for you to see. _  
_For you to see_

Smokescreen went to get fueled up, so I just decided to chill and talk with Angel.

"Hey Angel, I just thought of something, wouldn't it be cool if you had wings!" I exclaimed, making her smirk and cross her arm.

"Well, cause I'm old enough, I can scan a vehicle and then I can have door wings!" She placed her finger on her cheek and a holographic image came up of a Silver Lamburgini.

"Whoa, My dad probably won't let me do that, he'll probably give me a toy car!" I retorted. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You know what's happening right?" She asked looking at me with her pink eyes.

"No? Did Chromia get made at you for stealing her paint?" I asked, taking a step to stand in front of her.

"Were moving to Diego Garcia..." She rubbed her arm

"What! You can't be serious! Who else?" I asked taking a step back in surprise.

"My Family, Greg's Family, but not Ratchet. Your Aunt's are able to go back and forth, as Kaylee has found a guardian," Angel sighed as she finished.

"This is stupid," I mumbled.

"I know-"

"Hey, everyone!" Raf called from the computers, "Check this out!"

"Don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sighting!" Ratchet scoffed, "Oh my…"

"Red Energon," Dad rumbled.

"Here?! On Earth?!" Ratchet cried in surprise.

"What's Red Energon?" I asked.

"An extremely rare and volatile form of Energon. Refined into fuel, it provides the power of hyper speed," Ratchet clarified.

"We must have Agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence in the event we are not the only ones to have discovered its location," Dad proclaimed.

"Now you're talking!" Smokescreen cheered as he walked into the room, "Let's scramble some 'Con circuits!"

"I believe you should stay back, from the looks of today, I would like to run some more scans on you," Ratchet said, before giving him a small push towards his MedBay.

"All Autobots...And Techno's," Dad ordered. Angel and Greg fist pumped.

"YES! Lets kick some Con Tailpipe!" Jozie exclaimed running full speed over to Firelight and transformed.

"Jozie, when you are old enough...Why don't you stay with Smokescreen," Dad sighed, but smirked as he gave a small smirk as Jozie ran over to Smokey, gripping his leg and laughing.

"Everyone ready?" Charge asked winking at Greg.

"Let's do this British style!" Greg chanted.

"Oh geez..." Kaylee face palmed.

* * *

Everyone, but the Medic's, Jozie, and Smoke raced through the GroundBridge portal as they arrived at a cargo port. We knew that the Red Energon wasn't where the photo was taken. The Red Energon has to be somewhere..

"Look! There it is...uh-oh," Kaylee pointed up. It was hanging right above them. All packed up and lifted by a crane to be placed in a freight container to be shipped off.

"Fowler couldn't have a crane operator lower the thing?" Mom said in disbelief.

"The humans must have been preparing to transfer a meteor to a cargo ship when they received his evacuation order," Dad reasoned.

"Run along home, Autobots!" Starscream smirked at them, we all brought out our weapons, "That Red Energon has my name written all over it!"

I suddenly glanced over at Angel and Greg. Greg had Heavy Duty Cannon and Angel had some sort of sparkling Pink energy ball waving in her hand.

Starscream placed the emblem on his chest and allowed himself to be enveloped in the safety and protection of the Apex Armor. For Dad, it provided them with the trouble they were going to have defeating the Decepticon rogue.

"And I am more than willing to fight for it," Starscream sneered.

"Secure the Red Energon and have Ratchet bridge it back to base," Dad instructed Magnetstar and Bumblebee as he prepared to fight Starscream.

When Magnetstar and Bumblebee ran off to obey their Dad's instructions, the battle began. As Starscream approached the Autobot leader, Dad began opening fire on the Decepticon rogue. When Starscream was close enough, he resorted to hand-to-hand combat, realizing his firepower would be useless. Starscream was quick to gain the upper hand over Optimus, which was shown by him throwing the Autobot leader into a large pile boxes.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten our last encounter, Prime!" Starscream taunted with a smirk.

"Keep moving, Bee," Magnetstar instructed Bumblebee, who had stopped to glance at the battle between the two.

When Starscream turned to face the freight crane, he noticed Magnetstar and Bumblebee climbing up it, intending to take the Red Energon and deliver it back to base while he was distracted battling Dad. Slowly, he approached the crane.

"The higher you climb, the higher you fall!" Starscream tormented as he chased the two.

Eventually, Magnetstar and Bumblebee managed to reach the top of the crane. While Magnetstar decided to go after the Red Energon, Bumblebee decided to attempt an attack. Since he hadn't battled Starscream with the Apex Armor before, he had no idea he wouldn't be able to attack him by any conventional means.

"Autobots! Such slow learners!" Starscream cackled.

"Oh Yeah!" Angel yelled, getting in a Baseball pitchers form, she brough ther hands up and threw her Enrgy Ball at Screamer, who sparked with electricity.

"Strike ONE!" I chanted. Angel continued and threw one more, hit his stomach.

"Time to unload some more dead weight," Starscream smirked as he stared down at Angel.

Kaylee stared and pointed above Screamer. Looking up , he saw Dad climbing up towards the top of the crane. Dad jumped down and punched the Decepticon rogue.

"Strike THREE your OUT!" Kaylee and I hollered at him. Starscream let out a yell of surprise as he started to fall. Immediately, he reached up for something to grab.

And that something was the crate containing the Red Energon that he tore open.

His weight was too much for the bow, he started to slip. However, he was able to grab only half of the crystal supply and he fell to the ground.

"NO!" With Starscream out of the way, Dad grabbed the rope and began pulling the crate up towards him.

"Go Optimus!" Mom chanted. Magnetstar immediately went forward to help, knowing that be couldn't do it alone.

Suddenly, the crane began to shake as though it was close to collapsing. Immediately, Optimus and Magnetstar, looked down, they saw Starscream holding onto the base on the crane. For Optimus and Magnetstar It didn't take t ure out what Starscream was trying to do.

"Watch your steps, Autobots!" Starscream cackled.

Starscream's cackles echoed around the pier as he began to lift the crane. Optimus, Magnetstar, and Bumblebee struggled to stay a foot.

"HEY!"

"Huh?!" Starscream turned around.

Smokescreen came racing through a GroundBridge portal. I smiled and ran over to him.

"Apparently Ratchet had enough of him-Naomi! Stop!," Mom exclaimed as I ran over to Smoke.

"Smoke! You escaped the Hatchet and son!," I smirked as I stood next to him..

Smoke looked at me in shock. "Naomi! Get out of here!"

"Ah, Naomi Cee Prime. Long time, no see," Starscream sneered.

"Oh look! The Autobot's sent their rookie!" Starscream smirked.

"And you Starscream!" Smokescreen said, "I thought you'd be taller since the last encounter!"

"This will not end well," Chromia remarked.

"Smokescreen! Naomi Cee! Stand down!" Dad called down in warning, "You are no match for Starscream's Apex Armor!"

Dad could only look down with pleading eyes. I was his Little girl, one he had to give up. He has only known me for a little over a year. I know that right now, he would be more than happier to have me in his arm and away from Screamer

"Any last words, Smokescreen and Puny Prime," Starscream inquired.

"Just four," Smokescreen shrugged.

"KISS YOUR ARMOR GOODBYE!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

The phase shifter on Smokescreen's wrist activated. Starscream gaped in horror as he realized what was going to happen. I watched as Smokescreen jumped up and kicked him right through the Apex Armor. But he didn't go through Starscream.

"A phase shifter?!" Starscream gasped in disbelief.

"Now that was a plan!" Smokescreen cheered as he knocked the still-standing Apex Armor to the floor.

"You aren't the only one sporting a wrist-mounted device!" Starscream roared as he aimed his missile at the crane Dad, Magnetstar, and Bumblebee were standing on, "Think fast!"

He fired another missile at the walkway The three Mech's were standing on. They only stood there with optics widened in horror.

"NO!" Smokescreen cried as he leaned over, making sure I was protected from the falling debris, but also so I wouldn't be able to run away.

"DAD!" I screamed and tried to get out of his grip.

"OPTIMUS!" Kaylee exclaimed and ran forward, but Elita ran in front of her, picked her up, and held her against of her chest.

My worry then turned to relief, as I saw Dad standing on top of the crane, pulling Bumblebee back up.

"Another RELIC!" Angel exclaimed. Smoke approached the abandoned Apex Armor.

Starscream took the Red Energon he managed to salvage and returned to the remains of the Harbinger.

* * *

"We told you I just needed to borrow it for a while!" Smokescreen cried, before turning to Optimus to clarify when he noticed the leader's confusion, "Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

"Only until you explained your plan, which I then sanctioned. It's called protocol!" Ratchet snapped.

"Ratchet is correct. Standard procedure must be observed by ever member of this team," Optimus reprimanded, glancing at Smoke, "However, I also believe that we must commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado."

"Don't blame HIM!" Jozie hollered from the hall, she came rushing in at full speed, before stopping in front of Dad. "Papa, I s

"Jozie! What do you mean?," Arcee questioned.

"I gave him the idea!" Jozie smiled, her red hair was curled and pulled into two pig-tails. "Papa, I followed your rules!"

"I understand you did, but you also did something that was quite dangerous," Dad kneeled down.

"As your Guardian's mother," Mom glanced at me, "You are not allowed to leave base for one week,"

"I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screamed, mostly turning this all towards Dad. "I bet if I was still with Daddy Soundwave, he would allow me to fight!"

And with that, she ran off leaving Dad and me distraught.

Hearing a moan of pain and a sigh of sadness, Miko's smile disappeared as she turned around and saw Bulkhead holding onto the doorway for support, indicating that his leg was still giving him trouble.

"The Rookie did alright," Bulkhead sighed sadly as he glanced at the Apex Armor.

"Don't worry, Bulk. He's got nothing on you!" Miko promised as she raced towards Bulkhead, but he only turned and walked away, "Seriously! Once we get that leg of yours back into shape, Old Smokey's gonna learn real quick who's the top wrecking ball around here!"

Bulkhead ignored her, he started to go down the hallway Jozie was going.

"Bulkhead?" Miko called.

* * *

_Hours later..._

It was 10 o'clock, Jozie was fast asleep in bed, not talking to anyone. The sunset was gone, all that was left was the pitch black sky, and stars.

"I just wish she could understand..." I asked myself.

"Me too,"

"Hey Smokie," I mumbled, not even turning around. Two human arms picked me up and placed in his lap.

"Sweetspark, she just is too young to understand the consequences or what could happen. Her father kept her well hidden for that many years, that we Autobots didn't know about her. From what she has told Ratchet, when her father was in training, he would have her practice too. She is so used to having so much freedom with the Decepticons...I believe..." Smoke lost his words. When were alone, he's very mature.

"She wants to be back with them?" I questioned as I looked up at him. His bright blue eyes closed for a sec before looking down at me.

"I believe she feels this way because...she wants to be just like you," He wrapped his arms around me tighter around me.

"I'm only 12...well, 13 in two days, but seriously, why would she look up to me?" I rested my head under the crook of his neck.

"When you went to retrieve the Red Energon, she asked for her Mom...She meant you Naomi, she thinks of you as her motherly figure," He casually shrugged and leaned in to face me.

"And your like the father figure to her, as hers gave her up," I smirked, I could sense his happiness in his spark as he pulled me closer.

"When we can go back to Cybertron, I want to live with you in the Suburb's of the city. It was very beautiful when I lived there." Smokescreen pointed out towards the stars.

"Right now, our priority is for 'Us' to rebuild Cybertron, not the Decepticons, then we can talk about living there," I got to my feet, and pulled him up with me.

"Optimus sent me to tell you, that Angel, her parents, Greg and his dad, and your Aunts left to Diego Garcia right after you came up here," Smoke wrapped an arm around my knees and picked me up bridal style. Laughing I clapped my hands as he lifted me up to get comfortable.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Well Ni-Ni, just trying to enjoy this moment cause it might be the last," He kissed the top of my head and got in the elevator.

* * *

**Gosh...sorry people for not updating, this chapter was quite hard, and I'm trying to brainstorm idea's. The hardest part is she is young to date, and I'm trying to make a year pass so she's at least 14 or 15, so I will skip a year in between the Relic findings so it seems they have been looking very hard.**


	42. Love Is Everything

**I have no TV! I missed the Ending! Now I really want to finish this so I can get caught up to the MOVIE!**

**This Chapter is something I HAVE been waiting for the entire STORY!**

* * *

_I'm just a girl_  
_I am living my life_  
_Don't know what to expect and_  
_You stand there_  
_With your beautiful eyes_  
_Boy I'm trying to hide_  
_How I feel_  
_It's not working too well for me_  
_This is real_  
_When you speak baby_  
_I can't breathe_

_'Cause if you were mine, all mine_  
_Your love would make me shine_  
_If you were mine, oh oh, mmm hmm_  
_I'd hold onto every day_  
_Time would just fade away_  
_Just for tonight_  
_I'd be happy_

A year has passed, the relic's are very well hidden, not even the Con's have an idea of where they are. I have grown pretty tall now, as tall as Miko, and I'm at Mom's shoulder! Almost there!. Ratchet says I'm going to b about her height, so I got a few feet to go.

_(13th birthday)_

_I wake up and get out of bed. Jozie is all better now. Smokescreen decided to talk to her, which makes me feel a lot better. _

_Walking out of the bedroom, I notice everything very quiet. Gosh, did everyone ditch base to go to a movie or something? Turning the corner to face the monitor I peaked out to see the room dark._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The lights came on and everyone stood clapping and shooting streamers, even Ratchet seemed to be happy._

_"Gosh, I was so focused on making sure I wouldn't blow up the base by cooking a pancake, that I forgot about my Birthday," I face palmed and smirked. MY siblings came over and hugged me, as they are the size of me, it felt kind of funny._

_"Open your presents!" Miko squealed and held Destiny in a sitting position. _

_"Ok!" I ran over and found myself circled by everyone. Three presents sat on the ground. "Which one?"_

_"The green one is from Techno's?" Jozie pointed out as she sat on Smokescreens shoulder. I gave a thumbs up and started to rip apart it. _

_"A Datapad? Wait a sec...It's about US!" I exclaimed and turned it on. Pictures flowed through and showed everyone including random funny pictures. "Thanks guys!"_

_"The pink in from Humans, Miko wrapped it," Jack rolled his eyes as Miko huffed and nudged him._

_"Hey! I like pink, and you should be used to it by now with our 7 month old here!" She tilted her head down to their baby. I shook my head and opened it up._

_"A pair of sunglasses?" I asked. They were dull, and looked more like goggles for swimming. "What they for?"_

_"Put them on, and press the button on the side," Raf clapped his hands together in an excited way._

_I put them on and pressed some sort of button on the side, the goggles became X-ray! "Cool!"_

_"Awesome kid, good for Con hunting," Fowler noted and pointed down towards me. Kaylee walked forward and patted my back._

_"The blue one is from the bots," She stepped back to give me some room and I smiled. Opening the large package I exclaimed at the devices._

_"No way-Rocket boots! Going old school!" I held them up for everyone to see them. "I'll be the first flying Prime!"_

_ "The Twins-" Everyone parted to show the two younglings. "Came up with the idea"_

_"Sunny! Sides!" I raced over and hugged Sides foot._

_"Happy Creation Day Youngling," He patted my back. "Here, let Sunny put them on for you"_

_"Gesh-This is the first time they have been mature adults," Ratchet whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. The twins rolled their eyes and Sunny helped me buckle them on._

_"Now, FLY!" Sides raised his hands. I took a step back and boosted up towards the ceiling, then spun around all the bots._

_"Awesome!" I squealed and finally landed to the ground. Dad and Mom then kneeled down._

_"Now for Mom and Dad's gift," Dad held out his hand, while Ratchet boosted the ground bridge. walking through, he held his hand over my face, so I couldn't see._

_"Come on Dad!" I whined and tried to push it away. He shook his head, but when we arrived at our destination, he uncovered his hand._

_"Were in Hawaii!" I exclaimed and jumped up and down started crying. "My dream place,"_

_"Hawaii actually looked somewhat like the place, we were all supposed to live in, if the war hadn't forced us to leave," Mom explained._

_"And that's one of the reasons why you brought me," I realized and looked out towards the ocean. "Can we go?"_

_"First, things first, your gift," Dad opened up his chest and pulled out a grey box._

_"Wait-I thought-"Mom began, but she soon grew quiet. I smiled and took the present in my hands. I pulled the white string and the box fell apart. Inside was a device, that I saw in a Cybertronian textbook Ratchet gave me._

_"Its a Moon Sword!" I exclaimed and held the silver sword I her hands. As the Afternoon sun shined on it, it sparkled with color. "This is awesome!"_

_"As you are considered a Youngling, we decided, why not continue a Cybertronian legend?" Mom place her digit on my back and I smiled._

_"For two years, it has gone by so fast, your all grown up," Dad brought me up to his face and pulled mom in for a hug._

_"Hey, I'm only thirteen, I have a few more years ahead of me!" I remarked and we all sat on the beach._

_(End of flashback)_

_Would you mind closing those eyes_  
_For a moment_  
_While I get the chance to decide_  
_Whether I'll survive_  
_Or fall out of my chair_  
_Due to lovesick affairs_  
_Boy I've tried, yes I've tried_  
_Oh, I wish you would notice me_  
_And I thought I was fine_  
_Till I got lost in your beauty_

I'm 14 now, Jozie is 7, and the Twins have begun Preschool with Ratchet. And I'm finally a highschool student at Jasper High School. I finally got my parent to accept that I wanted to go back to a normal school and be with some of my kind. Well, half.

Raf is in 11th grade now with Miko, who is still raising the now rambunctious 3 year old, Destiny. Jack is at College, well a college for reviewing Highschool. ITs like one of those grades that you can chose to go to college or continue in High School, which is something I don't want to do. I want to train and become a full action Autobot soldier.

"Naomi Cee, what did I say about your sword?" I looked up at Mom standing in the doorway of my room, yes MY room. As Kaylee and I are old enough, we each have our own bedrooms. Well, its nothing really, just my floral bed, sitting area, bathroom, and Monitor which is pretty small. I use it for watching TV and studying.

"Sorry mom, I just was practicing with Dad and Kaylee and I forgot all about it," I shrugged and picked up my moon sword. Walking over to the wall, I placed it in its glass chamber and smiled. "All better"

"How is Kaylee anyway with her sword? What type of sword did she get for her Birthday?" Mom asked. The sound of footsteps came from behind her.

"THIS one!" Kaylee raise her sword. It was a Sun sword, given to her by Elita, her adopted mom. Gesh, you all have missed out.

_(Adoption Day)_

_Walking out of the court, Elita in her hologram, hugged Kaylee around the waist and picked her up. Kaylee squealed and smiled._

_"So, I'm guessing everything turned out great?" Builkhead asked as we all stood in our holograms, well not humans._

_"What do you think! I have a MOM!" Kaylee jumped in a circle and grabbed my hands. We spun each other in circle's, till we fell to the pavement laughing._

_"Don't kill each other!" Bee said as he crossed his arms and shook his head. Thank goodness he can talk normal in hologram form!_

_"You know what this mean, right?" Mom asked us two. I got up and lifted Kaylee to her feet. She was in red Capris, a grey/white striped tank top, with a blue unbuttoned sweater. To top that off, she had gold flats._

_"Oh My Primus! Were Cousins!" I realized and clapped a hand over my mouth. She did the same and we embraced. Elita then hugged, and followed by everyone._

_"Love ya, Kaylee" Elita kissed the top of her head._

_"You too, Mom,"_

_(End)_

_'Cause if you were mine, all mine_  
_Your love would make me shine_  
_If you were mine, oh oh, mmm hmm_  
_I'd hold onto every day_  
_Time would just fade away_  
_Just for tonight_  
_I'd be happy_

Kaylee's Sun sword was grey and shined orange and yellow in the light. She smiled as she faced me.

"Oh no...I'm so screwed," I jumped up of the bed and ran back to grab my sword. Kaylee ran at me in her bot form, he sword growing with her. I stayed in Human form and ran under her legs, then Moms.

"NAOMI! You took my GLOVES!" Kaylee exclaimed and tried to reach me. She turned back to her human form and chased after me.

"Hey! You took my rocket boots Yesterday!" I let out a yelp as she got closer.

"Girls! No running with swords!" Mom jogged forward to stop us, but she stopped and crossed her arms.

Oh and another thing guys. "Kaylee's Gloves", yeah, they look like my rope gloves. You know, the ones that I used to Wakeboard on my flying skateboard when we in New York? Well, hers act as spikes, so she can climb walls and stuff, hers glow a light purple.

"Haha," Kaylee said and I turned to face her, she was standing waving to me. Oh no..Ugh.

"NAOMI!" Jozie's voice rang, I turned my head just to see what was about to happen. Jozie rammed into me with my flying skateboard. "Oh My Primus! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good for being trampled by a seven year old," I smirked and helped her get up. "Just...Can you do one favor for your favorite guardian?"

"Sure! Right Now, Hatchet is trying to find me for my physical," She shrugged as this is something we always do.

"Hey I'll say I never saw you...if- You chase Kaylee around the halls with your claws?" I gave her a hand by picking up the skateboard.

Jozie has grown up quite a bit, her hair has changed from curly red head to straight Strawberry-blond.

"No problemo!" And with her two feet on, she flew off. Kaylee's eyes widened and sprinted the other way. I laughed, but took off her gloves and placed them against the wall.

* * *

Walking around the corner, I came to the main room, Ratchet was typing info at his Med Bay while everyone stood listening to Dad talking. As I ran over I looked around. A lot has and hasn't changed in the past year.

Bulkhead is still a wreck, well not completely. He seems to be ok Physically.

"Bulkhead, you really mustn't allow yourself to decline," Ratchet sighed.

"Yeah, Bulk! You gotta pull yourself out of this funk!" Miko piped in.

"What's the use?" Bulkhead asked bitterly.

"You need to regain your strength," Ratchet ordered, "The time will come when…"

"When what? You guys will need an assist? Isn't that what the new guy's for?!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Hey, Bulkhead! I've been thinking. With your injury and all, you might wanna take advantage of the armor I snagged from Starscream," Smokescreen suggested as he walked in carrying the Apex Armor, "Instant muscle suit!"

"You think I need a crutch?!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he knocked the Apex Armor out of Smokescreen's hands…and into the computers.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet roared.

"Out of my way, rookie," Bulkhead snapped as he limped away from us three.

"He can walk!" Smokescreen cheered as Bulkhead reached for the lob ball and began working out, "Looks like he's fit for duty to me."

Miko and I smiled at Smokescreen. Ever since the Energy pod hit him, he has been acting strange.

"Hey Smokey," I smirked and he wrapped his hand around me and lifted me up. Placing me on his shoulder

"You've gotta be kidding, Raf!" Jack cried from behind us. He was on the phone,"You of all people grounded?!"

"Big time," Raf sighed, "_I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests._"

"Translation: A- instead of A," Miko surmised.

"Raf grounded! This is something I would never imagine," I shrugged at Smokescreen.

"I'm probably spending too much time at the base," Raf shrugged casually.

"Rafael! I hope you're not on the phone in there!" His mom yelled in the background.

"No, mama!" Raf called back before turning back to his phone, "There's nothing I can do."

"Just when we get one back, we lose another," Miko sighed sadly.

"Great...And I needed his help with my math homework," I bowed my head and groaned.

"Hey, we still have our Mathematician Kaylee! Why not ask her?" Jack asked and right when he said it, Jozie came flying past us screaming.

"I'm so DEAD!" She hollered before heading down another tunnel. Kaylee then appeared and I laughed me aft off. Kaylee had scratches on her backside and front. On her back though, was a tick-tack-to game, and the X's won!

"Ok, you are so DEAD!" Kaylee hollered. I screamed and stood up, still on Smokescreens shoulder.

"Smokescreen! Drive!" I exclaimed, and the next thing I knew was falling into his seat. He raced out of base in flash.

* * *

_Would you mind closing those eyes_  
_For a moment_  
_While I get the chance to decide_  
_Whether I'll survive_  
_Or fall out of my chair_  
_Due to lovesick affairs_  
_Boy I've tried, yes I've tried_  
_Oh, I wish you would notice me_  
_And I thought I was fine_  
_Till I got lost in your beauty_

After about five minutes Smokescreen pulled up to a familiar spot. It was our tree, the one we came two years ago.

"Our Check Yes or No Tree," I smiled and unbuckled as he stopped. I climbed out, my brown boots hitting the dust. I had a floral dress, that was short in the front, but long in the back. MY light brown hair has gotten a little curly at the ends. Hey, the good news is my eyes are still rockin Electric Blue!

"That was fun," Smokescreen smiled as he walked over in his hologram. The same one he has had since I was 12.

"You checked Yes, but everyone changes" I crossed my arms as I stared up at the grey tree. It had a few leaves at the top, but barely. Cacti flowers surrounded it.

"I still would check Yes," His reply startled me. I knew it! I thought he was just over polite to me after our last alone time here.

"Really!" I coughed, "I mean, you like me?" I turned to face him. He grabbed my hands and held them lightly in his. His electric blue eyes seemed to glow at my remark. I' am little taller than his hologram's shoulder.

"No-"

"Oh, sorry, I just-" I began but he his hand moved to my cheek. The sun shined behind his head making him glow.

"Naomi-I Love You," His words flowed like a waterfall. I smiled and bowed my head. His hand moved to my chin and pulled it up to face him.

_'Cause if you were mine, all mine_  
_Your love would make me shine_  
_If you were mine, oh oh, mmm hmm_  
_I'd hold onto every day_  
_Time would just fade away_  
_Just for tonight_  
_I'd be happy_  
_If you were mine_

We stared at each other for a while, his other hand pulled me closer to him. I allowed him, my boots kicking up dust. As my blue turquoise dangling earing twirled.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he pulled me against him and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't resist, It felt-well, good. He placed his hands on my hips.

We finally let go and he pressed his head forehead against the top of my head. I smiled and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I love you, Smokescreen, and I will always,"

"I will never leave you, you are my Ni-Ni," He let go and brushed some of my hair behind my ear. We leaned in closer and-

_"Smokescreen?" _Dad asked through the com link. We separated and I brushed my arm. Nice way to break a good moment Dad...

"Smokescreen here, what's the problem?" He shrugged at me and I shrugged back, before turning on my com too.

"Is Jozie on a sugar high, cause if she is-It wasn't me, I'm not the-" I said before I was cut off.

_"Agent Fowler is here, A satalite has been stolen...by Breakdown"_

_"_Wait! What?" Smokescreen retorted.

"I thought he was dead?" I asked.

_"Come back to base Sweatspark, we need all Autobots and Techno's here,"_ Mom came into the com.

"Well, I guess its time to head back," I shut off the com and Smokescreen opened up his car door.

"Sure thing is Ni-Ni," He buckled me up and his hologram appeared in the front. He took a hold of the steering wheel, and with the other, we locked fingers.

"One more kiss?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, as he leaned down towards me. I gave a quick kiss to his lips and nudged him in the arm.

"Now hurry back, we don't want them to think we got killed," I said and he raced off.

_Can't help myself from falling_  
_Every time you look my way_  
_Can't spend my time day dreaming_  
_Finding the words to say_

_If you were mine, all mine_  
_Your love would make me shine_  
_If you were mine, oh oh, mmm hmm_

_'Cause if you were mine, all mine_  
_Your love would make me shine_  
_If you were mine, oh oh, mmm hmm_  
_I'd hold onto every day_  
_Time would just fade away_  
_Just for tonight_  
_I'd be happy_  
_If you were mine_

* * *

**I hope you like how they are all a little older now!**


	43. Human Factor

**Holy Pit! I keep watching the same Fraggen episode today! IT keeps making me cry.**

**Hey if anyone thought of IceGirl2772's Story of Talida Prime and how she is married to Bee at the time when he dies, tell me in reviews! I cried so much and thought of what Talida would look like when that happened. Probably screaming! I would do that if I was her...Gosh how I wish Talida Prime Stories were a real series on TV... And Ehlini Prime's Dusk and Ultimus stories...And Starlight's Katie Grace stories!**

**LOL! The last chapter is feading into this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

We drove through the wall and Smokescreen came to stop in front of everyone. I stepped out and my Zero-suit came on, my cute outfit disappearing. I slipped on my glowing gloves and quickly un-retracted my Moon sword. Thank Goodness for Ratchet, this makes life so much easier!

Sliding my Moon sword into its buckle in the back of my suit Smokescreen finally transformed and picked me up in his hand.

"So glad for you two to join us," Agent Fowler huffed from the ledge. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Now let me esplain,"

"Go on Agent Fowler," Aunt Elita crossed her arms as she stood next to my mom.

"At 1630 hours, a satellite was stolen from a high-security military vault. Surveillance shows the Decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene," Fowler began explaining, causing everyone to look at each other in slight surprise.

"Haven't seen him in a while," Bulkhead remarked, voicing the reason behind everyone's surprise.

"It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode with someone behind the wheel," Fowler added after examining the security feed he had.

"A Decepticon paired with a human?!" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief.

"And I have a pretty good idea who. The satellite stolen was Project: Damocles!" Fowler announced.

"Invented by Silas," Optimus rumbled.

"I guess the former Colonel Bishop wanted it back," Fowler shrugged.

"**But He DIED?**" Bumblebee retorted.

"Bee's right, I even saw it," I said and walked over to Bee, who offered a hand and placed me on his shoulder. Smokescreen looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

"No argument there," Fowler nodded in agreement.

"Agent Fowler, even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Silas has allied MECH with the Decepticons?!" Ratchet exclaimed, "I highly doubt that Megatron would even entertain such an idea!"

"Why not? The human/bot alliance works for us," Jack stated as he came walking over with baby Destiny in his arms. She sucked her thumb and smiled up at Bulkhead.

"Most of the time," Arcee muttered.

"The 'Cons may have the satellite. But they can't use it without the interface code. The only copy is stored on a secure network at headquarters in Colorado," Fowler read from the file he held in his hand.

"Interface," I whispered to Bee who buzzed in laughter.

**"Your my favorite sister,"** Bee beeped to me.

"I'm not even your real sister, and you don't have any sisters...so-" I thought for a sec. "Wait! That's a complement! Thanks Big-Brother," Bee's eyes spun showing he was smiling.

"We must keep the codes from Decepticon hands at all costs," Optimus proclaimed.

"It's roll time!" Bulkhead smirked as he pounded his fist into his open hand as he went to follow.

"I have not cleared you for active duty!" Ratchet was quick to remind Bulkhead, "Nor are you ready to roll!"

"I'm back! Now I can kick Naomi and Don tailpipe!" Kaylee came running in and Bee deposited me on the ground. Kaylee was in her own black zero suit with purple lines on the outside. Her Sun sword was in her back strap. Walking over to me, she took my arm and gave me a hard nudge.

"That's for ruining my paint and stealing my gloves,"

* * *

Dad, Smokescreen, Arcee, Kaylee, me, and Bumblebee immediately bridged to Colorado. As we arrived we were met by blaster fire courtesy of the Vehicons standing guard. Immediately we all separated. Arcee and Bumblebee hid behind a rock together while Optimus and Smokescreen did the same together.

"The Decepticons have preceded us!" Dad cried as he transformed his servo into a blaster, "We must secure the command centre!"

Dad and Smokescreen raced ahead. Immediately, Arcee and Bumblebee raced after them to catch up. I activated my rocket boots, as she activated her "Ironman" gloves and we flew after our bots.

* * *

Smokescreen raced ahead in vehicle mode. Transforming back into his bot mode her attacked the Vehicons. One went to tackle him to the ground. But Smokescreen was quick to turn the tide.

The sound of a small explosion of something breaking hummed from the pitch black skies above him. Looking up, I saw a particle beam shooting towards Smokescreen. In horror I knew what was going to happen.

The satellite has been fired. And he was the first target.

"SMOKESCREEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Smokescreen swerved out of the way. The Vehicon that he had been fighting was fried by the beam

"Whoa," Smokescreen remarked and kept moving away.

"Promising," Megatron's voice could be heard. I looked up at my Uncle, one who I haven't seen in over a year.

Dad looked up to the skies and saw that the satellite was fired again.

"Oh Frag," Kaylee cursed. This time we were all in target.

"Fall back!" Optimus immediately instructed as we all took off sprinting. Kaylee and I flew ahead. Not long after I got up off the ground, the sound of popping came from both our equipment.

"Pit! I forgot to charge mine!" We both started to slow down, the bots yards away.

"Me too!" Kaylee let a yelp out as one of her hands shut off. "Help!"

The sound of an engine came rolling from behind us. I tried my best to reach her, but she fell.

"Kaylee!" I called, but my fear turned to relief as Bumblebee transformed into his bot mode and caught her.

Mine then completely shut off and I was free falling, "NAOMI!"

Dad came rushing forward and held out his hand and I landed hard on it, something snapped in my chest. I moaned and held my chest.

* * *

"_Ratchet! We require backup!_"

"I'm there," Bulkhead promised as he went to approach the GroundBridge, but Ratchet stopped him from doing so.

"_Can you remotely disable Project Damocles under Agent Fowler's advisement?_"

"On a human-based computer network?!" Ratchet exclaimed in disbelief. Elita came walking over and stared at the screen.

"Whats your status?" She asked

_"Mom! Were being chased by a laser beam! Were all going to be French fries!"_ Kaylee retorted

When the beam hit the ground this time, it followed us around the military base. Gosh this is like Tom and Jerry...we being Jerry.

* * *

When he heard the familiar whirl and saw the familiar flash, he immediately turned around. Jack, Miko, Destiny, Jozie, and Fowler walk through the GroundBridge casually.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Raf demanded. destiny squirmed in her mothers grip.

"Son, your planet needs you," Fowler proclaimed as he knelt down and held out the file for Raf to take.

"Come on mister Smarty Pants," Jozie nudged him in the arm

Raf took the file and started working.

* * *

When the particle beam had finally disintegrated, we all sighed in relief.

"Autobots! We must draw it's fire to distract from Rafael's efforts!" Optimus proclaimed.

"Somehow, I don't think that'll be a problem," Mom remarked as they took off running again.

Knowing that we weren't going to go anywhere any faster on foot, the bots transformed into their vehicle modes. I fell into Dad's front seat and he buckled me in.

* * *

"Ratchet! You gotta send me in!" Bulkhead pleaded.

"So you can be an even easier target?! You have yet to gain your full range of motion!" Ratchet continued his strong protests.

"But Breakdown's back! My archenemy! Come on! Even the kids are in on the action!" Bulkhead whined.

Ratchet sighed, knowing that he was never going to win, and finally relented, "Very well, Bulkhead. You are clear for duty."

"YES!" Bulkhead cheered as he raced towards the GroundBridge.

"A duty of my choosing!" Ratchet quickly added.

* * *

"We're in," Raf proclaimed as he hit the enter key. "But there's too many firewalls surrounding the targeting systems,"

"Come on kid, ! If the 'Cons make off with that interface code, Damocles lights the sky 24/7!" Fowler told them.

"Pfft-Interface-" Jozie giggled to Miko, who in return looked down at her in confusion.

"Let them have the code," Raf suggested.

"Can't say I follow," Fowler admitted.

"All satellites have moving thrusters so they can adjust their orbits," Raf explained. "If I can break into the navigation subroutine, we can bring the satellite crashing down,"

"Great!" Fowler cheered before asking Raf sheepishly, "Say, um, which way's the bathroom?"

"What?! NO!" Raf cried, "If my mom sees you-"

"Relax. I trained in covert ops," Fowler boasted.

"I don't care if you were trained by a ninja! My mum has eyes in the back of your head! Once, when Naomi snuck through the backdoor to hang out, my mom caught her and she got sent home back to her parents," Raf protested.

"Er…which parents are you talking about? Biological or Kaylee's parents?" Miko asked sheepishly.

"Does it really matter," Raf answered.

* * *

Smokescreen saw the opportunity to stop Soundwave from stealing the interface code, he had to take it, so he raced towards him.

"CLEAR SHOT! I'M GOING IN!" Smokescreen announced as he raced ahead, but only to narrowly avoid the particle beam being fired from the Damocles satellite, "Scratch that!"

"This is never going to end is it?" I asked, Dad then opened up his passenger side of the door and I jumped out, transforming into my bot mode. My moon sword growing in size.

* * *

Outside Cylas had found the hacker. He stared into the window of Raf's room.

"Goodnight, hacker," Cylas smirked as he aimed his weapon at them.

Jack was directly in the firing line and Cylas right now, hopes he will die first.

Bulkhead saw the weapon on Cylas' car roof prepare to fire, at full speed, he crashed into Cylas and pushed him down the road.

"Good call on curbside duty, Ratch," Bulkhead complimented into the commlink, the smirk evident in his voice.

Bulkhead didn't stop driving down the road until Cylas tumbled down into the sewage ditch. It just happened to be the same ditch where Raf and Jack met, Arcee and Bumblebee threes ago.

Both bots transformed as they went to land in the ditch and stood ready to fight. It didn't take long for Cylas to notice Bulkhead still injured.

"Been itching to see you again," Bulkhead said with a smirk, "Where you been, Breakdown?"

"Be patient. I'm about to send you there," Cylas promised.

"You're not Breakdown!" Bulkhead cried.

"But you are Bulkhead. And this is the last time you will interfere with my operations," Cylas proclaimed, causing Bulkhead to realize who he was dealing with.

"Silas?!" Bulkhead gasped in disbelief.

"In the flesh…in a manner of speaking," Cylas answered with a smirked.

Immediately, Cylas and Bulkhead went to attack one another.

* * *

At the base, Ratchet was trying to reach Bulkhead, earning no response.

"Bulkhead! Do you read?!" Ratchet cried.

"Ratchet, this is not good at all," Elita ran over to the other monitor.

* * *

The interface code for Project Damocles download progress was 80% complete. As he monitored the download, he monitored the progress of the approaching Autobots.

Dad ran out, but the particle beam went after him, causing him to retreat from the command centre.

"_Optimus! I fear that Bulkhead requires immediate backup!_"

* * *

"Where did they hide the substring?!" Raf asked in frustration.

"I'm 99% sure its there," Jozie stated. Everyoen glanced at her, before she shrugged them off.

At that moment, Fowler came back into the room from the bathroom. He, however had an issue.

"F.Y.I: you're low on T.P," Fowler announced sheepishly. Jozie placed her hands on her hips and glared at him

"Really?" Jack, Miko and Raf sarcastically replied.

"Fowler? Did you use it all up or something?" Jozie asked, trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Reaction time is slow. You're favoring your right side. Legs are weak," Cylas observed as he Bulkhead fell to the ground.

"I'll show you weak!" Bulkhead charged,but to be knocked down again.

"You should have stayed in bed, Autobot," Cylas tormented with a smirk as he approached him.

Smokescreen appeared from nowhere and kicked Cylas in the chest, effectively knocking him back and keeping him away.

"Assist. What the Rookies' for," Smokescreen smirked as he lended a hand to Bulk..

"One guy to another, this is your final day on the job," Cylas sneered as he transformed his servo into Breakdown's signature hammer and raced towards them.

Cylas missed him and smashed his hammer into the concrete instead.

* * *

From my hidden spot I noticed how Bumblebee would look behind him to see where the particle beam was. Finally, it disappeared and I clasped my hands on the handle of my sword. Everyone seemed this to be strange, but oh well.

"This is our opportunity!" Optimus cried, "Autobots, scorn the command centre!"

"Lets do this Pit!" I retorted, mom glared at me from across the field and I flinched. She is worse than Ms. Esquivel's glares.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Raf announced.

Then they heard the rapid alarms. In confusion, Raf examined the satellite. It was moving.

"Raf! Rock on! It's moving!" Miko cheered. Destiny even giggled.

"That wasn't us," Jozie shook her head, causing Jack, Miko and Fowler to gape in horror at the little girl.

"We are so doomed," Jozie finished.

* * *

We fired at the vehicons like crazy. Kaylee and I swung our swords around and sliced some of them, before they could even place a finger on our armor.

Eventually, we destroyed the three drones that were still standing and we continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Raf's bedroom at the Esquivel residence, Raf was able to figure out just where the satellite was heading.

"Erm, guys, that's Jasper," Jack observed.

"No der!" Jozie gripped her hair in horror

"Ooh! I can see my host parent's house!" Miko cheered excitedly, earning a strange looks by everyone in the room.

"And I can see my house right in the target sites!" Raf cried in horror.

"Anytime, guys!" Fowler sheepishly said..

"Full thruster burn!" Talida cried as she hurriedly typed in the commands.

Raf typed in the codes, even if the satellite was still firing the particle beam at Jasper, Nevada, he was able to shift the target away from the house. The beam narrowly flew above the roof. However, the sign of KO Burgers is now missing the top left hand corner.

"Curse you Dad!" Jozie exclaimed earning a nod from everyone in the room. "Gosh, and I'm related to Soundwave..."

"YES!" Fowler cheered

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"RAFAEL JORGE GONZALES ESQUIVEL!"

"Uh oh," everyone cringed.

Quickly, Fowler, Jack and Miko were quick to grab textbooks around Raf's room. Jack took his daughter and placed her in his lap, covereing her with the textbook. Jozie grabbed a piece of paper and pen. They all sat in a circle with their books open.

Managing to perform this in record time as the door opened and Mrs. Esquivel walked in.

"What is going on in here?!" Mrs. Esquivel demanded.

"Study group," Raf shrugged casually.

"With a baby?" She pointed at Jack. Jack crined, but Miko placed a hand on his chest.

"The Human Body!"

Mrs. Esquivel nodded a little confused, before exiting out of the room.

* * *

When Bumblebee had taken down the remaining drone, he, Mom and Dad raced ahead. However, when we arrived at the destination, we were too late. As I looked at the hole in the roof Soundwave had made in his plan to escape capture.

"Shoot, we missed that piece of-" Before Kaylee could finish, Mom gave her her glare.

"Sorry Auntie Cee," Kaylee crossed her arms, before whispering something into Bee's ear. Who in return buzzed in happiness.

* * *

Teaming up, Bulkhead and Smokescreen kept giving Cylas what he deserved, a lot of punches to the face. Cylas went to stand up and attack again. However, there was something that stopped him.

"_Cylas, return to base immediately._" Megatron asked over his com link

Deciding to go out with a bang, Cylas fired a missile at Bulkhead and Smokescreen, they jumped out of the way. Cylas retreated through the ground bridge.

Looking up to the skies, we all saw a shooting pillar of flame fly across the stars. For Bulkhead and Smokescreen, realized the pillar of flame was the Damocles satellite.

"Looks like someone's big plan just burnt up in re-entry," Bulkhead smirked as he and Smokescreen hi-fived each other.

"And for the record, I studied every one of the Wrecker's battles," Smokescreen admitted.

"There's still hope for you yet, rookie," Bulkhead promised.

* * *

"Cylas, you have earned your place among the table," Megatron proclaimed.

"Lord Megatron, I am honored," Cylas nodded slightly.

"Knock Out's dissection table!" Megatron corrected, causing Cylas to freeze in horror and fear.

"Breakdown would be tickled," Knock Out said with a smirk as he approached Cylas.

"No, Lord Megatron! Why?!" Cylas stumbled backwards.

"Because Damocles was the best you had to offer and it is no more. The Human Factor did indeed tip the scales…in favor of my enemies," Megatron said as Soundwave brought up an old photo of Jack, Miko, and Raf. Then he pulled up an older picture of Naomi, Kaylee, and Jozie from when she was kidanapped by MECH.

Cylas hollered as he felt the electricity course through him. He fell to the ground, Paralyzed. Standing behind him was a smirking Knock Out, who was holding a cackling electric pole in his hands.

"He will be a fascinating case for study," Megatron proclaimed as he, Knock Out and Soundwave approached him.

"I will leave no fiber or fiber optic unexamined," Knock Out vowed, tapping Cylas' unprotected optic to prove his point.

"No! Megatron! I'm here to serve you! No! No! No! NO!" Cylas roared as he was dragged to Knock Out's laboratory. Megatron smirked and turned away.

* * *

"...Good work today everyone," Dad finished his long speech and everyone started talking to each other. MY zero-suit disappeared leaving me in my original clothes I had on today.

"Come here," Someone urged. I turned around to find myself being picked up by Smokescreen hologram. He threw me over his shoulder, dangling me on his back.

"SMOKESCREEN! Put me down!" I exclaimed, but he didn't. Instead he spun around, but I guess he got tired do he placed me down.

"What?" He asked, scanning me, he noticed something. "Ratchet, Naomi has a cracked rib,"

"SERIOUSLY?" I retorted and nudged him in the arm. Ratchet looked down at me and started to walk over.

"I don't want to see sweetspark hurt," He wrapped landed a kiss on my lips. Everyone in the room freaked out a bit, mostly my Mom.

"I Knew it!" Kaylee pointed, but stared at Bumblebee who had his hologram arm around her. She smiked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Naomi Cee Prime, to my office...Now," Dad ordered. Mom looked at him, trying to calm him. When a father finds out his baby girl is dating, he goes overprotective. Well lets just say, he is going to get ballistic.

"Coming," I looked to Ratchet, who ushered me away. I guess I'll see him after this.

* * *

"Are you positive Smokescreen is someone you love?" Dad asked in a serious tone. He has been asking the same question over and over the past hour.

"For the fifteenth-billion time Dad! We love each other, and no one is going to stop us, not even Megatron," I tapped my foot waitng for his reply.

"Ok...Its just-" He began before bowing his head. I walked over and hugged his boots.

"Hey, Walt Disney said, _Too many people grow up. That's the real trouble with the world, too many people grow up. They forget." _He wrapped his hand around me and held me and held me against his chest.

"I'm worried you will forget about everything," I could see tears coming to his Optics as he looked off into the distance of his office.

"Dad...Dad, look at me," He turned his head down to me, I blinked my eyes once before smiling, "I will never forget anything. I'm a Prime, I have to remember anything anyway,"

He smiled at me, before kissing the top of my head. "Now, go find your-boyfriend,"

"Um, actually I'm going see Ratchet to fix my rib...ugh, here comes the brace," I shuttered before walking off, holding my sore chest.

* * *

Optimus watched his baby girl walk away. She wasn't little, well, what can he say...He has only known her for three years, these three years might be all he has.

He's not going to let his baby girl go, just yet.

* * *

**Ok, I haven' t posted two chapters In one week since...like...2012!**


End file.
